


Це лише початок

by Nenko



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, F/M, Original House Lannister Character(s) - Freeform, Past Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 68,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenko/pseuds/Nenko
Summary: Брієнна намагається заново влаштувати своє життя у Вічнозимі і зцілити розбите серце після того як Джеймі покинув її заради сестри. Джеймі знав, що скривдив її, але принаймні вона була в безпеці. Він так думав, поки не прибув у Королівський Причал і не побачив, що Серсі виграла війну за Залізний трон і тепер ніщо не зупинить її перед знищенням тих, кого ненавидить. А почне вона з колишньої панни Тартської…
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 72
Kudos: 13





	1. Пролог

Брієнна стояла у дворі загорнута у чорний плащ. Тонка матерія зовсім не вберігала від пронизливого холоду. Образ темного вершника був останнім, який вона побачила перед тим, як її очі залились сльозами. Вона намагалася припинити ридання, але кожна спроба тільки все погіршувала. Серце стискалося від гнітючого болю, виривалося з грудей. Кожен подих це була боротьба з тягарем розбитих надій, знищеної довіри, нерозділеної любові.

 _Він поїхав, він поїхав, він поїхав…_ Поїхав незважаючи на її благання. Не захотів залишитися з нею. У безпеці. В тому маленькому й затишному світі, який вони собі збудували протягом тих кількох тижнів. Хай як нерозсудливо це було, але вона дозволила собі плекати надії, що це триватиме.

Тієї ж першої ночі, коли вони вже лежали під м’якими хутрами, насичені коханням і тілесною близькістю, він зізнався, що прибув на північ заради неї. Він хотів воювати проти мерців пліч-о-пліч з нею, під її командуванням, і хоча він і не сподівався дожити наступного світанку, то принаймні помер би у її обіймах. „Це була б честь, гоноровий кінець, якого я не заслуговую”—сказав він тоді, намагаючись відвернути обличчя, не в змозі витримати її погляду. Але вона йому не дала. Поклавши свою велику нежіночу долоню йому на щоку, Брієнна делікатно й рішуче водночас, змусила його повернутися. Однак він і надалі уникав її очей. „Джеймі—сказала вона з натиском.—Джеймі, глянь на мене.” Їхні погляди схрестилися, а в його очах вона бачила і тепло, і ніжність перемішані з непевністю і тривогою. „Не смій більше такого казати. Ти добра людина, в тебе є честь. Ти сам обрав цей шлях. І ти заслуговуєш не тільки на гонорову смерть, але теж на дальше життя. Джеймі, ми вижили. В битві, де надій на перемогу майже не було. Ти вижив. І заслуговуєш на життя. І на щастя… Чуєш мене? Ти заслуговуєш на все…”- її голос затремтів, а в очах появилися непрохані сльози. „Брієнно”—прошепотів Джеймі наближаючи своє обличчя і торкаючись гарячими губами її губ. Те, що почалося як ніжне зіткнення їхніх уст дуже швидко переродилося в гарячий і пристрасний поцілунок. Їхні тіла ще ніколи не почувалися такими сповненими життя, переплетені і поєднані, як одне ціле. 

Кілька днів пізніше Джеймі заявив, що залишається у Вічнозимі. „Я не можу більше підтримувати сестри в її погоні за владою. Не після септу, не після того, що сталося з Томеном, не після останньої зради—сказав він її однієї ночі після повернення з зустрічі з Тиріоном у шинку.—Однак виступати проти неї поруч з драконячою королевою я теж не збираюся.” Наступного дня вони разом стояли на стінах фортеці, коли залишки війська Данерис і північан Джона Сноу покидали замок, аби виступити на південь проти Серсі Ланістер. Жодне слово не промайнуло тоді між ними. Не було такої потреби. Брієнна знала, що Джеймі тяжко. Серсі була його сестрою, він роками віддано стояв при її боці. Брієнна взяла тоді його за руку і легенько стиснула, а він відповів лише сумною посмішкою. 

_А тепер його нема…_ Брієнна й гадки не мала скільки часу вона простояла на морозі. Коли втихомирилося її ридання, в очах забракло сліз, а тіло від холоду втратило чуття, вона поволі обернулася і попрямувала назад у замок. ЇЇ кімната ( _їхня_ —шепнув голос в її голові) була останнім місцем, де вона б зараз хотіла бути. Та насправді їй не було куди піти. Зачинивши за собою двері, Брієнна сіла у крісло біля погаслого вогнища і затулила обличчя долонями. Вона не могла повернутися зараз у ліжко, де тієї ж самої ночі він зробив її своєю так жадібно і пристрасно, як ще ніколи до того. „Брієнно—повторював він між палкими поцілунками—моя Брієнно”. Було щось тоді в його голосі, відчайдушність і наполегливість. Тепер вона розуміла, що це було прощання.

В кімнаті й надалі відчувалася його присутність. На столі стояли два келихи, його частина ліжка була скуйовджена, а подушка зберегла відбиток форми його голови. У повітрі вчувався його запах. І запах їхнього кохання. Якби не відсутність його речей, можна було б подумати, що зараз відчиняться двері й він появиться з самовпевненою посмішкою на обличчі й дотепним жартом на устах. Кожен куточок кімнати наповнений був їхніми спогадами. Непрохані сльози знов покотилися по обличчі.

Брієнна від початку знала, що він кохає Серсі і мабуть завжди кохатиме. Якби після виграної битви він вирішив повернутися у Королівський Причал, Брієнна зрозуміла б. Не було більше нічого, що тримало б його на півночі. Однак замість того, Джеймі прийшов до неї і залишився. Звичайно Брієнна усвідомлювала, що він не любить її. Принаймні не так, як вона любила його, щодо цього в неї не було жодних ілюзій. Однак після всього, що вони разом пережили, появилася свого роду близькість між ними, зрозуміння і повага. На більше Брієнна й не сміла сподіватися, хоч її зрадливе серце наївно сподівалося, що одного дня він відповість на її любов. Та навіть якщо ні, вони все-одно могли бути щасливі разом. Вона хотіла вірити, що вони були, хай як коротко це тривало. Та здається вона обманювала себе весь цей час. Заплющувала очі на прикру правду, думаючи, що Джеймі насправді вибрав її. _Наївна…_

Брієнна знову втерла свої сльози. ЇЇ доведеться припинити це. З ранку вона буде змушена покинути цю кімнати і стати на службу при боці Санси. На думку про зустріч з юною леді Вічнозиму все в Брієнні похололо. Як вона зможе сказати своїй леді про від’їзд Джеймі Ланістера? Вона поручилася за нього своєю честю. Честь для неї це було все. Стільки зусиль коштувало її, аби завоювати прихильність північан, заслужити їхню повагу. А тепер в неї навіть цього не буде. Ще до появи Джеймі її позаочі називали Царевбивцевою лярвою через ланістерівський меч, який гордо красувався на її боці. Тепер його від’їзд і насправді зробить з неї його повію в їхніх очах. Незважаючи на початкову незручність, брак досвіду і вроджену Брієннину сором’язливість, вони з Джеймі ніколи якось особливо не приховували своїх відносин. Всі бачили їх за одним столом і як вони разом покидали велику залу після вечері. Або як він тримав її за руку чи іноді обдаровував швидким поцілунком у щоку (бо знав, що на більше вона б ніколи дозволила). Брієнна вже уявляла зневажливі погляди чоловіків, а також погляди жінок сповнені жалістю і співчуттям. „Бідна Брієнна,— шептатимуть їй за спиною,— вона хотіла чоловіка, який не хотів її.” Слова це суховій, сказали їй колись. Але слова різали не гірше ніж мечі. Вона це знала як ніхто інший. Хай що про неї говоритимуть, в одному вони будуть праві. Джеймі не захотів її. Він не любив її. Провівши цілий місяць у її ліжку, він ні разу не згадав про заручини чи шлюб. Ні разу не заговорив про майбутнє…

Вогнище вже давно вигоріло, в кімнаті стало прохолодно. Брієнна поволі підвелася з крісла і попрямувала до ліжка. Вмостившись під грубими хутрами, вона відчула, що поволі її тіло зігрівається і його огортає утома. До світанку ще залишилось кілька годин. Поволі її повіки почали закриватися і вона звично простягнула руку там, де зараз мав лежати він. Та замість теплого тіла, м’ягкого волосся її рука опинилася на холодній подушці. „Джеймі”—подумала вона востаннє коли її свідомість охопила темрява.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Цей твір результат обіцянки, яку я колись зробила сама перед собою. Це також моя перша більша робота писана українською мовою. І тут я мушу зізнатися, що через деякі обставини, я ніколи таки не навчалася української у школі. Тому відразу хотіла б вибачитись за всілякі можливі помилки.


	2. Брієнна

Це не був жахливий сон, це була реальність. Брієнна обмила лице холодною водою, сподіваючись, що це допоможе її опухлим від плачу повікам і почервонілим очам. Все було як завжди, намагалась вона собі сказати, вдягаючи обладунки. Так як _до_ нього.

ЇЇ погляд попрямував в сторону їхнього ліжка. Щоранку протягом останнього місяця, там лежав Джеймі, з руками закладеними за головою і всіляко намагався заманити її назад у ліжко. Коли самі слова не допомагали, він іноді вставав і підходив до неї, обнімаючи, цілуючи її шию і шепочучи на вухо всякі непристойні речі, які він збирався зробити з нею і які змушували її обличчя червоніти. Вона не могла встояти перед ним, вона й не хотіла…

Та цього ранку кімната була пустою і холодною. Брієнна відчула, як її очі знов стають вологими. „Не думай про нього, тебе чекають обов’язки”—наказала вона собі рішуче. Ніхто не повинен бачити її слабкості. Упевнившись, що на обличчі не залишилося жодних слідів минулої ночі, вона покинула кімнату.

Звичного ранку, Брієнна зупинилася б у великій залі на сніданок, але сьогодні в неї геть зовсім не було апетиту і вона попрямувала безпосередньо до покоїв леді Санси. Колись, вона зустріла б свою леді у великій залі, але від часу битви, в якій загинули Арія і Теон Грейджой, леді Санса стала ще стриманішою й холоднішою у відносинах з людьми. Вона нечасто покидала свої покої. Єдиним винятком був час проведений у товаристві брата біля серцедерева.

Брієнна переживала за Сансу і старалася як могла показати юній леді свою підтримку, однак іноді в неї складалося враження, що її присутність не є бажаною. Брієнна тоді залишалася осторонь і спостерігала здалека, намагаючись запевнити своїй леді і простір, і безпеку. 

Повідомивши про своє прибуття, Брієнна зайняла звичне місце і глибоко вдихнула. Леді Санса сиділа за столом тримаючи в руках лист. Брієнна впізнала в ньому вчорашні новини з півдня, в яких говорилося про смерть Рейгала, знищення флоту й захоплення Місанді. Зараз їй доведеться розказати про ще одну неприємну новину і вона не була впевнена чи готова до цього. 

-Не подобаються мені події на півдні—сказала леді Санса задуманим голосом.—Залишився один дракон. Вона його берегтиме чи заволодіє нею жага помсти? На морі панує Юрон Грейджой і сотні його кораблів. Яра, навіть якщо візьме Залізні Острови, не зможе вистояти проти нього. Так як і ослаблені незаплямовані з північанами проти золотого загону. Ми у програшній ситуації, Брієнно. Не треба було квапитися з походом на південь, але як бачиш, терпливість не йде в парі з бажанням посісти трон.

Брієнна добре розуміла скрутність їхнього становища. На жаль, це не створювало сприятливого підґрунтя для того, що вона збиралася зараз сказати. Та леді Санса, явно не чекаючи відповіді, продовжила:

-Сподіваюся, Тиріону і іншим вистарчить розуму і відваги, аби відмовити Данерис від скоєння дурниці. Тепер нема місця на помилку. Не після втрат, яких ми тут зазнали... Я не можу нічого вдіяти, та навіть якби могла, то навряд чи вистарчило б часу. Можливо Дорн прибуде, але лишається ще Видол і Штормокрай, які ще не визначилися. Боюсь вони приєднаються лише тоді, коли відомою стане виграшна сторона—Санса зробила коротку паузу і притягнула до себе чисті аркуші пергаменту, чорнильницю і перо.—Та поки що ми будемо змушені залишитися тут і подбати за укріплення нашої позиції.

-Роботи на внутрішніх стінах вже майже закінчені, міледі. Сьогодні планувалося почати укріплення зовнішніх. До того ж, оновлений перелік залишеної зброї і припасів буде закінчений того тижня і представлений вам—доповіла Брієнна. 

-Добре. Нам треба буде докласти всіх зусиль, щоб це було зроблено як найшвидше. Я зараз приготую листи, які негайно треба буде доставити Сему. Він знатиме, куди їх вислати. 

Леді Санса почала писати, а Брієнна відчула як наростає у ній хвилювання. Рука несвідомо потягнулася до руків’я Клятвохранителя і затиснулася на золотому леві. Його присутність завжди заспокоювала її і додавала впевненості. Однак сьогодні золотий лев біля її боку нагадував її про іншого, якого вона не змогла втримати. _Він твій. І завжди буде твоїм…_

-Брієнно, що з тобою?—з роздумів вирвав її голос леді Санси. Перед нею лежали вже два запечатані листи.—Я зверталася до тебе та ти начебто у іншому світі. Ти теж страшенно бліда. З тобою все в порядку? Може попросити Сема, аби оглянув тебе?

-Ні, міледі, я тільки… Зі мною все гаразд… Дякую за вашу турботу, але нема потреби у мейстрі—відповіла Брієнна і її голос ледь чутно затремтів. Щоб звучати переконливіше вона додала твердо:—зі мною все добре.

-Рада це чути, тому що в мене буде для тебе ще одне доручення—щось у тоні голосу Санси насторожило Брієнну, але вона не подала ніякого знаку. Санса продовжувала:— Я знаю, що завжди можу покладатися на тебе в усьому, тому довіряю його саме тобі. Звичайно я розумію, що воно може бути для тебе неприємним через особисті причини, але я хочу запевнити, що це рішення виникає виключно з моєї турботи про інтереси і безпеку Вічнозиму. Тому прошу тебе не розцінювати мого прохання як зневагу чи сумніви щодо тебе.

Брієнна похолола. Хоч вона і не знала, чого саме хотітиме від неї леді Санса, то ясно було чого, а точніше кого, це завдання стосуватиметься. Вона стиснула ліву руку на Клятвохранителі, а праву в кулак, аби приховати їхнє тремтіння.

-Що накажете, міледі?— врешті запитала вона.

-Я хочу, щоб ти вибрала кількох надійних людей і приставила їх як варту до сера Джеймі. Не можна зараз допустити, аби він вирушив на південь і приєднався до Серсі. Тримаючи його тут—він може бути цінним заручником, звичайно якщо Серсі ще його хотітиме після такої зради. Однак на півдні, як досвідчений командувач і лідер ланістерівської армії, він може стати небезпечним ворогом.

Спершу Брієнна не повірила у те, що почула. Чому леді Санса стала б вимагати від неї це? Звичайно вона була свідома відносин між двома лицарями, а Брієнна в свою чергу знала, з якою зневагою Санса ставилася до Джеймі. Без сумніву вона від самого початку наказала за ним наглядати. Для чого їй це зараз було? Чи це було якесь випробовування? Брієнна не знала як сприйняти почутий наказ. Якби леді Санса сказала це їй учора, вона з обуренням заявила б, що Джеймі доказав, що він людина честі і заслуговує на довіру не менше ніж вона. Однак сьогодні вона вже знала, як сильно неправа була. Брієнна опустила очі. Вона не мала відваги глянути своїй леді у вічі і сказати правду. На мить запала напружена мовчанка.

-Міледі—врешті вичавила з себе Брієнна. Намагаючись втримати рівний голос вона продовжила—нема потреби ставити варти. Сер Джеймі…

-Я знаю, що з якоїсь незрозумілої мені причини ти _довіряєш_ йому. Але я не можу мати впевненості, що тепер, коли ситуація обернулася на користь Серсі, він знов не повернеться на її бік. Вибач мені за відвертість, але так дуже як я не хочу бачити його тут у Вічнозимі, так ще більше не хочу, аби він обернувся проти нас. Ланістерам не можна довіряти.

-Леді Сансо, ви маєте дещо знати. Я мала ще раніше вам повідомити… Сер Джеймі покинув Вічнозим і подався на південь…

 _До Серсі_. Але вона не змогла вимовити цього вголос. І так все було зрозуміло.

Почувши це Санса раптово підвелася з-за столу.

-Коли?

-Цієї ночі.

-Ти була там? Бачила як він від’їжджає, чи не так?

-Так, міледі.

-І ти не спробувала ніяким чином спинити його—голос у леді Санси був холодний як і її бліді блакитні очі, які немов пронизали Брієнну навскрізь.

-Я намагалася… Він мене не слухав…

-І ти не вислала нікого за ним, ані не доповіла мені тієї ж миті, коли я б ще могла все виправити. Чому?

„Ви знаєте чому”- подумала Брієнна не відповівши нічого. Вона не довіряла собі зараз. До того вона відчула, як її щоки палають від сорому. В своєму горі покинутою жінки, вона й не подумала про можливості, які щойно вказала їй леді Санса. Вона знала, що підвела її. Брієнна мала бути краща ніж це. Вона не повинна була дозволити, аби почуття зробили її слабкою і нездатною до швидких рішучих дій. Вона відчула як в її грудях починає наростати злість. На Джеймі Ланістера, який зробив її слабкою, а ще більшу на себе за те, що дозволила йому.

-Міледі, я прошу вибачення. Я повинна була раніше прислухатися до ваших слів. Але я зробила помилку і підвела вас. Це більше не повториться—у свої слова Брієнна намагалася вкласти всю свою впевненість, якої так насправді не відчувала.

-Брієнно, хоч я розчарована, однак не стану звинувачувати тебе у тому, що сталося—трохи лагідніше промовила Санса, хоч у її голосі і надалі вчувалися крижані ноти.—Я розумію, що таке почуття. Вони отуманюють, змушують закривати очі на очевидне, або бачити те, чого так насправді нема. Може в мене й невеликий досвід, але я побачила достатньо, щоб знати які чоловіки. І які Ланістери. Ти не перша така, Брієнно. До того ж, чого слід було чекати від Царевбивці і клятвопорушника?

 _Джеймі не такий,_ хотілося заперечити. Однак слова застигли в неї на губах. Брієнна вже давно перестала думати про нього як про Царевбивцю і клятвопорушника. Звичайно, вона була свідома його інших провин, але на той час почала вже розуміти, що світ не такий простий, як їй колись здавалося. Вона почала помічати цілу різноманітність барв між білим і чорним, людей з їхніми прагненнями, очікуваннями, конфліктами і присягами. З того дня, коли вона поручилася за нього і його честь перед Данерис, королем півночі, своєю леді і всіма значущими людьми на півночі, вона не дозволяла нікому у своїй присутності називати Джеймі Царевбивцею чи ставити під сумнів його честь. Це було тоді. Перед тим як він підвів її непохитну довіру до нього. Тому вона й сказала:

-Ви праві, міледі. Він ввів мене оману. Такого більше не буде.

-Добре. Я сама раніше мала б подумати, що він не відцурається сестри і своєї дитини. Тоді ми змогли б уникнути цієї ситуації.

-Ди…дитини?—затинаючись перепитала Брієнна.—Ви про що?

-Серсі вагітна. За інформацією Тиріона це дитина Джеймі.

Ця новина вдарила Брієнну неначе потужний молот. Джеймі ні словом не згадав про дитину. _Звичайно він ніколи не покинув ліжка Серсі_. Тепер вона почувалася ще більшою дурепою.

-Ти не знала про це?—прозвучав голос леді Санси. ЇЇ обличчя було звичною, позбавленою емоцій маскою, однак незначний блиск у очах вказував, що відповідь на це питання вона і так вже знала.

Не було сенсу прикидатися, Брієннина реакція і так вже видала її. Намагаючись приховати біль, вона промовила:

-Ні, не знала.—Вона не мала права почуватися зрадженою через щось, що сталося ще перед тим, як вони з Джеймі стали... _Ким вони взагалі для себе були?.._

-Мені шкода, що ти довідалася про це таким чином—сказала Санса, хоча тон голосу ставив під сумнів щирість її слів— але є ще одне важливе питання. Що знає Джеймі Ланістер? Чи може бути так, що він володіє інформацією про Вічнозим і наші плани, якої не повинен знати?

-Ні, міледі. Я ніколи не ділилася нічим почутим тут. Ні з ним, ні з ніким іншим—твердо відповіла Брієнна. Це була тема, якої вони ніколи не порушували у своїх розмовах.

-Добре. На сьогодні я звільняю тебе з обов’язків.

-Міледі, нема такої потреби.

-Ні, Брієнно. Я даю тобі день, щоб ти могла спокійно зібратися з думками і почуттями. Я бачу, що ти зараз не при собі, тому прошу тебе зробити перерву. Від свого присяжного меча я очікую повної зосередженості.

-Я в порядку і мені не потрібна перерва—не здавалася Брієнна.

-Леді Брієнно, я наполягаю і не хочу чути більше заперечень.

-Як скажете, міледі—сухо промовила Брієнна і глянувши на два сувої пергаменту, які й надалі лежали на столі, додала:—Я зможу доправити листи Сему.

-Нема такої потреби. Я сама нагляну, щоб вони туди потрапили. Це буде все на сьогодні.

Брієнна тільки кивнула головою і уклонившись вийшла з кімнати.

Опинившись у коридорі, вона зупинилася думаючи куди піти. ЇЇ дні у Вічнозимі завжди минали поруч із Сансою або на виконанні доручених нею завдань. Після закінчення, вона поверталася у свої покої. Тільки зараз перебування там здавалося просто нестерпним. Вона могла б піти у велику залу, де напевно ще подавали сніданок, однак думка про людей зібраних там, про їхні насмішкуваті погляди, змусила її покинути цю ідею. Брієнна не знала, що з собою зробити. Тяжко було зараз знайти у Вічнозимі відлюдне місце. Вона ходила коридорами замку і зовнішньою територією намагаючись не дивитися на прохожих людей, аж поки ноги не принесли її у богопраліс.

Брієнна роззирнулася. Цю точку Вічнозиму вподобав собі Бран, однак Брієнна тішилася, що тепер його немає. Вона завжди почувалася неспокійно у його присутності. Його пустий погляд тривожив її, а від байдужого, віддаленого голосу по спині бігли мурашки. Тепер все було спокійно. Брієнна присіла на камені і заплющивши очі, глибоко вдихнула морозяне повітря. Перед очима появилися спогади минулої ночі і сьогоднішнього ранку, але Брієнна швидко відпустила їх. Вона не хотіла зараз думати ні про що. Особливо не про нього. За сильно боліло. Вона не знала скільки часу пройшло, коли почулися кроки і звук коліс на снігу. Бран зайняв своє звичне місце біля серцедерева.

-Можеш іти. Я залишуся тут деякий час—сказав він невисокому північанину, який привіз його.

Чоловік послухався і кинувши їй презирливий погляд подався геть. Брієнна і собі встала.

-Я також вже піду—тихо озвалася вона.

Бран навіть не глянув у її сторону, тож вона розвернулася в сторону виходу.

-Ні,—почувся раптом його голос—залишся ще.

Брієнна зупинилася і зайняла місце неподалік хлопця. Вона не сказала нічого. Бран також мовчав. Важко було звикнути до нього і його дивної поведінки. „Це Джеймі йому заподіяв”—майнула думка. Саме це він згадав тієї ночі, намагаючись довести, що він ненависна людина. То був жахливий вчинок, цього вона ніяк не могла заперечити, навіть якщо розуміла, чому він вчинив саме так. Однак Брієнна знала про це з самого початку, з моменту їхньої зустрічі, і попри все вважала, що він добра людина. Чому він не хотів цього побачити? А може він був правий і це вона придумала щось, чого ніколи й не було? Вона вже й сама не знала.

Мовчанка далі тривала і Брієнна не могла зрозуміти, для чого Бран попросив її залишитися. Їй згадалося, як він заявив, що не є вже тим самим Браном Старком, тільки чимось іншим. Ніхто точно не знав, що це означає, але пошепки переказували, що в нього незвичні надприродні сили. Однак які саме, цього також ніхто не знав.

-Я бачив вас вночі у дворі—раптом озвався Бран.

Брієнна ледь стрималася, щоб не розвернутися й не втекти. Вона була впевнена, що вони з Джеймі були самі. Що не було свідків її приниження, коли вона, заплакана, благала коханого чоловіка, щоб лишався з нею.

-Він любить тебе.

Це був ще один удар. В світлі подій останньої ночі, Бранові слова прозвучали як жорстокий жарт. Навіщо йому це? Ставши посміховиськом для всіх у замку, вона сподівалася, що хоч Бранові буде до неї байдуже. 

-Ні—заперечила Брієнна слабким голосом.—Якби ви дійсно бачили, то знали б, що це неправда.

-Тобі вибирати у що вірити. 

-Те у що я вірю, тепер уже нічого не змінить—з гіркотою в голосі відповіла вона.—Ви від початку знали, що він поїде, правда?

-Я не знаю майбутнього—промовив Бран, нарешті глянувши у її сторону.—Зате я бачу дороги, можливості. Всі вони можуть схрещуватися і переплітатися, однак ведуть до різних місць. Деякі з них виразні і широкі, деякі ледь помітні. Я бачу всі, але тільки один шлях стає реальністю. Ніколи немає впевненості котрий.

Після того нависла тиша. Все довкола них неначе завмерло. Здавалось навіть червоне листя серцедерева перестало колихатися на вітрі.

-Я бачив світ, в якому він залишився. Ти не змогла його врятувати.

Брієнна відчула як гострий біль пронизав їй серце. Тремтячим голосом вона промовила:

-Отже повернення до… сестри врятує його? Джеймі житиме? 

Бран проігнорував її запитання і знов почав вдивлятися байдужим поглядом у викарбуваний лик серцедерева. У його мовчанці вона знайшла відповідь, яку водночас хотіла і боялася почути. Цього було занадто, Брієнна не могла залишитися там ні хвилини довше.

-Я вже піду—озвалася вона. Тяжко було сказати чи до нього взагалі дійшли її слова, але не чекаючи на відповідь, Брієнна подалася в сторону виходу. Вона вже відійшла кільканадцять кроків від Брана, коли ще раз прозвучав його голос.

-Чого не зробиш заради кохання.

Брієнна зупинилася. Вона вже раніше чула ту фразу.

-На що ти готова заради тих, кого любиш?

Це ніколи не було для неї складним запитанням. Всупереч усьому в ній ожила крихта надії, що ще не все втрачено…

-Що я можу зробити?

-Зникнути. І вберегти його.

-Як?

Бран не відповів. Його очі закотилися залишаючи видимими тільки білки. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Переглянувши останній сезон виникає враження, що Вестерос обмежений до трьох локацій: Вічнозиму, Королівського Причалу і Драконстону. Важко сказати, як виглядає політична ситуація на решті континенту. Та якщо Д&Д тим не переймалися, то чи я повинна? ;)  
> Друга річ... Це не Арія мала вбити Короля Ночі. Але якщо все-таки це було її завдання, то я не бачу можливості, щоб вона пережила зіткення з ним. Принаймні не в ситуації, яку нам показали. Звідси і береться ця малесенька зміна у моїй версії подій :)


	3. Брієнна ІІ

Наступні три тижні минули неначе одна мить. Більшість часу Брієнна проводила у дворі, навчаючи ще зовсім зелених хлопців тримати зброю в руках. Вона і до від’їзду Джеймі займалася тренуваннями, однак це ніколи не забирало їй стільки часу що зараз. Тоді, значну частину дня вона проводила в товаристві леді Санси, як її невідступна тінь, радниця і іноді їй навіть здавалося, що подруга. Та схоже від’їзд Джеймі все змінив. Незважаючи на запевнення Санси про довіру, вона не бажала й надалі тримати Брієнни біля себе. Кожного дня вона знаходила обов’язки, які вимагали присутності її присяжного меча у різних частинах замку, подалі від себе. Брієнна зрозуміла натяк і хоч таке ставлення леді Санси боліло, вона кожного дня ставала до своїх обов’язків з кам’яним лицем.

Думки про Джеймі ніяк не покидали її. Щоб заглушити їх, Брієнна відчайдушно кинулася у вир роботи, так щоб прийшовши ввечері у свої покої, просто впасти на ліжко і одразу ж заснути від утоми. Та навіть це не завжди допомагало. Бували ночі, коли вона підсвідомо простягала руку шукаючи Джеймі і прокидалася, знаходячи пусте холодне місце. Кілька хвилин їй займало усвідомлення того, що він покинув північ і більше не вернеться. Схована у темряві своєї кімнати, Брієнна давала тоді вихід стримуваним сльозам і плакала, поки знов не огортав її сон.

Слова почуті у богопралісі також не давали їй спокою. _Зникнути і вберегти його_. Тільки _як_? Бран не відповів тоді на її запитання. Вона ще декілька разів пробувала повернутися з ним до тієї теми, але він уперто мовчав, відмовляючись пояснити значення своїх слів. Єдиною відповіддю, яку Брієнна отримала і яка давала хоч тінь надії було коротке „Ще не час”. Брієнна довго роздумувала і прокручувала в голові всякі сценарії та все-таки не могла зрозуміти, як саме вона могла врятувати Джеймі. Вона ж намагалася, вона віддала б усе, аби тільки він був у безпеці. Але що вона могла зробити, коли найбільшою небезпекою для Джеймі був він сам?

Брієнна безуспішно пробувала змирилася з тим що сталося. „Це мало так закінчитися— переконувала вона себе.—Ти була б несповна розуму, якби думала, що він насправді вибере тебе”. Вона відчайдушно намагалася знайти полегшення у словах Брана, але замість того вони ще більше бентежили її. Вона думала, що легше буде прийняти його від’їзд знаючи, що протягом того короткого часу проведеного разом у Вічнозимі він любив її. Однак це була неправда. Боліло не менше. Що з того, що він любив її, якщо тієї любові виявилося недостатньо? _ЇЇ_ виявилося недостатньо…

Гірко було думати про це, але насправді не сам факт його від’їзду так болів, а те _як_ він це зробив. Якби Брієнна не прокинулася тієї ночі, зранку вона застала б пусту кімнату і його зниклі речі. _Так начебто нічого ніколи й не було_. Чому він вирішив зробити це потайки від неї, не сказавши ані слова? Чому не довірився її? Довіру і взаємну повагу вона вважала фундаментальним і непохитним компонентом їхніх відносин. Якби він розказав їй про свої плани і про намір повернутися, вона зрозуміла б. ЇЇ серце розбилося б на тисячу кусочків. Але вона зрозуміла б. Однак Джеймі цього не зробив. Він на мить дав їй спробувати, яким було б спільне життя з чоловіком, якого кохаєш, а потім пішов від неї, крадькома посеред ночі, поставивши під сумнів все, що між ними було.

Дні минали у нервовому напруженні. Всі чекали звісток з півдня, намагаючись приготуватися до найгіршого. Для Брієнни це очікування було не менше виснажливим ніж фізична праця. Вона іноді ловила себе на тому, що поглядає у небо в напрямку півдня, намагаючись угледіти чорного крука з новинами. Однак новини не приходили і після останніх тривожних звісток про смерть Рейгала і знищений флот, ніхто не був в змозі передбачити ходу подій. Того дня, коли драконяча королева з Джоном Сноу вирушили на південь, панувало загальне переконання, що перевага на боці Данерис і її драконів. Всі, хто бачили їх підчас битви за Вічнозим, знали яку потужну силу вони несуть і яке знищення можуть спричинити. Однак виявилося, що насправді дракони не такі вже й непереможні, як усім здавалося. Тепер шанси на перемогу вирівнялися і тільки богам було відомо, котра з двох охоплених прагненням влади жінок засяде на Залізному троні.

Того ранку Брієнні вставалося набагато важче ніж зазвичай. Вона ніколи не мала проблем з тим, щоб покинути тепле ліжко на світанку і почати день. _Це Джеймі завжди любив поніжитися в ліжку._ Однак сьогодні Брієнна не могла знайти у собі сили, щоб підвестися. Можливо вона не повинна так себе навантажувати, адже щораз частіше вона відчувала гнітючу утому. Зранку, протягом дня, перед сном і після сну. Учора вона навіть дозволила собі прилягти вдень на годинку. Раніше таке ніколи не траплялося. Але теж ніколи раніше вона не була відповідальна за стільки речей. І ніколи теж вона не мала такого сильного бажання поринути у працю.

Зітхнувши глибоко, Брієнна підвелася і почала свою щоденну рутину. Холодна вода, блакитні лати і Клятвохранитель при боці. Так вона покинула свою кімнату і вирушила на пошуки леді Санси. Брієнна знайшла її у дворі, де юна леді перемовлялася з двома похмурими північанами. Угледівши Брієнну, вона звільнила їх і прикликала до себе високу жінку.

-Доброго ранку, міледі. Чи трапилося щось? Прийшли новини?—заговорила Брієнна. Це було доволі незвично бачити леді Сансу назовні о такій ранішній порі.

-На жаль з півдня ніякої звістки. Я вже не впевнена, добрий це знак чи ні— відповіла рудоволоса дівчина.—Я збиралася по вас послати, леді Брієнно. Пройдетеся зі мною?

-Звичайно, міледі.

Брієнна пішла слідом за своєю леді. Вони йшли мовчки, минаючи по дорозі різних людей, які приставали, аби виявити пошану леді Вічнозиму і яким Санса кивала у відповідь, аж поки не опинилися в богопралісі. Вони були самі. Їх оточувала тиша. Леді Санса зупинилася перед серцедеревом, задумливо вдивляючись у викарбуваний у ньому лик. Брієнна не насмілювалася перервати мовчанки.

Санса теж заговорила не відразу. Видно було, що вона не впевнена, як повинна почати розмову і яких слів вжити.

-Брієнно, ти задумувалась про майбутнє? Що збираєшся робити після закінчення війни?—врешті заговорила Санса.

Насправді Брієнна ніколи якось особливо не задумувалася над тим питанням. Для неї було ясно, що її місце біля Санси. Принаймні поки не закінчиться війна. Лише зрідка, засинаючи в обіймах Джеймі, вона дозволяла собі уявляти їхнє спільне майбутнє, але ніколи не насмілилася про це заговорити.

-Я залишуся тут біля вас, леді Сансо—рішуче відповіла Брієнна.

-А як же твій дім? В тебе є ще батько, наскільки мені відомо?

-Так, мій батько на Тарті, однак… ми не переписувалися відколи я поїхала з дому—Брієнна опустила очі. Вона вже давно повинна була написати до батька, однак завжди знаходила виправдання, аби відкласти це на пізніше.

-Та все-таки, я впевнена, він чекає твого повернення—на Сансиному обличчі появилася сумна посмішка. Неважко було вгадати, що вона згадує власного батька.

-Мабуть ви праві. Однак він знає, якими важливими для мене є присяги і він давно вже змирився з тим, що я не така дочка і наслідниця, яку він хотів би бачити на своєму місці.

-Кожен батько повинен бути гордий маючи таку наслідницю—сказала Санса.—А ти чого хочеш, Брієнно?

 _Те, чого ніколи не отримаю…_ Брієнна відповіла не відразу. Їй не дуже подобався напрямок цієї розмови. Леді Санса ще ніколи не питала ні про Тарт, ні про Брієннині плани на майбутнє. Дивно, що тільки тепер вона порушила ту тему.

-Я хочу залишитися біля вас і виповнити свою присягу—рішуче відповіла Брієнна. Тепер це було єдине, що їй залишилося.

Леді Санса лише кивнула головою, іншої відповіді вона явно не очікувала. На мить настала напружена мовчанка.

-Брієнно, я ціную твою відданість присязі складеній перед моєю матір’ю, а тепер переді мною. Однак в тебе є також обов’язки перед батьком і твоїм домом. Ти єдина наслідниця дому Тартів і після свого батька, це ти успадкуєш Вечірній палац і титул Вечірниці.

-Я знаю і пам’ятаю про це, міледі. Я свідома, що одного дня мені доведеться перейняти його обов’язки, вийти заміж і забезпечити спадкоємця для нашого роду. Однак я не думаю, що зараз відповідній час для того. Війна ще не закінчилася і поки ми не знаємо її результату, я хотіла б залишитися біля вас. Я присягала захищати вас і я не покину вас поки не буду впевнена, що ви у безпеці.

-Брієнно, ти знаєш, що я вдячна за все, що ти зробила для мене і для мого дому. Я ціную твою відданість. Однак ти мусиш також усвідомлювати, що твоя служба тут не є вічною. Я не маю права вимагати від тебе, аби ти присвятила все своє життя на службу мені.

-Я дала клятву і я дотримаю свого слова—вперто заявила Брієнна.

-Але я не стану просити в тебе цього—сухо промовила леді Санса, уникаючи погляду своєї співрозмовниці.

Сині очі Брієнни розширилися від раптового усвідомлення.

-Ви… ви хочете звільнити мене зі служби?

-Не подумай що мені це легко приходиться… але так. Тих двоє чоловіків, яких ти бачила сьогодні, вирушають завтра зранку у Білу Гавань—сказала леді Санса і врешті глянувши прямо на Брієнну додала:—Ти поїдеш разом з ними.

Цього Брієнна аж ніяк не очікувала. Чому леді Санса так несподівано захотіла відправити її геть? Та раптом їй стало ясно до чого все зводилося. Її відносини з Джеймі Ланістером. Санса ніколи їх не схвалювала, але поки він був тут, вона дивилася на це крізь пальці. Однак його зрада поставила під сумнів Брієнну. Не тільки в очах леді Санси, але цілої півночі, для якої Ланістери і всі, хто з ними пов’зувався, були ворогами.

-Міледі, ви знаєте, що я віддана тільки вам і ніколи не зраджувала вас. Я завжди була біля вас і я готова на все заради вас. Чи моє звільнення це покарання за ту єдину помилку, якої я допустилася?

Санса важко зітхнула. Тяжко було сказати, що насправді вона думає з того приводу.

-Ні, Брієнно—врешті озвалася вона.—Це не покарання. Я зізнаюся, що воліла б, аби тих відносин ніколи не було, але я також бачила, що ти ніколи не ставила їх понад свою присягу мені.

-Леді Сансо, я дала обітницю і вашій матері, і вам. Дозвольте мені залишитися, поки не закінчиться війна і все не владнається. Якщо й далі буде ваша воля відпустити мене, тоді я піду знаючи, що моя обітниця виповнена.

Почувши це, кам’яний вираз обличчя Санси дещо пом’якшав. На мить можна було побачити, що ця розмова засмучує її не менше ніж Брієнну, однак вираз цей зник майже так само швидко, як появився.

-Я нічого не можу вдіяти, Брієнно. В мене зв’язані руки. Ти маєш піти тепер. Це більше не повинно підлягати обговоренню.

-Чому обов’язково тепер, міледі? Якби після війни…

-Настав твій час піти. Ти закінчила свою службу у Вічнозимі—відповіла Санса тоном, який явно вказував, що розмова на ту тему закінчена і вона не потерпить більше ніяких заперечень.

Вони ще деякий час провели у богопралісі для того, щоб обговорити деталі подорожі. Брієнна і двоє згаданих північан мали добратися до Білої Гавані, де вона сяде на уже домовлений корабель, який забере її у Браавос. Потім вона має знайти безпечний притулок в місті і перечекати там деякий час, поки не виясниться політична ситуація у Вестеросі. Лише тоді, коли буде впевненість у безпеці, вона зможе повернутися до дому на Тарт. Хоч представлений план був Брієнні не до вподоби, вона не мала сили більше заперечувати. 

Решту дня Брієнна провела закінчуючи всі розпочаті справи і безрезультатно намагаючись знайти Брана. Їй треба було поставити йому декілька питань, однак виявилося, що він не покидав своїх покоїв і відмовлявся бачитися з усіма. Розчарована, вона аж пізно увечері опинилася у своїй кімнаті, аби спакувати речі. Вона не мала багато з собою. Брієнна зібрала свій одяг і заховала у безпечне місце торбинку з грішми, якими забезпечила її леді Санса. Цього не було багато, але мало вистарчити на подорож і на декілька тижнів проживання у Браавосі, хоч може не в найкращих умовах. Брієнна спакувала також свої лати і Клятвохранителя. Вона не любила з ними розлучатися, але вони домовилися, що подорожуватимуть у вигляді звичайних людей. Це було розсудливо, адже насичені сині лати і меч з золотим руків’ям прикрашеним рубінами, без сумніву привертали б забагато зайвої уваги.

Брієнна розглянулася по кімнаті. Вона відчувала, що ймовірно ніколи тут не повернеться. Це було її прощання. Тут вона прожила кілька найщасливіших тижнів свого життя і вона завжди берегтиме спогади про них…

ЇЇ роздуми перервав стукіт у двері. Зітхнувши, Брієнна відчинила їх, щоб побачити кругле обличчя Подрика. Глянувши на хлопця, який тримав тацю з двома порціями вечері, вона відчула, як її серце одночасно наповнює вдячність за його турботу і гостре почуття провини. Вона настільки поглинула у владнання всіх справ, що геть зовсім забула повідомити його про свій від’їзд. Однак смуток в його очах без сумніву говорив про те, що хлопець вже все знає.

-Ви не прийшли на вечерю, сер. Тож я подумав, чи не хотіли б ви повечеряти тут—хлопець опустив очі на несену тацю.

-Заходь, Поде—сказала Брієнна пропускаючи його.

Под поставив їжу. Зайнявши протилежні місця за столом, він кинув швидкий погляд на кімнату.

-Отже це правда—озвався він.—Ви їдете.

-Так. Леді Санса звільнила мене сьогодні з присяги і наказала покинути Вічнозим. Вирушаємо завтра зранку—хоч Брієнна намагалася це приховати, її голос і так прозвучав гірко. Нелегко було признати перед кимось, що твій меч і твоя відданість не були більше потрібні.

-Чому леді Санса мала б вас звільняти? Ви ж найкращий і найвідданіший лицар у всіх Семи Королівствах—палко промовив Под.

-У житті цього буває недостатньо. Це не пісня, Поде. Я вже давно мала засвоїти цей урок… Ще тоді, коли вперше зрозуміла, що ніколи не буду як всі ті героїні пісень, які я так любила слухати. Що світ ніколи не побачить у мені жінки, що до мене не ставитимуться як до леді. Тоді я вирішила відмовитися від того і жити за лицарським кодексом. Гонор, честь, присяги. Аж врешті я отримала омріяний титул… Однак на мене не дивляться як на лицаря, я знаю, що говорять в мене за спиною. Мене звільнили з присяги і відсилають геть… Я знов підвела. Спершу не змогла бути леді, тепер не змогла бути лицарем—Брієнна на силу стримала сльози. Вона не планувала стільки сказати, але слова самі вирвались.

-Не кажіть такого, сер. Це не правда. Ви найкращий боєць, якого я зустрічав. І найвідданіший. До того ви сильні, чесні і добрі. Перша леді-лицар у Семи Королівствах. І ви як ніхто заслужили на цей титул. Ви і леді, і лицар. Саме так я вас бачу. Чому ви слухаєте, що говорять всі ті люди? Вони не знають вас, так як я. Чому ви вірите їхнім словам, а не моїм?

Брієнна зітхнула.

-Всі так завжди про мене говорили. Хіба всі можуть помилятися?

-Звичайно! Більшість постійно помиляється.

Вона не змогла втримати легенької посмішки побачивши непохитну впевненість вималювану на Подриковому обличчі.

-Дякую, що зайшов, Поде, і вибач, що раніше тобі не сказала про від’їзд.

-Вам нема за що вибачатися, сер.

В кімнаті настала тиша. Це був останній спільний вечір і Брієнна не була впевнена, що сказати. Вона ніколи не любила прощатися з людьми, які буди для неї дорогими. А найбільше тоді, коли вона не знала, коли вони зможуть побачитися ще раз.

-Сер, я б хотів поїхати з вами. Я далі ваш зброєносець і не хочу вас покидати—озвався раптом Под.

Брієнна відчула як до очей знов приступають сльози. Протягом всього часу, який вона провели разом в дорозі і у Вічнозимі, вона полюбила хлопця. Він був для неї як син і вона не хотіла залишати його. Однак вона теж не хотіла ставити його в небезпеку. Вона б собі ніколи не пробачила, якби з ним щось трапилося.

-Ні, Поде. Дорога небезпечна…

-Я вмію битися і захищатися. Ви самі мене навчали, сер. І ви бачили у битві.

Почувши це Брієнна не змогла втримати ще однієї посмішки. Він вже не був тим дещо незграбним, невпевненим у собі хлопцем, який ледь тримав зброю у руках. Він зміцнів і змужнів. Брієнна пишалася ним.

-Я це знаю, Поде. Але я маю поїхати сама. Ти залишишся тут і переймеш мої обов’язки, подбаєш, щоб леді Санса була у безпеці. Принаймні поки війна не закінчиться.

Под не виглядав на особливо задоволеного, тому вона додала:

-Я не планувала виїжджати звідси. Я б залишилася, якби могла, але леді Санса не дала мені вибору. Боюсь війна не закінчиться так швидко, як ми всі сподівалися, а я не хочу залишати Санси самої. Це буде честь для мене, якщо ти займеш моє місце. Я вірю ти чудово впораєшся з усім.

Видно було, що Под далі не зовсім переконаний, однак після хвилини мовчання врешті сказав:

-Зроблю як скажете, сер.

-Дякую—з полегшенням промовила Брієнна.

-А ви як почуваєтеся, сер?—Подрик неочікувано змінив тему. – У вас нездоровий вигляд останнім часом…

-Я в порядку—сказала вона, але навіть у її вухах це не прозвучало переконливо, тому швидко додала:—просто праці було більше останнім часом.

-Ви теж мало їсте останнім часом—сказав Под і присунув до неї миску з супом. Він знав, що вона тепер уникала перебування у великій залі в товаристві гонорових північан і їхніх зневажливих поглядів. Вони ніколи не говорили про те, що сталося між нею і Джеймі. Под не тиснув і Брієнна була вдячна за це. Однак він ніколи не переставав піклуватися про неї, він завжди був поруч, коли вона його потребувала, він приносив пропущені вечері у її кімнату, так як і того вечора. І Брієнна відчувала невисловну вдячність за його турботу, за його присутність, за його підтримку.

-Зі мною все добре—ще раз запевнила Брієнна і вони мовчки почали їсти.

Наступного дня Брієнна прокинулася на світанку. Вона погано спала цієї ночі. Снилися кошмари, вогонь, атакуючі мерці, знов вогонь, горіли ті кого вона любить... Вона часто крутилася у ліжку, ні то уві сні, ні в реальності. Серце шалено калатало, а тіло вкрилося холодним потом. Вона хвилювалася. Вона не хотіла їхати, однак зібравши свою волю в кулак, вона підвелася і зібралася.

У дворі стояли осідлані коні і готові північани. З ними була теж леді Санса, а трохи подалі Под. Серце стиснулося на думку про те, що доведеться їх тут залишити. Загрузивши свої речі на коня, вона підійшла до леді Санси. Брієнна хотіла ще щось сказати, але голос підвів її, до горла підступив клубок, а в очах бриніли сльози. Відколи вона стала такою емоційною? Це було на неї зовсім не схоже. Леді Санса, в якою самою, очі блистіли від стримуваних сліз, підійшла до високої жінки і обняла міцно.

-Бережи себе, Брієнно—сказала вона тихо.

-Дякую, міледі. Ви також—вичавила з себе Брієнна тремтячим голосом.

Потім пришла черга Пода.

Брієнна не встигла з ним добре розпрощатись, коли у дворі почулися важкі кроки, звістуючи появу Сема Тарлі. Лице його пашіло, дихання було уривчастим від бігу, а в руках він тримав складений аркуш пергаменту.

-Міледі, щойно прилетів крук з півдня. Боюсь це звістка, на яку вичекали—видихнув він звертаючись до Санси. Він подав її листа докидаючи:— Я одразу ж приніс її вам.

-Дякую, Семе—відповіла Санса розпечатуючи аркуш. За мить її постать закам’яніла, а з лиця відійшла вся кров. Пергамент непомітно вислизнув їй з поміж пальців і граційно упав на землю.

Брієнна миттю появилася біля юної леді зі страхом, що дівчину зрадять ноги і вона опиниться на твердій землі. Однак Санса виявилася сильнішою, ніж вказував її вигляд. Вона легким доторком руки спинила Брієнну.

-Міледі, ви в порядку? Погані новини?—почулися стурбовані голоси довкола.

Повернувши собі самовладання, леді Санса промовила тихим голосом:

-Данерис, її радники, військо і дракон мертві. Серсі виграла війну за Залізний трон. 


	4. Джеймі

Ночами Джеймі чув її ридання, а у снах бачив дивовижні сині очі, які дивилися на нього сумним поглядом. Хоч як він старався викинути з голови цей образ, її очі появлялися знов і знов, щоб мучити його і так уже неспокійну душу. ЇЇ слова вчувалися на кожному кроці, у стукоті кінських копит, у різких подмухах північного вітру, у гіллі колисаних вітром дерев … _Залишайся тут_ … Я не можу. _Залишайся зі мною…_ Мені треба їхати. _Благаю… Залишайся…_ Він сильніше вдарив коня під боки. 

Покинути Вічнозим і _її_ було, здається, найважчим рішенням, яке довелось йому прийняти. Він не хотів їхати, але це був його обов’язок. Залишаючись у Вічнозимі він думав, що зможе почати все заново і відрізатися від свого минулого, але видно він обманював сам себе. Минуле ніяк не відпускало його. Після отриманих з півдня новин ясно стало, що жодна з жінок не стримається перед цілковитим знищенням суперниці. Драконячий вогонь проти дикополум’я. Це віщувало тільки одне. Саме тому він мав повернутися. Джеймі вже раз пожертвував своєю честю, аби запобігти смерті тисячам невинних. Тепер він мав зробити те саме. Врятувати невинних і свою дитину. _Він мусив повернутися_. Це завжди було так просто, намагався він собі сказати. Повернутися до Серсі. Колись ці слова були начебто викарбувані у його єстві. Це була його мета відколи він себе пам’ятав—повернутися до Серсі. Тоді чому зараз було так тяжко? Чому постійно находили сумніви? Чому він почувався начебто частина його померла тієї ж миті, коли він покинув ненависні стіни Вічнозиму? Якщо він зробив правильний вибір, тоді чому постійно мучили його докори сумління? Чому він силував себе їхати вперед?

Джеймі відмовлявся давати відповідь на ці запитання. Він взагалі відмовлявся думати про це. Він невпинно їхав перед себе, зупиняючись лише для того, щоб не замучити свого коня. За себе він зовсім не переймався. Їв і пив тільки стільки, щоб не померти з голоду, поки не дістанеться Королівського Причалу. Зупинитися для сну він теж відмовлявся. Спати означало бачити _її_. ЇЇ очі, її тугу, її біль, її розчарування. Саме тому він здебільшого дрімав прямо в сідлі. Ймовірність скрутити собі в’язи тривожила його набагато менше, ніж ще одна зустріч з нею.

Царевбивця, клятвопорушник, людина з лайном замість честі, убивця, брехун. Так всі його обзивали, а він виявився жалюгідним боягузом. Він боявся глянути тоді їй у вічі. Його лякала думка про те, що він міг там побачити. Він боявся, що не вистарчить йому сили відвернутися і сісти на коня. Саме тому Джеймі сподівався виїхати непоміченим. _Бо він потрібен місту. Він потрібен сестрі і їхній дитині…_ Однак вона все одно знайшла його. Джеймі ще ніколи її такою не бачив—беззахисну, вразливу, _зламану_. І ще ніколи раніше він не відчував до себе такої відрази. Бо це він їй заподіяв. Він був ненависний. _Як і Серсі._ Мабуть їй буде краще без нього. Вона заслуговує на когось кращого. _Я негідний її._ Взагалі він повинен був померти. Краще вже було гонорово загинути в битві, ніж дожити такого потім. _Ти вижив. І заслуговуєш на життя. І на щастя… Чуєш мене? Ти заслуговуєш на все…_ Ти помилилася і я підвів тебе…

Так минав день за днем. Наближаючись до Королівського Причалу в Джеймі почало наростати хвилювання. Що він збирається робити там? Як проникнути в місто, якщо воно буде оточене військом Данерис і Джона Сноу? Чи знають вони вже про його від’їзд і очікують, щоб спіймати? Чи повірили б йому, якби він сказав що прибув сюди їм на підмогу? Навряд чи. Клятвопорушникам не вірять. Йому потрібен був план, аби проникнути у місто і Червону фортецю. Він не міг зараз попасти в полон. В нього було завдання...

Минули вже понад два тижні відколи він покинув Вічнозим. Околиця здавалася йому знайомою. Він вже був близько Королівського Причалу. Лишалось не більше трьох-чотирьох днів їзди, коли зовсім неочікувано Джеймі почув віддалені людські голоси і іржання коней. Він якраз з’їхав був з дороги, аби напоїти і дати перепочинок коневі. Голоси явно наближалися і судячи зі звуків, це мусив бути загін з кількадесяти людей. _Хто вони?_ Явно не друзі, це було доволі очевидним. Навряд чи була бодай якась сторона в тій війні, яка не вважала його зрадником і не бажала настромити його голову на паль. Головне, не дати зараз впійматися. Джеймі озирнувся довкола оцінюючи своє положення. Якщо загін пересувався дорогою, то вони не повинні були його побачити, але одночасно він не зможе розгледіти їх. Вони скоро будуть тут. Недовго думаючи Джеймі прив’язав свого коня до найближчого дерева, а сам обережно прокрався в сторону дороги. Знайшовши добру схованку серед дерев, Джеймі завмер в очікуванні.

За мить вони появилися у полі зору. Тепер він міг добре розгледіти їх. Це без сумніву були північани Джона Сноу. Вигляд у них був втомлений і побитий. Їх було не більше п’яти десятків і видно було, що вони поспішають. Джеймі помітив, що вони перевозили пораненого. Вони відступають? Чи це дезертири, які відмовилися гинути за залізне крісло для Таргарієнівської дівчини? Однак це не було схоже на звичну поведінку північан. Вони були аж занадто гонорові. Вони могли не підтримувати її, Джеймі бачив з якою недовірою і прихованою зневагою вони до неї ставилися. Але за нею був Джон Сноу, а його вони не стали б зраджувати. Отже це мало б означати, що розвиток подій обрав зовсім неочікуваний напрямок. Джеймі повернувся назад до свого коня і рушив у протилежному напрямку, ніж північани. Тепер він мусить бути обачнішим. Хто зна, чи вони єдині хто прямує на північ?

Далі він їхав тримаючись подалі від головних доріг, напружено дослухаючись до оточуючих звуків. Виявлялося він не помилявся. Раз у раз траплялися поодинокі групи північан. Здебільшого вони були піші. Багато серед них було поранених. Джеймі старався уникати їх і йому це доволі успішно вдавалося—він набагато краще знав оточення і він був готовий до їхньої появи. Декілька разів йому здалось, що його помітили, але будучи на коні він встигав вчасно віддалитися. Кілька разів він задумувався чи не заговорити до них і не розпитати за новини, але подумавши, вирішив цього не робити. Він знав, як приязно до нього поставляться і навіть якщо вони самі були ослаблені, він не хотів ризикувати поранення, якби дійшло до сутички. _Це б мене сповільнило, а мені треба дістатися до міста…_

Останні два дні він їхав практично без перепочинку. Він помарнів від браку їжі і сну. Харчі, які він прихопив з собою вже закінчилися, а зупинятися на полювання чи на сон було надто небезпечно. Втома відчувалася у кожній частині тіла, кінцівки немов задубіли, а повіки стали важкі немов свинець. Але він пересувався далі й далі, поки не досягнув своєї мети: перед ним в далині повстав образ Королівського Причалу. Понад містом височів клуб темного диму. В Джеймі на мить зупинилося серце. _Я запізнився і застав згарища_. Це був один з його найбільший страхів, що він не встигне і місто згорить чи то від драконячого вогню, чи то від дикополум’я.

Отямившись він початково ступору, він почав уважніше роздивлятися. Аж тепер він помітив, що місто виглядало на неушкоджене. Не було теж ані сліду війська Данерис, а дим, який його так стривожив, походив зі згарищ, які мусили бути їхнім табором. _Що тут відбулося?_ Впевнившись, що рукавиця щільно покриває золоту руку, Джеймі рушив у напрямку міста.

Проникнути у середину виявилось значно простіше, ніж він очікував, хоча йому довелось об’їхати значну частину міста, щоб потрапити до таємного проходу, який виводив прямо у Блошине дно. Залишивши коня, він подався у напрямку Червоної фортеці. Йдучи вузькими вулицями Джеймі старався не помічати оточуючих злиднів, помарнілих від голоду і нестатків людей. Деякі ослабли настільки, що просто лежали посеред вулиць чи під будинками, не в змозі самостійно пересуватися. Деякі вже були мабуть мертві, деякі вбиті, але не виглядало, щоб хто-небуть цим переймався. Місто на кожному кроці патрулювалось золотими плащами, які ефективно давили всі спалахи заколотів і бунту. Джеймі опустивши голову вперто просувався до Червоної фортеці. Він намагався блокувати оточуючі образи, не допускати їх до свідомості. За життя він бачив багато війни, він бачив полеглих солдатів, багато з них загинуло від його меча. Він знав, що війни пустошать країну і від цього потерпає простолюд. Але він ніколи не мав сили, щоб змінити це. Лорди воювали, а люди потерпали. Так було споконвіку. _І все це за дурне залізне крісло._

Врешті він опинився під брамою Червоної фортеці. Ноги угиналися під ним від утоми. Він вже майже дійшов до мети. _До Серсі._ Ще тільки проникнути у середину. Однак він стояв в місці, не в змозі зробити кроку. Він не знав, що його спиняє. Чому він начебто приріс до цього місця? Чому ноги раптом стали такі важкі, не здатні виконувати його команди? Поступово до його свідомості долинуло люте каркання круків і він зрозумів, що дивиться на ряд дерев’яних паль поставлених над брамою. На кожну насаджена була голова. Він знав ті обличчя. Вони були понівечені, але він понад усякий сумнів зумів їх розпізнати. Все в ньому похололо, дихання немов зупинилося, а тілом пройшов дрож. Джеймі не міг відвести погляду. На нього з гори дивилося обличчя брата. Поруч видніла білокоса голова Данерис і дві безволосі, Вейриса і Сірого Черв’яка. Але Джеймі бачив тільки Тиріона, свого меншого брата, якого він мав захищати…

Раптом Джеймі відчув сильний біль між лопатками і незчувся, як опинився на землі. Від несподіванки він не встиг навіть підняти рук, щоб якось пом’якшити падіння. Пилюка попала в очі, ніс і рот. Відкашлюючись Джеймі спробував підвестися, але брутальний копняк під ребра швидко послав його на землю. Очі несамовито пекли і сльозилися. Обернувшись він розгледів невиразні форми трьох людей, золотих плащів, якщо він не помилявся, які стояли над ним.

-Ви дивіться, хто до нас завітав!—озвався один з них грубим голосом.—Царевбивця у власній особі. Яка честь! Всі думали ти вже здох на клятій півночі. Але тобі тут зрадіють, за це можеш бути певен.

Почувся сміх, але Джеймі не мав сили нічого відповісти, він лише кліпав очима намагаючись позбутися клятої пилюки.

-Взяти його і забрати меча—ще раз відізвався той сам голос. І дві пари рук, шарпнувши, поставило його на ноги і зірвало пояс з мечем.—У підземелля його.

Джеймі потягнули вперед і він на слабких ногах поплівся за ними. Він не мав сили опиратися. Та який у цьому сенс? Він не помічав нічого довкола, аж поки його не жбурнули у вузьку темну камеру. Скреготливий звук засувних замків став останнім, що він почув перед тим як огорнула його гнітюча тиша.

Темрява оточила його зі всіх сторін. Глибока і непроникна. Очі до неї не звикали, вони взагалі ставали зайвими у такому місці як це. „Я в найглибших підземеллях фортеці”—здогадувався Джеймі. 

Він лежав горілиць на протухлій, смердючій соломі. Місце було холодне і вологе. Раз у раз його тілом проходив дрож. У приміщенні не знайшлося нічого чим можна було б вкритися. Та це було байдуже. Цокіт його зубів був єдиним звуком у тій дірі. Джеймі сильніше стиснув щелепи і схрестив руки на грудях, марно намагаючись вгамувати тремтіння тіла. Він і уявлення не мав скільки часу пройшло. Могла бути година, могли бути дні, йому не робило це різниці. Ніхто також не приходив відколи кинули його тут. Знесилений після дороги Джеймі пробував заснути, щоб принаймні на деякий час забути те, що побачив. _І ніколи не збудитися._ Та незважаючи на утому і ослаблення, сон не тримався його. За кожним разом він бачив кошмари, всі жахіття, які так хотілося викинути з пам’яті. Він розплющував широко очі присягаючись їх більше не закривати, поки утома знов не перемагала його волі. І так Джеймі балансував на межах свідомості, думки вирували, спогади мішалися зі снами. Він іноді будився не знаючи де він і хто він, не пам’ятаючи як тут опинився. Його лякало це незнання аж поки усвідомлення не падало на нього і він віддав би все на світі, аби знов забути. Щоб більше не існувати. Так було б легше…

Джеймі поступово відчував як втрачає чуття у своєму тілі. Він не відчував своїх задубілих від холоду ніг. Голод теж перестав вже йому докучати. Його добра долонь не здатна була нічого вхопити, а пальці не відчували нічого. Зник біль у ребрах, де поцілила нога золотого плаща, а ремінці його золотої руки більше не в’їдалися у шкіру. Дихання сповільнилося. Тіло начебто застигло, навіть проникливий холод не викликав ніякої реакції. _Прийшов його час_. Джеймі ніколи не боявся смерті. А тепер він лише її зрадіє…

Джеймі відчув як його тіло підноситься. Це було дивне відчуття, так немов би він летів у повітрі. Він піднімався в гору, все оберталося, міняло напрямок, бентежило його. Однак він не хотів зупинятися. Він хотів злетіти і покинути все. І ніколи не повертатися…

Чиїсь руки торкалися його обличчя. Вони були холодні і шорсткі, але сам дотик можна було назвати майже ніжним. _Але не таким як в Брієнни._ Хтось вовтузився з його вбранням, довкола вчувалися приглушені голоси. Він пробував розплющити очі, але вони не слухалися його, він намагався сказати, щоб залишили його, але жоден звук не вийшов з його уст. Врешті він спробував відштовхнути від себе всіх, але кінцівки не відповідали. Невдовзі він знов зійшов у повітря, він летів і летів, поки не почав падати у чорну безодню…


	5. Джеймі ІІ

У невеличке віконце заглядав несміливий промінь сонця. Він падав на простий стіл, на якому стояв срібний дзбанок, два келихи для вина і тарілка з хлібом, сиром і сушеними фруктами. Джеймі й гадки не мав скільки часу він слідкував за променем, поки не усвідомив собі, що він не спить. Аж тоді він озирнувся довкола. Крім столу, двох крісел і скрині, в приміщенні більше нічого не було. Він зрозумів, що опинився у простій палацовій кімнаті, лежав у зручному ліжку, на пухових подушках і під теплою периною.

Джеймі не знав, як довго він перебував тут. Останнім його спогадом була темрява і холод темниці. Він поволі спробував встати. Йому запаморочилося в голові, а перед очима заблимали чорні круги. Здоровою рукою він швидко вхопився поручні ліжка. Кілька разів глибоко вдихнувши, він знов випростався. Поволі до нього повернувся зір і Джеймі аж тоді побачив, що його розібрали, залишаючи тільки спідню білизну і золоту руку. Не маючи більше перини на собі, Джеймі затремтів від холоду. Він знайшов в скрині сорочку й бриджі, і вдягнувши їх, він примусив себе з’їсти хоч невелику частину того, що лежало на тарілці. Переконавшись, що двері в кімнату зачинені з зовні, Джеймі не мав іншого виходу, як чекати. Знесилений, він ліг на ліжко і незчувся, як поринув у неспокійний сон.

Його збудив звук замка у дверях. Сонце вказувало, що мусив вже бути полудень. Джеймі швидко звівся на ноги і став лицем до дверей. Через мить вони відчинилися і у кімнату зайшла Серсі. Вона виглядала прекрасно. Золоте волосся стало вже довшим і воно елегантно закручувалося сягаючи її плечей. Серсі була одягнена у вишукану темно-червону сукню, яка вдало підкреслювала її жіночі форми. Її очі сяяли. Джеймі відчув, як його серце прискорюється.

-Серсі…—прошепотів він, хрипким від довгого невикористання голосом. Він стояв в місці, не в змозі зробити ні кроку.

-Джеймі, любий брате, бачу тобі вже краще—сказала Серсі, ставши прямо перед ним.

Джеймі раптом не знав, як їй відповісти. Їдучи сюди, він багато роздумував про своє завдання, але його план ніколи не передбачав, що він зустрінеться з Серсі у таких обставинах. Він не знав чого від неї чекати. Підчас їхньої останньої зустрічі вона віддала Горі наказ вбити його. Потім був Брон, якого вона нагородила б Річкорином в замін за голову Джеймі та його брата. Джеймі сподівався, що вже на завжди звільнився від неї, а вона знов появилася перед ним у всій своїй небезпечній красі.

Дивлячись на неї, Джеймі не міг викинути з голови образів і спогадів, які він так відчайдушно намагався забути. Він бачив дим над Королівським Причалом і згарище у місці, де колись стояв великий септ Бейлора, розбите від падіння тіло свого другого сина, паль з насадженою головою молодшого брата…

-Серсі…—повторив він хрипким голосом.—Що тут сталося? Я бачив… я бачив…

Джеймі не міг себе примусити вимовити це вголос.

-Ти нічого не бачив—гостро перебила його сестра.—Тебе, як завжди, не було, коли вороги прийшли по мене. Вони хотіли, щоб я здалася. Хотіли забрати в мене все. Вони хотіли мене вбити. А тебе тут не було. Ти покинув мене.

-Серсі—ще раз повторив Джеймі.—Над входом до фортеці… Голови…

-Вони врешті на своєму місці.

Побачивши, що вона посміхається, Джеймі пошкодував, що з’їв свій скупий сніданок. Він закрив очі і глибоко вдихнув.

-Як це сталося?—врешті вимовив він.

Серсі не відповіла. Вона підійшла до столу і налила собі келих червоного вина. Обернувшись знов до брата, вона кинула йому оцінюючий погляд. Джеймі знав, що вона насолоджується моментом. Серсі любила почуття влади більш за все. _Більше ніж коли-небудь любила мене._ Він чекав.

-То було справжнє видовище. Тобі вартувало б це побачити—врешті відізвалася Серсі. Джеймі знав, що вона навмисне розтягує момент. Він ледь стримувався, щоб не втратити самовладання. Однак Серсі саме того хотіла, тому він мовчав.

-Щось ти сьогодні не дуже розмовний, брате—подражнила його сестра.—Може почувши про мою перемогу, до тебе повернеться твій дотеп.

Джеймі напружився в очікуванні на дальшу розповідь.

-Уяви собі, Джеймі—почала врешті Серсі шовковистим голосом—військо євнухів і північан, яке наближається до міста. Від сторони моря на нас пливе ворожий флот, а з півдня скоро прибудуть дорнійці. Уяви собі цілу складність мого положення. Я була тут сама, мене покинули всі, хто присягали відданість мені—погляд Серсі зустрівся з його очима і Джеймі мусив зібрати всю свою силу волі, щоб не опустити очей. Сестра говорила далі:—Але одного дня сталося чудо. Скорпіони збили одного з драконів тією сучки, а після розбиття їхнього флоту, серед захоплених, ми виявили її довірену подругу і коханку головного командувача її війська, як донесли мені пташечки. Хіба можна було пропустити таку нагоду? До них долетіла звісточка про те, кого ми тримаємо в заручниках і вони запропонували переговори. А тепер уяви собі картину, Джеймі: ця білокоса дурепа разом зі всіма найвищими радниками, драконом і десятком євнухів появилася під стінами міста. І будучи в такій позиції, їм вистарчило зухвалості вимагати негайного звільнення того дівчиська і здачі міста. Та сподіваюся моя відповідь їх не розчарувала.

Джеймі вже здогадувався, що сталося потім. По тілі пробіг дрож, а Серсі продовжувала:

-Спершу я наказала вкоротити на голову нашу цінну бранку. Потім свою роботу виконали скорпіони. Вона мала бачити, як ще одна її тварюка здихає. А на кінець долучилися лучники, щоб прикінчити їх всіх. Євнухи залишилися без командування і золотий загін розібрався з ними як з цуценятами. Північани пробували відбиватися, але довго не протрималися. Вони побігли на свою задрипану північ з підкуленими хвостами і тілом байстрюка. А я постаралася, щоб голови полеглих нагадували всім, що чекає зрадників, які спробують піти проти мене.

Голос сестри був незначно гучніший за шепіт, але кожне слово врізалося у Джеймі неначе меч.

-Серсі…—сказав він, а його голос мимоволі затремтів.—Там був Тиріон, наш брат… Як ти могла вчинити з ним таке?

-Ти правий, я не повинна була цього робити—мовила Серсі не відриваючи погляду від Джеймі.—Тому що вкоротити його на голову мав ти. Ще тоді, коли той виродок вбив Джофа, а потім батька. Поки ще не приєднався до драконячої шльондри. Але ти завжди мав слабкість до того чудовиська. Це я мусила брати справи в свої руки і чинити те, що необхідне. 

-Необхідне? Необхідне для чого, Серсі? Щоб ти могла врешті приземлитися на Залізному троні? Ти цього завжди хотіла, чи не так? Для того підірвала септ і зібраних там людей? Через це наш син покінчив з життям? Заради влади ти вбила нашого брата?..

-Годі!—різко урвала його Серсі.—Ти ще смієш робити мені закиди? Яким правом? Тебе ніколи не було, коли ти був мені потрібен! Я сама мусила все вирішувати і як бачиш, я перемогла!

-Якою ціною, Серсі? Тиріон? Томен?—з болем в голосі запитав Джеймі.

-Ти ніколи не розумів, Джеймі. Це гра престолів, тут виграєш або помираєш, посередніх варіантів немає. Томен був слабкий, він не зміг втриматися і зрадив мене. А Тиріону дісталося належне. Він був ганьбою нашого дому, він вбив матір, батька, нашого сина. Якби зміг, повбивав би і нас заради цієї сучки.

Джеймі хотів заперечити, але він знав, що це марно. Серсі його не слухатиме. Вона ніколи його не слухала. Неможливо було переконати їй у чомусь, що суперечило фактам, у які вона вірила, незалежно від того чи були вони правдою, чи лише витвором її уяви.

-І ти теж зрадник, любий брате—продовжувала Серсі.—Ти поїхав ігноруючи мій наказ. Ти приєднався до моїх ворогів. Як на мене, це чітко вписується у поняття зради.

-Я поїхав битися по стороні живих, захищати королівство, включаючи тебе, перед неминучою смертю!

Серсі криво посміхнулася почувши це.

-І яку різницю зробив там однорукий каліка? Яка користь там з тебе була?

Джеймі не був вже таким бійцем, як колись. Він знав, яку вартість мав лицар без честі і без ведучої руки. _Жодної._ Та все таки слова сестри його зачепити, хоч він відмовлявся признавати це і перед нею, і перед собою.

-Я дав обітницю і я мав вшанувати її. Це було єдине місце, де я міг бути—твердо заявив він.

Почувши це Серсі лише скривила свої ідеально викроєні губи і змірявши його довгим поглядом, відвернулася від нього спиною. Джеймі вже багато разів бачив, як вона робила це. Він тоді завжди мало не виходив з себе, аби назад повернути її ласку. Після довгого наполегливого умовляння і вибачень вона здавалася. _Це завжди я до неї ішов, вона до мене не прийшла ніколи._ І цього разу глибоко закорінена звичка наказувала Джеймі підійти до неї, простягнути руку, торкнутися її, обняти, але він швидко здавив у собі цей рефлекс.

Врешті Серсі відізвалася:

-Це все вже не має значення. Минуле нехай залишається в минулому.

Вона обернулася, і поставивши пустий келих на столі, підійшла до нього. Їхні тіла майже торкалися. Джеймі відчував її тепло.

-Все, що я робила—заговорила Серсі м’яким голосом—я робила заради нас, Джеймі. Решта не має значення, тільки ми. Я і ти. Ти повернувся до мене і ми зможемо почати все з початку. Я і ти. Відкрито. Так як ми завжди хотіли. Тепер ми зможемо правити, так як нам судилося від самого початку.

Серсі обхопила руками його обличчя і простягнулася, щоб його поцілувати. ЇЇ уста були гарячі і такі знайомі. Так легко було б знов поринути в них без пам’яті. Джеймі відчув, що його тіло, проти його волі, починає відповідати на її дотик. Він здригнувся намагаючись скинути з себе її руки.

-Ні—сказав він їй слабким голосом, але вона проігнорувала його. ЇЇ вправні руки помандрували його тілом, зупиняючись на застібках бриджів. Вона вже почала їх відкривати, коли Джеймі відштовхнув її від себе.

-Серсі, припини—вимовив він набагато більш рішуче.

-Припинити?—спокусливо всміхнулася вона.—Ми вже здолали всіх ворогів. Хто нам зможе перешкодити? Тепер ми встановлюємо правила. Будемо як Таргарієни, так як ти завжди хотів.

Дворукий Джеймі віддав би все, щоб це почути, теперішній Джеймі лише відчув ще більшу відразу до самого себе. Він так легко дався обкрутитися навколо пальця попереднього разу, коли вона це сказала. Чи той раз насправді був би інакшим? Чи вона справді вважала його за невиправного дурня, який знов купиться на її солодкі слова?

-Я не знав чого хотів. 

Тільки-но ті слова злетіли з його вуст, він моментально зрозумів, що не повинен був їх казати. Обличчя Серсі враз змінилося. Замість незначної звабливою посмішки, його на мить перекосила лють, щоб в кінці уступити місце неприхованому презирству.

-Отже це правда…—промовила Серсі єхидно посміхаючись.—Ти порав ту бридку корову.

Джеймі нічого не відповів. Його ліва рука стиснулася в кулак.

-Навіть не заперечуєш. Яка вона там?—не вгавала Серсі.—Дехто міг би мати сумніви, що це взагалі жінка. Як ти спромігся на таке? Чи ніхто інший не захотів старого бездарного каліки і тільки це чудовисько розставило перед тобою ноги?

-Серсі, годі—гаркнув Джеймі. Він не міг слухати образ в сторону Брієнни. _Принаймні вона була далеко звідси, він залишив її у безпеці_.— Чого ти ще хочеш? Я повернувся сюди. Заради тебе. Тебе і дитини.

-Це так _по-лицарські_ , любий брате—саркастично протягнула Серсі.—Все ж таки, виходить, це ти найдурніший Ланістер. А то, повір мені, неабияке досягнення після того, що утнув Куць.

Серсі підійшла до столу долити собі ще вина. Лише тоді Джеймі побачив, що вона не виказувала ні найменших ознак вагітності, хоча минуло вже декілька місяців.

-Отже дитини нема—врешті спромігся сказати він.

-І не було, хоч признаю, що деякий час я сподівалася на інше. Але ми це виправимо. Тепер, коли ти вже тут, ніщо не стоїть нам на перешкоді.

Джеймі не міг цього далі слухати. Він вхопився єдиною добро рукою за волосся. Звичайно дитини не було. В нього від самого початку були сумніви щодо цього, але коли інші упевнено підтвердили її вагітність, врешті і він повірив, що це мусила бути правда. _Жалюгідний дурень. Він мав знати краще._

-Все це була брехня—сказав він чи то до неї, чи то до себе. 

-Не все, Джеймі—відповіла Серсі вже без тіні посмішки.—Я тобі колись сказала, що ніхто від мене йде. Затям це собі раз і на завжди: ніхто від мене не йде.

Джеймі відчув, як все в ньому похололо, а Серсі продовжувала далі:

-Твоя голова вже давно повинна прикрашати стіни замку. Але і в мені залишились крихти милосердя. Я дарую тобі життя, а ти стоятимеш поруч зі мною, коли наші сили вирушать підкорити північ. Ти знаєш, що вони не здатні нам протистояти. Вони це теж знають. Але…—Серсі зробила коротку паузу, а Джеймі стримав подих—вони зможуть уникнути знищення за однієї простої умови. Ми пощадимо їх в обмін на певну людину…

„Ні…—подумав Джеймі, коли раптове усвідомлення сплинуло на нього.—Не вона… Не вона...”

-Вони погодяться, навіть гонорові і вперті північани не зможуть поставити однієї людини вище за життя цілої решти. А якщо опиратимуться, то гадаю, вони швидко змінять думку, побачивши, що чекає тих, хто не захоче коритися. Я думаю, ми почнемо з певного острова. Мене запевняли, що він просто чарівний... А ти, любий брате, будеш весь час тут, ти дивитимешся, що чекає на тих, хто зраджує мене. І ти дякуватимеш богам, що це не ти на їхньому місці.

Закінчивши Серсі відставила келих і подалася до дверей. Джеймі паморочилося в голові, але він насилу зробив кілька хитких кроків в її напрямку.

-Серсі, не треба. Облиш її. Вона не має значення. Ти вже маєш мене. Чого ти ще хочеш?

Почувши це, сестра тільки скривилася.

-Я бачила, що ти змінився після того, як ця корова привела тебе з огидним обрубком замість долоні. А тепер, побувавши між її ногами, ти став геть зовсім жалюгідний.

-Серсі, послухай…—не здавався Джеймі, але не його різко урвали.

-Пізно, брате. Юронові кораблі з золотою компанією сьогодні зранку вирушили на чарівний Тарт. Решта сил готуються виступити на північ і вже цілком скоро ти зустрінешся зі своїм чудовиськом, це я тобі гарантую.

Сказавши це, Серсі покинула кімнату. У дверях заскрипів замок. Джеймі стояв посеред кімнати на слабких ногах. Його тілом трусило немов в лихоманці. „Боги, що я накоїв?”—промайнула думка, коли ноги під ним підкосилися і він опинився на кам’яній підлозі.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я не вірю, що Серсі будучи Серсі, не використала б нагоди позбутися всіх у сцені переговорів. Тому тут, вона зробила саме це ;)


	6. Брієнна ІІІ

Брієнна і її супутники прибули у Білу Гавань без перешкод. Вони їхали швидко, нечасто зупиняючись. Говорили також небагато. Час від часу північани перекидалися декількома словами, але Брієнна не була в змозі їх розчути. Та й насправді вона воліла триматися від них можливо подалі. Вона знала про їхнє неприхильне ставлення, відчувала це у їхніх презирливих поглядах і підозрювала, що лише накази леді Санси стримували їх від в’їдливих коментарів. Однак попри все, вони виконали доручене їм завдання і доставили її до корабля. Без зайвих слів Брієнна зайшла на палубу.

Корабель виплив з порту на світанку наступного дня. Подорож до Браавоса мала тривати декілька днів і це давало Брієнні час, щоб ще раз обдумати свої наступні кроки. Коли невідомо було, хто вийде переможцем у війні за Залізний трон, Брієнна могла плекати надію, що вже невдовзі вона повернеться до дому, на Тарт. Однак перемога Серсі клала край тим планам, принаймні поки відомими не стануть наступні дії королеви. Брієнна боялася уявляти, що тепер станеться з тими, хто відважиться протистояти Серсі.

Сама подорож була доволі монотонною. За порадою Санси, Брієнна мала уникати зустрічей з іншими людьми, якщо не було у цьому крайньої потреби. Та це виявилося легше, ніж хто-небуть міг очікувати. Несподівана морська хвороба успішно прив’язала Брієнну до ліжка і до помийного відра. Вона практично не покидала своєї тісної каюти, що було для неї нечувано, адже виростаючи на острові, Брієнна звикла до моря і до хвиль. Легеньке колисання корабля було для неї знайомим відчуттям і завжди заспокоювало її. Але цього разу й море було проти неї.

За кілька днів на горизонті появилися обриси іншого континенту. Вперше Брієнні дух захопило, коли корабель пропливав під величезною кам’яною статуєю Браавоського Титана. Невдовзі після того, вони причалили до порту і Брієнна зійшла на берег. Місто виявилося геть зовсім не таким, як всі інші міста, в яких вона бувала раніше. Воно було розташоване на багатьох островах, поєднаних кам’яними містками. Будинки побудовані з сірого каменю, стояли густо-густо, мало не находячи на себе. Вулиці були переповнені збираниною найрізноманітніших людей. Брієнна ніколи не любила перебувати серед натовпу. Хоч як вона старалася здаватися меншою, то все одно вона височіла над рештою. Якщо її зріст і будова тіла давали перевагу у бою, то тепер їй це аж ніяк не допомагало. Навпаки, куди б вона не пішла, то всюди кидалася в очі. Легко ж запам’ятати височезну біляву жінку з потворним обличчям. Брієнна накинула на голову каптур свого плаща і рушила у напрямку, де за словами капітана, можна було знайти пристойний заїзд.

Шукати довелось недовго. Район біля порту, де причалив корабель був багатим на всякого роду заїзди, корчми і борделі. Брієнна чим швидше зайшла в будинок. Вона не хотіла перебувати назовні, відчуття тривоги ніяк не покидало її. Заїзд виявився доволі доглянутим і в міру затишним, як на заклад розташований в такому рухливому районі. Після простого скромного обіду, Брієнну поселили у невеличку кімнату на горищі, яка також виявилася прибраною і затишною. „Витримаю тут кілька тижнів і повернуся до дому”—подумала вона.

Неймовірно стомлена з дороги, Брієнна лягла на вузьке ліжко, однак сон не приходив. ЇЇ думки постійно вирували довкола останніх новин з Вестеросу, аналізуючи можливі наслідки тих подій. Насправді мало хто підтримував Данерис і бажав побачити ще одного Таргарієна на троні. Люди не знали її і побоювались, що вона може стати справжньою наслідницею свого батька. З другої сторони Серсі також не тішилася любов’ю людей, а жорстока розправа з септом остаточно позбавила її підтримки інших домів. Однак Серсі мала золото і золотий загін з Грейджоєвим флотом, які готові були відстоювати її інтереси. Скільки часу мине, поки інші королівства змушені будуть її підкоритися? Скільки часу має пройти, поки Брієнна зможе безпечно повернутися до дому? Чи взагалі зможе? За словами Брана вона мала зникнути, але він ніколи не уточнив на як довго, а Брієнна не хотіла решту життя втікати і переховуватися. _Як вона тоді зможе врятувати Джеймі?_

Хоч як неохоче, Брієнна мусила визнати, що хвилювання Санси і Брана за її життя зовсім не були такі вже й безпідставні. Вона добре пам’ятала, яким убивчим поглядом обдарувала її Серсі на переговорах у Драконячому Лігві, коли Брієнна насмілилася підійти і заговорити до Джеймі…

Однак Джеймі в кінці вибрав сестру. Брієнна не мала значення. Навіть якщо Джеймі мав колись до неї якісь почуття, то вони ніколи не змогли б переважити років любові і відданості сестрі. Чи стала б Серсі ревнувати до такої потворної жінки? Чи стала б вона знищувати її через таке? Брієнна не була впевнена. ЇЇ згадалася перша розмова з королевою. „Але ти любиш його”—прозвучало тоді в устах Серсі як закид і змушувало Брієнну почуватися так, начебто вона скоїла якийсь непрощенний злочин.

Думки про Джеймі і Серсі не давали їй спокою. Іноді зрадлива уява підсувала образи золотих близнят переплетених в гарячих обіймах. Іноді вона бачила Джеймі, який ніжно торкається випнутого живота Серсі, пробуючи відчути рухи своєї дитини і дивиться на неї з ніжністю і любов’ю в очах. Це було так, начебто хтось поволі пронизав її серце крижаним списом. Вона всіма зусиллями старалася не думати про це. Не думати про нього, не думати про них. Це легко вдавалося, коли вона була навантажена обов’язками, але тепер, коли фактично в неї не було ніякого заняття, тяжко було тримати контроль над думками.

Та хай як боляче їй не було, Брієнна не могла знайти в собі навіть крихти ненависті до Джеймі. Так, він скривдив її, але вона ні на хвилину не перестала любити його. Хоча пробувала. Де б він зараз не був, вона сподівалася, що він живий, що він в порядку, що він щасливий. Навіть якщо не з нею…

Дні минали Брієнні досить одностайно. Переважно вона проводила свій час у кімнаті, зрідка спускаючись для того, щоб щось перекусити. Вона ще не зовсім дійшла до себе після подорожі кораблем. „Я ж вже зійшла з корабля, чому морська хвороба не минає?”—думала вона. 

Перебування в заїзді дозволило їй краще пізнати його хазяйкою Даю, яка виявилася теплою, доброзичливою і неймовірно балакучою жінкою. Вона ні на мить не переставала говорити, а її мова була хаотичною мішаниною загальної і браавоської мов. Попри те, Брієнна виявила, що не знаючи навіть половини вимовлених Даєю слів, хазяйку не так складно було зрозуміти.

-Доброго ранку, міледі!—озвалася вона одного дня, побачивши Брієнну.—Ви сьогодні зійшли пізніше, ніж завжди. Я вже почала бо думати, що ви покинули нас, нічого нікому не сказавши. Але ж ви б так не учинили, чи не так? Я збиралася перевірити, що там з вами, щойно закінчу чистити ті овочі, але як ви вже тут, то не буде такої потреби. Як почуваєтеся сьогодні? Ви знов неймовірно бліді. Кажу вам, прогулянка на сонечку тільки покращить ваше самопочуття. А зараз сідайте, за мить вам подадуть сніданок. Вам пощастило, що ще дещо залишилося. Ви чули, що за декілька днів має повернутися корабель зі сходу? Ото почнеться катавасія. Мусимо з дівками почати приготування ще заздалегідь, але прибуток певно буде неабиякий. Я ж завжди кажу…

Це все було сказано на одному диханні, поки Брієнна зайняла свій звичний столик у самому кутку приміщення. За мить перед нею поставили сніданок і вона на силу примусила себе з’їсти хоч трохи. Вираз її обличчя мусив звернути увагу хазяйки, бо враз вона появилася біля столу.

-Що з вами, міледі?—запитала Дая стурбовано.—Ви виглядаєте, якби зараз тут мали зомліти. Ви точно не хворі? Може я покличу цілительку? Вона тут ось-ось рядом живе.

-Дякую, але не треба. Це просто утома—сказала Брієнна. Вона вже раніше звернула увагу на своє дивне самопочуття, але спершу вона думала, що це наслідки перенавантаження. Однак останні кілька днів вона провела не роблячи нічого, а утома не минала. Навпаки вона почувалася ще більше виснаженою. До того нудота ніяк не переставала її докучати. Однак це не могло бути на стільки серйозним, щоб викликати цілительку, переконувала себе Брієнна, подумки рахуючи гроші, які їй ще залишилися.

-Це тому, що ви нічого не їсте—не вгавала Дая.—Я ж все бачу, навіть дітлахи поглинають більше їжі, ніж ви. Якщо вам щось не до вподоби, то я можу…

-Ні-ні, все дуже добре—швидко заперечила Брієнна.—Просто я не дуже голодна.

Дая не виглядала на переконану:

-Давайте я все-таки викличу цілительку, вона на певно змогла б якось зарадити…

-Дуже дякую за турботу, але справді не треба. Я в порядку. Я краще повернуся у кімнату—сказала Брієнна різко підводячись. На мить їй запаморочилося в голові, але вона швидко встигла підпертися руками за стіл, ще раз запевняючи, що з нею все гаразд. Дивлячись на це Дая тільки покрутила головою і пробурмотівши під носом щось підозріло схоже на „Вперта як баран”, повернулася до своїх обов’язків.

Того таки ж дня, коли Брієнна сиділа в себе, вкотре начищаючи і так блискуче лезо Клятвохранилетя, почувся стукіт у її двері. Вона ледве встигла загорнути меч і сховати його під ліжко, коли двері відчинилися і в кімнату увійшла згорблена і поморщена, наче всохла груша, стара. Глянувши на Брієнну гострими чорними очима, її губи вигнулися у посмішці, відкриваючи майже беззубий рот.

-А ти дійсно велетка—промовила стара з виразним браавоским акцентом, ні на мить не відводячи погляду від Брієнни.

-Хто ви такі? Що вам треба від мене?—запитала Брієнна дивлячись як жінка пройшла в кімнату зачинивши за собою двері. Їй не сподобалася, що незнайомка вирішила розгоститися без запрошення.

-Я маю оглянути тебе, велетко. Ти жахливо виглядаєш—прямо відповіла стара.

-Але я не кликала вас. І я в порядку, не варто було приходити.

Почувши це стара видала з себе дивний хрипкий уривчастий звук. Брієнна не одразу зрозуміла, що жінка хихоче.

-А з тебе справжній упертюх, як мені сказали. Та сідай уже, бо шия болить дивитися на тебе, май милість для бідної старої.

Брієнна неохоче присіла на краю ліжка. Тільки-но тепер їхні обличчя опинились на одному рівні.

-Вас Дая прислала?—поцікавилася Брієнна.

-А хто ж іще?—пирхнула стара, присуваючи крісло до ліжка і сідаючи.—Гадаєш я просто так видерлася сюди, щоб порозминати старі кості? Ану розказуй тепер, що там тобі докучає.

-Я вже казала Даї, що це нічого такого…

-Цить!—рішуче перебила цілителька.—Не тобі вирішувати, що серйозно, а що ні. І годі вже повторювати одне й те саме, бо мені голова обертом йде. То розказуй вже!

І не маючи іншого виходу Брієнна почала. Слухаючи її розповіді стара раз у раз кивала головою і з кожним рухом голови її беззуба посмішка поширювалася. Закінчивши, Брієнна очікувально глянула на неї.

-Так, так, так…—бурмотіла цілителька.—Тут вже все ясно, хіба ні? Але давай но, ще тебе огляну.

Хоча Брієнні й далі нічого не було ясно, вона з неохотою дозволила старій продовжувати. Виконуючи всі її накази Брієнна старалася бути спокійною, коли пильні очі жінки ретельно вивчали її. Вони не пропускали нічого і від того Брієнні ставало ніякого. Закінчивши стара з блиском в оку поцікавилася:

-То кажеш коли в тебе була місячна кров?

-Я нічого про це не казала. Як воно пов’язу…—раптом Брієнна завмерла. Кілька секунд, які здалися їй вічністю, вона сиділа з привідкритим ротом, не в змозі вимовити ні слова. Дар мови повернувся так само неочікувано і вона сказала рішуче:—Ні, це не правда. Не може такого бути. Ви… ви мусили помилитися…

-Це неможливо кажеш? Отже ти ні разу не була з чоловіком протягом останніх трьох місяців?

-Ні… Я…не…—Брієнна відчула, що її щоки червоніють.

-Тоді все ясно. Ти понад усякий сумнів вагітна, велетко.

Брієнна не відповіла нічого. Вона далі не могла прийняти того за правду. Так, вона провела цілий місяць у Вічнозимі щоночі кохаючись з Джеймі. Але він був завжди обережний і пильнувався. Завжди… крім тієї ж ночі, коли вона йому сказала, що він заслуговує на все. Саме тоді, коли вона хотіла зізнатися у своїй любові, але їй забракло відваги, щоб промовити слова вголос.

-І що мені тепер робити?—прошепотіла Брієнна.—Я не можу стати зараз матір’ю.

-Тоді ще не пізно це виправити, якщо забажаєш.

Брієнна на мить завагалася. Перспектива материнства лякала її, вона не знала чи зможе сама виховати дитину в таких несприятливих обставинах. Але з другої сторони, вона була впевнена, що совість не дозволила б їй просто так позбутися своєї дитини і потім нормально жити з тим. _В ім’я Матері я зобов’язую вас захищати невинних._ Вона мала захистити її і вона це робитиме.

-Не треба—врешті промовила Брієнна і для підкреслення своїх слів вона поклала руку собі на живіт.— Я не дам її скривдити.

-Як скажеш—знизала плечима стара.—Та я все-таки зможу тобі допомогти. Завтра пришлю настоянку, питимеш по пів горнятка зранку, в обід і ввечері. Це допоможе на нудоту і на цілу решту—сказала стара збираючись до виходу. Закінчивши, вона глянула прямо на Брієнну і додала:—Не переживай. Ти всього навчишся.

Подякувавши і домовившись за розрахунок, Брієнна підвелася, щоб зачинити двері на замок. Вона не хотіла, що зараз її хто-небуть турбував. Врешті залишившись самою, Брієнна підійшла до невеликого дзеркала, яке не обхоплювало навіть половини її довгого тіла. Вона поволі скинула сорочку і опустила бриджі нижче на стегнах. Обертаючись перед дзеркалом, вона намагалася роздивитися свої форми. Поки що вона не помічала жодних значних змін. Можливо груди чуть заокруглилися і без сумніву стали більш чутливими. Однак її живіт був плоским, як і завжди. Хіба що м’язи не були вже так виразно зазначені як колись.

Брієнна поклала руку на живіт. Вона далі не могла повірити, що в середині неї росте нове життя. Бували часи, коли вона взагалі сумнівалася, чи достатньо в ній жіночності на таке. Але це перестало мати значення, коли вона остаточно вибрала лицарський шлях і змирилася з думкою, що ніколи не зазнає любові. Вона не була створена для сімейного життя, для любові і материнства. Будучи ще дівчинкою, вона звичайно що мріяла про це, але світ жорстоко розвіяв її ілюзії. У Вічнозимі вона тайкома почала думати, що можливо світ знову помилився. Незважаючи на перешкоди, наперекір всім тим, хто сумнівався в ній чи насміхався з неї, вона довела, що гідна бути лицарем. Хіба не могла вона бути теж жінкою? Хто сказав, що не можна водночас бути дружиною і лицарем? „Тебе не захотіли за дружину взяти”—прошепотів в голові ненависний голос. Зате вона стане матір’ю. Виростить дитину. Її і Джеймі—їхню. „Чи він би залишився якби знав про неї?”—роздумувала Брієнна, однак була впевнена, що навіть якби знала про вагітність вже у Вічнозимі, то на певно не використала б її, щоб прив’язати Джеймі до себе. Вона не стерпіла б життя з ним знаючи, що десь у глибині душі він шкодує, що залишився з нею заради дитини. 

Ніч минула спокійно і збудившись зранку, думка про дитину не здавалась вже такою неприйнятною. Брієнну і надалі лякала перспектива вагітності, пологів, виховання, але вона поволі починала до цього звикати. А коли прийшла чудодійна настоянка від старої і Брієнна врешті змогла з’їсти повноцінний сніданок без відчуття нудоти, світ одразу здався дещо кращим. Врешті вона не була прив’язана до своєї кімнати і змогла вибратися на коротку прогулянку містом. Браавос захоплював її і водночас викликав незбагненну тривогу.

Кілька днів пізніше, приємно втомлена після походу в місто, Брієнна сиділа з вечерею за своїм звичним столом у самому куточку приміщення. Так як передбачала Дая, у заїзді зібрався натовп з моряків, які цього дня припливли. Брієнна своєю звичкою згорбила плечі, намагаючись здаватися меншою, однак це явно не спрацювало, бо вона раз у раз відчувала на собі цікаві погляди.

Звідусіль долинали розмови, сміхи, стуків ложок і келихів. Разом із випитим пивом, розмови ставали дедалі гучнішими і де-не-де перетворювалися на палкі суперечки. Брієнна старалася непомітно виловити якісь новини про ситуацію у Вестеросі, але у гаморі найрізноманітніших мов, тяжко було що-небуть розібрати і зрозуміти. Раніше вона намагалася випитати щось у хазяйки, але виявилося, що Даю не дуже цікавила політика на якомусь іншому континенті і крім загально відомих речей, вона нічого нового не знала. Походи у місто теж нічого не дали, не вдалося почути нічого цікавого, а розпитувати Брієнна не наважилася не тільки через погане знання браавоської мови, але також тому, щоб не привертати до себе ще більшої уваги.

Почуті розмови моряків теж не виявилися корисними. По-правді, Брієнна воліла б зовсім оглухнути ніж почути деякі чоловічі оповіді, ще й розказані в такий спосіб, що вона бідолашна не знала куди очі діти. Вона вже й втратила надію розучити щось цікаве і збиралася повернутися до себе в кімнату, коли її увагу привернули слова промовлені за сусіднім столом.

-Та дістали вже всіх бісові війни в вашому Вестеросі…—сказав чорнявий, строгий на вигляд чоловік двом товаришам. Хоча вони були обернені до Брієнни спиною, вона все-таки змогла розгледіти, що вдягнуті вони були по-вестероськи. Раніше Брієнна не звертала на них уваги, адже зайняті своєю вечерею, вони нічого не говорили. Вона поволі пересунулася на лавці у їхньому напрямку і наставила вуха.

-Та хай їм грець, я самі збитки потерпаю через них—продовжував суворий чоловік.— Довелось відмінити маршрути туди, бо не мають чим платити…

Двох наступних фраз Брієнна не розчула. Вона незчулася, як її тіло почало нахилятися у напрямку сусіднього стола.

-…знахабніли на Вузькому морі. Сотні кораблів, страх запускатися туди. Якби ж інша дорога ще була.

-Та їх немов з ланцюга спустили. Декілька днів тому ми підібрали шлюпку. Ледь живих половили. Виявилось це втікачі з Тарта.

Почувши слово Тарт Брієнна завмерла, а її серце шалено забилося.

-Та хто зі здоровим глуздом тікав би звідтам?

-А хто з клепками у голові лишився б там, щоб дати зарізатись Залізним? Тим ще взагалі пощастило, що прорвались у відкрите море.

-А на якого біса Залізним потрібен Тарт?

-Хто зна. Казали вони золотих з собою привезли і ті зробили свою справу. Ніхто з замку не вцілів. Решта сплюндрована, пограбована і зґвалтована.

-Та пішли вони всі! Тепер нових постачальників мармуру доведеться знайти….

Брієнна далі не змогла слухати. Їй потрібне було повітря. Не може бути, не може бути, не може бути. _Це не може бути правда_. Хтось мусив десь помилися, це не могла бути правда. Вибігши на зовні, Брієнна глибоко вдихнула. Серце й надалі шалено билося в грудях. Вона була начебто в гарячці. Вона не могла сидіти в місці! Вона мусила щось зробити!

Не довго думаючи Брієнна кинулась перед себе. Назовні вже встигло потемніти, але вона цього навіть не помітила. Вона йшла не звертаючи уваги на оточення. Вона йшла, намагаючись зібрати свої хаотичні думки. Їй треба було вирішити, що робити далі. „Ніхто з замку не вцілів”—згадалися жахливі слова. Чи її батько також загинув? Від цієї думки на очі виступили гарячі сльози. Вона таки не встигла до нього повернутися. Востаннє вони бачилися того дня, коли вона покидала Тарт. Він був проти її від’їзду, але все-таки не став її перешкоджати, вона поставила на своєму. Вона поїхала і не повернулася. Вона навіть не писала йому. А тепер він мертвий…

Охоплена горем Брієнна не відразу помітила, що за нею слідкують. Спершу вона думала, що це їй тільки здається, але переслідувачі не відставали. Вона поняття не мала де опинилася і як потрапити назад у заїзд. Вона і меча не прихопила з собою. Лише короткий кинджал захований у чоботі. Брієнна прискорила кроку, ледь стримуючись, щоб не почати бігти. Але це виявилося марним, коли вона зрозуміла, що її загнали у глухий темний провулок. Брієнна відвернулася побачивши перед собою три постаті у темних плащах з мечами при боці. ЇЇ рука інстинктивно потягнулася там, де мав бути Клятвохранитель. Але сьогодні її лева не було. З ним вона легко зуміла б впоратися з трьома суперниками, але у цій ситуації її шанси на виживання були марні.

Однак Брієнна і не думала здаватися. Вона не дасть їм взятися без бою. Вона побачила, як постаті наближаються оголюючи клинки. Брієнна якраз гарячково розмірковувала, як найкраще використати своє сховане у чоботі лезо, коли одна з постатей промовила хрипким голосом:

-Ну що, врешті попалася, сучка? Хто б подумав, що за таку бридку голову платитимуть стільки золота?

І вона побачила, як на неї опускається піднятий меч.


	7. Джеймі ІІІ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дивіться, будь ласка, на таги.

Час плив повільно, ніби то навмисне намагаючись розтягнути його муки. Від зустрічі з Серсі мусило минути декілька днів чи тижнів, Джеймі не знав точно. Вона більше не приходила ані не посилала по нього і Джеймі залишився геть зовсім сам, якщо не рахувати мовчазного слуги, який приносив їжу раз на день. Джеймі всіляко пробував його заговорити, але всі його зусилля виявилися марними. Слуга не вимовив ні слова.

Так само його спроби знайти вихід з кімнати не дали жодного результату. Не було теж нічого, чим можна було б зайняти свій час. Джеймі був безсилий. Єдине, що йому лишалося, це сидіти й думати, а для нього, людини дії, не було гіршого покарання.

Він роздумував про все, що трапилося протягом останніх місяців. Йому згадалася нещодавня дорога на північ. Тоді Джеймі був переконаний, що вчинив правильно і ні на мить не шкодував про свій вибір. Це виходило поза інтереси домів, честь, присяги. Йшлося про виживання і для Джеймі було очевидно, що належить зробити. Тільки тепер він вже не був у цьому впевнений. Серсі була права, з нього було мало користі, як з воїна. Можливо якби він залишився з нею, то зміг би якось відмовити її. Можливо Тиріон був би живий. І Брієнна була б у безпеці…

Від найменшої згадки про Брієнну і брата, його серце стискалося від гнітючого болю. Тиріон був мертвий. Його менший брат, якого він любив і завжди намагався захищати перед всіма, хто кривдив його. _Тільки не перед Серсі_. На її жорстоке ставлення до брата він дивився крізь пальці. Він не зробив нічого, щоб спинити її ще тоді, коли вони були дітьми. Нічого не зумів зробити і зараз. Хоча це Серсі віддала наказ, смерть Тиріона була на його совісті і Джеймі знав, що ніколи не зможе пробачити собі цього.

Так само він не зміг би собі пробачити, якби щось трапилося з Брієнною. Він вже більше не міг заперечувати своїх почуттів до цієї жінки-воїна. Відколи він послав її на розшуки Санси, думка про неї ніколи не покидала його. Спочатку Джеймі намагався викинути її з голови, але вона вперто появлялася знов і знов. Він не раз ловив себе на тому, що роздумує де вона, чи жива, чи виконала завдання. Потиху він просив Отця, аби дав її сили.

Потім була неочікувана зустріч у Річкорині. Вона стояла перед ним, висока і достойна, у синіх латах і з Клятвохранителем при боці, а він не міг не відчувати гордості і невимовного полегшення. Одночасно Джеймі старався не помічати, як стиснулося його серце на згадку про можливе зіткнення на полі бою, або яку порожнечу він раптово відчув спостерігаючи, як невеликий човен знов забирає її подалі від нього. Однак так було краще. Подалі від нього вона була в безпеці…

Яким же було його здивування, коли він знов побачив її у Королівському Причалі. Який лютий він тоді був на Сансу Старк, що звеліла появитися своєму присяжному мечеві у самісінькій лев’ячій пащі. Джеймі відчував тоді на собі Брієннин погляд, але з усіх сил намагався не дивитися у її напрямку. Однак в кінці його зусилля виявилися даремними, коли вона несподівано розвернула його, послала до біса відданість і звеліла поговорити з королевою. Вже тоді він знав, що все буде втрачено, якщо Серсі здогадається про його почуття до іншої жінки, тому спробував зіграти холодного і байдужого. Однак одного погляду на Серсі вистарчило, щоб зрозуміти, що вона на це аж ніяк не купилася. Як же він тоді боявся, що поставив життя Брієнни у небезпеку.

„Але саме цього ти й досяг! Якщо Серсі знайде її…”—Джеймі вхопився доброю рукою за волосся. Він наївно думав, що зможе відновити свою честь і стати чоловіком, на якого вона заслуговує. Джеймі гірко засміявся. _Бісова честь!_ Бісова честь, яка наказувала охороняти невинних, спонукала рятувати ненависну жінку, яка двічі пробувала його вбити і дитину, якої ніколи не було, одночасно розбиваючи серце іншій жінці, яка врятувала його незліченну кількість разів і готова була віддати за нього своє життя. „Їй буде краще без мене. Я залишив її, щоб вона була в безпеці”—дорогою на південь виправдовувався він сам перед собою.—„А насправді ти власноруч виніс їй смертний вирок.” У цьому не було жодних сумнівів і Джеймі волів би десяток разів померти найбільш болючою смертю, якби тільки це змогло врятувати її життя.

Джеймі ніяк не міг забути останніх слів Серсі і виразу її обличчя, коли вона промовила їх. _Ти завжди знав яка вона, але все одно кохав_. Чи справді знав? Чи насправді кохав?

Щоб вона не робила, він завжди знаходив для неї виправдання. Смерть матері стала приводом її ненависті і знущань над їхнім маленьким братиком. Через брак уваги батька в ній появилося завзяття й бажання відзначитися. Шлюб з Робертом наповнив її гіркотою і ненавистю. Перебування у дворі розбудило в ній амбіції і щораз більше прагнення влади. Високий Горобець принизив її, простий люд насміхався з неї і насолоджувався її стражданням, а вона відплатила їм по заслузі. А Джеймі весь цей час стояв біля неї і не зробив нічого, щоб зупинити її. Він дозволив стати їй такою. Це все була його провина. Поки він отримував її ласки, він радо заплющував очі на всі її злодіяння і був готовий скоїти найгірший злочин заради неї. _Чого не зроблю заради кохання._ Він жив заради кохання, яке виявилося ще одною брехнею з її сторони. Вона завжди добре знала, які шнурочки потягнути, аби підкорити його своїй волі. А Джеймі на це дозволяв, бо йому подобалося думати, що він потрібен комусь, що до нього небайдужі. 

Все змінилося, коли йому відрубали руку. Ким він був без неї? Чого варте було життя без правиці? Він готовий був тоді здатися і померти, однак він вижив, щоб прибувши у Королівський Причал побачити, що він втратив для Серсі будь-яку вартість. Він не міг більше бути людиною, якою вона очікувала його бути. Яка ж для неї користь з однорукого каліки? Мабуть саме тоді, коли найближча йому людина відмовилася прийняти його таким, яким він був і з відразою глянула на його скалічену кінцівку, почали появлятися тріщини у чомусь, що завжди було для нього чимось непохитним. Кожен день був невпинним конфліктом між лояльністю і відданістю до неї і їхнього дому, а своїм прагненням бути кимось кращим, аж поки він не став перед безпосереднім вибором: вшанувати дану обітницю і стати на захист людства перед спільною загрозою чи залишитися зрадником поруч із сестрою. Джеймі не вагався. Він знав, що мусить зробити. Він поїхав, вижив і повернувся, щоб знов стати в’язнем своєї сестри...

Свої дні Джеймі проводив на ліжку, вдивляючись у стелю. Він вже не мав сили думати і заново аналізувати минулі події. За кожним разом він і так доходив до такого самого висновку. Все було його провиною. Він підвів всіх, хто був дорогий йому: Брієнну, брата, сестру, своїх дітей. Всі були або скоро будуть мертві. Він нікого не зумів захистити...

Коли думки ставали нестерпними, Джеймі поринав _у середину_. Там було спокійно і затишно. Там світило сонце, а його проміння відбивалось від чисто білих пісків і глибоких синіх вод. Хвилі билися м’яко об берег, лоскотаючи його босі ноги. Він безтурботно йшов перед себе. _Вона тут,_ шептав теплий літній вітерець, розвіюючи йому волосся. Джеймі роздивлявся довкола, але нікого не було поруч. Він сідав на розігрітому піску і закривав очі. Йому було добре й легко, як ще ніколи до того. Іноді до Джеймі приходила _вона_ і він тонув у її дивовижних синіх очах. Як же він скучив! Як же йому бракувало її присутності. Ніжного дотику, невинної усмішки, погляду сповненого тепла і любові. Він торкався долонями (у нього були дві!) її обличчя і намагався пригорнути ближче до себе. Однак вона ніколи не давалася. Кидавши останній сумний погляд, вона віддалялася і попри всі свої зусилля Джеймі ніколи не міг її повернути…

*

Одного дня замість очікуваного слуги, у дверях появився лицар королівської варти і безцеремонно наказав йому підніматися з ліжка і йти з ним. Джеймі не треба було двічі повторювати. Це був його шанс врешті покинути ненависну кімнату. Він без слова пішов за незнайомим лицарем і невдовзі вони опинилися у королівській світлиці, де стояла Серсі вдивляючись у відчинене вікно з келихом вина у руці.

-Ваша величність, я привів сера Джеймі—озвався незнайомий лицар.

-Добре—озвалася Серсі обертаючись до них лицем.—Тепер залиште нас з братом.

Він без слова покинув покої, зачиняючи за собою двері. Залишилися тільки вони з Серсі.

-Бачу ти собі нових хлопців на посилки знайшла. Гори вже замало для заспокоєння королівських потреб?

Серсі зміряла його неприхильним поглядом.

-Бачу час на самоті пішов тобі на користь. Дотепний як і завжди.

-Все завдяки твоїй турботі, люба сестро—Джеймі іронічно всміхнувся.—Чого тобі треба від мене?

Серсі зробила ковток вина.

-Сподіваюся, ти мав достатньо часу, щоб все обдумати?

-Ти добре подбала, щоб я не відволікався. І що тепер, Серсі?

Сестра відповіла не відразу.

-Війна ще не закінчилася, брате. Зараз ми мусимо об’єднати всі свої сили, якщо хочемо перемогти. Не може бути конфлікту між нами. Ти ж знаєш, що я цього не хочу. Ми мусимо стояти разом. Разом проти всіх—заговорила Серсі шовковистим голосом.—І я маю знати на чиєму ти боці, Джеймі. Я пробачу твою зраду. Все-таки ти повернувся до мене. Однак я мушу бути впевнена у тобі, брате.

Серсі зробила крок в його сторону. Джеймі ледь стримався, щоб не відсахнутися, коли її рука лягла на його серці. „Вона справді вірить, що я вкотре куплюся на її солодкі слова і заманливі обіцянки”—гірко подумав Джеймі, а вголос сказав:

-Ти мені пробачиш, Серсі? А потім що? Невже ти очікуєш, що після того всього, я далі стоятиму біля тебе так, начебто нічого не сталося? Я довго заплющував очі на все, що ти чинила заради того проклятого крісла. А тепер ти ще хочеш, щоб я забув, що ти вбила нашого брата? Мені далі прикидатися, що твоє прагнення влади не привело до смерті наших дітей? Ти ще взагалі пам’ятаєш Томена і Мірселлу? Чи для тебе вони були лише пішаками для захоплення влади?

Тільки-но він промовив ті слова, як повітря прошила рука і пролунав дзвінкий ляпас. Джеймі відчув як запульсувала щока. Він повернув свій погляд знов на сестру. ЇЇ обличчя перекосилося від крижаної люті.

-Не смій більше згадувати моїх дітей. Ти не був для них батьком, вони ніколи не були твоїми. Ти не знаєш, що я пережила втративши їх. Але я не сиділа склавши руки, я принаймні помстилася за них.

-Але це не повернуло їм життя. Ти тільки замінила одних ворогів на інших, після яких будуть наступні і наступні. Як довго ти їх знищуватимеш? Поки не повбиваєш всіх у Семи Королівствах? Поки не залишиться нікого ким ти могла б керувати?

-Залишишся ти.

Джеймі відчув, як в ньому наростає лють. Та перш, ніж він встиг що-небуть відповісти, Серсі продовжувала:

-Ти скільки завгодно можеш собі уявляти, що ти гоноровий лицар. Ти можеш насолоджуватися думкою, що ти кращий за мене. Ти можеш далі вірити у ті баєчки про честь, які тобі нашептала ця огидна корова. Але цим ти не зміниш правди. Ти нічим не кращий від мене. Ти ненависний, такий самий як я. Ти належиш мені і твоє місце тут, на моєму боці. 

Дорогою на південь Джеймі повторював собі те саме. Він жорстоко скривдив найдорожчу йому людину. Він завдав найболючішого удару жінці, яка заслуговувала на все. Він був ненависний. У тому Серсі була права. Однак він більше не належав їй. Він вже давно віддав своє серце іншій. _Воно твоє. І завжди буде твоїм._

-Більше ні—заявив він тихим, але твердим неначе валірійська криця, голосом.—Більше я не братиму участі у твоїх війнах. І більше я не бігатиму в тебе на поводку.

На мить Джеймі здалося, що він побачив тінь невпевненості в очах Серсі. Однак вона зникла так само швидко як і появилася, і на її обличчі завітала звична крива посмішка.

-Отже ти тепер на її поводку? А та корова не така вже й дурна, як здавалося. Швидко закумекала, що найлегше керувати золотим бовдуром давши побувати йому в себе між ногами.

-Вона не має до того ніякого відношення—твердо заявив Джеймі. Брієнна була зараз далеко звідси. _У безпеці_.—Це справа лише між тобою і мною.

-Але ти любиш її.

Джеймі відчув, що повітря вийшло з нього, неначе від сильного удару в груди. Глянувши на сестру, він мимоволі зіщулився під її гострим поглядом. Як він міг відповісти на її звинувачення, коли його почуття для Брієнни були так діаметрально різні від того, що він все життя називав любов’ю. Любити Серсі означало коритися її волі, робити все, щоб задовільнити її. Жертвувати своїми прагненнями і мріями заради її щастя. Це було неначе одержимість, це були неконтрольовані спалахи пристрасті, ревнощів, домінації А з Брієнною все було інакше. З нею був затишок, з нею був блаженний спокій, розрада. Чи не вперше він відчув, як це по-справжньому бути бажаним, а не просто потрібним, як це жити разом, а не лише вкраденими у темних закутках моментами, як це прокидатися в одному ліжку без страху, що його скоро виженуть звідтам, бо хтось їх застукає. Бути з Брієнною не означало виконувати її волю, щоб заслужити її ласки. Вона ніколи не стала б вимагати від нього нічого безчесного. З нею він хотів бути кимось кращим. Заради неї він готовий був віддати своє життя. Заради її безпеки він пожертвував своїм щастям.

-Все ясно—почув він голос Серсі. У його мовчанці вона отримала свою відповідь, а вираз її обличчя не віщував нічого доброго.

-Облиш її, Серсі. Я повернувся сюди. Вона більше не має значення—говорити це було неначе товчене скло ковтати, але на превеликий подив Джеймі, почувши ті слова, сестра всміхнулася. Вона підійшла до нього майже впритул. Джеймі ледь стримався, щоб не відступити.

-Тоді тебе втішать мої новини—прошепотіла Серсі.—Брієнна Тартська більше ніколи не стане нам на дорозі.

Джеймі намагався втримати нейтральний вираз обличчя.

-Ти про що? Вона зараз на півночі, вона не становить для тебе ніякої загрози.

-А от і ти помиляєшся, любий брате. Пташечки наспівали, що вона покинула Вічнозим і попрямувала на південь.

Цього Джеймі не очікував. _Вперта дівка мала сидіти у клятому Вічнозимі! Він постарався, щоб вона трималася подалі від нього і подалі від цього всього._

-Яка шкода, що вже не дізнаємося, з яким дорученням послали її Старки у вільні міста—докинула Серсі легким тоном.

-Що ти зробила з нею, Серсі?—насилу промовив Джеймі, стискаючи обидві долоні, справжню і фантомну, в кулак, неначе готуючись до неминучого удару.

-Повір мені, я не хотіла її нашкодити. Принаймні поки вона не опиниться в моїх руках. Навпаки, я намагалася забезпечити їй безпечну подорож сюди. Однак здоров’ячка не захотіла прийняти запрошення, а мої люди погано сприймають відмову—Серсі значуще підняла брову.

-Серсі…—застережливо прохрипів Джеймі.—Де вона зараз?

-Скучив за своєю потворою, любий брате? А вона за тобою схоже ні. Який жаль—з очевидною насмішкою продовжувала Серсі.

-Де. Вона. Зараз?—з натиском промовив Джеймі, наближаючись до сестри.

-Мені дуже шкода про це повідомити, але леді Брієнна Тартська мертва—врешті промовила Серсі.—Здається вона воліла померти, ніж ще раз тебе побачити.

-Ні…—ледь видихнув з себе Джеймі. Це не могла бути правда. _Не вона_. _Я залишив її у безпеці. Вона, в біса, мала бути в безпеці._ —Ні…

Кімната була гарячою, а його тілом трусило немов від холоду. Джеймі тяжко було злапати повітря.

-Я не вірю тобі—звернувся він врешті до сестри, яка непорушно стояла неподалік, попиваючи з келиха вино, яке лишало червоний слід на її губах. Холодні зелені очі уважно слідкували за кожним його рухом.

-ЇЇ голова в ящику розвіє всі твої сумніви. Вже скоро поставиш її собі в кімнаті і любуватимешся нею скільки завгодно. Принаймні поки очі не повипадають.

-Ти не могла… Навіщо?—глухо промовив Джемі. Він не був навіть певен чи вона це почула, однак гучний звук келиха з розмахом поставленого на стіл вказував, що його слова досягнули її.

-Ти ще питаєш?! Це, Джеймі, твоє покарання за зраду…

-Тоді ти мала вбити мене! Краще б ти вбила мене…

-О ні, це було б надто легко. До того, в мене ще є плани на тебе.

-Вона була невинна—прошепотів Джеймі. Ноги під ним прогиналися, він насилу намагався втримати рівновагу, спираючись доброю рукою на найближче крісло. Краще б його поглинула темрява. Він заплющив очі, сподіваючись, що відкривши їх виявиться, що все це було лише жахливим сном. Його оточила сапфірова синь і дальші слова сестри були віддалені, неначе походили з іншого світу.

-Всі, хто проти мене, заплатять свою ціну. Так як це зробив ти, зрадливий покруч, який був нам за брата, драконяча хвойда чи потвора з Тарта. Ніхто не сміє йти проти мене. Ніхто. Невдовзі про це переконаються всі, хто думають, що зможуть протистояти мені. Всі вони коритимуться мені, або горітимуть. Всі. Один за одним. Так довго, поки не схиляться переді мною. Нехай Тарт буде їм за приклад.

Джеймі розплющив очі і подивився на Серсі. Він не впізнавав її. У її очах не залишилося нічого, крім жаги полум’я. Джеймі колись вже бачив цей образ і дотепер він переслідував його у кошмарах. _Ейрис_. Він дивився на Серсі і бачив Божевільного короля.

-Ти не зробиш цього. Я мав зупинити це божевілля ще перед тим, як ти висадила септ в повітря. Я не допущу, щоб це повторилося. Я не дозволю тобі спалити Тарт ані нічого іншого.

- _Ти_ мені не дозволиш? Здається ти забуваєш, хто перед тобою.

-Серсі…—застережливо промовив Джеймі.

-До того ж, любий брате, ти мабуть не в курсі теперішніх подій, але Тарту більше не існує. Тепер це дійсно купа каміння серед моря. Мені не потрібне твоє схвалення, щоб робити те, що необхідно.

Перших кілька секунд Джеймі не був впевнений чи правильно розчув її слова. Це точно мусив бути якийсь кошмар. Вона не наважилася б…

-Ні… Ти не могла…—почав Джеймі, але одного погляду на її обличчя вистарчило, щоб позбутися всіх сумнівів.

-Це було моє останнє попередження для всіх. Наступний в черзі Вічнозим. Вже скоро всі дивитимуться, як льодяна північ спалахне. І нехай тоді добре думають на чиєму вони боці.

-Ні.

Джеймі незчувся, як його тіло метнулося вперед і за мить воно вже притискало дрібну фігуру Серсі до кам’яної стіни. Його права рука міцно втримувала її плечі, а ліва обхопила її білу шию. Їхні обличчя були настільки близько, що Джеймі відчував її пришвидшене дихання у себе на щоці.

-Це так ти хочеш мене зупинити?—прошипіла Серсі дивлячись на нього поглядом, де в рівній мірі мішалися зневага, ненависть і гаряча лють.

-Хто ти?—з болем в голосі запитав Джеймі.—Я більше не впізнаю тебе, Серсі.

-Я це ти, а ти це я. Я твоя половина. Одна душа у двох тілах.

-Ми не такі самі. І ніколи не були. Припини це божевілля, Серсі—його голос затремтів і до очей підкотилися сльози.

-Бо інакше вб’єш мене?—просичала Серсі.—Ти не здатен мене зупинити. Ти заслабкий на це. І ти не вб’єш мене, бо залишишся з нічим. Я завжди визначаю твоє життя, я сенс твого життя, я любов твого життя. Ти завжди повертатимешся до мене. Ти не зможеш жити без мене. Без мене ти ніхто.

-Я любив тебе. Я робив жахливі речі заради тебе і нашого кохання. Я підтримував тебе всупереч усім. Я залишався з тобою незважаючи на ніщо. Це все зайшло задалеко. І це вже кінець, Серсі—важко дихаючи вимовив він і пальці його лівої руки почали затискатися на її білій шиї.

-Помиляєшся. Це лише початок.

Раптом Джеймі відчув гострий біль у лівому боці. Глянувши вниз він побачив оздобне руків’я ножа, яке виставало з його тіла. Використовуючи момент його неуваги, Серсі спробувала вирватися, але Джеймі миттю зреагував, ув’язнюючи її тіло між собою і стіною. Цього разу вона спробувала крикнути, щоб прикликати вартових на допомогу, але ліва рука Джеймі залізною хваткою стиснула її горло, зупиняючи звуки, які вона намагалася з себе видати. Серсі почала пручатися і бити його кулаками, але Джеймі навіть не відчув її ударів. Він дивився їй прямо у вічі і мабуть вперше за все життя, побачив у її очах справжній страх.

-Ти…—ледь прохрипіла вона.—Це т….

Джеймі не послаблював хватки. ЇЇ борсання почало припинятися, її губи посиніли, безуспішно намагаючись злапати повітря. За мить її тіло повністю завмерло, але Джеймі її не відпускав. Аж коли він відчув як вона холоне в його руках, він нестямно опустився з нею на підлогу.


	8. Джеймі ІV

Було вже цілком темно, коли він відпустив холодне тіло Серсі і невпевнено звівся на ноги. Його бік ще досі кривавив, хоча рана виглядала на неглибоку. Та Джеймі не відчував болю. Тепер він взагалі нічого не відчував.

***

Він не міг довше залишатися в тих покоях. Перев’язавши рану шовковистим шарфом знайденим у кімнаті, він прихопив покинутий ніж і відшукав потаємний хід, яким вони колись так охоче користувалися з Серсі. Коридори виявилися порожніми, мусила вже бути глибока ніч. Легко заточуючись, Джеймі попрямував перед себе. Він ще мав дещо зробити перед тим, як урветься його жалюгідне життя і лише ця думка просувала його вперед.

***

Все, що діялося потім Джеймі пам’ятав неначе в тумані. Чи то від втрати крові, чи від потрясіння тим, що накоїв, йому здавалося, що весь світ вирує. Він начебто покинув своє тіло і дивився на себе з боку, як сторонній спостерігач. Йому пригадувалися лише несуцільні уривки подій тієї ночі…

Ніж на Кайберновому горлі…

Прибуття командувача золотих плащів, сера Адама Марбранда…

Зшивання рани…

Незліченну кількість висланих листів…

Перенесення тіла Серсі…

Нескінченні розмови з вирваними зі сну командувачами частини ланістерівської армії, яка залишилася у Королівському Причалі...

***

На світанку ціла Червона фортеця шепотом переказувала новини про несподівану смерть Серсі Ланістер. Таємничі обставини тієї події, підсичувані соковитими плітками про королеву, які роками були на язиках мешканців замку, стали невичерпним джерелом натхнення для всіх слуг, покоївок, робітників. Вони охоче переказували все, що знали про колишню королеву, все, що коли-небуть вдалося підслухати чи підглянути. Історія про її кінець начебто жила своїм життям, з кожною розповіддю вона змінювалася так, що після третього кола неможливо вже було сказати, де правда, а де вигадки, а Кайбернові довірені люди лише все це заохочували. В замку відчувалося загальне збудження від неочікуваних новин, однак ніхто не здавався надто засмученим втратою королеви. Навпаки всіх переповнило полегшення перемішане з нервовим очікуванням. Очевидним було, що померла королева не тішилася любов’ю своїх підданих, однак ніхто не міг мати впевненості, чи її місця не посяде хтось гірший. Ніхто достеменно не знав, що відбувалося. Всі входи у Червону фортецю перекрили й ніхто не мав права покинути замку. Всі в напруженні очікували на дальший розвиток подій.

***

Джеймі був виснажений до меж, але він вперто відмовлявся від сну, ігноруючи прохання сера Адама подбати за себе. Сон це було останнє чим він переймався. Він мусив зупинити знищення, яке розпочала сестра, тільки це зараз важило. Треба було діяти. Швидко і рішуче. Джеймі і незчувся коли все перед очима почорніло і він повалився до долу.

***

Він марив. Картини хаотично мінялися перед очима. Ні то сни, ні то спогади.

***

Вчувалася метушня довкола нього. Віддалені голоси, швидкі кроки. Та все байдуже. Він не відкриватиме очей.

***

 _Він мусив зупинити її_. Він був так само винуватий. Він не зробив нічого. Все потонуло в зеленому полум’ї.

***

Джеймі не знав скільки часу пробував на межах свідомості. Мусило минути декілька днів, поки він оклигав від отриманої рани і звівся на ноги. Тоді почалося його покарання.

***

-Це маєш бути ти—вкотре доводив сер Адам, коли вони вдвох сиділи в одній зі світлиць.—Престол не може далі залишатися пустим. В місті нестабільно. Золотий загін…

-Знайдіть когось іншого. Я своє зробив. Дайте всі мені спокій—відрізав Джеймі відвертаючись від друга. Армія зупинила похід на північ. Забезпечили решту дикополум’я. Юрона Грейджоя захопили, коли той повернувся у Королівський Причал і тепер тримали в заручниках. Небезпеку цілковитого знищення було відстрочено. Навіть якщо тільки тимчасово. Та нехай інші займаються розгрібанням того лайна. З Джеймі було досить.

-Ти маєш підтримку ланістерівської армії. Ти, як брат попередньої королеви, маєш найбільше прав на пре…

-Чужі б узяли всі права! Я його не хочу. Про мене хай хоч Кайберн полірує трон своїм задом. Мені все одно. Залиште мене подалі від цього.

-Джеймі, невже не розумієш? Якщо нічого не зробити зараз, то почнеться ще одна війна. Країна виснажена, скільки людей вже втратило життя? Скільки ще втратить, поки настане мир? Ти ж не війни хочеш. І не думай заперечувати, я знаю, що тобі небайдуже.

-Я не вмію правити. Навіщо вам ще один бездарний король?

-Ти природжений лідер. Я знаю тебе з дитинства. Я служив поруч з тобою в армії. Ми пліч-о-пліч йшли у бій. Коли хочеш, ти вмієш надихати людей. Я бачив, як до тебе ставились солдати. Вони йшли за тобою і готові були померти за тебе.

-Це не поле бою. Там все інакше. І ти забуваєш, що я Царевбивця, клятвопорушник, кревногубця і людина з лайном замість честі. Мені не місце на троні. Я не хочу влади.

-А чого ти хочеш, Джеймі?

_Того, чого ніколи не отримаю…_

***

Коронація відбулася наступного дня. Корона була огидно тяжкою, а трон такий же незручний, як і першого разу, коли він зайняв його після вбивства Ейриса. Тоді він зігрівав його для Роберта чи якого небуть іншого охочого. Тепер на ньому приземлився він сам. _Його покарання._

***

Так як і передбачалося—мало хто з високородних лордів підтримав його. Ланістери і їхнє правління всім зайшло вже за шкіру. Тепер на вершині був найгірший з них. Однак не вперше Джеймі переконався, що репутація Царевбивці і найбезчеснішого негідника може чинити чуда. Незважаючи на загальне невдоволення, ніхто таки не наважився відкрито піти проти нього. Його боялися. Він мав за собою підтримку армії і золотого загону. Такий, як він міг вчинити найжахливіше звірство і оком не кліпнувши. Від нього чекали найгіршого. _Та нехай…_

***

Чутки про загадкові обставини смерті королеви Серсі, які поширилися недовго після коронації, не допомагали його справі. Кревногубство вважалося ще гіршим за Царевбивство. Однак крім пліток, не існувало жодних доказів його злочину. Зате це була нагода, щоб позбутися мерзенного монстра, яким був Грегор Кліган. Як винному у смерті королеви йому знесли голову з плечей.

***

Набрати малу раду виявилось чималим викликом. Правицею тимчасово став сер Адам. Тільки йому Джеймі хоч трохи довіряв. Залишився теж Кайберн, який в минулому водився з кривавими лицедіями, проводив страхітливі досліди на людях і сприяв у всіх божевільних планах Серсі. Була б воля Джеймі, Кайберн закінчив би так само як і монстр, якого створив. Однак знеславлений мейстер виявився неоціненним, як головний нашіптувач і людина, яка знала все про всі справи попереднього монархи. Решта позицій припала значним лордам з інших королівств—Дорну, Розлогів, Приріччя і Видолу. Джеймі знав, як вони зневажають його, але перспектива здобуття влади і впливів переважала навіть ненависть до Царевбивці.

***

Правління виснажувало. Не дивно Роберт волів запивати і розпусничати свої королівські обов’язки. Джеймі вибрав меч і тренування. 

***

В замін за відданість Короні, Залізним під командою Яри передали незаселені землі на півночі. На додачу, їй видали також Юрона Грейджоя, щоб племінниця вчинила з ним на свій розсуд. Всім Залізним, які брали активну участь у розбої Тарту, присудили п’ять років робіт у відбудові острова.

***

Правління виснажувало. Державні справи поглинали його повністю. Щовечора Джеймі тільки й мріяв, аби все це закінчилось. „Як помру, то прийде спокій”—думав він кожного дня покидаючи свої покої. 

***

Північ не хотіла коритися. Вони б могли взяти їх силою, але Джеймі був проти зайвого кровопролиття. Неохоче північани погодилися на переговори в Річкорині, вимагаючи присутності самого короля.

***

Річкорин був пасткою. Інстинкт Джеймі не підвів. Змова Санси Старк, її брата-зведенюка і дядька з метою полонити Джеймі і захопити трон для Джона Сноу, який виявився законним сином Рейгара Таргарієна, який чудом вижив різню, яку влаштувала Серсі. План провалився, коли по дорозі у Річкорин люди короля випадково перехопили посланця, який зізнався про засідку, яка чекала на них попереду. Далі все вже було просто. В столиці віддані люди сера Адама вбили змовників, яким спершу дозволили проникнути у палац, а самого Джона взяли під варту. На переговорах Санса Старк не мусила вже приховувати своєї відрази побачивши його. Якби всі козирі не були в нього в руках, Джеймі не сумнівався, що вона просто плюнула б йому в лице і кинула собакам.

***

Північ залишилась в межах Семи Королівств. Джон Сноу мав залишитися у Королівському Причалі, як заручник. Так само й присутність сина Едмура Таллі мала зупини наступні спроби батька збунтуватися проти Корони. Санса залишилась леді Вічнозиму, але хранителем півночі призначили Cноу.

***

Джеймі готовий був добровільно віддати корону чи то Сноу, чи то Таргарієнові, чи ким він там був. _Хай, в біса, бере той проклятий трон_. Однак Сноу виявився ще впертішим від самого Джеймі. „Я його не хочу. Ніколи не хотів”—Сноу повторював немов заведений. „Тоді якого милого ти опинився тут? Виконував веління сестри? Виходить в нас більше спільного, ніж тобі гадалося”. На це Сноу відповів лише понурим поглядом з під лоба і Джеймі не лишилося нічого окрім як остатися на зненавидженій позиції. А щоб Сноу не було за легко, він призначив його своєю правицею. _Не хочеш мене замінити, то хоч правицю позич. Мені своєї бракує._

***

Настав мир. Крихкий і нестабільний, але всі зітхнули з полегшенням. Ніхто не хотів ще одної війни. Навіть якщо мало хто підтримував Царевбивцю на троні, то всі вони, хай і неохоче, визнавали, що справи йшли на краще від початку його правління. Королівства поволі ставали на ноги. Зима минула, села, міста, замки відбудовувалися, земля відроджувалася, люди осідали і починали нові сім’ї.

***

Дні Джеймі минали на нескінченних нарадах, зустрічах і тренуванні. Внутрішні справи королівства були у страшному безладі і навести порядок виявлялося не так вже й просто. Ночі натомість не приносили ані відпочинку, ані полегшення. Його постійно навідували кошмари. Зелене полум’я топило шкіру і м’ясо людей, а їхні обличчя викривляв біль і страждання. Обличчя сестри з посинілими губами повторювало йому „Це ти зробив, це ти їх спалив”. Він бачив себе з Клятвохранителем у руці. Він піднімав меч угору, щоб відрубати голову Тиріону. Але котилася завжди Брієннина голова. ЇЇ пусті холодні сині очі дивилися на нього і він чув її благальний голос „Залишайся зі мною… Благаю… Залишайся”. Він тоді будився вкритий холодним потом.

***

Голова, яку обіцяла сестра, не приходила. Це давало надію. Можливо Серсі збрехала, можливо Брієнна жива. Кожного ранку його скручувало від страху, що сьогоднішній день розтрощить ті крихти надії, які були всім, що в нього залишилось.

***

Одного дня він сам пішов до Кайберна. Той зберігав всі листи і повідомлення, які приходили у Червону фортецю. Джеймі боявся почути відповідь на своє запитання, але він мусив знати правду. „Так, так пригадую. Приходили звістки. З Білої Гавані, якщо не помиляюся—бурмотів Кайберн перекидаючи аркуші пергаменту.—О так, є.” Джеймі стримав подих. За мить він знатиме. „ЇЇ бачили в Білій Гавані, сіла в корабель у Браавос. Звідти теж прийшла звістка. ЇЇ вислідили і схопили”. „Живу?” Кайберн зміряв його оцінюючим поглядом перед тим як відповісти. „Наказ був таким, але я не можу підтвердити, що так саме сталося. Більше звісток не приходило”. Джеймі не відповів, а лише обернувся і покинув Кайбернові покої.

***

Джеймі наказав по тиху розіслати запити по всіх королівствах і вільних містах. Він вислав у Браавос людей, щоб знайшли її слід. _Я знайду її. Чи жива, чи мертва. Я знайду її._

***

Звістки не надходили. У Браавосі її каламутно пам’ятали, але потім вона наче у воду впала.

***

Так минув перший рік. Потім другий і третій. Пошуки були безрезультатні. Але Джеймі не здавався.

***

Серсі не збрехала про одне. Тарт дійсно перетворився на купу каміння серед моря, Джеймі побачив на власні очі. Він приплив особисто, щоб самому оцінити масштаби знищення. Так він заявив на малій раді. Однак насправді якась ірраціональна частина його самого плекала надію, що вона повернулася до дому і він побачить її там, цілу і неушкоджену. _Живу_. Тільки це важило.

***

Замість неї Джеймі застав на Тарті згарища і попіл. Цілковите знищення. Вцілілі втратили свої сім’ї, все своє майно. Хто зміг, той утік. Ті, що залишися, боролися кожного дня за виживання. Все перетворилося на руїну. В місці Вечірнього палацу стояли обгорілі мармурові стіни.

***

Не такою мала бути його перша подорож на Тарт. У Вічнозимі він уявляв собі, що вони разом зійдуть з корабля тримаючись за руки, а її дивовижні сині очі сяятимуть від щастя. Тепер Джеймі стояв посеред руїн, а по його обличчі котилися сльози. Все це його провина. „Пробач мені, Брієнно—шептав він падаючи на коліна.—Брієнно, пробач…”. Його тіло трусилось від стримуваного ридання. Він ще ніколи не ненавидів себе так сильно.

***

Джеймі доклав усіх зусиль, аби почати відбудову острова. Це було єдине, що він міг зробити, аби хоч частково спокутувати свою провину і сплатити свій борг. Того ніколи не буде достатньо, він знав. Він теж знав, що його довіку ненавидітимуть за те, що сталося. _Він заслужив на це._

***

Лорд Селвин Вечірниця загинув підчас нападу. Його єдина дочка і спадкоємниця пропала безвісти. ЇЇ визнали мертвою, а оскільки не було у Тартів ніяких ближчих чи дальших родичів, Подрика призначено відповідальним за острів.

***

Два рази в рік Джеймі припливав на Тарт, аби особисто наглянути за відбудовою і пересвідчитися, що людям нічого не бракує. Кожного разу він відбував довгу самотню мандрівку островом. Це стало для нього свого роду традицією. Мандруючи пляжами, луками, пагорбами, долинами, він уявляв собі, що в тими місцями колись ходила юна Брієнна, добра, вперта, ідеалістична дівка, яка вірила у честь і гонор. _Яка вірила у мене._ Джеймі вдивлявся у сапфірові води довкола Тарта і іноді йому здавалося, що він відчуває її присутність. Так неначе вона була поруч, так неначе вітер у його волоссі це її руки і її ніжний дотик.

***

Минали роки. Його шпигуни розійшлися по цілому Вестеросі і Ессосі, але жоден з них не натрапив на її слід.

***

Його постійно оточували люди, але ще ніколи в житті Джеймі не почувався таким самотнім. Навіть неочікувана дружба з Джоном і присутність вірного приятеля Адама не були в змозі заповнити пустоту, яку він відчував.

***

Ще з самого початку Джеймі наказав усунути всі речі, які коли-небуть належали до Серсі. Однак сестрине обличчя далі переслідувало його в кошмарах поруч із Брієнниним. Дві жінки, які він кохав за все своє життя. Обидві покинув, обидві підвів, обидві убив.

***

Так минуло десять років, а залишки надії далі тліли в його серці. _Вона мертва_. _ЇЇ нема_. Така була реальність. Він знав, що мусить з нею змиритися. Він роками намагався. Безрезультатно.

***

Мала рада постійно тиснула на нього в справі шлюбу і наслідників. Звичайно кожен хотів збільшити свої впливи і пропхати на позицію королеви свою дочку, внучку, кузину чи іншу ріднячку. Джеймі роками вперто відмовляв їм всім і рішуче утинав всі розмови на ту тему.

***

Джеймі і незчувся, коли минув ще один рік. Багато чого помінялося у Вестеросі від початку його правління. Спершу він спромігся утримати хиткий мир, а потім поволі укріплював його, поступово здобуваючи прихильність лордів. Це не було легке завдання для Царевбивці і правдою було, що він мусив декілька разів вдатися до силових рішень, однак з часом люди почали переконуватися до нього. Звичайно це в головному був страх, про любов чи респект взагалі не йшлося. Але для Джеймі цього було достатньо так довго, поки не було війни. На більше він навіть не повинен сподіватися. Поволі він вводив також зміни до світських законів. Зрівнялися права чоловіків і жінок, жінкам дано можливість обирати свій шлях. Вони могли бути лицарями чи поступати в Цитадель, а спадкоємцями ставали первістки незалежно від статі. Звичайно зміни ті суперечили рокам традицій і викликали обурення деяких більш закостенілих лордів, але Джеймі на це не зважав. Потрібні були зміни і він готовий був їх ввести і за них відстояти.

***

Минув ще один рік. Вестерос вже майже звільнився від золотого загону. Це вони в значній частині дозволили Джеймі утриматися на троні. Ніхто не мав сили їм протистояти. Зміцнивши свою позицію, Джеймі почав їх частинами відсилати назад. Золотий загін зник, але борг надалі залишився. Ще багато років пройде поки корона сплатить всі гроші позичені в Залізному банку. Деякі з боргів були затягнуті ще за правління Роберта, більшість за правління Серсі. А тепер все спало на плечі Джеймі.

***

-Це був би для нас корисний союз—одного вечора сказав Джон. Західне сонце ніжно освітлювало терасу, на якій вони насолоджувалися келихом вина після довгого і виснажливого дня.

-Ми ту справу вже закрили—рішуче відрізав Джеймі. Він не збирався ще раз це обговорювати. Однак Джон здається мав іншу думку на ту тему. Іноді Джеймі шкодував, що призначив його своєю правицею.

-Ти не можеш вічно уникати цієї теми—продовжував Джон.—Йдеться про майбутнє Семи Королівств…

-Тільки не починай знову. Я вже чуть не загнувся під тією короною заради _майбутнього_. Те, що ти зараз хочеш від мене… Це занадто, Джоне. Навіть не проси.

-Нам потрібен цей шлюб і цей союз. Відіславши золотих, наша позиція послабилася. Не виключено, що тепер запекліші противники корони почнуть бунтувати. Пропаде все, що ми збудували протягом тих років.

Джеймі зітхнув. Він чудово розумів ситуацію. Але він не міг знайти у собі сили, щоб піти на це. Він не міг зрадити її ще раз.

-До того це забезпечило б наслідників і ми могли б уникнути наступного конфлікту за престол—далі доводив Джон. І коли ж це похмурого й гонорового воїна зробився меткий політик?

-Ми вже домовилися, що ти станеш моїм наслідником. Я застарий, щоб творити нових.

-Я не хочу трону. І ніколи не хотів—почав своє Джон, а Джеймі закотив очі. Ці слова він чув за кожним разом, як тільки появлялася тема Джонового законного місця на троні.—І ти знаєш, що мене не приймуть ні як байстрюка, ні як Таргарієна.

-Після Царевбивці кожного вітатимуть з відкритими руками.

-Тебе вже не так називають серед простолюду. Хіба ти не чув?

Джеймі лише знизав плечима, намагаючись вдати байдужість. Звичайно до нього дійшли слухи. Можливо тепер лише його починали бачити так, як він завжди хотів. Однак це не приносило очікуваної радості. Не було нікого з ким він міг би її поділити. _Не було її_.

-Люди завжди нісенітниці говорять—Джеймі зробив ще один ковток вина.—І щоб ти не сказав, я не збираюся вступати у ніякі союзи. Більше навіть не згадуй про це.

Сноу зміряв його довгим поглядом.

-Справа у ній?—тихо запитав Джон, а Джеймі почав вдивлятися у на горизонт, за яким зникало сонце.—ЇЇ більше немає. Це велика втрата, але нам всім треба змиритися з тим. Ти не зрадиш її пам’яті виконуючи свій обов’язок.

Джеймі без слова покинув терасу.

Вони не говорили з Джоном протягом наступних двох тижнів.

***

Одного дня Джеймі отримав новину, що Подрик несподівано зник. На Тарті всі були переконані, що він подався у справах у столицю. Однак він ніколи не прибув у Королівський Причал. Принаймні так йому доповіли. У інших портах також його не бачили. Ніхто нічого не знав.

***

Джон не переставав діставати його, поки Джеймі не кинув йому роздратовано: „Я укладу шлюб навіть з тобою, якщо це утишить тебе. Роби, що треба і не говори більше зі мною про це”.

***

Майже рік пізніше Джеймі стояв на терасі обернутий лицем в сторону Тарта, звідки він прибув якийсь час тому. Сонце поволі сходило понад обрій. Довкола було тихо. Джеймі любив так починати день. Він насолоджувався моментом, поки не почув кроків. За ним стояв мейстер з сувоєм пергаменту у простягнутій руці. Подякувавши Джеймі розгорнув лист і почав читати, а за мить він важко дихаючи стиснув нещасний клаптик пергаменту у руці і промовив тремтячим від емоцій голосом:

-Шикуйте корабель. Випливаємо негайно.


	9. Рія

-Ріє, та годі вже!—промовила смаглява низенька жінка середнього віку з суворим обличчям і гострими карими очима.—Він скоро повернеться. Нема потреби так хвилюватися.

-Він сам у місті. Товариші повернулися без нього. А якщо з ним трапилося щось погане? Це ж ще дитина!—відповіла вища жінка, заламуючи руки. Вона не знаходила собі місця від хвилювання.

-Йому тринадцять. Він відважний і кмітливий хлопчак. Я знаю, ти його мати і переживаєш, але він вже давно не дитина, яку ти в ньому бачиш. З ним все буде гаразд—намагалася заспокоїти її перша жінка, але її слова відбилися, як горох об стіну.

-Ти не розумієш, Аламі. Там небезпечно. Якщо за ним прийдуть…—Рія не змогла закінчити того речення. Думка про те, що з сином могло щось трапитися морозила її кров в жилах.—Я повинна піти туди і знайти його. Я не можу сидіти тут склавши руки.

Вона попрямувала до дверей, які вели назовні невеликої дерев’яної хатини, але вихід загородила їй Аламі. Рія без проблем могла б відсунути дрібну жінку з дороги, вона була чи не на три голови вища за неї і без сумніву сильніша. Однак рішучий вираз на обличчі Аламі змусив її зупинитися.

-І що ти збираєшся робити прибувши там? Куди підеш? Де його шукатимеш? Місто велике, а ти насправді ніколи там і не була. Ти нічого не знаєш. До того, дорога туди це пів дня ходьби. Швидш за все ви просто розминетеся в дорозі. Краще дочекатися його тут. Він обов’язково повернеться.

Рія була роздерта. Вона не знала, що робити. Вона не могла просто так сидіти й чекати, але з другої сторони слова старшої жінки звучали розсудливо.

-А якщо не повернеться?

-Він повернеться—з натиском відповіла Аламі і взявши Рію за руку повела її у глибину невеличкої кімнати.

Безсило опустившись на дерев’яне крісло, Рія затулила обличчя великими, згрубілими від праці долонями. Вона намагалася заспокоїтися і вирівняти дихання, однак серце надалі шалено билося в грудях.

-Чому він так?..—прошепотіла вона сама до себе.—Чому він це робить?

-Ти знаєш мою думку на цю тему—все одно відповіла друга жінка і тяжко зітхнула.—Ти не зможеш його від усього вберегти. Що сильніше триматимеш, то сильніше він вириватиметься.

Рія не відповіла нічого. Вони вже багато разів говорили про це. Аламі, делікатно кажучи, не схвалювала її методів виховання. Однак Аламі не розуміла, вона не знала про небезпеку, яка могла чекати Рію і її сина. Хоч минуло вже багато років, Рія й далі не могла спати спокійно. Вона зробила все, що могла, аби запевнити їм безпеку, однак страх ніяк не покидав її. Навпаки, він збільшувалися з кожним днем, з кожною новою витівкою сина.

ЇЇ син… Він був її світом, її надією, її радістю. Єдиним промінчиком світла, коли її всю охопила темрява. Якби не він, її би вже не було на тім світі. Вона любила його всім серцем, але останнім часом все почало псуватися. Він віддалявся від неї, а вона, хоч як не старалася, нічого не могла вдіяти.

Однак сьогоднішній день був для неї ударом прямісінько у серце. Не щодня довідуєшся про місяці брехні від найдорожчої людини. Якби ж це трапилося лише раз, вона можливо зрозуміла б. Та зовсім випадково виявилося, що все було не так. І кожного разу він придумував нову історію, щоб прикрити свої вибрики, а вона вірила у кожне його слово. _Звичайно, що вірила. Він її син_. Чи не найгіршим виявився факт, що всі у селищі знали і ніхто не подумав про те, щоб сказати їй. Всі мабуть добре сміялися з того, як шустрий хлопчак дурить свою засліплену матір.

-Ти повинна була мені розказати—відізвалася врешті Рія з закидом у голосі.

Аламі знов тяжко зітхнула і покрутила головою. Не відриваючи очей від сітки, яку її вправні руки латали, вона промовила:

-І що б ти зробила? Прив’язала його на шнурок?

-Я повинна була знати.

-Ти моя подруга, Ріє. Ти знаєш, що можеш до мене звернутися з усім. І твій син також, він мені неначе рідний. Однак прошу тебе, не вмішуй мене у ваш конфлікт. Це він повинен поговорити з тобою, а ти з ним. Ви обоє дорогі мені і я не обиратиму сторін.

„Ти вже це зробила”—гірко подумала Рія. Вона не могла нічого вдіяти, вона просто почувалася зрадженою.

День минав і з кожною хвилиною її хвилювання наростало. Рія не могла всидіти в місці. Вона без зупинку крокувала по невеликій кімнаті, що хвилини визираючи крізь маленьке віконце, яке виходило на дорогу. Вона вслухалася у кожен найменший звук, який міг віщувати повернення сина. Однак крім надоїдливого каркання крука, вона нічого не почула.

Сонце почало вже хилитися на захід, а син ще не повернувся. „Якщо до заходу сонця він не появиться, я піду за ним”— обіцяла вона собі раз у раз. Аламі вже повернулася до своєї хати і без неї і її розсудливих слів, Рію весь час навідували жахливі образи того, що могло статися з її сином.

Вона якраз збиралася покинути хатину і рушити на пошуки, коли почула, як скрипнули двері і в кімнату зайшов золотоволосий хлопчина з широкою усмішкою на обличчі.

-Привіт, мамо. Як там твій деньок? Б’юсь об заклад, що ти ніколи не вгадаєш, що трапилося мені на дорозі.

Рія завмерла в місці. Невимовне полегшення змішалося з гарячою злістю. Він сміявся. Вона мало з глузду не зійшла хвилюючись за нього, а він сміявся.

-Артуре, сядь, будь ласка—холодно промовила Рія.

Хлопець здивовано підняв брови. Вона ніколи не вживала такого тону звертаючись до нього. Він поволі присів на краєчку дерев’яного крісла, а Рія зайняла місце навпроти нього.

-Що таке, мамо? Якщо йдеться про ті дрова, які я забув нанести, то я завтра з самого ранку цим займуся і…

Хлопець урвав, побачивши її підняту в повітря руку. Коли настала тиша, Рія заговорила намагаючись втримати спокій:

-Ти сказав, що їдете з хлопцями на піщані узбережжя і обіцяв повернутися ще вчора ввечері. Де ти був?

-Ах, ти про це…—Артур легковажно махнув рукою.—Ми туди й поїхали. Тільки коли вже мали повертатися, хлопці вирішили втнути жарт і заховали всі мої речі. Я пів дня голяка ганяв по узбережжі у пошуках штанів. Вже сутеніло, коли я познаходив усе, то й вирішив переночувати там. Краще так, ніж пертися поночі до дому.

Рія іронічно всміхнулася.

-А твої товариші мені дещо інше сказали.

-Справді? Ну, було б дивно, якби вони тобі правду сказали.

-А ти? Ти кажеш правду? Ти чесний зі мною?

-Звичайно, мамо.

Рія уважно глянула на сина. На його широко відкриті зелені очі і усмішку на красивому обличчі. Якби вона не знала краще, його обличчя можна було б прийняти за взірець невинності і щирості. Однак тепер вона не збиралася купитися на його гру.

-Чого ти так на мене дивишся, мамо? Востаннє, коли я глянув у дзеркало, в мене була лише одна голова.

Рія й далі не відводила погляду.

-Ти не хочеш про що-небудь мені розказати?—запитала вона тихо.

-Ні—миттю відповів Артур. Він якраз збирався підвестися з крісла, коли його затримала материна рука на плечі. Він повернувся на своє місце і чи на вперше за весь вечір з його обличчя сповзла широка посмішка.

Настала незручна мовчанка.

-Артуре, я про все знаю. Про твої походеньки в місто і про всю брехню, яку ти мені городив.

Хлопець незручно засовгався на кріслі.

-Мамо, я можу пояснити…

-Тихо—не дала йому закінчити Рія.—Ти мав свій шанс, щоб про все мені розказати, але ти знов вирішив збрехати.

-Я не хотів…

-Чого ти не хотів? Не хотів брехати? Чи не хотів, щоб все видалось?

-Мамо…

-Я розчарована. Ти чудово знаєш, що не можна нам подаватися в місто, але ти все-одно туди їздив, незважаючи на мою заборону. До того, всі у селі знали про це, а мені ти брехав весь цей час. Це і надалі продовжувалося б, якби я випадково не побачила сьогодні твоїх товаришів. Чи цього я тебе навчала?

Артур не відповів. Лише винувато спустив голову.

-Ти хотів говорити. Що скажеш на це все?

-Мамо…—невпевнено почав хлопець.—Я не думав, що… Вибач мені. Я більше так не буду.

Почувши це, Рія гірко всміхнулася.

-Скільки разів я вже це чула? Після кожної витівки, бійки, шкоди ти кажеш це саме. Але нічого не міняється, Артуре. Як я далі маю вірити твоєму слову, якщо за кожним разом ти його порушуєш?

Здається ті слова зламали щось у хлопці, бо раптово він зірвався з крісла і став перед нею у викличній позі.

-А ти і так ніколи не вірила мені, мамо—в’їдливо промовив Артур.—Ані не довіряла. Ти ніколи нічого мені не дозволяла! Ти завжди хотіла, щоб я сидів тут, коли всі інші хлопці могли робити все, що їм заманеться! Ти тільки те і робиш, що придумуєш нові речі, щоб мені заборонити! З мене вже досить цього! Мені набридло сидіти в тебе під замком! Я вже не дитина, я вмію про себе подбати!

Рія в ступорі дивилася на сина. Він ще ніколи не піднімав на неї голосу. Вона відчула, як і її стримуваний гнів виривається на волю. Невже він не розумів для чого вона це все робила?

-Ти кричиш, що ти більше не дитина, але ти не поводишся, як доросла людина. Невже ти не розумієш, що я цього не роблю через власні забаганки, а заради твоєї безпеки? Скільки разів я ще маю повторити, що у світі небезпечно? Особливо у портовому місті. Нас не можуть там побачити!

-Скільки разів повторювати? Та не клопотайся, я це чую від тебе кожного бісово дня!

-То може врешті почнеш прислухатися до того, що тобі кажуть?

-А може ти врешті почнеш мені трохи довіряти? Ти цілий час повторюєш про небезпеку, але не пояснюєш нічого! Ти ніколи не відповідаєш на мої запитання. Якщо очікуєш правди від мене, то може варто самій з того почати?

-Артуре—застережливо промовила Рія.—Я хочу тобі довіряти, але ти стараєшся, як можеш, щоб це ускладнити.

Хлопець гірко засміявся.

-Я? Це ти все почала. Ти приховуєш все від мене.

-Заради твого добра і безпеки.

-Не вимовляй більше слова безпека у моїй присутності! Якби ти дійсно переживала за це, то ти б мені все розказала.

-Ти знаєш все, що необхідно…

-Та невже?—з іронією в голосі промовив Артур.—Ми чужинці тут, а ти ніколи не розказала мені звідки ми. Ти навіть не уявляєш, що я виробляв, аби врешті вибити цю інформацію з тітки Аламі. Ти теж ніколи не розказала, чому покинула дім. Не розказала нічого про мого батька. Хто він, де він? Звідки ти взяла золотий меч і чому переховуєш його? Перед ким ти втікаєш? Чому ми переховуємося? Бо саме це ми робимо, правда?

Після того вибуху настала тяжка тиша. Рія твердо дивилася у очі хлопця. Він не відводив погляду.

-Звідки ти знаєш про меч?—врешті запитала вона.—Ти ще й у моїх речах порпався?

Тут Артур зрозумів, що сказав забагато.

-Ні. Це було випадково…—пробурмотів він, схиляючи голову.—Я б ніколи…

-Досить—різко зупинила його Рія. Вона вже не мала сили далі того слухати.—Це вже занадто. Ти не мав права лазити у не свої речі.

-А я б не мусив цього робити, якби ти відразу мені його показала—Артур повернувся до свого сарказму.

-Артуре—застережливо промовила Рія—я не дозволю тобі так до мене…

Однак Артур не дав її закінчити.

-Ой, лихо—перекривляючись промовив він.—Ще одна річ, якої мені не дозволиш? Ти ніколи нічого мені не дозволяєш. Я тут з тобою немов у в’язниці. Ти трусишся наді мною гірше, ніж квочка над курчатами. З мене досить. Якби я хотів, щоб батько був тут. Може тоді все було б інакше. А йому ти теж не _дозволила_ залишитись? Хоча ні, я починаю думати, що він сам пішов, бо не зміг вже витримати з тобою!

Рія вийшла з хати гримнувши дверима.

Вона йшла перед себе, не помічаючи нічого довкола, аж поки не опинилася на кам’яному пляжі. Вже встигло потемніти, вечір перейшов у темну ніч. Довкола нікого не було. Опустившись на тверде каміння, вона врешті дала волю стримуваним сльозам.

Рія відчувала, що підвела як матір. Вона завжди робила все заради добра свого сина. Втративши усе і залишившись цілком самою на тому світі, вона вирішила зосередитися на сині. Вона не знала, де саме припустилася помилки. Вона пройшла непростий шлях, щоб втекти від свого минулого і почати все з початку—подалі від усього, подалі від людей, подалі від подій. У безпеці. Як це сталося, що десь по дорозі вона втратила і сина?

Рія втерла сльози намагаючись заспокоїтися. Жорстокі слова сина постійно перекручувалися в її голові. Вони часто конфліктували. Незважаючи на Ріїні зусилля впоїти хлопцеві хоч трохи відповідальності і розсудливості, Артур був імпульсивний і непосидющий. Він спершу робив і говорив, потім думав і оцінював наслідки своїх вчинків. Скільки то разів Рії доводилося забирати його від розгніваних сусідів, відшкодовувати його витівки чи обходити його травми отримані в бійках. Добре, що хоч битися вона його навчила. Там, де був Артур, завжди були проблеми і через це вони іноді сварилися. Однак ще ніколи не посварилися так сильно. Ще ніколи не пролунали такі гострі слова. Ще ніколи вона не вийшла з хати гримнувши дверима.

Чи якби батько хлопця був тут, насправді все було б по інакшому? Однак Рія не мала сили думати про _нього_. _Його_ більше не було в їхньому житті. _Ніколи не було_. _Він_ мав іншу сім’ю і був щасливий. Більше про _нього_ вона не хотіла знати.

Однак незаперечним лишався факт, що синові бракувало батька. Це стало помітно, коли хлопець почав підростати і засипав її градом питань. Рія була переконана, що їй вдалось заспокоїти його цікавість без відкривання всіх болючих подробиць. Вона думала, що вони чудово зможуть обійтися без _нього_ —тільки вона і її син. Але цього виявилося недостатньо. Безпечний світ, який вона створила для них, був для Артура кліткою, з якої він відчайдушно намагався вирватися. Вона мусила щось змінити, якщо не хотіла втратити і його. Можливо син був правий і заслуговував знати правду. Можливо прийшов час, щоб все розповісти? Тільки як їй прийдеться все це пояснити…

Поволі її думки почали заглиблюватися у спогади, які вона так довго старалася забути. Спогади з іншого життя, спогади іншої людини…

*

_Побачивши як зблиснуло лезо меча у місячному світлі, Брієнна інстинктивно хотіла кинутися вниз й витягнути схований клинок, однак холодне лезо притиснуте до її горла спинило її. Тяжко дихаючи, вона спробувала зробити крок назад, але ззаду підпирала її стіна, блокуючи будь-яку можливість відступу. Невже це її кінець?_

_Можливо вона і змирилася б з долею, якби не свідомість, що всупереч усьому, що сталося, їй ще є заради чого жити. Заради кого. Вона була готова на усе, аби тільки вберегти свою дитину. Однак вона була сама, без латів і Клятвохранителя при боці, проти трьох чоловіків з мечами в руках. ЇЇ шанси здолати їх були мізерні, а шанси вийти з цього неушкодженою майже неіснуючі._

_-Чого вам від мене треба?—здушеним голосом промовила вона. Може якби вийшло їх заговорити, вона отримала б шанс сягнути по сховане лезо._

_-Стули свого паршивого рота, лярво, або я знайду спосіб, щоб тебе заткнути. Писнеш ще слово і я проштрикну твою горлянку—прохрипів той, хто був за головного і щоб підкреслити серйозність своїх слів притиснув меча сильніше до її горла.—Тому робитимеш все, що накажу. Зрозуміло?_

_Брієнна завмерла. Вона боялася ворухнутися. По шиї бігла гаряча стружка крові. Єдине, що вона могла зробити це кліпнути очима на згоду._

_-Добра сучка. Тепер ти підеш з нами. Спробуєш впекти, ти труп._

_Він не послабляв натиску меча. Брієнна не мала іншого вибору, як підкоритися їм._

_-Та тримай свій меч. Королева хоче її живою, за трупа грошей може не дати—озвався чоловік по лівій._

_-Ти теж замовкни, Пете. Я тут віддаю накази і я знаю що роблю—гаркнув старший, але все-таки незначно відсунув лезо від її горла. Брієнна різко вдихнула повітря, вона навіть не була свідома того, що стримувала подих._

_-А тепер ворушися. Корабель чека…—голос раптом увірвався і чоловік заточися на ногах і повалився на землю відслоняючи іншу постать з закривавленим лезом у руці. Два інші перекупні мечі на секунду розгубилися і цього було достатньо для Брієнни, аби витягнути захований кинджал. З клинком у руці вона кинулась немов блискавка, встромляючи його в живіт найближчого ворога. Третій вже схрещував мечі з таємничим рятувальником. Не довго роздумуючи, Брієнна вхопила меч одного з убитих і рушила йому на підмогу. Удвох вони швидко впоралися з третім нападником, однак Брієнна не опустила свого меча._

_Перед нею стояв чоловік середнього росту і кремезної статури. В місячному світлі неможливо було ретельно розглянути його обличчя. Єдине, що Брієнна змогла побачити це сиву бороду і видатний орлиний ніс. Чомусь він здався її знайомим, однак вона не змогла собі згадати, де вже його бачила._

_-Хто ви?—запитала вона чоловіка, який так неочікувано прийшов їй на допомогу і якому вона завдячувала життя._

_Однак замість відповіді, чоловік упав перед нею на коліна і від несподіванки Брієнна зробила крок назад. Врешті він промовив схвильованим голосом:_

_-Ви знаєте мене, леді Брієнно. Я сер Едвін Шторм, роками служив у Вечірньому палаці. Пробачте, міледі, що не зміг захистити вашого батька. Дозвольте відкупити мою провину ставши на службу до вас_ _._

_Глянувши на нього ще раз, Брієнна почала каламутно пригадувати його обличчя. Він прибув на Тарт на коротко перед її від’їздом і якщо вона не помилялася, батько назначив його капітаном замкової варти._

_-Як ви опинилися тут, сер?_

_-Міледі, зараз не час на розповіді. Нам треба звідси негайно забиратися, поки нас ніхто тут не побачив. Ідіть за мною. Я відведу вас назад у заїзд._

_Брієнна на мить завагалася. Чи могла вона йому довіряти?_ _Чи не видасть він її? Однак зараз не було часу на довгі роздуми і Брієнна вирішила довіритися своєму інстинкту. Вони разом покинули глухий провулок і подалися в сторону заїзду._

 _Сер Едвін не задавав багато питань, коли вона повідомила йому, що покидає Браавос. Тієї_ _ж самої ночі Брієнна похапцем зібрала свої речі і вони рушили у порт й сіли на перший корабель, який відпливав на схід, подальше Вестеросу._

_Лише відпливши від берега, шалене колотіння її серця почало поволі припинятися. Дорогою у порт вона безперестанку роздивлялася навкруги, аби пересвідчитися, що ніхто за ними не слідкує. Їй здавалося, що у кожній тіні ховаються наймані вбивці чи шпигуни, які донесуть королеві про кожен Брієннин крок. Коли Браавос зник за обрієм, а перед ними розгорнулося безмежне синє море, Брієнна заспокоїлася настільки, щоб поговорити з сером Едвіном._

_-Що трапилося на Тарті?—запитала вона, коли старший лицар приєднався до неї на палубі._

_Хоч вона боялася почути відповідь на це запитання, то все таки знала, що не може більше відтягувати цього._

_Сер Едвін почав розповідати. Він почав від неочікуваного ніким наїзду Залізних і золотих на Тарт. Про відчайдушну оборону острова, незважаючи на значну перевагу ворога. Про спалені оселі, вбитих чоловіків, зґвалтованих жінок. Коли потонули всі надії на успішне відбиття атаки, останнім наказом отриманим від її батька, було урятування якомога більшої кількості людей. Хоч як сер Едвін умовляв Вечірницю сісти з ними у човен, лорд Селвин відмовився покидати свій острів і стати втікачем-вигнанцем. „Це дім мій і моїх батьків. Я не кину його на поталу Залізним. Я не покину Тарта. Едвіне, забери звідси кожного, кого зможеш і відправ у безпечне місце. Потім розшукай Брієнну. Скажи їй, що я люблю її і пишаюся нею.”—це були останні слова Вечірниці. Випливши з вцілілими в море, вони з відстані побачили, як Вечірній палац охопило зелене полум’я. Вони ще декілька днів дрейфували в морі, поки їх не підібрав браавоський корабель і приніс у Браавос. Це був чистий збіг обставин, що саме того дня, шукаючи в місті притулку, він розпізнав дочку лорда Вечірниці, від якої вже довгий час не було ніяких звісток на Тарті. Він саме збирався присісти до її столика, коли вона раптово вибігла з заїзду. Не довго думаючи він подався за нею._

_-Дякувати Сімом я встиг саме вчасно—закінчив свою розповідь сер Едвін, а Брієнна відчула, як її очі наповнюються сльозами._

_Дні на кораблі минали одностайно. Брієнна не покидала тісної темної каюти. Вона не мала бажання бачитися з ніким чи розмовляти. Вона лежала у темряві, а перед очима танцювали барвні спогади її дитинства на Тарті, самотніх мандрівок зеленими долинами і піщаними пляжами. Вона бачила батька. За столом у своїй світлиці він займався справами острова. Він нечасто мав для неї час, в неї не було друзів, тому вона навчилася проводити час на самоті. Вона пам’ятала нещасний бал і троянду, вона згадувала наполегливе тренування і рішення поїхати, щоб приєднатися до Ренлі Баратеона. Вони тоді посварилися з батьком. Він був проти, він хотів, аби вона залишися, але Брієнна уперто поставила на своєму._ _„_ _Роби, як собі знаєш_ _”_ _—було останніми словами, які вимовив до неї батько. Наступного ранку вона сіла в корабель. Батько теж там був, мовчки дивлячись на неї сумними синіми очима… Вона не написала до нього ані разу за весь цей час. Не хотіла нагадувати про себе і свої невдачі. Вона знала, що розчарувала його. Він заслуговував на кращу дочку, яка стала б леді, вийшла заміж, народила наслідників. Вона мала принести славу їхньому дому, а замість того принесла смерть._

 _До Брієнни поволі доходили масштаби того, що трапилося на Тарті. Її дім, її острів було знищено. Батько загинув. За нею послали найманців. Брієнна не мала вже куди повертатися. Вона залишилася цілком сама у світі. Вона носила у собі дитину чоловіка, який покинув її заради сестри-коханки, яка вбила її батька, спалила рідний острів і його людей, а за нею самою послала убивців._ _„Це все твоя провина—_ _шептав ненависний голос в її голові.—Ти покохала не того чоловіка._ _”_ _Чи якби вона знала яку ціну доведеться їй заплатити за любов до Джеймі, чи далі обрала б цей шлях?_

 _Гнітюче почуття провини ніяк не покидало її. Кров батька була на її руках. Його і всіх людей Тарту, які загинули підчас атаки. Вона була причиною страждань зґвалтованих жінок, осиротілих дітей. Вона не могла спати, вона відмовлялася від їжі. Їй було байдуже, що до неї говорили, вона була глуха до вмовлянь сера Едвіна. Це вона принесла горе на Тарт, вона і повинна розплатитися. Було б краще, якби це вона загинула. Не сотні невинних._ В ім’я матері я зобов’язую вас захищати невинних. _Вона повинна була і не впоралася. Якби вона зараз померла, зник би весь біль, який вона відчувала, можливо вона побачила б батька і благала в нього прощення. Не було б тісної і парної каюти, ні муки і страждань. Можливо так було б легше…_

В ім’я матері я зобов’язую вас захищати невинних…

В ім’я матері я зобов’язую вас захищати невинних…

В ім’я матері я зобов’язую вас захищати невинних…

_Захищати невинних…_

_Не було вже кого захищати. ЇЇ рука мимоволі потягнулася живота._ Я не сама _. У ній розвивалося нове життя. Крихітне і беззахисне. Без нікого, щоб захистити. Невинне._

_Брієнна поволі почала приходити до тями. Вона перестала відмовлятися від їжі. Щораз частіше вона виходила на палубу дихати свіжим морським повітрям. Поступово вона почала розмовляти. Вона бачила невимовне полегшення у очах сера Едвіна, коли вона вперше відізвалася до нього._

_Подорож минала спокійно. Вони пропливали повз незнайомі землі, про які вона колись читала і про які мало пам_ _’_ _ятала. Ніхто теж не був в змозі розказати їм нічого. Крім капітана, команда їхнього корабля погано знала загальну мову. Натомість їхньої мови Брієнна не була навіть в змозі розпізнати, однак з часом вона ловила себе на тому, що прислухається до чужих слів і іноді їй здавалося, що деякі з них стають вже знайомі._

_Так пройшов перший місяць. Корабель раз чи другий запливав у порт, але Брієнна відмовлялася сходити на землю. Вони мали пливти дальше. Не було чого втрачати. Все, що колись поєднувало її з Вестеросом, було розірвано. Треба було пливти дальше. Запливти настільки далеко, щоб ніхто не зумів знайти. Вони мали бути у безпеці._

_Дні минали одностайно, однак щораз частіше траплялися косі погляди капітана судна. У поспіху сідаючи на корабель, вони ніколи точно не домовились про умови перевезення. Брієнні тоді було геть зовсім не до того, капітан радо взяв гроші, які вони йому запропонували, не питаючи про їхню остаточну мету подорожі. Однак капітан помилився думаючи, що позбудеться їх у наступному ж порті. Брієнна наміряна була пливти далі і у своєму завзятті опинитися якнайдалі від Вестеросу, вона початково не помічала напруження, яке спричиняла на кораблі присутність її і сера Едвіна._

_Одного дня капітан підійшов до них, прямо вимагаючи більшої платні за дальшу дорогу. В них не було більше грошей, не було коштовностей. Був лише Клятвохранитель, який лежав ретельно схований серед їхній речей, щільно загорнутий у лахміття. Він міг запевнити плавання довкола світу до кінця їхніх життів. Брієнна не могла більше на нього дивитися, меч нагадував її про_ нього _, про її любов і все, до чого вона призвела. Якби ж тоді вона не взяла того меча? Якби ж не полюбила? Якби ж… Та все таки, всупереч здоровому глузду і собі, вона не могла віддати Клятвохранителя._ Він твій. Завжди буде твоїм _…_

 _І так їх примусили запрацювати на свою подорож. Зранку до ночі Брієнна і сер Едвін працювали з командою корабля. Їх використовували чи не до найгірший і найважчих робіт. Брієнна не нарікала. Праця допомагала її виключитися. Так вона не мусила думати ні про що. Лише приходивши пізно ввечері у каюту,_ _вона відчувала весь тягар свого становища. ЇЇ спина боліла, ноги напухали, руки були вкриті мозолями, живіт почав рости. „Скоро він для всіх буде помітний”—думала вона лежачи в темряві з рукою на незначному заокругленні. Поки що вона старалася приховувати вагітність під сорочками, вільно накинутими поверх тіла. Однак Брієнна знала, що вже зовсім скоро цього буде недостатньо. Вона вже помічала підозріливі погляди сера Едвіна, однак поки що він не сказав нічого. До пологів ще залишилося приблизно чотири місяці, вона собі рахувала, і до того часу треба буде щось придумати._

_Думка про дитину викликала у ній мішані почуття. Ще будучи у Браавосі вона почала поволі привикати до неї. Вона уявляла, що як прийде час, вона зможе прибути на Тарт і там виростити й виховати дитину. А якби не змогла повернутися, тоді послала б звістку батькові. Вона не була впевнена, як би він зреагував, довідавшись, що у його дочки появиться позашлюбна дитина, але Брієнна була переконана, що він би не кинув її і свого внука або внучку на призволяще. Можливо він би і втішився, що їхній рід продовжиться. Та цього Брієнна ніколи не довідається._

_Наступні дні минали, а працювати ставало_ _їй_ _щораз важче. Драючи підлогу на палубі, вона щораз частіше мусила робити перепочинок, аж поки одного дня сер Едвін не підійшов до неї і без слова взявши від неї швабру, сам не взявся закінчувати її справу. За звичних обставин, Брієнна запротестувала б, однак в неї не було вже сили навіть на це. Опустившись біля борту, вона сиділа намагаючись зібратися в кулак._

_Цієї ж ночі сер Едвін сів навпроти неї в їхній тісній каюті. Глянувши на неї, він прокашлявся, так начебто хотів почати розмову, але передумав. Вони сиділи ще декілька хвилин у цілковитій тиші._

_-Леді Брієнно,—врешті промовив сер Едвін.—Ви більше не працюватимете на палубі і з вантажами. Однак боюсь вам не дозволять сидіти без діла. Капітан погодився, аби стали помічницею кухаря._

_Брієнна лише кивнула._

_-Ви маєте подбати про себе, міледі—додав сер Едвін і знов сухо прокашлявся._

_-А ви, сер?—Брієнна врешті глянула на нього. Він вже був немолодий і на ньому тяжка корабельна праця також відбила свій слід._

_-Про мене не хвилюйтеся. У вас дехто інший повинен зараз бути на думці—відповів старший лицар, незначно киваючи на її живіт._

_Брієнна незручно засовгалась на своєму місці. Вона знала, що не зможе приховувати цього вічно, але вона сподівалася, що в неї є ще трохи часу._

_-На Тарт не приходили звістки про ваш шлюб, леді Брієнно._

_Брієнна тішилася, що каюта була темною._

_-Ви й не могли почути. Не було ніякого—неохоче відповіла вона._

_У сера Едвіна знов з грудей вирвався кашель._

_-Але це не… вас не…_

_-Ні—тихо промовила вона, здогадуючись яким було його питання. Воно цього хотіла.—Дякую за вашу турботу, але я хочу залишитись сама._

_Без слова сер Едвін покинув каюту._

_Від наступного дня її дні стали легшими. Праця на кухні не виснажувала так, хоч Брієнна помітила, що деякі запахи, які там вчувалося, були для неї просто нестерпними. З сером Едвіном вони майже не бачилися. Лише зранку і вечорами. Вони більше не поверталися до тієї теми. Брієнна не знала, що він думає про те, що дочка лорда Селвина добровільно дозволила збезчестити свій гонор і опинилася з байстрюком у животі. Чи він далі помагав би їй, якби знав, що саме це стало причиною знищення Тарту?_

_Дні минали, її живіт ріс, сер Едвін марнів. Його напади кашлю кожного дня ставали частішими і сильнішими. Невдовзі появилася кров і вже зовсім скоро, вийшовши на палубу, Брієнна побачила, як_ _тіло сера Едвіна безцеремонно викинули за борт. Вона залишилася цілком сама._

 _Пологи почалися геть зовсім неочікувано підчас вечері. Неготова до так наглого болю, вона перевернула казанок з ріденьким супом, який миттєво розтікся по дерев_ _’_ _яній підлозі. Люті матроси виштовхали її геть вигукуючи мало вишукані образи і погрози. Зачинившись у своїй тісній каюті, Брієнна впала на благеньке послання. Біль появлявся щораз частіше і був щораз сильніший. Вона не знала, що робити. Не було нікого, хто міг би їй допомогти чи просто підтримати. Минали години. Було щораз гірше. Піт вкрив її чоло, вона виплюнула шмат ганчірки, який до того міцно стискала в зубах. Вона вже давно забула дану собі обіцянку, щоб не кричати. Вона відчула, як поступово слабне. Брієнна вже не мала сил тужитись. Вона лише хотіла, щоб все закінчилось…_

_На світанку вперше пролунав крик новонародженої істоти. Брієнна останком сил поклала її собі на груди і незчулася, як темрява охопила її._

_Того самого ранку галера запливла в порт. ЇЇ покинули там з клунком на плечах і невеликим пискливим згортком у руках. Ослаблена після пологів, вона ледь трималася на ногах. Вона досі кривавила. Дошкандибавши до найближчого дерева, вона прилягла у його тіні. Істота у її руках пронизливо заквилила. Воно мусило бути голодне. Брієнна однією рукою почала вевтузитися зі шнурівками сорочки намагаючись зробити доступ до своїх набряклих грудей. Маля почало кричати._

_-Тихо, маленький. Вже зараз поїси—прошепотіла вона до маляти, незграбно приставляючи його до пипки. Однак дитина хапаючи ротом повітря закричала ще дужче. Брієнна спробувала ще раз. Безрезультатно._

_Пронизливий крик дитини почав звертати увагу перехожих. Дехто зупинявся вказуючи на неї і вигукуючи щось незрозумілою мовою. Брієнна відчайдушно намагалася заспокоїти маля і приставити його до грудей. Вона сама вже була близька сліз._

_-Тихенько, будь ласка. Не плач, моє левеня, твоя мама тут—говорила вона тремтячим голосом.—Я тут і я захищу тебе. Поїж, будь ласка. Ось тут… Бери…_

_Однак нічого не допомагало. Брієнна була безпорадна. Вона не знала, що їй робити з плакучим немовлям._

_-Що не так?—відчайдушно питала вона, а по щоках текли її сльози.—Що я маю зробити? Прошу, перестань… Поїж… Воно тут… Будь ласка…_

_Брієнна і незчулася, як тихі сльози перейшли в ридання. Невже так швидко все закінчиться? Вона і дня не побуде матір_ _’_ _ю?_

_Раптом Брієнна відчула чиюсь руку на плечі і стрепенулась. Інстинктивно вона спробувала відвернутися, захищаючи дитину своїм тілом від чужинців. Біля неї присіла дрібненька невисока жінка. Вона щось говорила незрозумілою мовою._

_-Хто? Я… не розуміти… ти—Брієнна насилу промовила кілька слів, яких навчилася підчас подорожі на кораблі. Вона не була навіть впевнена чи це та сама мова, якою говорила жінка._

_Однак незнайомка кивнула головою._

_-Розумію. Допоможу—сказала вона простягаючи руки до дитини. Брієнна відсахнулася від неї і сильніше пригорнула плачуче немовля до себе._

_Жінка зупинилася і знов відізвалася спокійним голосом:_

_-Ти не бійся. Я покажу._

_Брієнна з підозрою подивилася на неї. Вона побачила суворе лице з гострими рисами, однак у очах жінки вона побачила лише спокій і рішучість. Брієнна легко кивнула головою і цього дозволу жінці виявилося достатньо. ЇЇ руки миттєво потягнулися до дитини. Вона взяла її до себе, щоб за мить знов вкласти у руки матері. Жінка почала вовтузитися з Брієнниною сорочкою. Брієнні було незручно і ніяково відчувати на собі шорсткі долоні жінки, але вона не мала сили протестувати. Вона просто віддалася у руки жінки і за хвилину крик немовляти затих, а вона відчула, як його беззубий ротик жадібно присмоктався до її пипки._

_-Бачиш? О так—промовила жінка, незначно всміхаючись._

_-Дякую—відповіла Брієнна, а її серце наповнила вдячність до незнайомки._

_Вони обидві сиділи під деревом дивлячись на дитину. Коли маля відпустило Брієнну, жінка показала їй, як покласти дитину собі на плече і почекати аж вона відригне._

_-Я Аламі. Ти?—закінчивши запитала жінка вказуючи рукою на Брієнну._

_Брієнна на мить розгубилася. Так, жінка допомогла їй, але чи можна їй довіряти?_

_-Рія—відповіла вона тихо._

_-Твій дім. Де?_

_-Нема..._

_-Хочеш, ходи зі мною—сказала жінка підводячись і жестом вказуючи спершу на Брієнну, потім на себе. Не було часу на зайві роздуми, не було часу на вагання._

_І Брієнна пішла._

*

Була глибока ніч, коли Рія повернулася до дому. Зайшовши у кімнату, вона побачила запалену свічку і скулену постать з головою і руками на столі. Двері заскрипіли і хлопець підняв голову й закліпав очима.

-Мамо, це ти?—озвався Артур сонним голосом.

-Я—відповіла Рія.—Ти чого не в ліжку?

-Я чекав на тебе.

-Навіщо?—сказала вона, сідаючи навпроти нього за стіл.

-Я…—хлопець дивився на неї широко відкритими очима, не в змозі добрати відповідних слів.—Мамо… все, що я сказав… це… вибач мені. Я не повинен був говорити цього. Це було негідно. Вибач мені, мамо. І ще я не повинен був тобі брехати. Я хочу бути кращим. Я буду старатися. Я не хочу більше тебе засмучувати… Я знаю, що ти зараз не повіриш моїм словам, але ти побачиш. Я покажу тобі, що я можу бути сином, на якого ти заслуговуєш…

В очах хлопця світилися сльози і Рія відчула, як її власні очі знов стають вологими.

-А я хочу бути для тебе доброю матір’ю.

-Ти є. Ти найкраща, мамо.

-Хіба не ти викричав мені список моїх провин? Я теж не ідеальна і я теж робила помилки. І я теж хочу попросити вибачення.

Артут не відповів. Він кинувся її на шию міцно обнімаючи, а вона сильніше пригорнула його до себе.

-Ти знаєш, як я хвилювалася за себе? Я б ніколи не вибачила б собі, якби з тобою що трапилося. Ти єдиний, хто в мене є на цьому світі. Я не можу ще й тебе втратити—шепотіла Рія зі сльозами на очах, гладячи його золоті кучері.

-Я знаю, мамо. Я знаю.

Вивільнившись з її обіймів, Артур знов присів на краєчок крісла і звівши на неї очі, промовив:

-Мамо, я лише хотів зрозуміти. Хто ми і звідки ми? Чому ми переховуємося? Ти ніколи нічого не розказувала і я вирішив сам чогось довідатися про Вестерос. Знаєш, іноді у порт запливають кораблі звідтам і часом моряки щось розказують...

Рія зітхнула. Вона знала, що раніше чи пізніше розмова зійде на цю тему. Однак цього разу вона не збиралася уникати відповідей. Син заслуговував знати.

-Добре. Я розповім тобі все, що треба. Я думала, що не знаючи тобі буде легше, та я бачу, все вийшло навпаки.

-Справді?—збуджено перепитав Артур зриваючись з крісла.—Ти насправді все мені розкажеш?

Рія ледь стрималася, щоб не закотити очей. Це був цілий Артур.

-Так—втомлено відповіла вона.—Але не зараз. Ходімо спати.

-Я не думаю, що вже засну до ранку. То давай може зараз?

-Злякався, що передумаю? Даю тобі слово, що розповім все, що тобі необхідно знати. Добре?

Артур лише всміхнувся і обнявши її востаннє на добраніч, зник у своїй невеличкій кімнаті.

Наступного ранку вони двоє вибралися на скелі. Сівши у тому відлюдному місці, Рія почала розказувати. Про далекий Вестерос, про свій дім і дитинство, про те, як покинула батька і поїхала на війну п’яти королів. Про те, як загинув її король і вона потрапила на службу іншої леді, яка доручила її завдання привести дочок у безпеку. Вона розповідала про місяці пошуків і про те, як врешті вийшло їй виконати завдання. Про те, як прийшла зима і з-за стіни почали йти Чужі і блідавці, щоб знищити все людство. Про дві королеви, захоплені жадобою посісти Залізний трон. Про перемогу одної з них і знищення її рідного острова. Про насланих вбивць і відчайдушну утечу подалі від Вестеросу, подалі від усіх.

Артур слухав немов заворожений, ні разу не перебиваючи її розповіді. Аж коли вона закінчила, він запитав:

-І ти далі боїшся, що вона знайде нас?

-Вона на все здатна. Я не хотіла ризикувати. І далі не хочу. Ми цілий час мусимо бути обережні. Розумієш, Артуре?

Син кивнув головою.

-А чому королева шукає нас, мамо? Навіщо ми потрібні їй?

Рія відповіла не відразу, стараючись добрати відповідні слова.

-Королева охоплена була жагою влади. Вона не могла змиритися з думкою, що може втратити її. Тому вона усюди вбачала загрози, навіть там, де їх ніколи й не було… А коли вона вирішила, що хтось є її ворогом, вона безжально знищувала його.

-Отже ти була загрозою для неї?—далі питав Артур.

Рія зітхнула. Це не так легко було пояснити, як їй здавалося.

-Ні, не думаю. Однак я не підтримувала її і цього мусило бути достатньо, щоб скликати її гнів.

Це не зовсім правда, але вона не могла змусити себе сказати нічого більше.

-Але минуло вже багато років. Ти думаєш вона далі шукає нас? Думаєш вона далі править?

-Я не знаю. Я не чула новин з Вестеросу відколи я покинула Браавос.

Це якраз була правда. Вона зашилася якнайдалі від людей і зовнішнього світу. Вона не хотіла більше нічого знати.

-Ех, на жаль, я не пригадую собі, щоб у порті хтось щось про неї згадував… Але якщо її нема, ми могли б повернутися до дому, правда?

-Наш дім тут, Артуре. Там вже більше нічого не залишилося.

Хлопець опустив голову. Рія бачила, що зі всіх вил від намагається приховати розчарування.

-Тут ніколи не відчувалось як дім.

Рія знала про що він. Від моменту їхньої появи у селищі, до них ставилися з підозрою і обачністю. Ніхто не хотів мати справи з чужинцями. Минали роки і наставлення місцевих поволі змінювалось, в головному завдяки дружбі з Аламі. Однак навіть попри те, Рії з Артуром й надалі не вважали за своїх.

-Я знаю. Ми тут чужі і нам не було легко, щоб прижитися. Однак там чекає нас це саме. Тепер ми чужі також там.

Артур тільки зітхнув, не кажучи нічого. Рія також мовчала. _Це ще не кінець розмови_. У хлопця було більше запитань, однак вона його не поганяла. Вона знала, що найскладніші питання ще перед нею, однак не була впевнена чи готова давати відповіді. Та все-таки обітниця була обітницею.

-Мамо…—почав Артур невпевнено,—а що з татом?

Хлопець очікувально дивився на неї зеленими очима. _Його очима_. Рія на мить зупинила подих. Дивлячись на сина, вона так часто бачила _його_. Ті самі очі, ніс, губи, волосся. Від неї синові майже нічого не дісталося, крім веснянок, які густо вкривало його ніс і високого росту.

-Твій батько…—невпевнено почала вона.—Він був лицарем і людиною честі. Ми билися пліч-о-пліч проти блідавців у битві за Вічнозим.

-Він там загинув?

Рія на мить завагалася.

-Ні. Ми вижили.

-І що було далі?—збуджено запитав Артур. Ще ніколи вона не говорила так відкрито про його батька. Однак цього явно було замало, щоб заспокоїти цікавість хлопця.

-Тривала ще війна. Наші дороги розійшлися—Рія знала, що її відповідь не зовсім покриває події з її минулого, однак більше вона не могла сказати. Спогади про ніч його від’їзду й надалі лишали пусте холодне місце у її серці.—Я більше про нього нічого не чула.

Артур кивнув головою. Видно було, що він ще щось хоче сказати, але щось його стримує. Врешті після хвилини мовчання він заговорив:

-Пам’ятаєш ту дерев’яну картинку, яку я вирізьбив для тебе?

Рія кивнула головою. Вона пам’ятала. Це був його подарунок для неї на день народження. На картинці зображений був ведмідь, однорукий чоловік і жінка з мечем. Вона була дуже детально і старанно вирізьблена у м’якому дереві. Отримавши її, Рія ледь змогла стримати хвилю емоцій, яка так неочікувано підкотилася до очей. „Вона чудова, дякую”—сказала вона тоді стиснутим голосом. „Мені завжди здавалося, що тобі особливо подобається ця історія”—відповів Артур. Частково він був правий. Картинка тепер висіла на стіні в неї над ліжком.

-Я закінчив її кілька днів раніше і шукав вдома гарної схованки, щоб не зіпсувати тобі несподіванки. Тоді я й натрапив на золотий меч. Це було зовсім випадково, мамо.

-Розумію—Рія ще раз кивнула головою, намагаючись збагнути до чого це все веде.

Артур на мить зупинився. В його очах видно було вагання.

-Це тато дав тобі меч, який ти ховаєш, правда? Казки про Блудного Лицаря і Дівицю Милу це про вас з татом?—врешті промовив він і очікувально глянув на неї.

-Чому ти так гадаєш?—відповіла Рія, силуючись зберегти нейтральний вираз обличчя.

-Ну… меч це достатній доказ правдивості однієї казки. Чому і інші не можуть бути справжніми?—почав доводити Артур. Видно було, що він не вперше про це роздумував.— Ведмідь теж мусив бути справжнім, правда? Я бачив твої шрами, цього ти не можеш заперечити. А тато справді скочив у ведмежачу яму? Йому насправді відрубали руку?

Рія була шокована. Вона й не здогадувалася, що син так серйозно сприйняв казки, які вона колись розказувала йому на добраніч. Вона не була упевнена, що йому відповісти.

-Не всі казки беруть свій початок у реальності, Артуре. Деякі з них це всього-на-всього казки—сказала Рія підводячись.—Гадаю нам пора вже повертатися.

-Але мамо! Ти обіцяла дати відповіді на все, що запитаю.

-Ні, я обіцяла, що ти довідаєшся про все, що тобі необхідно знати. І я дотримала слова—з рішучістю в голосі промовила Рія, а побачивши, що Артур вже відкриває рота, щоб обурено запротестувати, вона додала:—Це розповідь на інший раз.

-Ти обіцяєш?

Рія лише всміхнулася і скуйовдила йому чуба.

Від того часу відносини між матір’ю і сином покращилися. Їхні дні були наповнені працею і навчанням. Хлопець був спраглий знань і ловив кожне її слово. В нього завжди були сотні запитань, на які вона не завжди знала відповіді. З таким самим запалом він навчався від неї бойового мистецтва. Артур тримав в руці меч так, начебто народився з ним в руці. Дивлячись на сина, Рія не могла не відчувати гордості.

Минали місяці. Здавалося, що все повернулося до свого ритму і було так, як завжди повинно бути, аж поки одного дня хтось не постукав у двері. Рія якраз була сама вдома, Артур пішов кудись гуляти. Вона обережно підійшла до дверей—цього дня вона нікого не очікувала. До того ж люди з селища не мали звички стукати. Це мусив бути якийсь незнайомець. Упевнившись, що кинджал у своєму місці, вона поволі відчинила двері.

Це не був незнайомець. На порозі стояв чоловік, якого вона вже не сподівалася побачити ще раз.


	10. Артур

Артур ішов вулицями міста з опущеною головою. Розбита губа пульсувала, а ліве око почало набрякати. Цього разу він точно не зможе приховати слідів бійки. Не було найменшого сумніву, що побачивши його побите лице, мати ставитиме запитання, на які Артур волів би не відповідати. Звичайно, він зумів би придумати якусь історію, а потім запросто продати матері цю оповідку. Артур умів брехати. На відміну від мами, для якої навіть найменша розбіжність з правдою була неабияким викликом, Артур з легкістю вигадував на ходу всякі побрехеньки і розказував їх навіть оком не моргнувши. Він міг і цього разу так вчинити. Тільки…

Після останньої сварки все змінилося. Артур не хотів більше брехати. Не тільки тому, що це все одно раніше чи пізніше випливе—урок, який він вже засвоїв. Ні, він більше не хотів засмучувати маму. Його і досі мучили докори сумління через те, що він наговорив її минулого разу. Побачивши її почервонілі очі, він тоді зрозумів, що вона плакала. _Через нього_. Мама ніколи цього не робила. Вона ніколи не дозволяла нікому побачити своїх сліз і своїх слабкостей. Якби ж Артур не почув декілька разів, серед ночі, крізь тонку стіну, її стлумленого ридання, він взагалі думав би, що вона не здатна на такі емоції. Однак він завжди знав, що мама добра і чутлива. Вона завжди навчала його жити за лицарськими принципами—гонор, честь, відданість, відвага, правда. І його завжди дивувало й захоплювало водночас, якою правдивою вона була у тому, що робила. Дивлячись на неї, Артур хотів іти її слідами і бути, як вона. Він хотів бути сином, яким вона могла б пишатися. Однак замість того він розчаровував її раз у раз. 

Артур зітхнув. Він не мав вибору. Якщо він дійсно хотів показати мамі, що він старається бути кращим, тоді доведеться сказати правду. Однак Артур був упевнений, що правда також розчарує її. Лишалося сподіватися, що мама зрозуміє, що так насправді він не хотів красти тих книжок. Так, він міг їх поцупити, але ж від самого початку планував віддати. А це ж не крадіжка, правда?

На книги Артур натрапив у одного купця підчас своєї звичної прогулянки містом і від першої ж миті не міг відірвати погляду. Однак ціна, яку зажадав купець була просто захмарною—вестероські книги були рідкістю у тих краях. Залишаючись працювати на острові, Артур за ціле життя не зміг би стільки заробити. Він не планував забирати їх, але спокуса виявилася за сильною. Артур тоді відлучився від товаришів і приступив до завдання. На кінець дня, книжки були вже безпечно сховані у невеличкій печері між скелями, яку він колись знайшов підчас своїх мандрівок. Це було місце, де він приходив, щоб подумати на самоті. Він там мав заховані і сушені фрукти, і тренувальні мечі, і якісь старезні вовняні коци, і інструменти до майстрування. Знайшлося й декілька свічок. Цілу ніч і наступний день він провів тоді у печері з носом у книжках, аж поки брак їжі не примусив його повернутися. Ця неочікувана затримка і стала причиною конфлікту з мамою. Цього Артур теж не планував. Він лише хотів знайти інформацію про Вестерос, з якого походила мама, і про який майже нічого не розказувала. До моменту великої сварки, звісно. „Якби я знав раніше, що вистарчить посваритися з мамою, щоб отримати інформацію, то не клопотався б з тими книгами.” Артур не признався про них мамі. Частково через почуття провини і сором, а частково зі страху, що доведеться віддати їх, так і не прочитавши. Однак він дав собі обіцянку, що колись обов’язково поверне їх власнику. І так останні кілька місяців, свої дні він проводив стараючись бути ідеальним сином, а у кожну вільну хвилину він зашивався у своїй схованці, наполегливо вивчаючи знайдені тексти. 

На жаль, книги не виправдали його очікувань. Одна з них покривала давні події Робертової ребелії, а друга зіткнення п’яти королів. На його превелике розчарування, остання згадана подія відбулася майже двадцять років тому. Не було теж багато згадок стосовно імені, яке його так цікавило. А ті, які були, описувалися коротко і виразно осуджуючим, неприхильним тоном. Дещо збігалося з тим, що розказала йому мама, але цього було явно замало, щоб заспокоїти Артурову цікавість. До того, після першої розповіді, мама вже менш охоче поверталася до теми і давала щораз коротші відповіді. Артур швидко зрозумів, що минуле мусить бути для неї болючим і більше інформації від неї він не отримає. Тому він перестав питати.

Однак справа книг лишалася незавершеною. Він не міг затримати їх для себе, однак він обіцяв матері, що більше не ходитиме до міста. Що б він не зробив, порушувана була якась обіцянка. Після декількох днів інтенсивних роздумів, Артур в кінці дійшов до висновку, що нема іншого вибору, як повернути їх. Якби він був особливо обережний, можливо все вдалося б залагодити так, щоб ніхто й не помітив. На жаль, не все склалося, як гадалося. Застукавши Артура на гарячому, купець не виявив ніякого зрозуміння і був глухий на Артурові пояснення. Він вчинив неймовірний ґвалт і наслав своїх двох дебелих синів, щоб ті добряче відгамселили злодюжку. Якби не втрутився якийсь чужоземець, Артур був певен, що залишився б без рук. Він чкурнув звідтам, як тільки вдалось йому вирватись від двох здорованів, незважаючи на колотнечу, яка розпалилась після втручання чужинця. „І чого ж він так оскаженів?—думав Артур з обуренням, рукавом стираючи кров з обличчя.—Я ж _віддавав_ ті дурні книги.”

Він якийсь час кружляв вузькими провулками міста, намагаючись з’ясувати чи ніхто не погнався за ним. Лише переконавшись, що нема ніякого хвоста, Артур присів у тіні дерева неподалік порту, щоб як-так привестися до ладу. Без синців йому точно не обійтися, але це була дурниця, їх легко приховати під одягом. Однак обличчя… Артур промив його водою з баклажки, яку мав з собою. Хоча б крові трохи змити, це було єдине, що він міг зробити.

Привівшись в порядок, Артур попрямував до бічної брами, дорога з якої вела у їхнє селище. Він вже майже прибув під стіни міста, коли раптом побачив того самого незнайомця, який допоміг йому з купцем. Артур уважніше придивився до нього. Чоловік не міг бути звідси. Незважаючи на темне волосся і місцеве вбрання, його видавала бліда шкіра і довгий меч біля пояса. Чоловік перемовлявся з другим, який без сумніву був місцевим. Артур попрямував в їхню сторону. „Хоч подякую за врятування моїх рук—подумав хлопець.—Та й може ще про новини з далеких країв підпитаю”.

Раптом Артур спинився на пів дорозі. Чоловіки стояли на стільки близько, що він міг почути уривки їхньої розмови. _Вони говорили загальною мовою. Мовою Вестеросу._ Артур стояв немов заворожений. Він ще ніколи не чув, щоб крім нього і матері, хтось на їхньому острові володів цією мовою. Чоловіки певно теж так думали, бо розмовляли вільно, не стишуючи голосів.

-Він вас туди проведе. Тут краще не запускатися чужинцям самим—з виразним акцентом мовив місцевий на вигляд чоловік.

Прибулець кивнув головою.

-Розумію, однак я не хочу зловживати часом вашої людини. Мені лише напрямок, далі я сам її знайду.

-Як скажете мілорде—тільки знизав плечима його співрозмовник.

Кого може шукати чужоземець? Заінтригований, Артур сховався у тінь стіни, так щоб все бачити і чути, водночас не кидаючись у очі.

За мить до двох чоловіків долучився третій. Артур туманно пригадував його обличчя. Здається він заїжджав декілька разів до їхнього селища, але хлопець не пригадував собі в яких справах.

-Чого хоче той чужинець?—почав новоприбулий, не гаючи часу на непотрібні люб’язності.—Скажи йому, що інформації за дурно я не даю.

Перекладач миттю переклав.

-Якщо ваша інформація вірна, ви отримаєте свою винагороду—відповів чужоземець, кидаючи місцевому у руки срібну монету.—Я шукаю жінку середнього віку, нетутешню. Високу і біляву.

-Для чого така тобі? Тут такі не водяться, хочеш, то покажу, де набагато кращі можна знайти.

-Мене інші не цікавлять. Ти знаєш де вона?

Ще одна монета змінила власника. Чоловік хитрим рухом заховав її собі за пазуху і детально почав описувати дорогу до дому жінки. _Це дорога до нашого дому_. Артур весь похолов. Хто міг їх шукати? Якщо мамина розповідь була правдивою, а Артур не сумнівався, що так і було, тоді це могла бути людина королеви. Вони були у небезпеці. Він мусив щось зробити.

Незнайомець тим часом розплатився за отриману інформацію ще однією монетою і розпрощавшись з двома чоловіками, попрямував у вказаному напрямку.

Артур гарячково почав роздумувати про різні можливості. Він міг би спробувати випередити незнайомця і попередити маму. Однак він не хотів втрачати чоловіка з очей. Якщо чоловік був сам, вони без проблем з ним розберуться. Мати була найкращим бійцем, якого Артур бачив. Тай він сам чудово давав собі раду з мечем у руці. Однак все ускладнилося б, якби чоловік привів з собою компанію. Якщо їх з мамою застукає ціла зграя, їхні шанси на перемогу не будуть такі високі. Краще було не зводити очей з незнайомця. Щойно Артур переконається, що він задумав, тоді він вирішить, який курс дій найкраще обрати. Так, як вчила мама, спершу подумати, потім діяти.

Артур поволі слідкував за чоловіком. Наближаючись до селища цікавість поволі почала переважати його хвилювання. Ким був цей чоловік? Як він знайшов їх? Чого міг хотіти? Сотні питань крутилися в його голові і він сподівався, що вже скоро отримає жадані відповіді.

За якийсь час селище появилося на горизонті. Чоловік зупинився і роззирнувся довкола. Артур ледь встиг шуснути у найближчий кущ, відчайдушно сподіваючись, що його не встигли примітити. Перепочивши хвилину чоловік рушив далі, а Артур, почекавши трохи, пішов за ним.

Їхня хата стяла стояла осторонь, подалі від інших. Вона колись належала до старезної жінки, яку інші називали відьмою. Навіть найстарші у селі пам’ятали її вже як стару, поморщену гаргару. Хоча вона будила тривогу в усіх мешканцях селища, до неї все одно приходили по зілля, настоянки, ворожбу чи заклинання. Жінка неочікувано зникла багато років перед тим, як мама взагалі появилася на острові, однак і досі про неї розповідали легенди і моторошні історії. Після її зникнення, весь час хата стояла пустою і занепадала. Ніхто з місцевих не наважився її зайняти. Коли тітка Аламі повернулася з порту разом з помарнілою чужинкою з немовлям на руках, місцева спільнота, хоч неохоче і в головному завдяки наполегливості тітки Аламі, погодилися, щоб мати залишилася і зайняла покинуту хатину. Мама йому розказувала, що коли вперше туди зайшла, то боялася, що стеля звалиться їм обом на голову. Однак зараз їхня хата, хоч і далі далеко від інших, була доглянута і охайна. Мама доклала багатьох зусиль, щоб їм добре жилося в міру їхніх можливостей.

Артур бачив, як чужинець зупинився перед низенькими дверима хатини, ідеально виміряними для місцевих. Мама, а від недавна також і Артур, мусили схиляти голови, щоб зайти крізь них. Артур аж за добре пам’ятав пульсуючий біль, коли його тім’я зіткнулося з низеньким одвірком. Чоловік невпевнено підняв руку. Видно було, що він вагається. „Та нуж бо! На що чекаєш?”—поганяв його в думках Артур. Врешті чоловік застукав і настала тиша.

Артур мимоволі напружився в очікуванні. А що якщо він погано оцінив ситуацію і того незнайомця? А що, якщо маму спіткає кривда, а він не встигне нічим зрадити?

Хлопець якраз збирався покинути свою схованку за деревом, коли двері хатини відчинилися і в них появилася мама. Вона не ворушилася і Артур не міг розгледіти її обличчя. Чоловік також стояв в місці. Все довкола начебто завмерло. І тоді мати переступила через поріг і стиснула чоловіка у міцних обіймах.

Артур був приголомшений. Він уявляв собі різні сценарії, але _це_? Мама ніколи не почувалася вільно у присутності людей. Коли могла, вона уникала дотику чужих людей й сама старалася не торкатися інших. Такі обійми це було зовсім на неї не схоже. Артур міг зробити тільки один висновок—вони зналися. І то не просто, вони мусили бути близькі, якщо присутність чоловіка викликала таку реакцію. „Чи міг це бути його?..” Серце в хлопця чуть не вискакувало з грудей.

Мати і чоловік перекинулися кількома словами, яких Артур не був в змозі розчути. Вони зайшли у середину. Артур не міг того так залишити. Він мусив довідатися, хто цей чоловік і почути про що вони говоритимуть. Він міг би зараз зайти прямо у хату і вимагати відповідей, але хто зна якою частиною інформації захочуть поділитися у його присутності. Ні, існував кращий спосіб. 

Артур обережно почав скрадатися в напрямку хатини, остерігаючись, щоб не було його видно з вікон загальної кімнати, у якій без сумніву перебувала тепер мама і таємничий гість. Опинившись на задній стороні будинку, він зупинився під невеликим віконцем. Воно виходило з маленького приміщення, яке колись було комірчиною, а потім перетворилося на Артурову кімнату. Віконце не було зачинене на засув. Він завжди лишав його привідкритим на випадок, якби довелося повертатися пізно вночі і не будити матері, яка спала у сусідній кімнаті. Сьогодні врешті це стало в пригоді. Артур обережно відчинив віконце нарозтіж, в думках виспівуючи на честь мами гімн подяки, що чуть не силою змусила його вчора змастити всі віконниці. Артур підтягнувся на руках і так тихо як міг, проникнув у кімнату. Всередині, він обережно підкрався до дверей. Вони не були повністю зачинені, лише прикриті. На жаль, крізь щелину Артур небагато міг розгледіти. Він нашорошив вуха.

-…після стількох років… Я не міг повірити, коли отримав звістку—говорив незнайомий чоловік.

-Чому він чекав так довго?—запитала мама.

-Цього ніхто не знає. Він завжди був своєрідний і це не змінилося після вашого від’їзду. Навпаки, він став ще більше скритий і таємничий. Недовго після закінчення війни, він заявив, щоб знов доправити його за стіну. Леді Санса була проти, але він вперто наполіг і таки добився свого. Він зник на декілька років і ніхто насправді не знає, що він робив за цей час. Однак приблизно рік тому він повернувся у Вічнозим, а я отримав точну звістку де саме мені вас шукати. Тож я не гаючи часу вирушив до вас.

Мати нічого не відповіла. Чути було лише її важке дихання.

-Сер Брієнно, з вами все в порядку?—знов заговорив чоловік.

Чому він звертався до мами сер Брієнно? Це ім’я здалося Артурові знайомим, він точно мусив прочитати його в одній з книжок. _Брієнна Тартська_ , раптом згадалося йому. Жінка з веселкової ватри короля Ренлі, яка в кінці вбила свого короля і втекла. Це точно не могла бути мама. До того ж мамине ім’я це було Рія, не Брієнна. І лицарський титул? Наскільки Артур знав, жінки у Вестеросі ніколи не ставали лицарями. Чи могла мама це приховати?

Він почув як вона зітхнула і промовила тихим голосом:

-Зі мною все добре. Я просто не сподівалася, що коли-небуть знов тебе побачу. Аж не віриться, що ти тут, Поде.

 _Под_. Так звали незнайомця. Артур не зміг приглушити в собі розчарування. Він сподівався почути інше ім’я.

-Сер, як це сталося, що ви тут опинилися? Ви мали бути у Браавосі, там перечекати війну.

-Не все вийшло так, як планувалося. До мене дійшли новини про Тарт. Тієї ж самої ночі появилися найманці королеви. Я чудом від них втекла і сіла на перший корабель, який забрав мене подалі звідтам.

-Тут, мабуть не доходять новини з Вестеросу—з ваганням в голосі сказав чоловік. Здавалося він пробує про щось запитати, не озвучуючи того питання.

-Я не можу знати. Після того, що я почула, я вже більше ніколи не цікавилася тим, що там відбувається. Сподіваюся леді Санса в порядку, у безпеці.

-О так, я б не покинув її, якби так не було. Вона леді Вічнозиму, укріпила свою позицію вийшовши заміж за сина одного з північних лордів. Він порядна людина і добре до неї ставиться. Гадаю, вони непогано з собою ладнають.

-Рада чути, що з нею все добре.

-Так, упевнено можна сказати, що ваша, і частково теж моя, присяга виповнені.

Артур не почув маминої відповіді, якщо така взагалі прозвучала. В кімнаті настала мовчанка.

-Багато що змінилося відколи ви покинули континент—почав говорити Под. Йому явно мусило бути некомфортно від такої пронизливої тиші.—Вестерос поволі почав підніматися на ноги і оклигувати після війни. Серсі вже багато років як не править на Залізному троні. Померла недовго після того, як ви поїхали.

-На жаль, своє вона стигла зробити—з гіркотою в голосі промовила мама.

Вона мусила мати на увазі знищення свого дому, здогадувався Артур. Однак за словами того чоловіка королеви вже багато років не було, отже вони з мамою могли б… Він не закінчив тієї думки, бо розмова у сусідній кімнаті продовжилася. Артур уважніше наставив вуха. Він не хотів пропустити ані слова.

-Свого часу ніхто і припустити не міг, що події обернуться таким чином, сер Брієнно. Ми всі у Вічнозимі були упевнені у перемозі Данерис і недооцінювали нещадності Серсі. А те, що сталося з Тартом…

_(„Знову Тарт? І ім’я Брієнна? Брієнна Тартська?”)_

Подові явно забракло слів, щоб закінчити речення. З тону його голосу, можна було здогадатися, що для нього це також важка тема.

-Це все моя провина—прошепотіла мама. Артур ще ніколи не чув стільки болю у її голосі. Раптом йому стало ніяково через те, що він так безсоромно підслуховує. Однак вже було пізно відступати.

-Не кажіть такого, сер. У цьому нема вашої провини. Ви не відповідаєте за вчинки Серсі.

-Я спровокувала її до цього. Я дала їй привід. Я ніколи не повинна була простягати рук по не своє. Якби я знала своє місце, цього можна було б уникнути.

 _Що_? Мама вкрала щось у королеви? Це все не трималося купи. Мама ніколи б не стала нічого красти. Нісенітниця якась!

-Сер Брієнно, ви завжди берете всю провину на себе. Я розумію, що для вас це боляче, Тарт був вашим домом. Однак ми не можемо знати, що би сталося, якби ви вчинили інакше, так само як не можемо змінити минулого.

Артур не почув маминою відповіді. З кімнати долинав лише звук стримуваного ридання. Артур не знав, що йому робити. Він і поняття не мав, що протягом стількох років вона носила у собі таку провину. Мама ніколи не дала приводів, щоб підозрювати щось таке. Чи може він ніколи не придивлявся до неї? Артура залив сором. Йому хотілося втішити її якось, але він не посмів зрушити зі свого місця.

За якийсь час у сусідній кімнаті знов настала тиша. Лише тоді чоловік заговорив знов:

-Після смерті Серсі, коли настав мир і ви пропали, мене призначили намісником на Тарті. Ми вклали багато зусиль і багато праці, щоб відбудувати все. Зрозуміло, ще багато чого треба зробити, але це вже непоганий початок. Корона, незважаючи на власні проблеми, щедро докладається до відбудови острова. В першу чергу ми відновили будинки людей і їхні господарства, потім знов відкрили шахти і нам вдалося відновити деякі торгові маршрути. А минулого року, ми врешті закінчили відновлювати головну фасаду Вечірнього палацу. Ми знов стали на ноги і якщо все йтиме за планом, Тарт скоро знов процвітатиме.

-Дякую—озвалася тихо мати.—За все, що ти зробив для мене і для острова.

-Сер, це я повинен дякувати вам. Якби не ви, я б нічого не досягнув і мене не було б тут.

Ким був для матері цей чоловік? Артур не переставав задавати собі цього питання. Видно було, що вони були колись близько. До того ж він же переїхав пів світу, щоб знайти її.

-Чому ти приїхав сюди, Поде?—запитала раптом мама, задуманим голосом.—Мабуть не для того, щоб переказати новини з Вестеросу.

-Я приїхав забрати вас до дому, сер Брієнно.

Почувши це у Артура тьохнуло серце. Можливо це буде їхній шанс вирватися з забитого селища і повернутися туди, де завжди мало бути їхнє місце. Він весь напружився в очікуванні на дальшу частину розмови.

-Якого дому, Поде? Я зараз в себе. Тут мій дім—відповіла мама.

Чоловік явно не очікував такої відповіді. Артур краєм ока помітив, як той закрутив головою.

-Ви не можете бути серйозні зараз. Ви ж не хочете залишися тут на завжди. Ви не можете просто так…

-Ти не розумієш, Поде—перебила його мати рішуче.—Я не повернуся більше у Вестерос.

-Але чому, сер? Тепер вам вже не загрожує там небезпека, Серсі більше немає. Ніхто вам більше не зашкодить.

-Немає значення хто зараз на троні, хто тримає владу. Я не можу повернутися.

-Чи то через нього?—з ваганням в голосі почав Под.—Знаєте, він вижив і роками шукав вас. Він тепер…

Однак мати не дала йому закінчити.

-Ні—рішуче заперечила вона.—Це не має ніякого відношення до мого рішення.

Артур подумки вилаявся. Він відчував, що якраз могло пролунати щось насправді для нього важливе.

-Тоді поясніть, чому ви хочете провести решту життя тут, у цьому забутому всіма місці?

-Ти хочеш, щоб я повернулася з тобою на Тарт? На острів, який було цілковито знищено, до людей, які потратили свої родини, все, на що працювали своє життя? Ти кажеш, що поволі все відбудовується, але такого горя, якого вони зазнали швидко не забувається. Як же я стану перед ними, як же я гляну їм в обличчя знаючи, що це я стала причиною їхнього страждання? Що скажуть люди з Тарта, побачивши дочку лорда Селвина Вечірниці, який до останнього захищав свій острів і своїх людей, а вона повертається після ганебної втечі? Я мала бути там з ними, захищати їх від лиха, але замість того я втекла, подалася світ за очі, залишаючи їх у руїні.

-Сер Брієнно, пробачте. Я розумію, що це для вас тяжко. Я розумію ваш страх. Але дозвольте мені сказати, що він безпідставний. Насправді люди на Тарті не звинувачують вас у тому, що сталося. Навпаки, відколи визнали вас мертвою, ви також вважаєтеся жертвою тиранії Серсі. Ваше повернення було б для людей новою надією. На Тарт врешті повернеться законний Вечірниця. Вашу родину й надалі дуже поважають на Тарті. І вас також. Перша жінка-лицар у Вестеросі, гонорова, відважна і чесна людина. Та, яка захищала людство перед Чужими.

-Вони не знають усього…—ледь чутно промовила мати, а Артур чуть головою у двері не загатив намагаючись наблизитися достатньо, щоб розчути її слова.

-Однак те у що вони вірять, те як вас бачуть, це все правда, сер.

-А як же моя совість?

На це Под явно не мав відповіді, тому що настала напружена мовчанка. Артур нетерпляче закрутився на місці в очікуванні на продовження. Невже мати відкине такий шанс? Якщо вони не поїдуть з чоловіком зараз, то іншої нагоди може вже не бути. Навіть, якби мама пізніше змінила рішення, то в них напевно не буде коштів на таку подорож. А Артур був наміряний їхати. Він не збирався пропустити такого шансу. Він переконає маму, щоб це його не коштувало.

-Якби ви повернулися…—почав знову чоловік.

-Поде, я не можу. Що б ти не сказав, це не змінить мого рішення.

Под глибоко зітхнув.

-Отже я подолав весь цей шлях надаремно?

-Ні—Артур і незчувся, як відчинив двері і увійшов у кімнату, де за столом сиділи мати з Подом. Їхні шоковані обличчя враз повернулися у його сторону.— _Я_ поїду з вами у Вестерос.


	11. Брієнна IV

-Я поїду з вами у Вестерос.

У кімнаті настала напружена тиша. Подрик невпевнено переводив погляд між Брієнною і Артуром, які вели між собою безслівний поєдинок.

Раптом Брієнна різко підвелася з-за столу і наблизилася до сина. Делікатним рухом вона відгорнула золоте волосся, яке неслухняними пасмами падало йому на обличчя. Ліве око хлопця було набрякле, шкіра у подряпинах, а губа розбита. У її кутику застигла кров.

-Що сталося з твоїм лицем?—запитала вона. Очевидно Артур знов потрапив у якусь халепу. За останні роки Брієнна навчилася, що від сина можна було чекати чого завгодно. Насправді її не так вже й дивувала Артурова поява у дверях. Підслуховування розмов непризначених для його вух було якраз у стилі її сина. Можливо це повинно розізлити її, однак зараз набагато більше Брієнну хвилював побитий вигляд хлопця, ніж щойно зроблена ним заява.

-А, це—Артур легковажно махнув рукою.—Можна сказати це відзнака моєї чесності.

Брієнна важко зітхнула. Без слова вона підійшла до скрині у кутку кімнати і витягнула з неї шмат полотна і пляшечку з трав’яною настоянкою, яку виготовляла Аламі. Не гаючи часу, вона взялася за промивання ран сина.

-Ясно. Гонорова справа, про яку ти згадував сьогодні зранку, це виявляється, ще одна бійка.

-Бійки в планах не було…—відповів Артур, здригаючись, коли насочене рідиною полотно торкнулося його шкіри.—В когось просто руки занадто свербіли…

-Ага!—раптом вигукнув Подрик, який до того без руху сидів на своєму місці, намагаючись зрозуміти, що відбувається.— Здається це тебе я бачив сьогодні на ринку. Ти бува не той злодюжка, якого я ледь вирвав з рук розлюченого купця? І ти ще й прослідкував за мною?

Брієннина рука раптово зупинилася, а Артур закотив очі і з докором глянув на Пода:

-А от про _це_ ви могли б і промовчати.

-Зачекай—гостро озвалася Брієнна, перш ніж Под встиг що-небуть відповісти.—Ти знов бував в місті? Ти допустився крадіжки?

-Та не крав я нічого!—палко вигукнув Артур, відступаючи від неї на крок.—Він же нічого не бачив!

-Отже Подрик бреше? Звідки тоді ті відзнаки на обличчі?

-А ти швидше повіриш йому, а не мені?

Артур дивився на неї з викликом. У його очах Брієнна побачила гнів, але за ними схована була теж кривда. _Він був певен, що вона і так не повірить йому._

-Поясни, будь ласка, що сталося.

Такого повороту розмови Артур, здається, не очікував, тому що раптом він зіщулився і якби Брієнна не знала б краще, вона вирішила б, що він засоромився. 

-Я позичив колись дещо і просто хотів віддати—промимрив Артур, дивлячись у підлогу.

„Ось воно що”—в її голові вже почала появлятися картина того, що мусило відбутися. Незважаючи на її виховальні зусилля, синове поняття про власність і позичання речей, бувало іноді дуже своєрідним.

-Здається мого жесту не зацінили—додав Артур, знизаючи плечима.

Брієнна тільки зітхнула.

-Ми ще повернемось до тієї справи—рішуче заявила вона.—А тепер я хотіла б почути пояснення того, що ти робив за дверима.

-Сер Брієнно, здається, все ясно—втрутився Под, підводячись з крісла.—Хлопчисько вирішив попідслуховувати.

Почувши це Артур скривився.

-Гей, я вам не хлопчисько. Я лише хотів пересвідчитися, що з мамою все в порядку. Я побачив, як чужинець розпитує дорогу до нас до дому. Звідки я мав знати, що це не ворог, а твій друг?—почав був Артур, однак глянувши на неї, його впевненість в мить притухнула.—Ти ж не гніваєшся, правда, мамо?

-Через те, що ти хвилювався за нашу з тобою безпеку? Ні, це було відповідально з твого боку. А через те, що мій син нишпорка? Здається, я не так тебе виховувала, Артуре.

-Вибач, мамо—тихо сказав хлопець.

Под спостерігав за ними і з кожним почутим словом його очі розширювалися, поки не стали круглими, як дві великі сяючі монети.

-Отже це… це…—почав Под, явно не в змозі підібрати слова. Його думки були аж надто виразно виписані на його обличчі. Брієнна ледь стрималася, щоб не закотити очей.

-Так, Поде, ти спостережливий як і завжди.—Вона не розуміла звідки в Пода це здивування. Тоді у Вічнозимі всі бачили, що вона і _він_ жили разом. Не було також секретом, як вони проводили ночі. Хіба поява дитини могла когось здивувати?

-І ви нічого не сказали?..

-Я тоді ще не знала.

-Отже ко… тобто сер Дже…

-Поде!—Вони були не самі. Вона знала, що Артур вхопиться за кожне, найменше навіть слово, і почне вимагати більше відповідей, а Брієнна не була налаштована знов повертатися до цього.

-Ах—Под глянув у сторону Артура і раптом до нього дійшло те, що Брієнна намагалася переказати без слів. _Хлопець не знає_.—Пробачте, я не повинен був нічого говорити.

-Знаєте, мені приємно, що ви врешті помітили мою присутність—відізвався Артур, який мовчки слідкував за розмовою.—Однак я б волів, якби ви ще на мить забули про мене і просто закінчили.

-Тобі нагадати, що ти робив сьогодні під дверима?—Брієннині слова прозвучали гостріше, ніж я вона хотіла.—Ти і так почув вже забагато.

-Мамо, я ж вже сказав, що це було лише заради нашої безпеки! Я ж мусив знати з ким ми маємо справу.

-Сподіваюся, ти переконався. Я довіряю Подрикові.

-Отже ми їдемо звідси?—збуджено запитав хлопець, чуть не підстрибуючи в місці.

-Ти ж начебто все чув. Ми залишаємося. Нам нема для чого вертатися у Вестерос.

-Але ж ти теж чула, що сказав Под…

-Для тебе це сер Подрик.

-Ну нехай. Але ж ти чула, що він сказав—не здавався хлопець.—Королеви більше нема. Твій острів відбудовується. Ми б теж могли взятися за ту справу. Ми б могли…

-Ми нікуди не їдемо. Ми залишаємося тут.

-Але мамо…

-Це вже вирішено, Артуре.

-Вирішено, кажеш? Здається я забув, коли ти запитала моєї думки. Я їду з сером Подриком.

Артур перетнув кімнату і став поруч чоловіка. Подрик невпевнено глянув у її сторону, чекаючи реакції на почуту заяву.

-Якщо я дозволю тобі їхати…—почала вона поволі.—Ти… ти поїдеш, якщо я залишуся тут?

Брієнна побачила, як відповідь „Так” формується в нього губах. Вона стримала подих в очікуванні на удар. Звичайно, що заради захоплюючої подорожі син готовий був покинути свою матір. _Як і його батько покинув її заради іншої._

-Ні—почула вона Артурову відповідь.—Ти знаєш, що я не залишу тебе. Ми поїдемо разом, мамо.

Хоч як егоїстично це не було б, частина її не могла не відчути полегшення. Вона не змогла б так просто відпустити сина. Вона любила його і хотіла для нього як найкраще. Але повернутися з ним вона теж не могла.

-Мамо, будь ласка—почав Артур чуть не благальним тоном.—Я розумію, чому ти не хочеш повертатися. Я уявляю, як це може бути важко. Але подумай, що буде, якщо ми залишимося тут. Ми далі житимемо осторонь від всіх? Ми далі ховатимемося? Ми далі ловитимемо рибу, аби не померти з голоду? Я так не хочу, мамо.

Брієнна не могла себе змусити глянути йому в обличчя. Вона боялася того, що може побачити там. В кімнаті стояла тиша, поки не відізвався Подрик:

-Якщо ви вважаєте себе відповідальною за те що сталося, тоді чому ви втікаєте від цієї відповідальності? Чому ви волієте переховуватися, коли у вас є шанс повернутися і щось змінити? Зайнявши належне вам місце, ви зможете насправді зробити різницю. Ви будете там для острова і для ваших людей. Хіба це не краще ніж решту життя провести у забитому селищі? А що з вашим сином? Яке майбутнє чекає його тут?

І Артур, і Подрик дивилися на неї в очікуванні на її відповідь і раптом Брієнні стало за тісно в невеликій кімнаті.

-Я… я мушу подумати—сказала вона.

Ніхто не намагався її зупинити, коли вона вийшла з хатини і попрямувала у своє улюблене місце на пляжі. Скільки суперечливих думок крутилося в її голові. Вона чудово розуміла бажання Артура і Подрика, однак вона не була впевнена, чого хоче вона сама. Частина її прагнула повернутися назад до дому, у батьківський палац, у місця, які вона відвідувала ще дівчиною будучи. Вона хотіла синові показати все, що колись було їй милим і дорогим. Однак почуття провини постійно тяжило у її серці, не даючи забути про горе, яке вона стягнула на свій острів. _Твого дому вже нема_ , шептав у голові добре знайомий, ненависний голос. _Батька нема, він помер через тебе_. _Люди ненавидять тебе там. Ніхто на тебе не чекає, ніхто за тобою не скучає, ти нікому там не потрібна..._

До того був ще _він_. Він живий, так сказав Под. І він шукав її, якщо вірити словам колишнього зброєносця. _Він_ , який дав їй мить щастя, щоб потім жорстоко все забрати. Навіщо він шукав _її_? Він же поїхав від неї, покинув її, незважаючи ні на сльози, ні на благання. Він вибрав сестру, якої потім не стало. Лише тоді він мусив згадати собі про існування іншої жінки, яка кохала його цілою собою і чиєю любов’ю він знехтував, поки міг мати когось кращого.

Повернення означало, що їй прийдеться знов зустрітися з _ним_ і Брієнна не була впевнена чи зможе вона знов глянути йому у вічі. Однак не йшлося тільки про неї. Був ще Артур. Те, що сказав її син було правдою. Він заслуговував на краще, ніж все життя рибалити у забутому всіма селищі на краю світу. ЇЇ син заслуговував теж на шанс пізнати свого батька. Якщо _він_ звичайно хотітиме побачити сина, якого народила йому зневажена і покинута ним жінка. Сина, якого він можливо навіть не хотів. Тоді, у Вічнозимі, він був обережний, щоб цього не допустити. До того, в нього мусили бути інші діти. Ті, яких він бажав і на яких чекав. Від жінки, з якою він хотів бути, яку завжди вибирав понад усе інше…

Як зреагує син довідавшись, що батько не хотів ні його, ні його матері? Хоча вона ніколи не розказувала багато про _нього_ , майже нічого, якщо не рахувати казок, Брієнна завжди старалася представити синові чоловіка, якого вона покохала. Не ненависного клятвопорушника. _Клятвохранителя_. Брієнна знала, що у свідомості Артура батько це лицар і людина честі. Вона не хотіла руйнувати цього, однак поволі вона починала розуміти, що не зможе все життя берегти сина від усього лихого, що було у світі. Він був майже дорослий, він мав право знати правду. І він повинен сам вирішувати, що з нею робити…

Лише після заходу сонця, Брієнна повернулася до хатини, щоб застати Артура і Подрика за столом, поглинених у живій розмові. Побачивши її у дверях, обидва замовкли і перевели на неї погляди.

-Мамо, сідай до нас— Артур спробував усміхнутися до неї, на скільки дозволяло йому побите обличчя і підвівся з-за столу.—Ми ще не вечеряли, чекали на тебе. Сідай, а я займуся вечерею.

Брієнна присіла і вже скоро перед нею появилася тарілка з простою кашею, кусочками овочів, які виросли на їхньому невеличкому городі і печеної рибини, яку вона встигла приготувати раніше цього дня. Вечеря пройшла спокійно на розповідях Подрика про пригоди, які спіткали його по дорозі до них. Та все ж у повітрі відчувалося напруження, яке кожен з них вдавав, що не помічає.

Коли тарілки спорожніли, Брієнна повідомила про своє рішення.

***

Виявилося, що в Артура і Брієнни зовсім небагато речей для пакування. Не було теж людей, з якими їм хотілося б попрощатися. Ймовірно, місцеві не одразу і помітять відсутність височезних білявих чужинців. Всім було байдуже до них, так довго, поки вони не входили їм у дорогу. Всім, крім Аламі. З першого дня, вона подбала про них з Артуром, дала притулок і захистила від місцевих. Поки Брієнна слабувала після пологів, Аламі займалася немовлям і була для Артура немов друга мати, а для Брієнни стала близькою подругою. Прощання виявилося важчим, ніж Брієнна припускала, однак жінка виявила багато розуміння: „Я від початку знала, що ви не залишитеся назавжди. Мені бракуватиме тебе, Ріє. Тебе і Артура. Але ви повертаєтеся до дому і я сподіваюся, що там знайдете все, чого не мали тут”.

Два дні пізніше вони сіли на корабель, який відпливав на захід. Це було вперше за майже чотирнадцяти років, коли Брієнна покинула селище. Незважаючи на присутність Пода і його запевнення, вона ніяк не могла спинити шаленого биття серця. Їй на кожному кроці вбачалися постаті у темних плащах, які слідкували за нею і її сином. Вона мимоволі прискорила кроку. Рука, яка спочивала на руків’ї меча, вкрилася холодним потом.

-Мамо, спокійно—почула вона голос Артура.—Нам не треба _аж так_ поспішати.

Брієнна змусила себе сповільнити кроку, а заспокоїлася аж тоді, коли вони всі троє опинилися у на палубі.

Цього разу подорож виявилася зовсім іншою від першої. Тепер вона не мусила працювати, їй не мучила нудота. Брієнна врешті змогла роздивитися краї, які вони минали, хоча далі з великою неохотою сходила на берег у портах, в які вони запливали. Зате Артур у кожному новому місті, не міг приховати свого захоплення. Після років проведених у забитому селищі і одному портовому місті, все для нього було новим і цікавим.

Брієнну також тішило, що Артур так швидко знайшов з Подом спільну мову. Вона часто бачила їх заглиблених у розмовах або на верхній палубі з мечами в руці. Нерідко і вона долучалася до їхнього тренування. Артур не переставав випитувати Пода про все, що спадало йому на думку. В головному його питання стосувалися історії Вестеросу, Тарта, теперішніх подій на континенті. Брієнна знала теж, що син активно намагається роздобути інформацію про _нього_ , однак ще перед тим, як вони сіли на корабель, вона поставила Подові чітку заборону розказувати про будь-що пов’язане з _ним_. Розказати про _нього_ було її завданням. І їй ще треба було подумати, як і що саме сказати.

Так минали місяці і усвідомлення того, що вона насправді вертається до дому поволі почало спливати на неї. Незважаючи на заспокійливі слова Пода, Брієнна й гадки не мала, чого повинна там очікувати і це незнання відчувалося як крижаний вузол у її нутрощах. 

Одного дня на світанку, на обрії появилися обриси острова. _Тарт._ Давно покинутий дім. Брієннине серце стиснулося від хвилювання.

Вони запливли у невеликий порт і зійшли з корабля. Под привів коней і вони разом подалися до Вечірнього палацу. Брієнні не вірилося, що вона вдома. Дорогою, роздивляючись навкруги, вона бачила стільки знайомого. Ті самі краєвиди, дороги, гори й галявини. Все таке, яким вона його пам’ятала. Тільки людські оселі й самі люди були інакшими. Проїжджаючи крізь населені пункти, вона не побачила ані одного знайомого обличчя серед людей, які вийшли перед хати, аби подивитися на новоприбулих.

Сам Вечірній палац також виявився зовсім інакший. Старими залишилися тільки мармурові стіни. Решту, як пояснив Подрик довелося відбудовувати або ставити на ново.

Слуги у Вечірньому палаці привітали їх з найбільшою ввічливістю і повагою. Не було злих і ненависних поглядів, яких так боялася Брієнна. Навпаки, до неї поставилися з шаною належною законній Вечірниці.

Перші дні минули неначе одна мить. Брієнна з Артуром відбули цілоденну поїздку островом, підчас якою вона показала синові майже всі свої улюблені місця. Артур не приховував своєї радості і збудження. Замок також був для нього чимось новим. Після життя у малесенькій хатині, його захоплювала кожнісінька, навіть найбільш звичайна річ. Велика бібліотека, книжки до якої, за наказом самого короля, прибули недавно з Цитаделі, тренувальний майданчик й добре споряджена зброярня, величезні покої призначені лише для нього і присутність слуг на кожному кроці.

Все поволі починало розставлятися на свої місця. Так, як сказав Подрик, люди на Тарті прийняли її. А Брієнна була готова зробити все, щоб ще раз їх не підвести, тому наступні дні були сповнені роботою і обов’язками. Брієнна хотіла якнайшвидше увійти у курс подій на острові і зайнятися управлінням. Вона повинна продовжити справу батька. Це був її обов’язок і перед ним, і перед людьми. А після неї все перейде на Артура. Якщо він звісно захоче. У хлопця був потенціал, однак він потребував ще багато обробки і шліфування. До того, йому прийдеться ще здобути багато побутових знань про Вестерос. Якби на це не дивитися, але він виріс у далеких краях і був тут чужинцем. Тому Брієнна подбала, щоб Артур як найшвидше взявся за науку і поволі почав входити у роль лорда. За вечерею, її завжди чекала нова розповідь про все, чого він навчився даного дня, перемішана з нескінченним наріканням на деякі лордівські обов’язки. Та попри те, Брієнна бачила, що синові подобається тут, вона бачила, що він щасливий. І його щастя було також її щастям. Брієнна знала як сильно він хоче знайти місце, де врешті вважатиметься своїм і вона сподівалася, що як пройде трохи часу, Артура також приймуть на Тарті.

Десь два тижні після їхнього приїзду, Брієнна готувалася почати новий день. На неї чекала поїздка довколишніми селами, де вона мала зустрітися з фермерами і торговцями Тарту. Брієнна була націлена справити як найкраще враження. Вона якраз одягнула нову блакитну сорочку з вишитими золотою ниткою півмісяцями і зорями до пари з чорними бриджами й вдивлялася у своє відбиття у дзеркалі. Раптом пролунав несміливий стукіт у двері.

-Зайдіть—дала дозвіл Брієнна.

Це мусила бути одна з покоївок, яка завжди допомагала навести лад у довгому волоссі, яке Брієнна перестала обрізати на чужині. Там воно допомагало їй забути, що колись вона була Брієнною. З ним легше було стати Рією. Волосся досягало майже половини її плечей і забирало неймовірну кількість часу, щоб зробити презентабельним за вестероськими стандартами. „Треба мені врешті позбутися його, час повернутися назад”—думала Брієнна, однак з якоїсь незрозумілої для себе самої причини, вона не могла взятися за це.

Брієнна почула, як двері поволі відчиняються і покоївка заходить у кімнату. Вона далі вдивлялася у своє відображення у дзеркалі, намагаючись уявити, що подумають про неї люди, з якими вона мала побачитися. Вона завжди була висока і негарна, а роки у вигнанні зробили це ще більш помітним. Від пекучого східного сонця її веснянки стали ще виразніші, від постійного хвилювання і страху довкола очей почали появлятися перші морщини, а скромне життя тільки підкреслило грубо тесані риси її обличчя.

Брієнна зітхнула. Не було сенсу розводитися над вродою, якої в неї ніколи не було. Вона востаннє провела рукою по своєму волоссі. Дівчина, яка мала прийти й допомогти розчесати коси десь забарилася. Брієнна якраз мала відвернутися від дзеркала, щоб прикликати її, коли в кімнаті пролунав голос, який вона розпізнала б завжди і всюди.

-Брієнно…

Вона завмерла. _Він_ був тут.


	12. Джеймі V

Джеймі тяжко дихав. Він підняв єдину добру руку до дверей. Вона була вкрита холодним потом. Його серце шалено билося від хвилювання. Це була третя спроба постукати у двері. Він ніколи не був боягузом. Хіба що це стосувалося її. Роки тому він боявся глянути їй у вічі, коли покидав Вічнозим. Тепер він знов боявся повстати перед нею.

Джеймі невпевнено постукав і за мить її приглушений голос дозволив йому на вхід. Він поволі зачинив за собою двері. _Вона була тут_. Після стількох років, вона нарешті була тут… Це було неначе сон. Брієнна. _Його Брієнна..._ Була нарешті тут.

Вона стояла у протилежному кутку кімнати і вдивлялася у дзеркало. Промені ранкового сонця ніжно освітлювали її постать і відбивалися у її світлому волоссі, яке делікатно закручувалося на кінцях. Воно було тепер значно довше від того, що він пам’ятав. Брієнна поволі провела у ньому рукою і у Джеймі з’явилося палке бажання зробити те саме. Однак він не був в змозі зрушити з місця. Він слідкував за відбиттям її дивовижних очей у дзеркалі. Він міг би вдивлятися у них цілу вічність. _Його Брієнна._

-Брієнно…—його голос був незначно гучніший за шепіт, однак почувши його, вона стрепенулася й завмерла, а її очі розширилися від раптового усвідомлення.

-Брієнно…

Лише тоді, дуже поволі, вона обернулася. Їхні погляди схрестилися і раптом Джеймі не знав, що казати. Він невпевнено зробив крок у її напрямку. Брієнна відсахнулася, а його серце в мить розбилося на тисячу дрібних кусочків. Він роками чекав на цю зустріч. Скільки разів мріяв про це. У його уяві вона завжди опинялася у його обіймах. Лівою рукою Джеймі ніжно торкався її дорогого обличчя, а правою пригортав ближче до себе. Брієнна ніжно усміхалася, а він шептав їй на вухо, як сильно кохає її. Що більше не покине її і не дозволить нікому ще раз розлучити їх. Однак реальність виявилася набагато складнішою. Брієнна прошивала його поглядом так, немов би не вірила, що він справжній, що він тут.

-Брієнно—благально прохрипів він утретє. Не існувало інших слів. Лише вона і її ім’я. „Скажи щось, крикни на мене, розізлись, вдар мене. Що завгодно… Тільки не втікай від мене”—думав він, але жоден звук таки не вирвався крізь його стиснуте горло.

Здавалося вони вдивлялися у себе цілу вічність і з кожною наступною секундою тиша у кімнаті ставала тяжчою. Раптом Брієнна покинула своє місце і відчинила навстіж двері. Джеймі залила холодна хвиля розчарування й відчаю _. Вона навіть слова до нього не вимовить_ … Однак замість того, щоб вказати йому вихід, Брієнна визирнула на коридор і переконавшись, що нікого немає, знов зачинила їх. Так само вона вчинила з бічними дверима, призначеними для слуг і терасою. Вона явно не хотіла мати ніяких свідків того, що мало зараз відбутися у її покоях і Джеймі не знав, радіти йому з цього приводу чи ні.

Врешті Брієнна знов опинилася навпроти нього. З виразу її обличчя не можна було нічого прочитати. Це була суцільна маска холодної байдужості.

-Навіщо ви тут, сер? Чого вам треба від мене?— в кінці озвалася вона, а в Джеймі побігли мурашки по спині.

-Я не міг не прийти. Ти пропала. Я роками шукав тебе… Коли отримав звістку, що ти тут…—нескладно заговорив він, невдало намагаючись приховати своє хвилювання.—Як я міг не прийти, Брієнно?

-Ви непотрібно клопоталися, сер—холодно відрізала Брієнна.

Джеймі зморщив брови. Побачити її знову було для нього всім, тільки не клопотом. Після отримання листа, Джеймі у поспіху видав останні розпорядження для малої ради, а сам кинувши усе, подався прямо до неї. Ніщо не важило для нього стільки, як знов побачити її і просити вибачення за всю кривду, яку він завдав її.

-Навіщо та формальність?—замість того сказав він.—Наскільки я собі пригадую, ми зайшли набагато далі, ніж це.

-Я не можу знати про що ви, сер.

Це було неначе ляпас. Вона говорила до нього, як до когось чужого. Так, якби нічого ніколи не було між ними. Та хоч _сер_ був безперечно кращим початком, ніж Царевбивця. Джеймі важко зітхнув. Він вже й забув, якою впертою Брієнна могла іноді бути.

-Якщо ви так наполягаєте на титулах, _леді_ Брієнно, чи точніше _сер_ Брієнно, тоді це буде ваша величність, а не сер—сказав Джеймі, не в змозі приховати в голосі іронічних нот. Якщо їй захотілося правильності і формальністі, то нехай.

-Ваша величність?—перепитала Брієнна тоном, якого завжди вживала, щоб погасити його особливо невдалі жарти. _Вона не знала,_ здогадався Джеймі. Їй нічого не сказали, або ж вона сама не захотіла знати нічого про нього.

-У власній особі—підтвердив він.—Не чекала, що сам король Семи Королівств завітає до тебе?

-Сестра королева не робить з вас короля. Джон Сноу тепер на троні—з переконанням заявила Брієнна, а щось у виразі її обличчя нагадало Джеймі ту саму вперту, ідеалістичну і дещо наївну дівку, з якою колись довелось йому мандрувати крізь Вестерос.

-Не думав, що так легко переплутати старого каліку з похмурим північанином—не зміг стримати усмішки Джеймі.—Знаєш, так як і ти, всі воліли б бачити його на моєму місці. Я передусім. Але Джон впертіший мабуть і за тебе. Він не хоче трону і ніколи не хотів.

Мимоволі Джеймі розсміявся. Він стільки разів чув ті слова від Джона, що йому іноді здавалося, що це єдине, що понурий північанин може сказати.

-Я ледь переконав його, щоб мені правицю позичив. Моя далі до нічого—Джеймі підняв у гору свою тяжку золоту руку, яка тепер була вкрита чорною шкіряною рукавичкою. Він почав ховати її багато років тому. Джеймі більше не міг дивитися на цей огидний кусок металу, однак без нього, коли люди витріщалися на місце, де замість його правої долоні виднів обрубок, він почувався вразливим і нецілісним. 

Брієнна тільки покрутила головою не вимовляючи ні слова.

-Якби я знав, що так важко буде переконати тебе, то корону прихопив би з собою—сказав Джеймі, але і це залишилося без відповіді. Брієнна з підозрою міряла його поглядом, мабуть шукаючи в його словах і виразі обличчя ознак жарту чи брехні. 

У Джеймі тимчасом почало наростати роздратування. Він стільки років чекав, щоб побачити її… Щоб розказати… Однак з таким самим успіхом він міг говорити і до стіни.

-Ти дар мови втратила, Брієнно? Ну ж бо, вилай мене, чи поцілуй, чи обізви брехуном. Давай! 

Однак і це розбилося неначе хвиля об тверду і непорушну скелю. Та Джеймі не збирався здаватися. Він не міг відпустити її так легко. Він не збирався знов втратити її.

-Брієнно, не тільки вмієш бути вперта. Я не піду звідси, поки ми не поговоримо.

-Тепер вам говорити захотілося ?—врешті озвалася Брієнна, немов прокинувшись зі свого оніміння.—Нам нема більше про що говорити. Ви вже все сказали. Ви ж ненависні, як і вона. 

Джеймі відвів погляд. Вони знов опинилися у засніженому дворі Вічнозиму. Брієнна на морозі у тоненькому, чорному плащі. ЇЇ сльози і ридання. ЇЇ ще теплі руки на його обличчі. ЇЇ благання…

-Брієнно… це була помилка… все, що я сказав тоді… Я…—почав Джеймі, однак раптом йому забракло слів, щоб закінчити. 

-Я знаю. Все було помилкою. Від самого початку.

-Ні, я не це мав на увазі… Ти не розумієш…

-Не розумію? Чого мені не розуміти?—різко перебила його Брієнна.—Що ви прийшли тоді до мене, п’яні від вина і перемоги? Що ви хотіли теплого тіла? Спробувати чогось нового? Відплатити сестрі за її зраду? Що розважившись, ви першої ж нагоди повернулися до кохання свого життя? Що ваша розвага коштувала життя невинних, мого батька? Чого мені не розуміти?

Ліва рука Джеймі мимовільно затиснулась в кулак. Вона не могла насправді так думати. _Не могла._

-Ти ніколи не була розвагою—твердо сказав він.— _Ніколи_. Не розвагою. Не ти.

-Тепер вже не має значення, чим я була для вас. Розвагою чи знаряддям помсти сестрі—гірко промовила Брієнна.—Що це міняє? Чи це поверне мого батька? Поверне життя невинних людей?

-Я робив все, що міг, аби не допустити до цього. Я не думав, що вона наважиться на таке. Якби я знав, я б зупинив її раніше.

-Який жаль, що ви ніколи нічого не знали, коли це стосувалося її. 

Джеймі хотів заперечити, але замовк не сказавши ні слова. Вона була права. Якби ж тільки він швидше прозрів. Якби ж він одразу побачив сестру такою, якою вона була від самого початку—ненависною… Якби тільки… Якби… Однак це нічого не міняло. Він був безсилий. Вся його влада і позиція були нічого не варті, якщо він не міг ні змінити минулого, ні забрати всього лиха, яке він накоїв. 

-Для чого ви прийшли?—повторила ще раз Брієнна крижаним голосом.

Джеймі здригнувся. Як вона могла про таке питати? Хіба відповідь не була очевидною?

-Я нарешті там, де повинен бути. Поряд із тобою.

-Припиніть це. Навіщо ще знущатися? Навіщо зараз прикидатися, що я для вас що небуть значила? Ми обоє знаємо, що це неправда.

-Ти думаєш, що нічого не значила?—вражено перепитав Джеймі.—Після Річкорину, Гаренхолу, Клятвохранителя?.. Після того, як на бісову північ, у битву проти самої смерті, я подався сам, заради тебе? Невже це все було для тебе нічим?

Брієнна мовчала. ЇЇ погляд згас. Замість вдаваної байдужості Джеймі побачив всю кривду, яку вона так старалася приховати. Він хотів підійти до неї, пригорнути її, зробити що-небуть, аби тільки зменшити її біль. Однак Джеймі не зрушив зі свого місця. Він знав, що вона відштовхне його і від самої думки про це, він почувався неначе цілий світ валився йому на голову.

-Ти знехтував тим, що у нас було. Ти поїхав— тихо промовила Брієнна, уникаючи його погляду.—Ти зробив свій вибір. А я розплатилася за нього сповна.

-Я вибрав тебе! Я повинен був захистити тебе.

-Я сама можу за себе подбати—кам’яна маска знов повернулася на Брієннине обличчя.— Мені не потрібен був ваш _захист_. Так само як не потрібна зараз ваша брехня. Я знаю чому ви вчинили саме так. Я знала, що ви кохаєте її. Я довідалася про вашу з нею дитину і я розумію ваш вибір. Якби моя дитина була у небезпеці, я зробила б все, щоб рятувати її. Як і ви. Це був гоноровий вчинок.

Почувши це Джеймі не зміг втримати гіркого сміху, який вирвався з грудей.

-Тільки ти, Брієнно, могла б таке сказати про боягуза, який підло покинув тебе серед ночі. Я зганьбив тебе і поїхав. Навіть ти не дошукаєшся у тому гонору чи честі.

-Це тому ви тут? Ви думаєте, що у вас якийсь борг переді мною?—запитала Брієнна.—Якщо так, тоді не варто було приїжджати. Я знала на що пішла. Ви не давали мені ніяких обітниць. Ви не винні мені нічого. Це виключно моя провина, що я побачила у вашій милості до мене щось, чого ніколи не було.

Джеймі вхопився доброю рукою за волосся.

-Про яку бісову милість ти говориш? Я ніколи не був _милий_ до нікого. Тим більше не до тебе.

-Мабуть і не були. Ще одна ілюзія. Та я тоді вірила, що ви добра людина.

-Ти тоді у це вірила? А потім раптом прозріла? Це ти хочеш сказати?—промовив Джеймі виступаючи вперед. Цього разу Брієнна не відступила. Ані не відвела погляду. Вона стояла з гордо піднесеною головою і непохитним виразом на обличчі.—Ти сама себе обманюєш, Брієнно. Насправді ти ніколи в мене не вірила. Ані в мою честь, якщо вона взагалі коли-небуть в мене була. Ти могла і мати якісь почуття, ти могла хотіти мене в своєму ліжку, але довіряти? Ти не довіряла мені ніколи.

Брієнна відкрила рот, щоб щось сказати, але Джеймі не дозволив їй дійти до слова.

-Відколи я зустрів тебе, ти розбудила в мені щось, що я думав давно вже погасло. Я знов хотів стати тим, ким завжди прагнув бути—лицарем, людиною честі. Я намагався, я провалявся і я намагався знов. Щоб здобути твій респект, щоб заслужити твою повагу і довіру. Але ж я був Царевбивцею і клятвопорушником, який порав власну сестру і плодив байстрюків з нею. Один шляхетний акт з далекого минулого не міг поміняти того. Ти знала мене краще, ніж будь-хто інший на цьому світі, але все-таки, попри все, що ми пройшли разом, ти завжди очікувала від мене найгіршого, чи не так, Брієнно?

ЇЇ обличчя поблідло, а губи стиснулися у вузьку лінію. Коли вона заговорила, її слова були гострі неначе валірійська криця.

-Отже після стількох років, ви прийшли сюди, у мій дім, який ледь став на ноги після того, що вчинила ваша люба сестра, щоб сказати мені, що я не так на вас дивилася?

 _Нестерпна вперта дівка._ Вона нічого не розуміла.

-Я прийшов тут, тому що роками шукав тебе! Тому що кожну хвилину присвятив на те, щоб відбудувати все, що було дорогим для тебе. Кожного дня, надія що ти жива давала мені силу дихати, коли єдине чого я прагнув, це була швидка смерть. Я тут, тому що кохаю тебе і не можу стерпіти думки, щоб відпустити тебе знов!

Брієнна дивилася на нього так, неначе він сказав щось образливе. Лише тоді до Джеймі дійшло, що він вперше у житті вголос зізнався про свою любов до неї. Він багато років знав про свої почуття, любов до Брієнни стала невід’ємною частиною його самого, однак він ще ніколи не вимовив вголос тих слів.

Відповіддю на його зізнання була напружена тиша. Однак побачивши Брієннине обличчя, Джеймі віддав би все на світі, щоб забрати свої слова назад. Та перш, ніж він встиг що-небуть сказати, вона промовила тихим голосом:

-Колись я б віддала все на світі, щоб почути ті слова з уст коханого чоловіка. Як я тоді прагнула, щоб мої почуття, моя любов до вас були взаємними—говорила Брієнна, а кожне її слово обпікало його немов живий вогонь.— Знаєте, я кохала вас. Відчайдушно, цілою собою.

Серце Джеймі ледь не вискакувало з грудей. Він невпевнено глянув на Брієнну, намагаючись зрозуміти чи щойно сказані нею слова не були всього-на-всього витвором його уяви. Брієнна, _його Брієнна_ , якраз признала свою любов до нього. Однак ані радість, ані полегшення не прийшло. ЇЇ очі прошивали його гострими лезами.

-Ти… ти також…

-Чи люблю вас? Я б хотіла _ненавидіти_ вас, але ви й на це не заслуговуєте. Ви ніхто для мене, _ваша величність_. Кожного дня я шкодую, що взагалі знала вас. Якби ви не стали на моєму шляху, в мене далі був би батько, я б не провела років у вигнанні, я б не дивилася на руїну, яка залишилась з мого дому.

-Брієнно…—прошепотів Джеймі, намагаючись втримати рівний голос.—Дозволь мені…

-Мені не потрібні ні ваші вибачення, ні пояснення. Якби у вас була хоч краплина честі, у яку я колись вірила, ви б взагалі не посміли показатися мені на очі.

Джеймі відвів погляд. Він почувався як останній дурень, який роками жив спогадами про неї і надіями, що одного дня вони знов зустрінуться. Що вона вислухає його. Що можливо пробачить… Однак Брієнна не хотіла його бачити, вона не хотіла з ним говорити, вона не хотіла його знати. Тієї ж миті Джеймі прагнув лише одного, щоб Невідомець прийшов по нього тут і тепер.

-Ви сказали достатньо, міледі—врешті прохрипів він.— Я більше не стану турбувати вас своєю присутністю.

Джеймі й не помітив, як покинув її покої ані як в його руці появився меч. Якимсь чином він потрапив у внутрішній двір.

Пустий.

Холодний.

Мертвий.


	13. Артур ІІ

Бути лордом було нестерпно! Всі ті, що так відчайдушно прагнули ними бути, просто дурні. І Артур перший серед них. Пливучи сюди він думав, що його життя діаметрально зміниться і він отримає волю, про яку завжди мріяв. Та все виявилося геть зовсім не так.

Бути сином Вечірниці означало проводити цілі дні на науці і на довжелезних, страшенно нудних зустрічах, слухаючи про ще нудніші речі. Артур не був створений для цього. Він міг днями мандрувати островом відшуковуючи заховані і недоступні місця. Він міг проводити години з мечем у руці, вдосконалюючи свою й так вже чудову техніку. Ба, навіть зачинитися у бібліотеці, серед товстезних томів про історію воєн, славетні битви і непереможних героїв, було врази краще, ніж вислуховування надоїдливого базікання мейстра, який взяв собі за звичку критикувати Артура на кожному кроці. До того, старезний і дратівливий бородань намагався забити йому голову всякими нісенітницями про герби і якісь там титули. Кого цікавило чим якісь там лорди вирішили прикрашати свої полотна? Або як глибоко він має поклонятися королю? Чи яким пальцем кивнути, щоб показати слугам, у який келих йому долили вина. Це було повне безглуздя. Першого дня Артур ледь стримався, аби не заснути прямо перед мейстром. Другого дня він вирішив не робити такої ж помилки і замість на урок, пішов прямо у бібліотеку. Там він міг набагато більше навчитися про те, що його дійсно цікавило. На жаль, він і не встиг нічого прочитати, коли його місце викрили, а його самого мейстер притягнув за вухо назад на урок. „Доведеться знайти нову схованку”—зітхнув хлопець. Він вже мав певне місце на примітці.

Артур знав, що це не була поведінка, якої очікувала від нього мама, однак вона не повинна злитися через кілька пропущених занять з геральдики і манер. До всього іншого Артур прикладав всі свої зусилля. Він з захопленням вивчав історію, географію чи навіть рахунки. Та може мама і не довідається про його маленькі грішки, якщо йому вдасться переконати мейстра Волдена мовчати взамін за тримання таємниці зникаючого з замку вина і зілля, перепродуваного робітникам. Це не дуже по-лицарські, думав собі Артур, але якби… 

Його думки раптом перервав дзвенькіт криці з тренувального майданчика. Обернувши голову, Артур побачив чоловіка, який шалено бив мечем об тренувальні опудала. Не задумуючись, хлопець підійшов кілька кроків і зупинився неподалік.

Чоловік явно не помітив його прибуття. Він був вже старший, але ще не старий, з пасмами сивого волосся поміж золотою чуприною і майже сивою бородою. Одягнений просто, у коричневу сорочку з червоною шкіряною курткою і чорні бриджі, однак тим, що прикуло Артурову увагу, був факт, що чоловік тримав меч у лівій руці. Хлопець не пригадував собі, щоб коли-небуть бачив когось такого у замку.

Артур стояв поруч ще хвилину, аж врешті втомлений браком якої небуть реакції, голосно сказав:

-Агов, та схаменіться! Чим вам так опудала завинили, що ви їх так завзято гамселите?

Чоловік раптово зупинився і здивовано глянув на хлопця. Лише тепер він мусив помітити Артурову присутність.

-Не пхай носа у не свої справи, хлопче!—гаркнув він.

-Мої опудала, мої справи—з широкою посмішкою відповів Артур. Врешті діялося щось цікаве.—Ну хіба, що ви хочете стати на їхнє місце. Ви чудово впоралися б. Хоч і повідбиватися змогли б.

-Ти краще б прикусив язика, поки не напатякав собі біди—застережливо сказав чоловік й підняв меч, націлюючи його на обличчя хлопця.

Однак Артура цим було не залякати. Він легко відбив рукою підняте лезо.

-А вам краще тримати руки подалі від моїх тренувальних товаришів—відповів хлопець далі посміхаючись. Ніщо не дратувало людей так, як яскрава самовпевнена посмішка.

-Твоїх?—чоловік здивовано підняв брову.

-Моїх, аякже. Я можу вам ще разок повторити, якщо слух вже не той. Або краще покажу з мечем у руці.

Чоловік зміряв його неприхильним поглядом.

-Раджу тобі добряче подумати перш ніж розтулиш рота наступним разом, хлопче.

Артур тільки засміявся.

-Мама постійно каже мені це саме. Ви б чудово порозумілися з нею у тій справі.

-А мати згадувала може, що тут роблять з такими як ти?

-Дайте, я сам вгадаю. Таким як я призначають лордівські покої, дають слуг у розпорядження, а потім заставляють відвідувати масу неймовірно нудних зустрічей і забивають голову всіляким непотребом—відповів Артур, здригаючись на саму думку про свої ненависні уроки.

-Зухвалий чванько тут попався. Бачу мати не навчила ні манер, ні покори.

-О ні, маму ви залиште—застережливо промовив Артур.—Це найкраща, найдобріша і найгоноровіша людина на світі.

У відповіді на ту заяву, незнайомець пирхнув й іронічно всміхнувся.

-Виховування дітлахів явно не один з талантів твоєї бездоганної матусі.

Почувши це Артур спалахнув. Ким би не був цей чоловік, а він не мав права робити такі закиди в мамину сторону. Мама була найкраща, вона робила, що могла, аби виховати його на порядну людину. Їй просто не пощастило, що попався такий син. Хоч як Артур старався, він знав, що можливо ніколи не буде тим, кого вона заслуговувала. Однак пропустити повз вуха таке зауваження він також не збирався.

-Знаєте, ви самі напросилися. Ніхто не стане ображати маму у моїй присутності—сказав хлопець і попрямував до краю тренувального майданчика, де залишена була зброя, використовувана до щоденних тренувань. Вхопивши перший меч, який попався під руки, Артур зайняв позицію навпроти чоловіка, обличчя якого далі викривляла непривітна гримаса. Незнайомець навіть не спробував підняти меча у своїй руці.

-Зброя у вас в руках. Ставайте. Чи злякалися, що не подолаєте?—підпускав Артур.

Чоловік мовчки дивився на хлопця. На мить його погляд затримався на мечі у Артуровій руці.

-Вирішив познущатися?—врешті озвався він.—Захотілося осмішити старого, побивши його лівою рукою?

-Я все роблю лівою—відмахнувся Артур. Колись мама пробувала перевчити його на праву. І битися, і писати, і тримати ложку. Він пробував робити все за її вказівками, але і близько не міг досягнути такого доброго результату, як лівою рукою. Після декількох спроб, мама більше не наполягала. Лише підчас подорожі у Вестерос, через брак кращих занять на кораблі, Артур взявся за удосконалення слабшої руки тренуючись з сером Подриком. Однак цього було недостатньо, щоб упевнено тримати меч у правій.

-Як і ви—додав Артур, кивнувши на меч у лівій руці незнайомця.

Чоловік врешті зайняв позицію і вони почали ходити кругом з піднятими мечами, націленими один на одного. Кожен з них оцінювальним поглядом дивився на супротивника. Артур знав, що довге очікування на рух другої сторони має тримати його у напруженні і бути випробовуванням його терпливості. Це була добре знайома стратегія, так завжди робила мама. Однак цього разу Артур вирішив не чекати і рішуче атакував.

Мечі схрестилися. Артур наступав, але чоловік вправно відбивався і впевнено тримав свою позицію. Криця дзвеніла, криця бряжчала, раз у раз зблискуючи у полудневому сонці, яке несміливо визирало крізь густу завісу хмар. Бійці розпашілися, їхні мечі незначно опустилися, а удари сповільнилися, однак жоден з них і не думав відступати.

Артур призупинив активну атаку і перейшов в оборону. Його супротивник виявився витривалішим, ніж йому на початку здавалося. Він мусив сповільнити, якщо передчасно не хотів опасти з сил. До того, рука починала вже відчувати навантаження, але ніщо у тому світі не змусило б Артура признатися до цього.

-Вже не такий борзий, як хвилину тому?—глузливо запитав чоловік.

Артур прикусив язика. Зараз не була пора, щоб дати спровокуватися на його зачіпки.

-Що, кілька ударів мечем і пропав весь твій дотеп?—не припиняв своїх насмішок незнайомець.

Артур міцніше стиснув меч у руці. Він відчайдушно намагався заново здобути втрачену ініціативу. Раптом він помітив невелике відкриття по правій стороні незнайомця. Це було все що треба. Артур миттю кинувся вперед, щоб хитрим рухом завдати остаточного удару супротивникові. Однак сталося щось зовсім неочікуване. Замість того, щоб влучити у незахищений бік, Артурів меч впіймала чоловікова права рука і швидким вправним рухом вибила зброю з рук хлопця. Меч гучно приземлився добрі два кроки від них, а Артур і незчувся, як сам опинився на твердому ґрунті з мечем при горлі.

-Здаєшся?

Артур не відповів нічого. Він не збирався вголос підтвердити свою поразку перед нестерпним незнайомцем.

-Здаєшся?—з натиском повторив чоловік сильніше притискаючи лезо до горла хлопця. Якби це не був тренувальний меч, Артур вже давно стік би кров’ю.

-Здаюся—крізь стиснуті зуби прохрипів він і чоловік вмить забрав свого меча.

Артур підвівся і стріпнувши пил з одежі, ошелешено глянув на чоловіка, на обличчі якого тепер завітала іронічна посмішка.

-Як?..—здивовано запитав Артур, перевівши погляд на праву руку незнайомця.—Як ви це зробили?

-Що, хлопче, не чекав, що старий каліка дасть тобі такий шикарний урок покори?—відповів чоловік, ігноруючи Артурове запитання.

-Але як ви зробили цей трюк?—не вгавав хлопець.—У вас вдягнута якась металева рукавиця, чи не так? А ви знаєте ще якісь трюки? Покажете мені? А можна мені з вами тренуватися?

-Краще б тобі ніколи не довелось робити таких трюків—сказав чоловік немов до себе. І голосніше додав:—Ти вже отримав урок на сьогодні, тож вертайся до своїх справ, хлопче, і не лізь де не треба, бо наступним разом тобі може так не пощастити.

-Не вам казати, де мені лізти, а де ні. Хто ви такий, до речі? Я не бачив вас тут раніше.

Чоловік нічого не відповів, лише мовчки обернувся і прихопивши незграбно мечі однією рукою, попрямував до зброярні. Артур терпіти не міг такого ігнорування. Затиснувши кулаки, хлопець подався за ним. Той якраз зник у дверях будинку і Артур недовго думаючи також зайшов у середину.

-Гей, я задав вам питання—сказав хлопець. Чоловік відкладав їхні тренувальні мечі і у напівтемряві, яка панувала у зброярні, Артур міг розгледіти тільки обрис його спини.

Незнайомець важко зітхнув.

-От і причепився ти як реп’ях до собачого хвоста. Вже і прочуханки недостатньо, щоб позбутися тебе? Скажи но, як же мені спекатися від тебе, хлопче?

-Спершу ви відповісте на мої запитання.

Чоловік врешті повернувся до нього і спираючись об довгий дерев’ний стіл, ліниво заклав руки на грудях.

-І чому б я мав це робити?

-Можливо отримавши відповіді я вирішу, що вже час мені спекатися від вас. Виграш для на обох.

Чоловік відповів не відразу. Якусь мить він уважно роздивлявся хлопця.

-Ти не тутешній, чи не так?

-Не вгадали— впевнено відповів Артур.—Я з Тарта і це мій дім.

-Брешеш так само кепсько як і мечем володієш—чоловік криво всміхнувся.—У цьому тобі теж не завадило б потренуватися, та я не даю уроків зухвалим чужинцям.

-Та й не треба—відрубав Артур.—Я тартієць і чудово обійдусь без них.

-От ніякий ти не _тартієць_. Ти прибув звідкись здалеку, або тебе тримали зачиненим тут в якійсь комірчині подалі від світу, що, дивлячись на тебе, цілком виправдане рішення.

-Дурня! Звідки ви це взяли?

-Місцевий ніколи не ставив би таких запитань—відповів чоловік з блиском в оку.—До того, ти може й добре володієш загальною мовою, але з тим акцентом ти зовсім не звучиш, як місцеві. Отже це я мав би ставити запитання тобі. Хто ти такий і звідки прибув?

-Та нема в мене ніякого акценту!—палко заперечив Артур. Він говорив так само як і інші! Люди з замку, які раніше звернули увагу на його мову, починаючи з мейстра Волдена, мусили мати щось не так зі слухом.

Глянувши на нього чоловік засміявся і це розлютило Артура ще більше. Він був сином Вечірниці, він повернувся з нею на її батьківщину. Це мав бути також його дім, тут він мав бути одним зі своїх. Однак замість очікуваної почуття приналежності, Артурові дісталася латка чужинця. На кожному кроці йому витикали речі, яких він не знав, бо не міг знати виростаючи в далеких краях, або що робив чи говорив неправильно… Кожне таке зауваження болюче нагадувало йому, що він не свій. Що можливо він ніколи не буде своїм…

-Це мій дім і мій острів—уперто заявив він чоловікові.—І я маю право знати, хто ви і що робите у моєму домі.

-Твій?—чоловік здивовано підняв брову.—Може ти ще як Вечірниця представишся?

-Я не Вечірниця. Я її син—Артур.

Чоловік різко вдихнув.

-Що ти сказав?—перепитав він дивно зміненим голосом.

-Я Артур.

-Ні, про матір. Це леді Тартська? Ти Брієннин син?

-Ага, я ж вам щойно сказав. А ви знаєте маму?—запитав Артур з надією. Реакція чоловіка вказувала, що він мусив бути знайомий з мамою. Можливо він зміг би кинути трохи світла на минуле, про яке всі начебто змовилися мовчати.

-Скільки тобі років… Артуре?—запитав чоловік ігноруючи поставлене йому запитання. У тому як він вимовив його ім’я, можна було почути раптову невпевненість і вагання.

-Чотирнадцять—просто відповів хлопець. Щось йому підказувало, що зараз не найкращий момент на кусливі коментарі.

Його відповідь здається позбавила незнайомця дару мови. Він дивився на Артура широко відкритими очима. Раптом хлопець відчув руку на плечі, яка потягнула його до виходу. Від несподіванки він навіть не став опиратися і за мить вони опинилися на зовні у лагідному денному світлі. Незнайомець не відводив погляду від Артурового обличчя, а в його зелених очах появилося щось, чого Артур не міг до кінця зрозуміти.

-Ви досі не сказали мені, хто ви такий—озвався Артур, коли мовчанка почала перетягуватися.—І звідки знаєте маму.

Почувши його голос, чоловік стрепенувся, неначе вирвали його зі свого роду трансу.

-Я був… другом твоєї матері—сказав він незвично охриплим голосом.

-Був? Тобто вже не є?

-Це непросто…—чоловік відвів погляд. Здавалося, що він хотів ще щось додати, але з якогось приводу він не зміг вимовити ні слова.

Артур зітхнув. З мамою ніколи не було просто. Хоча вона тепер стала чуть відкритішою про своє минуле, то Артур здогадувався, що в неї мусить бути ще багато болючих спогадів, про які вона не захоче говорити. Чоловік міг бути одним з них.

-А знаєте, було б значно легше, якби ви врешті назвали своє ім’я. Це ж ніяка не таємниця?

Чоловік відповів не відразу. У його очах Артур виразно бачив вагання і щось, чого він не міг назвати словами.

-Джеймі. Моє ім’я Джеймі—врешті сказав незнайомець, а його голос ледь чутно затремтів.

Як тільки пролунали ті слова, серце в Артура чуть не зупинилося. _Це він_. Це мусив бути він. Це ім’я переслідувало його від самого початку. Це ім’я він так відчайдушно намагався відшукати у всіх прочитаних книжках, а знайшовши допасувати всі нові факти наче елементи головоломки.

А тепер чоловік з тим іменем стояв прямо перед ним і дивився на нього невпевненим поглядом.

-Ви…—Артур не міг знайти слів. Він глянув на праву руку сера Джеймі. Вона була схована під чорною шкіряною рукавичкою, однак якщо придивитися уважніше, можна було побачити, що вона нерухома. Все збігалося. Артур відчував піднесення і легкість, як ще ніколи у житті. —Це ви… Сер Джеймі Ланістер? Ваша рука, її відрубали. Вона ж тепер золота… Ох, я ж мав відразу здогадатися, що це ви… Як тільки ви зробили цей ваш трюк…

-То ти знаєш, хто я? —з надією в голосі запитав сер Джеймі, а на його обличчі вперше від моменту їхньої зустрічі, появилася тінь справжньої усмішки.

Та перш ніж Артур встиг що небуть відповісти, з другого кінця тренувального майданчика почувся звук кроків і за мить перед ними став один зі слуг з Вечірнього палацу, зігнутий у глибокому поклоні. Обличчя сера Джеймі враз прибрало нейтральний байдужий вираз.

-Ваша величносте. Ми вже приготували все до від’їзду. Осідлані коні чекають у головному дворі—заговорив слуга.

-Добре. Я скоро появлюся там. Ви вільні на зараз.

-Так, ваша величносте.

 _Ваша величносте?_ Артур дивився на сера Джеймі, не в змозі рушитись з місця. Він стояв з напіввідкритим ротом, намагаючись усвідомити, що він щойно почув. _Сер Джеймі Ланістер? Ваша величність?_ Чи щойно він розмовляв з Королем Семи Королівств? Чи король збирався вже покинути острів?

-Зачекайте!—крикнув Артур, побачивши, що чоловік збирається до відходу.—Ви що, не залишитеся тут? Ви мусили тільки сьогодні приїхати!

Сер Джеймі чи то король зупинився. Його обличчя, яке ще мить тому прикрашала незначна посмішка, тепер було холодне і позбавлене емоцій. У Артура по спині пробіг дрож.

-Тобто… ваша величність—невпевнено почав він, намагаючись згадати, що розказував мейстер Волден про звертання до королів.—Ем, ваша величносте, ми дуже втішилися… тобто це була б для нас велика честь, якби ви вирішили залишитися в нас на довше—закінчив незграбно Артур і очікувально глянув на короля, чиє обличчя лишалося непорушним. Лише на мить Артурові здалося, що йому затремтіла незначно повіка.

Раптом, не сказавши ні слова, король розвернувся і подався у сторону палацу, а Артур і незчувся, як в місці недавньої радості і збудження, появилася гаряча лють.

-От і це все?!—крикнув хлопець в наздогін чоловікові, який почувши його, лише прискорив кроку.—Ви таки знову покинете нас, чи не так, ...батьку?


	14. Брієнна V

Брієнна пошкодувала про свої слова тієї ж миті, як за Джеймі зачинилися двері і до її вух дійшло відлуння його кроків. Частина її хотіла кинутися за ним, сказати, що все те було неправдою, просити вибачення. Однак вона немов приросла до місця, в якому стояла. Чому вона зробила це? Чому хотіла завдати йому такого ж болю, якого він колись завдав її? Чи це мала бути помста за її кривду? Чи так хотіла відплатити за всі страждання, які принесло Тарту її знайомство з ним? Чи вона справді думала, що невимовний біль на обличчі Джеймі якось зменшить її власні муки? Що це відкупить якось кривди завдані ним Тарту? _Навіть не ним, а його сестрою_.

Чому вона зреагувала саме так? Вона ж змирилася з тим, що сталося. Минуло стільки років… Однак коли він став перед нею, все повернулося. Так, неначе він поїхав лише вчора. Глянувши у його далі красиве обличчя, весь біль і вся лють ожили на ново. Як він міг просто так прийти до неї і заявити, що кохає її? Невже можна бути таким жорстоким? Невже можна було так легко брехати? Як він посмів…

Брієннині думки перервала поява покоївки.

-Вибачте, міледі, я б прийшла раніше, але мені повідомили, що король у вас. Я не хотіла переривати зустрічі. Я б теж попередила вас завчасу, але ніхто не знав про приїзд його величності. Цього разу він не прислав ніякої звістки.

Брієнна лише кивнула і дівчина мовчки взялася за свої обов’язки. _Король._ Була ще ця невелика деталь. Як Подрик міг таке приховати від неї? Чому ніхто інший не повідомив її? Чи всі змовилися, щоб мовчати? Тільки-но тепер вона зрозуміла звідки походила ця дивна незручність, коли ще на кораблі Под розказував їй про політичну ситуацію у Вестеросі. „Ти казав Серсі вже багато років як не править. Хто зайняв трон після неї?”—запитала тоді Брієнна, а Под закрутився на своєму місці. „Е… трон… тобто влада тепер в руках Джона Сноу”—відповів колишній зброєносець, червоніючи і відводячи погляд. Брієнна тоді не надала тому ніякого значення, їй поглинула розповідь про те, як Корона і особисто сам король докладаються до відбудови острова. Її здивувало, що Джон Сноу так близько взяв собі до серця Тарт. Вона не знала його добре, але всі завжди казали, що це утілення гонору і честі. Та якщо це все була справа Джеймі…

-Еллі,—Брієнна раптом звернулася до покоївки, яка вже майже закінчила наводити лад у її волоссі.—Ти згадувала, що король повідомляє про своє прибуття. А скажи, він часто припливає на Тарт?

-Два рази на рік, міледі-сер—відповіла дівчина усміхаючись.—Всі завжди радіють його візиту і ще заздалегідь починають приготування.

-Радіють?

-Звичайно! Його величність добрий, шляхетний, вродливий…—мрійливо почала дівчина, однак швидко взявши себе в руки, продовжила:—Якби не він, ми не змогли б так швидко піднятися. Кажуть Корона ніколи не цікавилася нами. Тарт завжди був на узбіччі, забутий всіма… Навіть тоді, коли правив король зі Штормових земель.

Брієнна нишком глянула на Еллі, на її сяючі карі очі і легкий рум’янець на щоках. І сліпий зміг би зрозуміти, що почуття юної дівчини до короля виходять поза звичну повагу підданого до монархи.

-Але ж ти знаєш про…—Брієнна завагалася. Дівчина явно створила собі ідеалістичний образ короля Джеймі, однак чи здогадувалася вона про справжню природу чоловіка, якому тепер дісталася влада над ними всіма?—Ти ж мусиш знати про… минуле його величності. Можливо він не такий добрий, як може здаватися.

Еллі в мить нахмурилась.

-Все що я знаю, це те, що його вороги з ненависті готові поширити про нього будь-яку огидну брехню чи наклеп. Але я пам’ятаю його величність ще з раннього дитинства. Він подбав, щоб витягнути нас зі злиднів, дав притулок, дав роботу. Я знаю, що він добра людина. Не можна вірити у все, що говорять про його величність, міледі-сер.

Брієнна не відповіла нічого. „Дівчина засліплена, до неї не пробитися. Така, якою колись була я”.

Було пізніше ніж зазвичай, коли Брієнна покинула свої покої. На неї чекали обов’язки. Вони з Подриком запланували об’їзд по довколишніх селах і містечках. Там теж мали зустрітися з фермерами і торговцями. Це не був найкращий час для такої поїздки, але Брієнна не хотіла її перекладати. Вона обіцяла зустрітися з людьми і вони чекали на неї. Як же це виглядатиме, якщо вона не появиться? Як їй тоді здобути довіру і повагу своїх людей?

Однак думками Брієнна була далеко від справ. Можливо їй треба було перемовитися з Артуром і попередити його, щоб не втручався у ніщо, поки її не буде, однак вона вирішила цього не робити. Заборонити щось синові це немов попросити його зробити саме це. Тільки врази ефектніше. Більшу частину дня Артур мав провести з мейстром і Брієнна сподівалася, що цього буде достатньо, щоб до її повернення втримати його подалі від короля.

Под чекав біля брами з осідланими кіньми. Побачивши її, він хоч мав настільки порядності, щоб виглядати винувато.

Брієнна не починала розмови, аж поки вони не опинилися за стінами Вечірнього палацу.

-Як ти міг приховати таке від мене, Поде?—запитала вона, з докором споглядаючи на колишнього зброєносця.

-Я хотів сказати! Чесне слово, я не збирався того приховувати—почав виправдовуватися Под.—Але тоді в хатині, ви так різко мене перебили, коли я згадав про нього, що я засумнівався. Потім ви взагалі заборонили говорити що-небуть хлопцеві і я злякався, що довідавшись правди, ви передумаєте і не захочете їхати. Я вирішив мовчати, поки не настане відповідний момент.

Брієнна зітхнула.

-Ми вже два тижні тут. І ніхто ні словом не промовився. Як же це так?

Подрикова опущена голова дала їй цілу відповідь.

-Пробачте, сер—врешті відізвався Под.—Я не думав, що так вийде. Мені здавалося, в нас ще багато часу до його приїзду. Я хотів приготувати вас до цієї новини. Однак хтось мусив повідомити його раніше.

-Мені… мені сказали, що він сюди часто припливає—промовила Брієнна, намагаючись вирівняти дихання. Вона вже пошкодувала, що одягнула сорочку з довгими рукавами і високим комірцем. Сонце неймовірно парило крізь товсту завісу хмар.

-Так і є. Все, що ви бачите, все що відбудувалося, це все за його наказом і за його золото. І король припливає, щоб особисто наглянути за прогресом.

Брієнна кивнула головою. Чому він взагалі переймався долею тієї скелі серед моря, як сам колись сказав? Почуття провини, що ж і ще? Брієнна ні на мить не повірила, що це могло бути щось більше.

-Як він опинився на троні?

Ця частина історії далі була для неї загадкою. Джеймі ніколи не хотів трону. Він хотів Серсі, яка в свою чергу прагнула влади. Як же це сталося, що на троні опинився саме він, самотній, без сестри?

Под на мить задумався.

-Це було зовсім неочікувано. Я тоді був у Вічнозимі з леді Сансою, коли прийшла звістка про те, що ланістерівська армія з золотим загоном вирушили на північ. Ми почали приготування до оборони, хоч і так всі знали, що це безнадійно. В нас не було ні людей, ні зброї, ні ресурсів, щоб протистояти такому війську. Однак кілька днів пізніше почали приходити нові повідомлення з півдня і кожне з них було більш неймовірне від попереднього. Спершу військо припинило похід на північ, потім почало відступати. Після того була новина про смерть Серсі і на кінець про коронацію нового короля. Ніхто не вірив, що він протримається довго. В нього не було ніякої підтримки крім Західних земель і золотого загону. Однак ніхто не мав теж сили виступити проти і так якось все склалося.

-Я чула люди високої думки про нього— неохоче признала Брієнна, згадуючи не тільки ранішні слова Еллі, а також уривки інших розмов про короля, які дійшли до її вух. Вона тоді думала, що вони стосуються Джона і ні на мить не прийшло їй у голову, що люди можуть мати на увазі кого іншого. 

-Хіба тільки простолюд—усміхнувся Под.—Їх не цікавить його репутація чи минуле. Вони вдячні йому за мир, який він тримає, за те, що вони можуть спокійно жити, обробляти землю, починати сім’ї. За те, що король подбав, аби ненаситні лорди не здирали з них шкури. Простолюд захищений і не голодує. Це все, що їм і потрібно від короля. Зате можновладці це вже зовсім інша справа. Лорди, і ті високі, і ті дрібні, далі ненавидять його. Всі знають, що вони кланяються йому в обличчя, намагаючись здобути ласки, більше влади і нові впливи, а за спиною тільки те й роблять, що інтригують, аби позбутися його.

Брієнна мовчала, не знаючи як на це відповісти. Такою була політика.

-Ви бачилися з ним—сказав Под, ні то ствердженням, ні то питанням.

-Так—коротко відповіла вона, сподіваючись поставити край дальшій розмові на ту тему.

Однак це не зупинило Пода перед наступним питанням:

-Чи король залишається тут на Тарті?

-Не думаю. Чому б він мав це робити?

-Хіба він не хоче пізнати хлопця?

 _Артур._ Вона не сказала йому про сина. Брієнна не знала, що стримало її. Чи був це страх, що він не признає хлопця, чи навпаки, що захоче забрати його від неї.

-Я… я не знаю—тихо сказала вона, стираючи з чола краплину поту. 

-Зачекайте, ви приховали від нього існування сина?—вражено запитав Под.

Вона _не повинна_ була. Так було неправильно. Однак…

-Не було нагоди про це згадати—промовила Брієнна, вперто вдивляючись у дорогу перед собою. Навіть в її вухах ця відмовка прозвучала жалюгідно і вона не хотіла бачити докору в Подрикових очах.

-Сер Брієнно, я знаю, що він вас скривдив, але мені здається батько має право знати про сина...

-Чому ти його борониш, Поде? Він відмовився від нас в моменті, коли поїхав з Вічнозиму. Він вибрав сестру і свою іншу дитину. Він не захотів нас—промовила Брієнна крізь стиснуте горло. Такою була правда, яку вона прийняла багато років тому. Тільки чому це й _досі_ так боліло?

Подрик зморщив брови.

-Про яку дитину ви говорите?

-Серсі була вагітна його дитиною, коли він прибув у Вічнозим.

-Ви упевнені щодо цього?

-Чому леді Санса мала б мені про це збрехати?

Под важко зітхнув.

-Я не можу знати, що там сталося. Чи була вагітність чи ні. Якщо і була дитина, так як ви кажете, то слід по ній пропав. Єдине, що я можу сказати з цілковитою упевненістю, це те, що Корона не має наслідника. Через це ситуація стає щораз більше напруженою. Ті, які протягом років миру набули влади і впливів, тільки те й роблять, що чекають на момент, щоб сягнути по найвищу позицію. А самі знаєте, що охочих на трон завжди багато. Якщо Корона не зробить нічого, щоб забезпечити спадкоємця, тоді з дуже великою ймовірністю нас чекає ще одна війна за трон...

Нові факти почали складатися Брієнні в голові.

„Якщо випливе інформація про нешлюбного сина короля, це суттєво змінить гру… Якщо його ще легітимізують…—роздумувала Брієнна, сильніше стискаючи в руках поводи.—В яку позицію це поставить Артура? Він же буде першим у лінії успадкування, перешкода на дорозі багатьох людей. Він не готовий до такою ролі. Я й ніколи не хотіла такого для нього. Єдине, чого я хотіла це те, щоб він був у безпеці. А тепер власноруч привезла його на поталу левам, вовкам, колючим ружам…”

Так вони приїхали на місце. Хоч як Брієнна старалася зосередитися, дивний неспокій ніяк не покидав її. Під кінець, вона ледь розрізняла одну зустріч від другою. Все злилося в один довгий ряд нових місць, нових обличь, нескінчених розмов і пропозицій. Єдине, що Брієнні в’їлося в пам’ять, це слова вдячності для короля і шана, з якою говорили про нього. _Златорук Справедливий_. Так його називали. „Як це може бути про нього—роздратовано запитувала себе Брієнна дорогою назад—коли сам себе він називає ненависним? Як ланістерівське золото так легко купило таку відданість?”

Брієнна і Подрик вдарили коней під боки. Небо щораз більше затягувалося густими, аж чорними хмарами. Гроза була на підході. Вони приїхали до замку, якраз коли починали спадати перші краплини дощу.

-Передайте, будь ласка, Артурові, щоб негайно зайшов до мене у світлицю—сказала Брієнна першому, зустрітому по дорозі до своїх покоїв, слузі. Той кивнув і відразу подався виконувати отримане доручення.

Брієнна тим часом обмила спітніле після дороги обличчя і передягнувшись у свіжий одяг, подалася до світлиці, де мав чекати на неї Артур. Однак зайшовши туди, вона здивовано відзначила, що кімната була пустою. Брієнна підійшла до вікна, яке вже густо вкрилося краплинами дощу. Вона саме роздумувала, як почати розмову з сином, коли двері відчинилися і у світлицю зайшла Еллі, з виразно поблідлим обличчям.

-Мі-міледі-сер…—почала тремтячим голосом дівчина.

-Щось сталося, Еллі?—запитала Брієнна. Покоївка була біла немов крейда. _Грози злякалася чи мене?_

-Лорд Артур… ми не можемо його знайти—видушила з себе дівчина.

Брієнна похолола.

-Ви перевіряли зброярню, тренувальний майданчик, бібліотеку?.. Він проводить там багато часу…

-Ми всюди дивилися, міледі-сер… І ніде не було його…

-Покличте сюди мейстра Волдена. Якщо натрапите десь на мого сина, також пришліть його сюди—видала розпорядження Брієнна і дівчина миттю вибігла з кімнати.

Залишившись самою, Брієнна обхопила голову руками. Чи міг син просто так зникнути? Чи міг він покинути територію замку і податися десь якраз перед грозою? Артур бував легковажний, але він не був дурний. До того ж яку причину він міг мати, щоб поїхати звідси?

Захеканий мейстер Волден зайшов у світлицю, коли Брієнна закінчувала шосте коло по кімнаті.

-Міледі, ви мене викликали.

-Так, ви сьогодні мали уроки з моїм сином. Де ви його востаннє бачили?

Мейстер нервово почав переступати з ноги на ногу.

-Міледі, лорд Артур не появився сьогодні у моєму кабінеті. Можливо, я мав вам раніше повідомити, але це вже не вперше, коли він пропустив лекції з геральдики.

-Отже ви не бачили його сьогодні?

-Своїми очима—ні. Я послав слуг, щоб знайшли його і мені доповіли, що він на тренувальному майданчику схрещував мечі з його величністю.

 _О боги. Тільки не це._ За вікном блиснуло.

-А потім?—запитала Брієнна, на силу намагаючись втримати рівний голос.

-Не знаю. Опісля його, здається, не бачили—відповів мейстер, а грім приглушив його рипучий голос.—Міледі, ви в порядку? Ви страшенно поблідли.

-Зі мною все добре—нетерпляче відповіла Брієнна. Яке це зараз мало значення, коли її син _знов_ пропав?—Де зараз його величність?

-Я чув, що король покинув замок. Це було десь коло полудня.

Брієнна сподівалася, що після їхньої раннішньої розмови, він не стане затягувати свого перебування на Тарті. Однак він не посмів би забрати з собою її сина. Чи... чи міг Артур добровільно з ним піти?

-М-міледі-сер—озвалася Еллі, яка непомітно прослизнула у світлицю. Небо розсікла ще одна блискавка.—Ми не знайшли лорда, але його величність повернулися недовго перед вами. Він зараз у своїх звичних покоях.

Почувши це Брієннині долоні самовільно затиснулися.

-Веди—було єдиним словом, яке вона спромоглася вимовити. Воно потонуло у гучному громі.


	15. Джеймі VI

На широкому столі лежали гори розкиданих паперів і документів, призначених для особистого перегляду короля. Однак всі літери пливли у Джеймі в очах. Він вже давно перестав прикидатися, що намагається працювати. Думками він був далеко від державних справ.

Краплі дощу шалено тарабанили по вікнах, а кімнату раз у раз освітлювали блискавки. _Ось тобі і Штормокрай_. Саме це і завадило Джеймі покинути Тарт. Він вже прибув у порт і зійшов на палубу корабля, коли капітан повідомив, що вони не випливають. Королівський авторитет виявився до нічого. _Вперті штормокрайці_. „Ви собі можете королювати у Королівському Причалі чи на іншій суші, а на кораблі керую я—говорив старий досвідчений капітан. — І я вам кажу, що ми не пливемо. А якщо вам кортить знайти смерть у Вузькому морі, тоді знайдіть іншого охочого дурня, щоб вас туди доправив”. Можливо це було саме те, що йому було потрібно. Щоб його поглинуло море. Однак охочих не зайшлося і в Джеймі не було іншого вибору, як повернутися у Вечірній палац. 

Вслухаючись у пронизливе завивання вітру, чи не вперше Джеймі по-справжньому відчув тягар прожитих літ. Після довгих років пошуків, розбитих надій, він віднайшов її, тільки для того, щоб знов втратити. _Вона ніколи насправді не була твоєю. Ти безповоротньо втратив свій шанс, коли поїхав з Вічнозиму._ На що він взагалі розраховував припливаючи сюди? Що вона пробачить і кинеться йому в обійми? Джеймі думав, що був готовий на її гнів, зневагу. Але не був готовий на _це_. Всі ті роки думка про неї була для нього розрадою, давала йому сили жити, була неначе світло у пітьмі. Тимчасом він для Брієнни був _ніким_ , вона не хотіла знати його, вона шкодувала, що він взагалі появився на її шляху. І хоча Джеймі переконував себе, що це те, на що він заслужив, все у ньому помирало знов і знов.

І був ще хлопець. Ще один сюрприз того дня. Зухвалий, впертий, талановитий, імпульсивний. _Його син._ Артур. У цьому і сумнівів бути не могло. Як він одразу не побачив? Хлопець був дещо вищою і веснянкуватою копією його самого з юнацьких літ. _Його син_. Про існування якого Джеймі і не здогадувався. Існування якого Брієнна приховала від нього. Якби ж він тоді знав, що залишає її не саму, він ніколи не поїхав би. Начхати на всі війни, божевільних королів і королев, захланних лордів, бісових, всезнаючих калік. Джеймі залишився б з жінкою, яку кохає, одружився б з нею, якби вона захотіла його. Він знайшов би інший спосіб, щоб захистити її і їхнього сина. Вони були б сім’єю. Та замість того він вибрав тричі прокляту честь і обов’язок.

Раптом на коридорі пролунали швидкі кроки і за мить двері до його покоїв безцеремонно відчинилися і у світлі блискавки в них повстала Брієнна. Бліде обличчя, затиснуті губи і долоні не віщували нічого доброго. „Вона не з поцілунками до мене прийшла.”

Джеймі підвівся.

-Сама міледі Вечірниця завітала у мої скромні покої? Яка честь—привітав він її з кривою посмішкою.—І чого ж ви шукаєте у такому низькому товаристві? Згадали як нам добре колись було? Скажіть лише слово і я до ваших послуг. Дбати про підданих—мій королівський обов’язок.

Вираз на Брієнниному обличчі був точнісінько такий, як роки тому у Річкових землях, коли вона з усіх сил намагалася його не вбити або хоча не зацідити по пиці.

-Де він?—з натиском промовила вона.

-Ви про кого, моя леді?

-Не прикидайся. Востаннє його бачили з тобою. Тому я ще раз запитую. Де він?

-Юрба людей бачиться зі мною кожного дня. Треба детальніше, моя леді.

-Артур—сказала Брієнна рішуче, хоч Джеймі виразно помітив мить вагання перед тим, як вона вимовила це ім’я.—Мені доповіли, що ви бачилися з ним сьогодні на тренувальному майданчику.

- _Артур._ Здається пригадую. Золоте волосся, зелені очі, зухвалий, вправно володіє мечем у лівій руці. З самого опису можна було б і зі мною переплутати.

Джеймі очікувально подивився на Брієнну, однак та стояла непорушно немов статуя.

-Знаєш, хлопець сказав мені одну цікаву річ—він неспішно підійшов до столика і поволі, на скільки дозволяла незграбна ліва рука, налив келих вина.—Він заявив, що він твій син.

Брієнна глибоко вдихнула повітря, так начебто збиралася щось сказати, але слова застрягли у горлі.

-Коли ти збиралася розповісти мені про сина, Брієнно? Чи взагалі збиралася зробити це?

-Ви не батько моєму синові—врешті озвалася вона.

-Звичайно, бо єдине, що я можу, це плодити дітей—гірко відповів Джеймі.—Всі з мого сімені, але жодному я не батько.

-Це лише ваш вибір.

Його вибори. Все його кляті вибори.

-Чого ти тут, Брієнно? В мене склалося враження, що не моєї компанії ти шукаєш. Чи так це ти вирішила повідомити мене про існування сина?

-Що ви зробили з Артуром?

-Дав батьківської прочуханки—знизав плечима Джеймі, силкуючись на буденний тон. Насправді згадка про зустріч з сином заливала його хвилею сорому і злості на самого себе. Прихід слуги в мить нагадав йому, що він є ніким на острові і його не хочуть тут бачити. Брієнна не хотіла його поруч, не хотіла його і поруч сина. ЇЇ слова ще досі ятрили серце і він повівся як безжалісний виродок і все зруйнував. Хлопець, _син_ , який здається зрадів почувши його ім’я, тепер мусив його ненавидіти. І заслужено. Джеймі колись покинув його матір і його самого. А потім через свій егоїзм і образу, готовий був зробити це вдруге. Хто б хотів мати за батька такого мерзенного чоловіка?

-Його не бачили від моменту вашої зустрічі. Потім ви поїхали й повернулися сюди.

-Знаєш, було б значно більше користі, якби ти приставила хвіст до хлопчака, а не до мене. Зберегло б мене від ще однієї, вельми приємної розмови з тобою.

-Зараз не пора на жарти, сер.

-А ти хіба серйозна, Брієнно? Ти думаєш я його за пазухою сховав? Ходи, перевір, якщо не віриш.

Брієнна не зрушилася з місця. 

-Ти справді гадаєш, що я б вкрав у тебе сина? Ти такої низької думки про мене? Хоч після того, що я почув зранку, мене це не повинно дивувати.

Ще одна блискавка прошила небо і за нею ж одразу пролунав потужний грім.

-Тоді я піду вже. Вибачте, що потурбувала вас, ваша величність.

Брієнна обернулася і попрямувала до виходу.

-Брієнно, зачекай!—Джеймі гукнув за нею услід, але його слова злилися з завиванням вітру і періщенням дощу. Не довго думаючи він подався за нею. Брієнна вже майже досягнула дверей, коли ліва рука Джеймі зловила її зап’ясток і різко розвернула лицем до себе.

-Зачекай!

Дівка з викликом подивилася йому в очі і скерувала свій крижаний погляд на його долонь затиснуту на її зап’ястку. Джеймі неохоче відпустив її і тієї ж самої миті заскучав за теплом її шкіри під своїми пальцями.

-Ти не можеш знайти сина—він старався говорити спокійно, немов до сполоханого звіра, який кожної миті може почати пручатися.—Де ви шукали?

-Усюди, де Артур буває. Безрезультатно.

-Він, мабуть, десь тут. Ми перешукаємо весь замок. Кожне приміщення, кожний куток. Ми знайдемо його.

-Я боюсь він покинув Вечірній палац і його застала буря. Я мушу… я мушу…

-Брієнно…—почав Джеймі, але замовк, не знаючи, що далі сказати. Їй непотрібна була втіха чи розрада. Не від нього.–Ти нікуди не підеш в таку грозу.

-Не піду? Та може бути мій син!

-Це і мій син! Гадаєш мене не хвилює його зникнення? Поки не перешукаємо замку і не виявиться, що його нема, я нікуди тебе не пущу.

-Ти мене не пустиш? Ти б тільки спробував.

-Брієнно, ти знаєш, що я можу—застережливо промовив Джеймі, наближаючись до неї на крок.—Не змушуй мене робити чогось, чого потім я і ти шкодуватимемо.

Брієнна дивилася на нього оцінювальним поглядом, немов намагаючись з’ясувати на скільки серйозними були його слова. Джеймі не відводив погляду. Врешті, після кількох довжелезних хвиль, вона кивнула і вони разом покинули королівські покої.

Джеймі наказав зібрати всіх мешканців замку і видав їм чіткі розпорядження, як і в якому порядку шукати. Він сам також долучився до пошуків, на превелике Брієннине здивування, якого вона навіть спробувала приховати. „Не дивись так на мене дівко—не в змозі стримати посмішки, сказав Джеймі.—Ти гадаєш я ще раз вишлю тебе саму на пошуки зниклої дитини? В мене більше нема таких чудових дарунків на дорогу, тож лишаюся тільки я за компанію”. І так наступних кілька годин, пліч-о-пліч вони провели перечісуючи кожен куточок Вечірнього палацу. Безрезультатно. Кожне пусте приміщення поглиблювало морщину між Брієнними бровами, а Джеймі старався не помічати, як крижана хвиля заливає його нутрощі.

Обійшовши все двічі, всі залучені у пошуки слуги, скупчилися біля Джеймі, в очікуванні на дальші розпорядження. Це не могло тривати довго, поки він розбирався з ними всіма, однак цього виявилося достатньо, щоб Брієнна, з якої він до того не зводив очей, зникла. _Звичайно, вперта дівка робить все по-своєму._ Вилаявшись, Джеймі кинув усе і крізь грозу подався у єдине місце, де вона зараз могла бути. Так як і припускав, він знайшов Брієнну у стайні, сідлаючу коня.

-Ти куди зібралася?—крикнув Джеймі, намагаючись пробитись через рев грози. Дерев’яні двері стайні шалено билися об кам’яну стіну.

-Я від початку знала. Він не в замку. Я мушу знайти його.

-Ти геть зовсім здуріла, дівко? У такій зливі й темряві ти не побачиш його, навіть якби він в тебе перед носом появився.

Назовні знов вибухнув потужний грім, від якого у вухах аж позакладало. Кінь, якого сідлала Брієнна з переляку став дибки.

-Зупинись, Брієнно. Тільки гроза хоч трохи вщухне, ми поїдемо разом.

-Вам не треба клопотатися—крикнула вона у відповідь, заспокоюючи стривожену тварину і прив’язуючи її назад до стійки. 

Джеймі тимчасом з трудом спромігся зачинити двері стайні на засув. Шум бурі незначно принишк.

-Ти не заборониш мені переживати за власного сина.

Брієнна не відповіла нічого. Вона стояла навпроти нього склавши руки на грудях. Лиш тепер Джеймі помітив, що вона тремтіла від холоду. Дорогою сюди її тоненька блакитна сорочка промокла геть зовсім наскрізь, щільно прилипаючи до тіла. Не задумуючись Джеймі почав розщіпати застібки свого довгого шкіряного плаща.

-Що… що ви робите?— запитала Брієнна, намагаючись приховати цокотіння зубів.

-Та тут задихнутися можна—відповів Джеймі вивільняючи з рукава свою золоту руку.

Він невпевнено підійшов до Брієнни.

-Візьми—просто сказав він.—Ти замерзаєш.

-Ні, не треба. Я в порядку.

Одежа зависла між ними. З її країв почали скапати краплини води, але середина залишалася настільки сухою, щоб могти хоч трохи її зігріти.

-Ніколи не уміла добре брехати—усміхнувся Джеймі.—Чому ти завжди намагаєшся відштовхнути кожен добрий вчинок?

-Нема доброти для таких як я.

-Ти раниш мій лицарський дух. Візьми.

-Не треба.

-Брієнно, ти не зможеш нікуди поїхати, якщо задубієш тут. Візьми.

Якийсь час Брієнна немов розважала його слова, та не знайшовши ніякого аргументу, невпевнено ступила крок вперед. Джеймі виступив назустріч і незграбно закинув плащ на її плечі. Вона інстинктивно витягнула руку, щоб допомогти йому з завданням. Їхні долоні на мить зіткнулися і Джеймі відчув неначе іскри пройшли між ними.

Закутавшись у плащ, Брієнна миттю відступила від нього подалі.

-Здається найкраще буде, якщо ми перечекаємо тут. Мені не дуже кортить висувати зараз носа назовні—сказав Джеймі, розсідаючись на купі сіна.—Ти також сідай, почувайся як у себе у розкішних тартських стайнях. Ти ж не хочеш простояти цілу ніч? Вмощайся якомога зручніше.

Хоча Джеймі не бачив добре у темряві її обличчя, він міг уявити, як Брієнна закочує очі.

-Гроза скоро має закінчитися. Такі сильні ніколи не тривали довго.

-Не хочу тебе розчаровувати, дівко, але це пекло триває вже кілька годин і не послабилось ні на мить. Не виглядає, що воно скоро вщухне.

Брієнна не зрушилася з місця і не відповіла нічого. Якийсь час вони провели мовчки, оточені звуками грози і іржанням переляканих коней. Врешті Брієнна здалася і присіла на край купи сіна, якомога далі від нього.

-Ми не мусимо мовчати—відізвався раптом Джеймі, якому почала вже набридати та її вперта мовчанка.—Розкажи мені що завгодно. Наприклад чому ти покинула Вічнозим для початку.

-Вам це, мабуть, не буде цікаво.

-Ех, я й забув якою розмовною ти вмієш бути. Навіщо мені ставити запитання, якщо відповідь мене не цікавить?

-У вас можуть і інші причини бути.

-І які ж, якщо не таємниця?

-Не мені це знати. Я раз уже помилилася гадаючи, що знала вас.

-Мабуть таки помилилася.

Джеймі поволі починав шкодувати, що знов почав з нею розмову. Однак це не спинило його, щоб відізватися знов.

-Покидаючи Вічнозим, я і не здогадувався, що залишаю тебе з дитиною.

-Я знаю. Ви не хотіли дитини від мене, я добре пам’ятаю, що ви намагалися уникнути цього.

Почувши це, Джеймі глибоко зітхнув. Чому вона завжди все перекручувала? Чому завжди все сприймала не так?

-Як це так, що ти все знаєш краще від мене?

Цього разу Брієнна не клопоталася, щоб відповісти. В темряві Джеймі здалося, що вона тільки знизала плечима.

-Я хотів взяти тебе за дружину, якщо ти мене прийняла б. Я хотів дітей з тобою, я хотів мати сім'ю з тобою. Того одного разу хотів, щоб все було по правильному—вирвалося йому. Він не планував цього говорити, але вона _мусила_ знати, _мусила_ розуміти.

-Якщо це так, то ви зовсім не з того почали.

Джеймі розсміявся.

-Я слабкий чоловік, не встояв перед твоїми чарами, дівко.

-Припиніть. Це нічого не значило, все це була ілюзія…

-Ні, Брієнно. _Все_ було справжнім.

Здається вона хотіла щось сказати, але передумала напівслова.

-Якщо ти хотіла нагадати, що я брехун і ти не віриш мені, то не клопотайся. Я ще не забув нашої ранішньої розмови.

Джеймі відчув, як Брієнна закрутилася на своєму місці.

-Я…—почала вона невпевнено.—Джеймі, я не…

-Не треба—він різко урвав її. Він не хотів знов того слухати. Його втомило вже її постійне нагадування, який з нього безчесний, брехливий негідник. Мабуть так і було, однак він це чудово знав і без неї.

Брієнна замовкла і Джеймі швидко використав нагоду, щоб змінити тему.

-Розкажи мені про сина.

Минали хвилини, а єдиною відповіддю на його слова був свист вітру і рев грози. Джеймі почав сумніватися, чи вона взагалі почула його, коли до його вух дійшов її тихий голос.

-Що ти хочеш знати?

-Все—просто відповів він.—Я бачив його лише протягом години і крім того, що він зухвалий, впертий, непогано володіє мечем і успадкував ланістеріський вигляд, я не можу більше нічого сказати.

І на його превелике здивування, Брієнна почала розказувати. Про народження хлопця на борту корабля, про його дитячі роки, як зробив свій перший крок і про перше сказане слово. Як Артур вперше взяв у руки меч, і про тренування, і про його науку… Всі ті моменти, у яких він повинен бути присутній. Усі речі, які він пропустив. Йому знов не довелось тримати свою дитину на руках, навчати боротьби на мечах і їзди верхи, радіти перемогами хлопця і втішати його при невдачах…

На зовні досі гриміло й дощило, коли Брієнна закінчила. Вони відвернулися від себе спиною і більше не говорили. В певний момент Джеймі здалося, що він вчуває стримуване схлипування і він на силу змусив себе залишитися на своєму місці. Він не знав скільки часу пролежав у темряві, коли крізь звук дощу він почув Брієннине рівне дихання. Так тихо як міг, він підвівся з купи сіна і навпомацки знайшов якусь верету. Тканина була шорстка і місцями протерта, але навіть це було краще, ніж нічого. Джеймі навшпиньки підійшов до скуленої і загорнутої в його плащ Брієнни. Обережно, щоб її не розбудити, він накрив її рядном і сам, пильнуючись, щоб не торкнутися її, поволі приліг поруч. Його думки полинули у їхню спільну кімнату у Вічнозимі. Він згадував, як вони лежали біля себе під грубими хутрами, сп’янілі від вина і від кохання. Як він обнімав її і пригортав близько до себе і як вони засинали переплетені, немов одне ціле. Джеймі запряг всю свою силу волі, щоб зараз не зробити того самого. Дослухаючись до її рівного дихання і крапель дощу, які билися по даху, він врешті поринув у неспокійний сон.


	16. Артур ІІІ

Артур вже не спав.

Він помирав.

Повільною, болючою смертю. Він не мав сили ворухнутися, все тіло було наче відлите зі свинцю. Голова боліла немов хтось лупцював її ковальським молотом, а нутрощі горіли живим вогнем. До того, він не мав поняття, де знаходиться. Звідусіль його оточувала темрява. Без сумніву, це було найгірше пробудження у його житті.

Вільною рукою Артур намацав під собою якусь цупку матерію. Тверде послання заскрипіло від його рухів. У темряві не годен було нічого розгледіти і лише тепер Артур усвідомив, що його очі були ще заплющені. Під повіки, здається, хтось піску насипав. На силу піднявши їх, перед ним появився розмазаний образ дерев’яної стелі. Він обернув голову, щоб розгледіти решту приміщення. Невеличка, проста кімнатка здалася на диво знайомою. Врешті Артур повернувся до дому. І був вже ранок, судячи з сонця, яке проходило крізь малесенькі віконця. Зараз до нього зайде мама, щоб покликати на сніданок, а потім вони разом випливуть у море рибалити.

Артур спробував підвестися з незручного послання, але йому запаморочилося в голові і він одразу ж впав назад. Обхопивши голову руками, він заплющив очі і спробував вирівняти дихання. Що з ним відбувалося? Дивні образи почали пливти перед очима, викликаючи нудоту. Йому наснився інший сніданок і дивна поведінка сера Пода. Втеча з лекцій. _Він_. Чоловік з мечем у лівій руці. Джеймі Ланістер. Король. Його бать… _Ні._ Це не міг бути він. Це був сон. Батько ніколи б з ним так не вчинив. Артур мусив помилитися. Все так чудово збігалося. Однак він мусив помилитися.

Тільки десь там у глибині Артур знав, що не помилився і думка ця залишала гіркий присмак у роті. Батько пішов. Навіть не озирнувся. Не захотів з ними залишитися.

Нова хвиля нудоти залила його. Тяжко дихаючи, він обернувся на живіт. Повіки знов стали важкими і за мить весь світ став чорним.

Темрява була абсолютною. Густою і липкою. І він тонув у ній. Йому здавалося, що чує якісь віддалені голоси. Хтось прийшов за ним. Серце шалено забилося в грудях. _Його не могли знайти_. Артур почав втікати наосліп, але всі його рухи були повільні і незграбні, так немов він зав’яз у смолі.

-Артуре?—невпевнено пролунав добре знайомий голос.

 _Ні, не ти_. Він почав бігти швидше, але щось вхопило його і не хотіло відпустити.

-Артуре! Артуре, прокинься!

Реальність почала поволі спливати на нього. Він же був у халупі на твердому посланні. Чиясь рука появилася в нього на плечі, ніжно намагаючись повернути його. Артур застогнав і спробував розплющити очі.

-О боги, ти прокинувся! Артуре, з тобою все гаразд?

-Дай мені спокій—ледь прохрипів він, лише тепер помічаючи страшенну сухість в роті. Різким рухом він скинув з себе руку і відсунувся якомога подалі.

Послання пронизливо заскрипіло.

-Артуре, повернись, будь ласка, до мене.

-Чого ти не зрозуміла? Йди собі і дай мені спокій.

-Ти як до матері звертаєшся?—строго пролунав інший голос.—Негайно вибачайся.

 _Чудово_. Просто чудово. _Він_ теж сюди приперся. Артур був певен, що тепер його точно знудить.

-Сер, не треба…—почала мама, але її швидко урвали.

-Тільки не кажи що це завжди так, дівко. А то я подумаю, що з Подом тобі краще вийшло, ніж з власним сином. 

Мама проігнорувала це зауваження i звернулася до нього:

-Артуре, глянь на мене. 

-Я сказав уже, я з ніким не хочу бачитися. Ні з тобою, ні тим більше з ним. Ідіть собі геть. 

На якусь мить у кімнаті стало тихо.

-Артуре—знов почала мама і він ледь стримався, щоб не застогнати. Чому вона просто не могла залишити його в спокої? Чому завжди мусила бути такою впертою?—Що сталося? Як ти опинився тут? Я так хвилювалася за тебе… Я думала, що… Глянь на мене, прошу.

Артурова тверда постанова не звертати на неї уваги, почала сипатися, як замок з піску. Він терпіти не міг, коли мама говорила до нього в такий спосіб, змушуючи його почуватися як найгірший негідник у цілому світі через те, що засмутив її. Однак він сів і поволі обернувся. Перед ним появилося мамине бліде обличчя з темними кругами під очима.

-О боги, що це з тобою?—різко вдихнула вона.

Артур відвів погляд. Він мусив виглядати так само жахливо, як почувався. Раптом в кімнаті пролунав сміх. Артур підняв голову і тільки тепер помітив короля, який недбало спирався об раму дверей.

-Здається, що хтось врешті зробив добрий вжиток з моїх припасів—чоловік кивнув на стіл в кутку приміщення.—Впізнаєш, Брієнно? Хто як хто, а ти хіба заціниш вибір. 

Мама повернула голову у вказаному напрямку і з якогось приводу почервоніла.

-Ви тримаєте вино у пастушій халупі?

-І мені треба часом зашитися подалі від всіх—знизав плечима чоловік.—Та бачу мою схованку викрили, а припаси осушили.

Мама тимчасом знов повернула свою увагу на Артура. Вираз на її обличчі не віщував нічого доброго.

-Я чекаю на пояснення—твердо заявила вона.—Чому ти знов пішов собі, не сказавши нікому ні слова? У таку бурю могло трапитися що завгодно… Ти уявляєш, як я хвилювалася за тебе?

-Непотрібно—відбуркнув Артур. Через сухе горло тяжко проходили слова.

-Артуре, ти обіцяв мені, що більше такого не робитимеш.

-А ти обіцяла, що більше нічого не приховуватимеш!—з докором прохрипів він. Йому негайно потрібна була вода, однак роззирнувшись по кімнаті, Артур мусив визнати, що халупа була, мабуть, сухішою від дорнських пустель. Якщо, звісно, не рахувати калюж від протікаючого даху. І залишків дорнського червоного на столі.

-Лови—раптом відізвався король і за мить якийсь предмет полетів в Артурову сторону. Він ледь зловив його незграбними руками. Баклажка з водою. Артур жадібно припав до неї губами. Вода. Кожен ковток немов вливав у нього нове життя. 

В кімнаті знов настала незручна мовчанка. Артур невпевнено почав обертати в руках пусте начиння, не знаючи, що тепер робити ані що сказати. Батьки також мовчали. _Батьки_. Вперше у житті вони зібралися всі разом. Мама, син і батько. І задається не тільки він помітив цей факт. Мама з королем невпевнено обмінялися поглядами, так якби пробували вирішити, хто з них повинен заговорити.

-Артурe…—почала знов мама, а він заплющив очі, марно сподіваючись що це якось затримає її слова.—Що це все означає? Чому ти втікаєш з палацу не кажучи нікому ні слова якраз перед найсильнішою грозою, яку я пам'ятаю? Чому я знаходжу тебе ледь живого в пастушій халупі серед пустих пляшок вина? Що з тобою? Що відбувається?

Артур не мав сили ані настрою, щоб це вислуховувати. До того голова просто розколювалася. 

-Його запитай—буркнув він неохоче, киваючи у сторону чоловіка, який за весь час і не зрушив зі свого місця. Складалося враження, що він готовий кожної миті покинути халупу.

-Я тебе запитую.

-А можна чуть тихіше, будь ласка?—мамин голос різав йому мозок гірше, ніж зубчаста пилка.

-Ти сам це на себе накликав.

-Навіть якщо так, то ти не поспівчуваєш?

Мама тяжко зітхнула. 

-Отже?— значно лагідніше промовила вона.

-Мені треба було подумати.

Такою була правда. Після нещасної зустрічі на тренувальному майданчику, Артур рушив у мамині покої вимагати пояснень. Чому вона не сказала йому, що він син короля? Чому не попередила про його прибуття? Судячи з чоловікової реакції _йому_ вона теж нічого не сказала про Артура. Чому вона приховала від них існування другого? Артур мусив отримати відповіді на ті запитання, однак прибувши на місце, він виявив, що мама виїхала на свої зустрічі. Артур ледь тоді стримався, щоб чогось не знищити. Звичайно, вона більше переймалася своїми обов’язками і чужими людьми, ніж власним сином.

Розлючений і розчарований, він чимшвидше покинув замок. Йому треба було знайти самотнє і відлюдне місце, щоб зашитися подалі від всіх і подумати, що далі чинити у тій ситуації. Він подався у перше місце, яке спало на думку—непримітну пастушу халупу, на яку вони з мамою натрапили підчас першої поїздки островом. Артур планував її перевірити ще відтоді, коли забракло схованок у замку. На його превелике здивування, халупа, попри понищений і занедбаний зовнішній вигляд, усередині була прибрана і охайна. І чудово забезпечена вином. Незважаючи на мамині попередження про алкоголь, а може їм наперекір, Артур вирішив спробувати. Воно було запашне, хоч дещо кисляве на смак. Однак після декількох ковтків це перестало мати значення…

Його раптом огорнула така легкість і така прозорість думок. Все, що він знав про батька, матір і їхнє минуле почало врешті складатися в цілісну історію. Мама з татом зустрілися будучи в ворожих станах, вона отримала завдання доправити його у столицю. По дорозі вони попали в полон і батько, вберігаючи маму від зґвалтування, втратив праву руку. Після того мама піклувалася про нього, а він врятував її від ведмедя. Так вони і закохалися у собі. Як доказ своїх почуттів, батько подарував мамі золотий меч, довіряючи їй не тільки завдання знайти дівчат, а також свою честь і гонор. Він сам долучився до мами у битві за Новий Світанок. Вони обоє вижили, батько знов виїхав на війну проти злої королеви, а мама змушена була переховуватися.

Артур завжди вірив, що якщо батько вижив, одного дня він знайде їх. І вони будуть сім’єю. Однак побачивши свого сина, батько пішов геть. Не захотів лишитися ні з ним, ні з мамою. Може він від початку не хотів їх? Може це саме тому вони стільки років прожили на чужині? Може?.. Світ починав щораз більше вирувати, а гроза назовні відрізала можливість повернутися. Та це було байдуже. Артур не хотів їх бачити. Кожна думка про них і про те, що вони зробили і що від нього приховали, викликала нову хвилю люті, відчаю і розчарування, які він так нерозсудливо намагався затопити у вині.

-Ти знаєш, що думати можна і залишаючись у замку?—з туману спогадів вирвав його мамин голос. 

-Та знаю, знаю. Ми закінчили вже?—нетерпляче відізвався Артур. Вода, яка ще мить тому відчувалась немов його спасіння, тепер була небезпечно близько повернення назад. Йому терміново потрібне було свіже повітря.

-Ні, ми не підемо звідси поки я не почую…—почала мама, але її перебив голос чоловіка, який ступив крок у середину кімнати.

-Брієнно, облиш хлопця. Потім будеш його шпетити. Він тут аж позеленів.

-Не вказуй мені, як поступати з власним сином.

-Ти забуваєш, що це також мій…

-Hi—не дала йому закінчити мама.

Артур мимоволі закотив очі. ЇЇ зусилля вберегти всім відомий секрет були просто сміховинні.

-Спокійно, мамо. Я вже все знаю. Я знаю, хто для мене Джеймі Ланістер.

Мама перевела на нього ошелешений погляд, щоб за мить знов повернутися до короля.

-Ти не мав права казати йому—закид в її голосі тяжко завис у повітрі. І хоч Артура мало зараз цікавила безпідставність маминих звинувачень, він не зміг стриматися, щоб не сказати:

-А він і не мусив нічого говорити, я не такий тугодум, як тобі здається.

Мама підвелася з послання. Вона виглядала, якби не знала, на котрого з них вона повинна дивитися.

-Виходить ти хоч справедлива, Брієнно—промовив король, схрещуючи руки на грудях.—Хлопцеві ти також нічого не сказала.

-Не сказала аякже—підхопив Артур.—Я роками чуть на вуха не ставав, щоб вибити якусь інформацію про мого батька. На щастя, я швидко закумекав, що все зводиться до людини на ім'я Джеймі. І я не помилився. 

Хоч це здавалось немовжливим, мама ще більше поблідла.

-Звідки ти знав про?.. Я ніколи не…

-Не вимовила більше мого імені?—закінчив за неї король Джеймі. Хоч як він старався це приховати під буденним, байдужим тоном, Артур бачив, що визнання того факту зачепило його глибоко і болісно. 

-І про мене вам також не згадала.

Вони з чоловіком дивилися на маму з докором, а Артур з неабияким подивом відзначив, що вона не відступила. Вона тримала високо голову, немов боєць який шикується до вирішального двобою. 

-Я зробила те, що було необхідне у ситуації, в якій я опинилася—заговорила вона.—Я повинна була запевнити безпеку для себе і сина, коли ваша люба сестра послала найманців за мною. Я не могла допустити, щоб вона знайшла нас.

-Так ти не дозволила мені знайти вас.

-Я не могла знати.

-А ти спробувала поцікавитися?

-Я не…

-Зачекайте—раптом втрутився Артур. Йому голова обертом йшла і від почутої інформації, і від їхніх голосів.—Коли ти розказувала мені про лиху королеву, яка на нас полювала, ти мала на увазі його сестру? Але… але чому?

Думки шалено завирували у Артуровій голові, підсилюючи нудоту. Бракувало якогось важливого елементу у тій історії. Артур багато разів роздумував, чому королева могла бачити таку загрозу в іншій жінці. Мамині відповіді на це запитання завжди були дуже зв’язні і загальні. І _нічого_ не пояснювали. Артур швидко зрозумів, що там мусило бути щось ще. Щось, чого вона не хотіла розказувати. Щось, що спонукало б королеву Серсі послати вбивць за своїм племінником і його матір’ю.

 _„Я спровокувала її до цього. Я дала їй привід. Я ніколи не повинна була простягати рук по не своє. Якби я знала своє місце, цього можна було б уникнути.”—_ згадалися слова матері сказані до сера Пода у їхній давній хатині. Тільки знов, вони мало що пояснювали. _Що_ мама могла вкрасти в королеви?

Артур шкодував, що не звернув більшої уваги на фігуру Серсі Ланістер, коли читав книги. Всю свою увагу він завжди зосереджував на її браті, Джеймі. Артур напружив пам’ять, щоб згадати собі що-небуть, що могло її стосувалися. На жаль, того не було багато. Дружина короля Роберта, регенша після його смерті, ось і все. Захищала сина на троні перед атакою Станіса, чиї претензії на трон ґрунтувалися на нелегітимності дітей короля Роберта. Плітки говорили, що її діти були витвором… Артур підняв голову на чоловіка. Ні, це не могла бути правда. Це мусили бути вигадки Станіса, щоб захопити трон. Наскільки Артур знав, це було неправильно і в очах людей, і в очах богів. Людина з маминих розповідей ніколи б не зробила чогось такого. Але... чоловік, який стояв зараз перед ним, не був людиною з маминих розповідей. Це був чоловік, який колись покинув маму. Який готовий був ще раз зробити те саме. 

-Його сестра, королева…—Артур не знав навіть як озвучити той безглуздий, неприпустимий здогад. Однак він мусив якось запитати, він мусив знати.—Вона… вона не була _тільки_ сестрою, чи не так?

Єдиною відповіддю була напружена тиша. Батьки невпевнено обмінялися поглядами, а Артур відчув неприємно знайому кислоту у роті.

-Скажіть, що це неправда—звернувся він до них, подумки благаючи всіх богів, щоб зараз пролунало заперечення.—Скажіть, що це брехня Станіса.

Мати винувато відвела погляд.

-Скажіть, що це неправда—притиснув Артур.

-Я…—почав чоловік, але не закінчив.

Артур не збирався далі слухати. Все було ясно. І йому потрібне було повітря. Дещо заточуючись він підвівся і рвонув до дверей. Вони навіть не встигли зреагувати. Опинившись на зовні, Артур впав навколішки і почав блювати.

Це мусило тривати вічність, поки в ньому не залишилося вже нічого. Мама появилася біля його боку, допомагаючи підвестися. Артур ледь тримався на ногах, він почувався немов його вивернуло навиворіт.

-Ходи, ми повертаємося до замку—говорила мама, але Артур не звернув на це уваги. Він роззирнувся довкола у пошуках чоловіка. Той з посірілим обличчям стояв у дверях халупи.

-Це… це тому ви пішли?

-Артуре—почав король—вислухай мене…

-Як? Як ви могли зробити таке мамі?

-Ти не знаєш…

-Начхати! Знаю я достатньо! Ви мерзенні! Ви і ваша сестра. Ви хоч знаєте що ви заподіяли мамі? Ні, аякже ж. Ви ж не чули її сліз, ви не чули, як вона по ночах кликала вас, просила, аби ви повернулися…

-Артуре, зупинись—благально відізвалася мама.—Це неправда…

-Неправда? Думаєш крізь ту лиху стіну нічого не було чути? Чи ти не хочеш, щоб він знав скільки ти натерпілась через нього і його сестру? Нехай знає! Може тоді його збудиться його совість!

Врешті чоловік зрушив зі свого місця і підійшов до них.

-Ти гадаєш, я не знаю, що я заподіяв?—заговорив він крижаним тоном.—Ти думаєш, що я не пробував не допустити до цього? Думаєш я не старався виправити це все?

-Та ясно, ви королювали собі, коли ми з мамою гнили на тамтому задрипанську! Де ви були, коли за мамою вислали найманців? Де були, коли нищили її дім?

-Артуре, припини це негайно—майже крізь сльози промовила мама.

-Але він…

-Досить—перебив його чоловік і Артур миттю замовк. Хоча король ні трохи не підвищив голосу, з нього била така упевненість і авторитарність, що й сумніву не могло бути, що за людина перед ним стоїть.—Ти що собі думаєш? Що я дозволю тобі плести речі, про які ти і уявлення не маєш?

-Тоді давайте, покарайте мене.

-Припиніть це, будь ласка—відізвалася мама слабким голосом, але жоден з них її не звернув на неї уваги.

-Я знаю, хто я—продовжував король.—І я знаю про свої провини. Та перш, ніж викрикувати це все мені в обличчя, ти глянь, що робиш сам. Ти хоч на мить задумався, що мати переживатиме через твої зникнення? Чи ти бачиш, як зачепили її твої слова? Тебе тішить бачити її сльози?

-Я…—Артур замовк на півслові. Він не мав що сказати на свою оборону. Але мовчати означало признати королю його правоту.—Це не…

-Не хочу чути більше ні слова. Ти вибачишся перед матір’ю і зробиш все можливе і неможливе, щоб таке більше не повторилось.

-Джеймі…

-Ні, Брієнно. Справу закінчено. Ми їдемо назад у палац. Треба повідомити всіх, щоб закінчили пошуки. Не будуть тратити більше часу на того бевзя.

Мовчки вони повернулися до Вечірнього палацу. Дорога виявилася нестерпною, не тільки через те, що він мусив всістися на коня разом з мамою, і що з кожним кроком тварини збільшувалася ймовірність того, що знов виверне його порожні нутрощі. 

Неначе камінь на душу лягло все те, що він почув від батьків. Однак це не мерзенні деталі з минулого так сильно ятрили серце. Найгірша була свідомість, що Артур _знов_ підвів маму. І почути це від чоловіка, чию втрату мама так сильно переживала відколи Артур пам’ятав, було немов відро крижаної води на голову.

Приїхавши на місце, король без слова покинув їх у головному дворі, а Артур зі спущеною головою, попрямував до своїх покоїв. Після того, як його привели в порядок, мама викликала його на розмову до себе і Артур мовчки вислухав всього, що вона говорила. Він не смів її перебити чи навіть підняти голови. Він боявся глянути мамі в обличчя. Він боявся побачити залишки її сліз і її розчарування. Ще ніколи в житті Артур не почувався так безнадійно. І найгірше, що він не знав, як все виправити цього разу.

Так само як і не знав, що привело його у вечері під двері королівських покоїв. Він підслухав, що король, _батько_ , завтра від'їжджає і Артур, не був впевнений, що відчуває з того приводу. Частина його хотіла ненавидіти короля за те, що той скривдив маму і поїхав собі, за те, що його ніколи не було з ними, за те, що вчинила його сестра. Однак був ще тихий голос, який шептав йому, що це його _батько_. Чоловік, якого колись любила мама. Чи могло бути так, що не все було таким однозначним, як здавалося? Чи існувала хоч малесенька ймовірність, король міг мати свої причини, щоб вчинити так, як вчинив? Чи не було ще пізно, щоб спробувати щось виправити? Артур сумнівався. Однак щось усередині підказувало йому, що він мусив ще раз побачити короля. „Тільки для чого?”—питав він себе. Щоб вибачитися? Щоб дати ще один шанс? Чи заслуговував чоловік на нього? „А я сам? Чи я заслуговував на всі шанси, які давала мені мама, коли раз у раз я розчаровував її і замість радості й гордості приносив їй смуток і сором?” 

Глибоко вдихнувши, Артур відчинив двері до його покоїв і обережно зайшов у середину. Роззирнувшись довкола, він помітив, що в покоях нікого не було. Артур спробував стлумити розчарування, яке розлилося у грудях. Він вже наміряний був розвернутися і піти, коли у дверях, які вели на терасу, появилася постать короля.

-Що ти тут робиш, хлопче?—озвався він, проходячи у покої.—Я не чув, коли ти заходив.

-Я… я забув постукати—затинаючись признав Артур. Раптом пропала вся відвага, з якою він прийшов сюди. У спробі це замаскувати, він додав якомога буденніше:—В нас вдома, там, де ми колись жили, не було такого звичаю. 

Чоловік стримано кивнув головою. Якусь хвилину вони обоє мовчали. Артур гарячково роздумував, як йому викласти те з чим прийшов. 

-В тебе якась справа до мене?—врешті відізвався король.

-Я прийшов, бо… Я хотів вибачитися за те, що завдав вам стільки клопоту і за те, що сказав… Мені іноді трапляється говорити речі, яких не повинен… Мама знає дещо про це, вона вам скаже…

-Я сказав вже сьогодні, що тобі не переді мною вибачатися треба—відповів король.—Мені вибачення не потрібні. Все, що ти чув про мене, все правда. Я той, хто я є. Я робив речі, про які шкодую. Але міняти минулого я не маю сили. Зате я можу уявити собі, що ти думаєш про мене. Не треба через це вибачатися. 

-Але…

-Зупинись, хлопче. Не треба. Я вже й не знаю, як тобі це простіше донести.

Артур замовк і крадькома зиркнув на короля. Лиш тепер він _насправді_ почав помічати разючу схожість між собою і тим чоловіком. Не могло бути ніяких сумнівів, що Артур його син. _Батько_. Не герой з маминих казок. Не гоноровий і бездоганний лицар з його уяви. Не жахливий безчесний негідник описуваний в книгах, які попали Артурові в руки. Просто чоловік. Чоловік, який скривдив маму і залишив їх обох виживати на чужині. Чоловік, який намагався дослухатися до свого почуття гонору й честі i робити правильну річ, рятуючи місто і невинних. Людина, яка чинила і добре, і зле. Людина, яка робила помилки. 

-Ви насправді покидаєте завтра Тарт?—вирвалося йому.

-На Тарт повернулася законна Вечірниця. Я закінчив своє завдання тут. 

-А ви не хотіли б… Тобто я зрозумію, якщо ви відмовите, у вас на певно маса інших справ, однак якби ви захотіли залишитись тут… Хоч на трохи…

-Для чого?—запитав король і до Артура раптом дійшло, наскільки безглуздою була ця ідея.

-Я просто подумав…—Артур не зміг закінчити. Він почувався як останній дурень, що взагалі тут появився.—Я піду вже, ваша величність.

-Зачекай, я ще не сказав ні. А що на це твоя мати? Брієнна знає, що ти тут?

-Ні… Це я сам… 

-Я не залишуся тут проти Брієнниної волі. 

“Навіть заради мене?”—майнула думка, яку Артур за весь час так старався не допустити до голосу. Це було егоїстично і несправедливо по відношенню до мами. Добрий син не міг хотіти чогось, що ще більше засмутило б маму. Однак попри всі свої старання, Артур ніколи не був добрим сином. Він це знав так само як і мама. А тепер знав і чоловік, який був його батьком. Товстий клубок підкотився йому до горла, стримуючи всі слова, які от-от могли злетіти з його язика. 

Артур закивав головою. Зібравши всю свою силу волі, щоб приховати, як сильно зачепили його щойно почуті слова, він сказав:

-Ви не хочете засмучувати маму. Я розумію, я теж цього не хочу—Артур ненавидів себе за те, як слабко прозвучав його голос. Однак те, що він сказав було правдою. Засмучувати маму було останньою річчю, яку він хотів зробити. 

-Ти упевнений у цьому, хлопче?—іронія в голосі короля була аж надто чутна. Нормально Артур відразу ж насторожився б і образився на такий закид. Однак цього разу він знав, що ставши свідком сьогоднішніх подій, король мав серйозні підстави ставити під сумнів його слова. 

-Так, ваша величносте—просто відповів він.

Король здивовано підняв брову, так якби й не очікував від Артура такою покірності і незначно посміхнувся.

-Коли ми самі, ти не мусиш вживати титулів, звертаючись до мене. Просто Джеймі буде в порядку. 

Артур і собі усміхнувся у відповідь, хоч насправді ніякої радості він не відчував. 

-Тільки якщо ви говоритимете Артур, а не хлопче. Домовились?—і для підкреслення своїх слів він простягнув ліву руку.

Король дивився на нього ані не відштовхуючи, ані не приймаючи простягнутої руки. Секунди минали. Рука стала важкою від висіння в повітрі. „Батько не відповість мені на такий простий жест, а я, дурень, прошу його залишитися.”

\- Домовились—врешті сказав король Джеймі, простягаючи назустріч свою лівицю.

Опісля того знов настало незручна мовчанка. Не було вже чого казати. Батько їхав, а Артур з мамою залишалися. 

-Знаєте, я не так уявляв собі цей день.

Артур вже збирався до виходу, коли раптом зірвалися ці слова. Навіщо він взагалі розтуляв рота? Мабуть для того, щоб ще більше зганьбитися. Та хіба це зараз не мало значення?

Перш ніж король встиг що-небуть відповісти, Артур обернувся до нього лицем.

-Знаєте, я _завжди_ чекав на появу батька—слова самі почали литися рікою.—Коли мама не бачила, я виглядав корабля з заходу. Коли вона не відповідала на запитання, я де міг шукав інформації про вас. Коли сер Под прибув до нас і сказав, що ви живий, я поставив собі за мету зробити будь-що, аби повернутися назад у Вестерос і відшукати вас. Коли вчора на майданчику я зрозумів, _хто_ переді мною, мені здалося, що це буде найщасливіший день у моєму житті. Бо батько нарешті знайшов нас. А ви… ви просто пішли собі. Я знаю, що я тоді повівся, як зухвалий чванько, а потім утнув ще більшу дурницю і знов зіпсував все... Я був такий лютий на вас за те, що ви пішли. І тоді, і цього разу. Я й досі злий, не думайте, що ні, але після розмови з мамою, я… я визнаю, що не мав права так швидко судити вас. Я не знаю ані вас, ані того, що було між вами і мамою. Тільки розповіді і книжки. Прийшовши сюди, я… я сподівався, що можливо… що ми могли б це змінити. Знаєте, почати з початку… Ви б могли пізнати мене, а я вас… Але… але якщо після того всього ви захочете поїхати, я це теж зрозумію.

Король вислухав ту жалюгідну промову не перебиваючи. Коли врешті настала тиша, прокашлявшись він сказав:

-Мені доповіли, що скоро закінчуватимуться роботи над відбудовою останнього крила Вечірнього палацу. Я роками докладав всіх зусиль, щоб досягнути цього і тепер це моя особиста відповідальність, щоб за всім наглянути.

Артур здивовано закліпав очима, невпевнений, чи він правильно почув. “ _Невже?_..”

-Отже, ви залишитеся з нами?—запитав він, намагаючись зайвий раз не піднімати своїх надій.

\- Я подумаю про це. Та якщо ти насправді того хочеш…

\- Хочу. Залишайтеся, батьку.

Король Джеймі нічого не відповів, тільки стримано кивнув головою, а Артур міг би присягнутися, що його зелені очі, так подібні на його власні, стали вологими.


	17. Брієнна VІ

Король Джеймі Перший свого імені особисто наглядатиме за закінченням відбудови останнього крила Вечірнього Палацу, тимчасово переношучи місце управління Семи Королівствами на Тарт. Так прозвучала офіційна заява. Неофіційно, Джеймі ще раз зустрівся з Брієнною і попросив дозволу залишитися. „Я знаю, що ти не хочеш мене бачити, а я залюбки виконав би будь-яке твоє бажання. Але тут мій син. Дозволь залишитися заради хлопця. Не забирай мені теж цього, Брієнно”—сказав тоді Джеймі і Брієнна, хай і неохоче, але погодилася. Вона не мала права відмовити йому ні як королю, ні як батькові, так само, як він не мав обов’язку питати у неї дозволу ні на що.

І Джеймі залишився. Брієнна насправді зрозуміла, _що_ це означає, коли наступного дня він появився у їдальні на спільний сніданок, який вони завжди їли втрьох з Подом. Як тільки король увійшов у приміщення, все миттю затихло. Замість звичної живої розмови і жартів, настала тиша. В повітрі відчувалося напруження і незручність, а в небагатьох сказаних фразах вимушена формальність. Навіть Артур, завжди відкритий і балакучий, сидів нишком, час від часу позираючи на своїх батьків, посаджених на протилежних кінцях столу.

Брієнна в свою чергу старалася уникати поглядів на Джеймі. Декілька разів їй здалося, що відчуває на собі його очі, але за кожним разом, коли вона піднімала голову, він дивився в зовсім іншу сторону. „Він ніколи на мене не гляне, не після того, що я йому _тоді_ сказала” —думала вона, а її обличчя палало від сорому на саму згадку про тамтой ранок у стайнях.

Закінчивши, всі розходилися у своїх справах. Артур прямував на уроки з мейстром, Брієнна з Подриком бралися за обов’язки, тимчасом як Джеймі зачинявся у своїх покоях і аж у вечері виходив з мечем на тренувальний майданчик. Таким чином їхні шляхи майже не перетиналися. Він ніколи не прийшов до неї знов ані її не викликав. Всі офіційні справи, які король міг мати до Вечірниці, були вирішувані через посланців. Протягом дня, Брієнна лише натрапляла на Пека, королівського зброєносця і помічника, який бігав між королівськими покоями і гайворонником з листами, які рікою прилітали й відлітали з Королівського Причалу. „Так і краще”—казала собі Брієнна, з важким серцем прямуючи на вечерю, де знов всі мали зібратися за спільним столом.

*

Так минав день за днем і вони поволі почали привикати до свого нового життя. Розмови за столом поступово ставали вільнішими й менш напруженими і вже зовсім скоро Брієнна стала свідком того, як ниточка порозуміння будується між сином і батьком. Вони швидко відкрили, що їх обох цікавлять історії про лицарів і про великі битви. Згодом Артур, спершу невпевнено і з ваганням, почав розпитувати про все, чого ніколи не розповіла йому вона зі страху, що та інформація викриє їх. „Може хтось врешті наситить Артурову цікавість”—думала Брієнна, спостерігаючи, як Джеймі з неприховуваним ентузіазмом розповідає про битву за Новий Світанок. 

Відколи Джеймі вирішив залишитися, Брієнна заборонила собі встрявати у відносини між батьком і сином. Тому вона старалася триматися осторонь, так, що крім спільних сніданків і вечерь, вона майже ніколи не перебувала з ними у тому самому приміщенні. „Це тільки спричинило б більше незручностей—вмовляла себе Брієнна.—Артур потребує часу зі своїм батьком, а Джеймі не хоче мене бачити. Моя присутність буде для них тільки перешкодою.” 

Уникати незручностей виявилося зовсім не так складно. Зловісна гроза, яка нещодавно пройшла над Тартом не дала про себе швидко забути. Понищені оселі, зруйновані сади і городи, все це вимагало Брієнниної уваги. Однак незважаючи на збільшену кількість обов’язків, вечорами, вона якимось чином знаходила дорогу до вікна, яке виходило на тренувальний майданчик. Ще першого дня Джеймі дещо невпевнено запропонував Артурові долучитися до своїх тренування. Син миттю погодився, а Брієнна, яка нишком за ними спостерігала, побачила, як засяяли дві пари зелених очей. Потім, схована за завісою, вона уважно слідкувала за рухами їхніх мечів, чула дзвенькіт криці і час від часу голосний сміх. Її серце стиснулося від думки, що вона не є частиною їхньої справи. Однак вона не мала права почуватися так. Вона ж сама знайшла якусь відмовку, коли Артур попросив її долучитися. Зла на саму себе, Брієнна примушувала себе повертатися до своїх обов’язків і не думати про те, що відбувалося без неї там унизу.

*

-Мамо, ти в порядку?—одного дня з роздумів Брієнну вирвав Артурів голос. Вона якраз сиділа за своїм столом, вдивляючись у аркуш з детальним переліком прибутків і витрат Вечірнього палацу й навіть не почула, коли син зайшов у покої. Хлопець ще не виробив звички стукати.—Далі працюєш?

Артур був весь розпашілий і розхристаний. Він мусив прийти прямо з тренування.

-Так. Тут ще багато незавершених справ.

-В тебе постійно якісь справи…—відповів він, розсідаючись на кріслі навпроти неї.—І ти дуже серйозно до них ставишся.

Брієнна підняла брову, вловляючи саркастичні ноти у тоні сина.

-Це мій обов’язок. Саме тому ми і повернулися сюди. Звичайно, що я ставлюся до того по-серйозному.

Артур зморщив брови.

-Ти гніваєшся на мене, мамо?

Брієнна зітхнула.

-Ні, звичайно ні. Звідки ти таке взяв?—після вина і королівської халупи, Артур не давав більше ніяких приводів для гніву. Та й за тамтой вибрик Брієнна насправді не могла на нього злитися. Це що сталося, було частково і її провиною. 

-Просто в мене виникає враження, що ти уникаєш мене. Ми майже не бачимось. Хіба що у їдальні. Чи ти гніваєшся на мене за те, що я попросив батька залишитися? Бо його ти теж уникаєш, я помітив.

-Артуре, я не зла на тебе за це. Ні на мить не думай, що це так—поспішила з запевненням Брієнна.—Ти правий, що відносини між мною і твоїм батьком дещо… складні, але я бачу, що його присутність важлива для тебе… І хоча б тому я тішуся, щоб він залишився.

Артур відповів не відразу. Видно було, що він намагається добре продумати те, що збирається сказати. Ще одна незвична зміна, яка сталася з її сином.

-Так, і я тішуся, що батько тут, хоч часом я не знаю, як мені поводитися з ним. Тобто я розумію, чому відкрито не можна називати його батьком, але навіть коли ми самі, я не завжди знаю, коли він є просто батьком, а коли його величністю.

Брієнна кивнула головою. Позиція Джеймі багато чого ускладнювала, особливо для Артура. Саме тому єдиною вимогою з її сторони, коли вона погоджувалася на те, щоб Джеймі залишився, було нерозголошування факту, що батьком її сина є сам король Семи Королівств.

-Але мені подобається тренуватися з ним—продовжував Артур.—Ти знаєш, що колись він був найкращим мечником у всіх Семи Королівствах?

Брієнна незначно посміхнулася. Вона знала. Пам’ятала їхній бій на мості. Їй випала честь бути останньою людиною, яка протистояла проти дворукого Джеймі Ланістера. Скутий, ослаблений після року неволі, він і так був непростим супротивником. Кожна, найдрібніша навіть помилка, могла тоді коштувати її життя.

-Батько каже, що він вже не такий боєць, як був колись. Але він стільки всього знає! І дає вказівки, про які ніхто ніколи й не згадував. Я хотів би і тобі показати, чого навчився, тільки тебе ніколи немає, мамо…

Почуття провини тяжко залягло на грудях. Вона справді могла занедбати сина через образу на його батька?

-Обов’язково мені покажеш. Знаєш, я також скучила за нашими двобоями. Я знайду на це час. Обіцяю.

-Чудово!—вигукнув Артур.—Тепер коли прозвучало слово „обіцяю”, я можу бути впевнений, що так і станеться.

-Я завжди дотримую слова, навіть без слова „обіцяю”.

-Майже завжди—засміявся Артур, підводячись з крісла. Він вже досягнув дверей, коли раптом обернувся.

-Мамо, хоча батько тут, я не хочу, щоб ти думала, що я волію перебувати чи тренуватися з ним. Тобто… це цікаво і взагалі, але з ним не так легко, як з тобою.

Артур покинув покої, а Брієнна затулила обличчя долонями. Чому все було так складно? З важким серцем вона лягала того вечора у ліжко, сподіваючись, що ранок принесе з собою полегшення...

*

Однак сніданок розвіяв всі її сподівання на будь-яку поправу їхньої ситуації. Джеймі далі уникав її. За весь час він ні разу не глянув на неї. Вся його увага була на сині, який з захопленням розпитував про батькову посвяту в лицарі. І Подрик легко долучався до їхньої розмови. Лише одна Брієнна не знала, як їй бути і що сказати.

-Отже, щоб не казали, але своє лицарство я заслужив—закінчив свою розповідь Джеймі.

-І вас у висвятив у лицарі сам Артур Дейн?—піднесено запитав Артур, так якби не знав відповіді на це запитання.

-Саме він, ніхто інший—посміхаючись відповів Джеймі.—Мусив він щось побачити у мені, якщо зробив це. Та тоді він не міг знати, що буде далі і ким стане ідеалістичний юнак… Може й краще, що не знав… Так що виходить, ти у нас тезко славетного, хоч до безумства гонорового лицаря.

-А знаєте, що я сам вибрав собі це ім’я?—самовдоволено вишкірився Артур.

-Та невже? Небагатьом випадає честь самому себе назвати. Ти не могла вибрати, Брієнно? Чекала поки хлопець тебе виручить?

Це було вперше, коли Джеймі безпосередньо звернувся до неї від моменту їхньої останньої розмови. Брієнна раптом відчула сухість у горлі. Вона простягнула руку по склянку з водою.

-Ви тільки частково вгадали, ваша величність. Я ніколи не збиралася відкладати названня сина, та через деякі обставини його народження, він побув декілька місяців без імені—сказала вона, згадуючи сонячний ранок, коли врешті оклигавши після пологів, усвідомила собі, що забула дати синові ім’я.—Однак ви праві у здогаді, що він зберіг мені багато клопоту.

-Мама мені розказувала, що тримала мене на руках і перелічала вголос всілякі імена, а коли прозвучало „Артур”, я потягнув її за волосся і закричав, правда мамо?

-Правда, так і було—погодилася Брієнна, несміливо зиркаючи на Джеймі. Тяжко було ігнорувати його присутність, особливо коли темнозелений камзол, так вдало підкреслював золото в його волоссі і гостроту погляду зелених очей. Зараз губи Джеймі розтягнулися в значущій посмішці. Брієнна затримала подих в очікуванні на удар.

-Тоді дякувати богам, що не знайшлося ніякого леза поблизу. Якби ж ти вкоротила свої прекрасні коси, то хто зна, на чому зупинився б вибір.

Брієнна опустила очі на свою майже повну тарілку. Вона надалі відчувала на собі його погляд і відчайдушно сподівалася, що не видно як розпалилось її обличчя. „Вже давно треба було позбутися того волосся. Звичайно він тепер з нього насміхатиметься.”

-Я знаю, що ви тренуєтесь вечорами—швидко змінила тему Брієнна.—Сьогодні в мене не так багато справ і я подумала, що може долучуся до вас… Якщо ви не проти.

-Це чудово!—радісно вигукнув Артур.—Я хочу тобі дещо показати, мамо. Б’юсь об заклад ти ще такого не бачила. Я так легко обеззброїв сер Пода. Гадаєте, батьку, це спрацює і з мамою?

Под забурмотів щось про сліпуче сонце, а Джеймі засміявся. Брієнна, яка не змогла втриматися, щоб ще раз нишком на нього не глянути, помітила, як розблиснули його очі, коли з Артурових уст пролунало слово „батько”.

-Гадаю, що твоя мати чудовий боєць, а тобі слід краще тренувати руку, а не язик, а то роздаси всі свої козирі ще _перед_ тим, як почнеться гра.

*

Після сніданку Брієнна знов опинилася у своїх покоях. Вона стала перед дзеркалом і почала вивільняти коси, так старанно заплетені рано з допомогою Еллі. Волосся впало вниз. Хоч і ріденьке, воно було тепер довге і шовковисте на дотик. Воно виглядало сміховинно на ній, дебелій, грубо тесаній дівці. Що вона собі думала лишаючи його? Не дивно він насміхався з неї. Брієнна зітхнула. Вона сягнула по кинджал і рішучим рухом відрізала волосся високо біля шиї. Навіть не глянувши у дзеркало на результат, вона повернулася до роботи. 

День неймовірно тягнувся. Справи були нудніші, ніж зазвичай і Брієнна ловила себе на тому, що думками неодноразово відпливала на тренувальний майданчик. Перспектива схрещення мечів з Джеймі викликала у ній в рівній мірі і збудження, і хвилювання.

Коли врешті час настав, затиснувши руку міцно на руків’ї Клятвохранителя, Брієнна попрямувала на місце зустрічі. Однак на місці вона застала тільки Артура, який одразу же засипав її градом питань про волосся. Щоб відвернути його увагу і не тратити марно часу в очікуванні на Джеймі, Брієнна почала розминку. Вони з Артуром вже двічі встигли пройти всі вправи, а Джеймі й досі не появився. Брієнна роззирнулася довкола, невпевнена, як бути далі.

-Батько нічого не казав, що не прийде сьогодні—Артур опинився біля її боку зі спантеличеним обличчям. 

_-Короля_ мабуть справи затримали—наголошуючи на першому слові, Брієнна кинула синові значущий погляд. Він не повинен забуватися.—Може давай ми почнемо. Його величність, мабуть, зараз долучиться.

-Чому ти постійно кажеш на бать… на короля „його величність”?—запитав Артур.

-Мабуть тому, що він король. Як ще мені про нього говорити?

-Ну не знаю. Може Джеймі? Це його ім’я, до речі.

„Я знаю його ім’я. Це ж я повторювала його до нестями серед вічнозимських стін.”

-А цікаво стало—продовжував Артур, не помічаючи або навмисне ігноруючи її дискомфорт—як ти зверталася до б… до короля, коли він ще ним не був? Ви ж мусили бути близько.

„Ми були. А як же ти б інакше прийшов у цей світ?”

-Артуре, не випадає ставити таких запитань—ухилилась від відповіді Брієнна.—Наскільки я пригадую, ти хотів мені показати, чого навчився. Займай позицію.

Вони почали і вже після кількох ударів, Брієнна мусила відзначити, що під батьковим наглядом син дійсно значно покращився. Його удари стали упевненіші і продуманіші. В певний момент Брієнна неочікувано усвідомила собі, що зараз може всього-на-всього програти.

Раптом збоку хтось прокашлявся. Брієнна з Артуром враз опустили мечі. _Він прийшов._ Можливо навмисне запізнився, щоб… Однак обернувшись, вони побачили Пека, який невпевнено переступав з ноги на ногу.

-Лорде, міледі—почав він.—Я вибачаюсь за невчасний прихід. Його величність пересилає щирі вибачення, однак через певні новини зі столиці, він не зможе долучитися сьогодні до вас.

-Які ще новини?—безцеремонно запитав Артур.

Навіть якщо Пек був вражений манерами її сина, він не подав жодного знаку.

-Прийшов лист від правиці, більше я не знаю—відповів він і поклонившись, подався геть у своїх справах.

Брієнна з Артуром обмінялися поглядами. Все було в порядку. Це нормально, що в короля багато інших обов’язків, вона намагалася собі сказати, сподіваючись, що її розчарування не виписане на обличчі так виразно, як Артурове. 

Наступного дня, Джеймі привітав її дивним поглядом і високо піднятими бровами. Брієнна ледь стрималася, щоб не провести рукою крізь короткі пасма свого волосся. Вона готова була на жарт, але замість нього прозвучало лише коротке вибачення підперте відмовкою про важливі справи. Брієнна з нейтральним обличчям прийняла його, однак більше не намагалася долучитися там, де її так явно не хотіли.

*

Наступні дні минали звично. Брієнна старалася справедливо ділити свій час між обов’язками і сином. Поволі вона теж починала звикати до постійної присутності Джеймі на Тарті. Крім спільних сніданків, їм часом доводилося виконувати обов’язки, які вимагали співпраці між королем і Вечірницею. І так вони вимушені були разом приймати гостей, прибувших у королівський двір чи відбувати ділові поїздки островом. Протягом часу проведеного в його присутності, Брієнна врешті мусила визнати, що всі похвали і добрі слова, які вона постійно чула, були щирі і зовсім не перебільшені. Хоч з Джеймі надалі била ланістерівська гордість, зникла десь його зарозумілість і зверхність. Чи не вперше Брієнна по-справжньому усвідомила собі, що Джеймі не тільки золотом купив таку прихильність. Це було щось значно більше. Він вмів робити те, з чим вона завжди мала стільки проблем: коли хотів, він з легкістю знаходив підхід до людей, здобував симпатію кинувши влучний жарт чи дотепне зауваження. До того Джеймі _знав_ людей. Він чудово орієнтувався, що вони мають і чого їм бракує. Перебуваючи з ним серед простолюду, Брієнна почувалася зайвою. Вона не пасувала до накинутої її ролі. Що люди мусили думати, коли бачили її, негарну, неприступну і нерозмовну, поруч вродливого чоловіка, з якого випромінювала харизма і шарм?

Ті дні були для неї найгіршими. Після повернення, вона завжди зашивалася десь подалі від всіх. Дуже скоро сади Вечірнього палацу стали її улюбленим місцем усамітнення. Як і майже все інше, вони також були нові. Зовсім не такі, як за часів її батька. Брієнна часто ловила себе на тому, що не могла згадати, як речі виглядали колись. ЇЇ спогади зблідли і їх заступили нові, яскраві образи теперішнього.

Підчас своїх прогулянок, Брієнна виходила аж до тераси, з якої розстелявся прекрасний краєвид на зелені тартські гори і долини. Їй подобалося це місце. Воно було розташоване подалі від головної стежки і небагато людей знало про нього чи взагалі мало бажання його знайти.

Та одного вечора вона зі здивуванням побачила, що улюблене місце було вже зайняте. Чоловік, який насмілився збурити її мить спокою, стояв спиною до неї, але Брієнна не мусила бачити його обличчя, щоб знати хто це. Вона почала тихо відступати, сподіваючись залишити це місце непоміченою.

-Сер Брієнно, невже мій вигляд злякав вас настільки, що ви вирішили так швидко втекти?

Брієнна завмерла. Тепер не було іншого вибору, як зіткнутися з ним.

-Я не знала, що ви тут, ваша величність. Я не хотіла вас турбувати—сказала вона, щиро сподіваючись, що він не стане її затримувати.

Джеймі глибоко зітхнув і покрутив головою.

-Тобі необов’язково нагадувати хто я.

-Це не для вас. За стільки років вже мабуть звикли до цього титулу. А от я… я не повинна забувати—відповіла Брієнна і щоб якось відволікти увагу від нього, підійшла до краю терасу. Перед нею розстелився неймовірний вид. Промені західного сонця відбивалися у соковитій зелені гір і долин, однак вона не могла вільно насолоджуватися тією красою, коли за спиною так виразно відчувалась його присутність. Після стількох днів уникання і тримання дистанції, врешті він був близько. Небезпечно близько.

-Завтра твій щасливий день—відізвався раптом Джеймі.

Брієнна неохоче відірвала погляд від острова. ЇЇ зустріла пара очей, які інтенсивно вдивлялися в неї.

-Ви про що?

-Збудеться твоя заповітна мрія. Нарешті позбудешся мене.

-Ви повертаєтеся у столицю—здогадалася Брієнна. Вона очікувала, що скоро він змушений буде поїхати, однак чомусь ця новина відчулась немов удар заданий зненацька у спину. Невже вона знов почала сподіватися на те, що він залишиться?

-Так—підтвердив Джеймі, відвертаючи погляд.—Джон врешті спромігся влаштувати справу, якою морочив мені голову останніх кілька років. І тепер без моєї присутності йому не обійтися.

-Розумію. Обов’язки.

-І це все? Я сподівався, що ти зрадієш.

І Брієнна на це сподівалася. Але очікуване полегшення не прийшло.

-Артура засмутить ця новина—сказала вона, намагаючись втримати нейтральний тон. „Він тут заради сина. Через Артура ми зараз тут.”

-Він знає. Я вже говорив з ним про це.

Брієнна кивнула головою. Чи якби вона не натрапила на нього тут, Джеймі взагалі планував повідомити її? Чи пусте місце за столом мало це зробити замість нього?

-Сподіваюсь, Артур добре це сприйняв. Він уміє бути… імпульсивний.

-Спокійно, дівко—засміявся Джеймі.—Це була серйозна, чоловіча розмова. Наш син розуміє, що таке обов’язок. Ти гарно його виховала.

Від неочікуваної похвали Брієннині щоки, проти її волі, запалали.

-Я тобі не дівка. Я Брієнна.

-Більше не дівка, цілком погоджуюсь—відповів Джеймі з посмішкою, від якої колись в неї прогнулися б коліна.

-Джеймі!

Сонце вже майже сховалося за обрій. Останніми променями воно освітлювало його золотисто-сріблясту чуприну і підкреслювало золоті цяточки у його зелених очах.

-Брієнно…—долинув його голос. Тихий, глибокий, такий… ніжний. Від якого її серце прискорювалося, немов у юної наївної дівчини.

Вона навіть не помітила, коли їхні обличчя наблизилися так, що замість теплого вітерцю на обличчі відчувалося його прискорене дихання. Вони не були так близько від тамтої ночі, спільно проведеної у стайнях, коли вона прокинулася з головою на його грудях і руками тісно обплетеними довкола нього.

Брієнна різко відскочила від Джеймі.

-Я… я сподіваюся ваша дорога буде спокійною—сказала вона, намагаючись приховати, якою небезпечною була для неї його близькість. Тамтого ранку вона забулася. Їй здавалося, що вона ще спить і це всього лиш сон. Не один з кошмарів, які звично навідували її. Без зеленого полум’я, золотих близнять з презирливими обличчями, розчарованого погляду батька, темного вершника зникаючого у снігу. Це був просто Джеймі. _ЇЇ Джеймі_. Тепло його тіла, рівне биття його серця під її рукою, добре знайомий чоловічий запах. Затишок і безпека у його обіймах. Коли до Брієнни дійшло, що це реальність, вона так само вирвалася і гострими словами наказала йому не торкатися. Вона не могла ще раз зробити ту саму помилку. Вона не могла собі дозволити знов хотіти його. Він більше не був її. Ніколи не був. І тепер він їхав.

-Авжеж—сухо відповів Джеймі, а його обличчя знов прибрало неприступний вираз.

Брієнна стояла поруч не знаючи, що сказати. Вона повинна була чимшвидше звідтам піти, сховатися у безпечне місце, десь подалі від нього, де він не зможе дістати її. Де він не зможе завдати більше болю. Однак якась незрозуміла сила тримала її на місці. Джеймі їхав. Цього разу повертався до обов’язків, а не _до неї_. Та все ж, добре знайомий голос в її голові підказував, що він більше не повернеться.

-Джеймі, мені здавалося ти не хотів влади. Чому це ти взяв трон?

Джеймі не дивився у її сторону. Його погляд затримався на якійсь далекій точці на обрії, а обличчя раптом стало бліде й далеке. _Вона не повинна була питати._ Однак це питання не давало їй останнім часом. Вона нервово роззирнулася довкола, шукаючи дороги відступу. 

-Хтось мусив, Брієнно. Хтось мусив—врешті сказав Джеймі глухим голосом. Вона завмерла в місці. Востаннє він так звучав підчас… їхньої спільної купелі у Гаренхолі.—Не було нікого, щоб зупини це божевілля… Але хтось мусив. _Хтось мусив_ … Хоча в одному ти права. Я ніколи цього не хотів. Та чи коли-небуть важили мої бажання? 

„ _Ти_ для мене важив. Поки не відцурався…”

-Небагато людей змогло б так вчинити на твоєму місці—замість того сказала вона.—Я бачила своїми очима, як зараз відновився Тарт. Ти зробив гарну роботу, Джеймі. Дякую.

-Затримай ці похвали для себе. Я сам накликав біду на тебе і твій дім. Ти не станеш дякувати мені за це.

-Джеймі, ти не несеш відповідальності за вчинки інших. Твоя сестра…

-Була божевільна—закінчив він, врешті обертаючись до Брієнни обличчям і ступаючи крок вперед. За спиною Брієнна відчула холодний камінь балюстради, яка відгородила їй шлях відступу.—Коли я повернувся, в Серсі не залишилось ні крапельки здорового глузду. Вона не слухала мене. ЇЇ охопила жага полум’я і бажання помсти всім, хто в її очах хоч якось ступив на її дорогу.

-Джеймі, але ти не…

-Чи ти не розумієш, Брієнно?—якимось чином Джеймі опинився ще ближче. Брієнна не відразу помітила, що його тіло несамовито тремтіло. Їй раптом стало лячно чи зможе він втриматися на ногах, однак страх швидко замінила тверда упевненість, що вона тут і в разі потреби вона зможе зловити його.

-Це _я_ дозволив їй такою стати—продовжував Джеймі, переповненим відчаєм голосом.— _Я_ стояв біля неї, поки вона з дня на день тратила почуття реальності. _Я_ не зупинив її тоді. Ще перед септом… Бо думав, що отямиться… Але було вже пізно. Вона зайшла за далеко. Я зупинив її, але було вже запізно… Я убив свою сестру. Власними руками задушив її життя, а було вже запізно…

Ні, він повернувся до неї. Бути з нею або померти з нею. Це собі завжди казала Брієнна. Однак глянувши на нього, вона засумнівалася. Хіба міг він зараз брехати? Брієнна затремтіла. Якщо це була правда… Вона й уявити собі не могла, який кошмар Джеймі мусив пережити. Дивитися, як найдорожча тобі людина змінюється у когось, хто уособлює все, що ти зневажаєш. Коли твоя рідна сестра, любов твого життя робить те, чого ти старався не допустити, жертвуючи своєю честю і списуючись на роки ненависті й зневаги. Коли _знов_ стаєш перед неможливим вибором. І _знов_ вибираєш життя невинних.

-Нічого не скажеш, Брієнно?—його зелені очі світилися у сутінках, а гострий погляд прошивав її наскрізь.—Давай, скажи _хоч щось_. Де твоя зневага? Де осуд для клятвопорушника і кревногубці?

-Джеймі, я не стану тебе судити, це не моє місце. Я не знаю, як вчинила б на твоєму місці… Я думала, що…

Сором і почуття провини не дали Брієнні закінчити. Всі ті роки їй здавалося, що Джеймі повернувся до Серсі і вони відкрито жили разом зі своєю дитиною. Як щаслива сім’я, коли Брієнна з його дитиною були вимушені зійти з дороги і зникнути з їхніх життів, як непотріб викинутий десь далеко і забутий усіма. 

Джеймі розсміявся, але в його голосі не було радості.

-Я знаю, що ти думала—їдко заговорив він.—Ти думала, що я покинув тебе заради неї. Що я повернувся, щоб далі бути з ненависною жінкою, яка брехала про свою любов, яка двічі віддала наказ мене вбити, жага влади якої призвела до смерті наших дітей і нашого брата?..

-Але ваша дитина…

-ЇЇ ніколи не було. Єдина моя дитина була з жінкою, яка вірить, що була для мене просто розвагою.

-Я збудилася серед ночі і застала пусте ліжко й твої зниклі речі—сказала вона намагаючись втримати рівний голос. Хоча минуло вже стільки років, біль тієї ночі ніколи насправді не минув.—Що я мала подумати, коли ти власними словами підтвердив, що все робив заради неї?

-Ти не дозволила мені сказати ні слова перед тим, як вирішити, чому і заради кого я повертаюся. Ти казала, що я добра людина, але завжди, так як і ціла решта, сподівалася найгіршого від мене. Ти так легко повірила, що все було заради неї і геть зовсім забула про все, що я зробив заради тебе. Щоб я не робив, ти завжди немов виглядала моменту, коли я врешті заберуся з твого життя.

Брієнна хотіла заперечити, але слова застрягли їй у горлі. Вона знов була у засипаному снігом дворі. Він сідлав коня. Його холодне обличчя під її руками. І ця жалюгідна промова. Вона не запитала його чому. Не було такої потреби. Вона ж знала, від початку знала. І він не заперечив.

-Я знала, що ти не зміг би…— _любити мене так, як тебе любила я_.—…на довше залишитися зі мною. В мене ніколи не було ілюзій щодо цього.

-Чому не зміг би?

-Це ж очевидно…

-Не для мене. Не забувай, що я ж найдурніший Ланістер. Чому не зміг би?—твердо повторив Джеймі. 

Брієнна мовчала, опустивши очі.

-Чому не зміг би?—Джеймі не збирався відступати, однак цього разу його голос прозвучав майже ніжно, майже зі зрозумінням і раптом вона відчула, що більше не може опиратися.

-Ти ж знаєш—видушила з себе Брієнна.—Ти не зміг би на завжди залишитися з кимось таким, як я. Ти не зміг би любити мене так, як тебе любила я.

ЇЇ слова поглинула тиша.

-Це ти хотів почути?—виклично промовила вона, намагаючись показати упевненість, якої так насправді не відчувала. По-правді, Брієнна вже шкодувала, що повелася на його гру і знов показала себе як слабку, жалюгідну жінку, яка думала, що її любові буде достатньо для такого чоловіка. 

-Я не зміг би бути з доброю, шляхетною, гоноровою, ніжною, пристрасною жінкою—заговорив Джеймі.—Я не зміг би кохати жінку, яка у найгіршому моменті повернула мені жагу до життя, дала нову мету, інспірувала бути кращим. Ти права, Брієнно. Це звучить сміховинно. Я не зміг би з нею залишитися. 

Брієнна закліпала очима, щоб втримати сльози, які появилися на очах. Вона лише сподівалася, що сутінки приховають від нього її слабкість.

-Ти віриш, у всі жахливі і жорстокі речі, які я говорю. А якщо я скажу, що досі кохаю тебе? Всі ті роки кохав і думав лише про тебе. Чи після всього, що я заподіяв тобі і Тарту, це достатньо підло, щоб ти повірила мені?

Гаряча сльоза покотилася по її щоці і за нею друга. Брієнна хотіла відвернути голову, але його рука затримала її. Вона завмерла, відчуваючи на обличчі руку і великий палець, який ніжно втирав зрадливі сльози.

-Брієнно, глянь на мене—сказав Джеймі, але вона вперто вдивлялася на кам’яну підлогу.—Будь ласка, глянь на мене.

Благальні нотки в його тоні змусили її врешті підвести очі.

-Брієнно, я робив багато помилок у житті—заговорив він, коли їхні очі врешті зустрілися.—Є речі, про які я шкодую більше, ніж за інші. Я знаю, ти можливо ніколи не пробачиш мені за те, що сталося, але ні на мить не вір у те, що я не любив тебе. Я знаю, що підвів тебе тоді, але дозволь мені все виправити. Я не хочу більше покидати вас. Я планую на постійно переїхати сюди. Хочу бути з тобою і сином, якщо мене приймете.

Це не могло бути правдою. Це звучало за добре, щоб бути правдою.

-А як же твої королівські обов’язки? Ти не можеш так просто кинути всього.

-Це не має значення, я все влаштую. І про Артура подбаю. Скажи тільки слово.

Його слова зависли між ними в повітрі. Вона побачила Джеймі, Артура і себе за спільним столом, на Тартських пляжах, з мечами в руках. Разом, як сім’я, якою вони ніколи не були. Однак це було неможливо. У Джеймі були важливіші зобов’язання. Та й він, мабуть, і не продумав добре того, що щойно сказав. Він не міг з ними залишитися, не ставлячи у небезпечну позицію їхнього сина.

-Брієнно…

Джеймі був так близько. Його рука зісковзнула вниз до її шиї. Так тяжко було зосередитися, коли він ніжно грався її коротким волоссям.

-У вас свої обов’язки, ваша величність—спромоглася сказати вона.—Я не стану вас від них відволікати.

У місці, де ще мить тому була його тепла долонь, тепер загуляло холодне нічне повітря. Брієнна не дивилася на нього. Вона боялася, що глянувши знов у його обличчя, вона зробить те саме, що у Вічнозимі. Благатиме його, щоб не їхав.

-Тоді дякую за ваш час і за вашу гостину—сказав Джеймі, а його голос ще мить тому такий ніжний і теплий, був тепер сухий і формальний.—Прощайте, леді Брієнно.

Поцілувавши її в руку, за всіма правилами поведінки і етикету, він зник у темряві.

Знов залишив її саму.


	18. Брієнна VII

-Мамо, ти чуєш мене?

-Що?—Брієнна відірвала погляд від вікна. Вона не помітила навіть, коли син зайшов у її світлицю.—Ти щось казав?

-Я тебе запитав чи можу поїхати на прогулянку—відповів Артур. І додав зі значущою усмішкою:—Тричі.

-Вибач, я задумалася—Брієнна покрутила головою. Їй тяжко було зосередитися на праці останнім часом.—І куди ж ти хочеш поїхати?

-А так, кругом острова—знизав плечима Артур.—Тут багато місць, у яких я ще не бував. До того, ти ж сама казала, що мені треба тренувати їзду верхи.

Звичайно вона таке казала й наполягала, щоб син докладав всіх зусиль, аби упевнено триматися у сідлі. Адже вперше Артур сів верхи, аж коли вони опинилися на Тарті. Живучи на чужині, вони собі не могли дозволити тримати коня. Однак сьогодні стримувана посмішка на Артуровому обличчі підказувала Брієнні, що за тією відмовкою ховається щось іще. 

Бо Артур рідко усміхався останнім часом. Навпаки, він ходив похмурий і пригнічений. На більшість її спроб поговорити, син відповідав їдкими коментарями, після чого зашивався у якомусь сторонньому місці. Не було ніякою таємницею, _що_ стало причиною такої поведінки. Однак не можна було нічого зробити, щоб це виправити. Вони мусили якось змиритися з тим і жити далі, так як жили до цього. Удвох. 

-Може давай разом поїдемо?—запитала Брієнна, уважно поглядаючи на сина.

-А… е… а ти упевнена? Тобто я знаю, що у тебе багато роботи і я не хотів би тебе відволікати…

Почувши це, здогад змінився у цілковиту впевненість, куди саме збирався податися її син. Сьогодні припливав корабель з Королівського Причалу і хоч Артур намагався це приховати, Брієнна знала, що він з нетерпінням вичікує того дня. 

“ _Його_ не буде там. Надіятися марно.” Такою була гірка правда, однак Брієнна не могла знайти в собі сили, щоб донести її синові. Вона вже й не знала, що було гірше, самій розбити його надії і сподівання чи чекати поки за неї зробить це хтось інший.

-Ми не проводимо з собою стільки часу, що колись—замість того сказала Брієнна. 

-Просто тут не так, як було колись у нас вдома.

Правда, _все_ змінилося протягом останнього року. І син теж був не той. Він дорослішав і щораз більше від неї віддалявся. Це неуникненно, Брієнна знала, та все-таки їй тяжко було змиритися з тим. 

-Знаєш, я не думав, що це скажу, але часом я скучаю за нашим домом там—задумано сказав Артур.—Тобто тут все є краще і взагалі, але там було… навіть не знаю… простіше?

Брієнна кивнула. Вона чудово знала, що має на увазі син. 

-Але ти ж не шкодуєш, що ми тут?

-Звичайно ні, мамо—не вагаючись відповів він.—Я тішуся, що ми повернулися. Взагалі, то ти повернулася. Я тут уперше... А ти? Тішишся?

-І я—сказала Брієнна, зітхаючи.—І я...

Артур зміряв її поглядом.

-Ти упевнена?

-Так—звичайно Брієнна була упевнена. Все ж врешті вклалося на свої місця. Вона повернулася до дому, виконувала обов’язки, до перейняття яких її готували ще з часів, коли це вона залишилася єдиною дитиною свого батька. В неї був теж син, якого вона любила понад усе. Все було так, як мало бути. _Все було так, як мало бути._

Артур зморщив брови.

-Ти сама не своя останнім часом—сказав він поволі і після короткої паузи додав:—Це через від’їзд батька?

"Ні”—хотілося сказати, але це слово затрималося в неї на губах. Незважаючи на Артурове відверте невдоволення через від’їзд Джеймі, це було вперше, коли він відкрито про це заговорив. І раптом Брієнна не знала, що відповісти. Вона була роздерта. Якась нерозсудлива, непокірна частина її самої уперто відмовлялася відчувати те, що вона _повинна_ відчувати. Здоровий глузд переконував, що все було в порядку, що вона повинна радіти його від’їздові, що його присутність не буде більше становити загрози для її сина і нагадувати про все лихо, яке сталося тут. Однак замість бажаного полегшення, у її серце завітала порожнеча і якась дивна туга за тим, що колись дали їй спробувати, а потім безжально забрали. За чимось, що більше не повернеться. За чимось, чого вона ніколи не матиме...

Від відповіді Брієнну врятував дуже вчасний стукіт у двері і за мить у покої увійшов мейстер з сувоєм пергаменту у руці.

-Міледі, мілодре—звернувся він до них—це щойно прийшло з Королівського Причалу.

На листі видніла ще не розірвана королівська печатка. Мимоволі Брієннине серце стрибнуло у грудях.

-Дякую—відповіла вона, простягаючи руку по сувій.—Залиште нас з сином самих.

Мейстер без слова покинув світлицю. Тільки-но за ним зачинилися двері, як Артур скочив на рівні ноги і підбіг до неї.

-Мамо, це від батька? Що він написав? Я можу прочитати?

-Артуре, спокійно. Зараз все довідаємося.

Ламаючи печатку, Брієнна намагалася втихомирити шалене биття свого серця. Шорсткий пергамент зашелестів під пальцями. Що міг ховати цей лист? Хоча пройшли вже два тижні від його від’їзду, Брієнна не очікувала від нього ніяких звісток. Про що Джеймі міг їм писати?

Тремтячими руками вона розгорнула сувій і перед її очима появилися слова писані старанним рівненьким почерком. _Це не від нього_. Стараючись не помічати неприємного уколу в серці, вона взялася читати. Артур, який завис їй на плечі, без сумніву вже робив це саме.

Брієнна читала і кожне слово тугіше затягувало вузол у її нутрощах. Закінчивши, вона безвідно втуплювалася в лист, немов сподіваючись, що чим довше вона дивитиметься, то це змінить якось сенс прочитаного. Однак слова залишалися такі самі. І після другого прочитання. І після третього.

-Мамо? Ти… ти в порядку?—з трансу вирвав її голос сина.

Брієнна врешті відірвала погляд від нещасного пергаменту і подивилася на Артура. Хлопець знов зайняв місце навпроти неї. Від його ранішнього радісного піднесення не залишилося ні сліду. Його погляд згас, а плечі опустилися.

У відповіді на його питання, Брієнна тільки кивнула. Вона не була впевнена чи голос не підведе її. 

-Мамо, чи це означає, що батько?..

-Так, Артуре—спромоглася вичавити з себе Брієнна.—Ти ж прочитав те саме, що я.

Вона ще раз глянула на пергамент. Він скрутився, покинутий на столі.

-Але навіщо йому це? Він же має… нас.

 _Нас недостатньо_. Брієнна важко зітхнула. Як вона повинна пояснити синові, що вони не були тим, що було потрібно людині на становищі Джеймі?

-Артуре—почала вона, намагаючись добрати відповідні слова.—Не все так просто в житті. Особливо все складно, коли ти король Семи Королівств. Добрий король завжди буде керуватися тим, що найкраще для його людей, а не власними примхами і бажаннями.

-Тоді навіщо бути королем, якщо не можеш робити того, що хочеш?

Брієнна ледь стрималася, щоб не закотити очей. Син іноді міг бути такий наївний.

-Ти ж знаєш, що це так не працює. Чим більша влада, тим більша відповідальність і тим складніший обов’язок. Заключити цей союз необхідно, щоб зберегти мир у Семи Королівствах.

-Але зараз триває мир!—обурено вигукнув Артур.

-Зараз так, але треба дивитися дальше—втомлено відповіла вона.—Подумай, що буде за кілька років. Або що станеться зараз, якщо з королем неочікувано щось трапиться.

Артур відкрив рота, щоб щось сказати, але сенс її слів врешті сплинув на нього і він безвідно впав назад у крісло.

-Ясно. Батькові потрібні інші діти, так?—прямо сказав він, а Брієнна здригнулася від безпосередності синових слів. Однак не можна було заперечити, що все по-суті зводилося до того.—Мейстер Волден розказував мені, яке велике значення тут має легітимність, заодно натякаючи, що я тут ніхто, бо ви з батьком не мали шлюбу. Я байстрюк, у якого навіть нема байстрючого прізвища, бо я народжений не тут. І не дивись так на мене, мамо, ти ж знаєш, що це правда.

-Артуре, припини—рішуче наказала Брієнна.—Ти мій син, майбутній Вечірниця і лорд Тарту. І цього не змінить факт, що ми з твоїм батьком не були одружені.

Артур не виглядав на переконаного. Він сидів склавши руки на грудях і відмовляючись глянути їй в очі. 

-Артуре—спробувала знов Брієнна.—Якщо подумаєш, це можливо навіть краще. Якщо той шлюб запевнить Короні спадкоємця, то ми зможемо спокійно жити тут, подалі від столиці, влади і політики. Бо поки ти лишаєшся єдиним сином короля, навіть якщо не визнаним офіційно, то нас, _тебе_ , можуть пробувати використати у дальшій грі престолів. Ти не готовий до цього. І це небезпечно. Я не можу втратити тебе через якісь політичні ігри.

-Так, так, саме тому ви так сильно наполягали на приховуванні факту, що він мій батько—в’їдливо сказав Артур, по чому випроставшись у кріслі, він подивився їй прямо в очі і додав:—А скажи, це тому ти до нього так ставилася?

-Що ти маєш на увазі?

-Чому такою холодною була? Чому уникала його весь час? Щоб ніхто не запідозрив? Чи щоб швидше позбутися його?

Артурові слова зависли в повітрі, коли він з викликом дивився на неї в очікуванні якоїсь реакції.

-Тобі не слід лізти у справи, яких не розумієш—відрізала Брієнна.

‘’Бо я сама вже у всьому заплуталася.” Це правда, що коли Джеймі був тут, вона намагалася не стояти йому на дорозі і не бути перешкодою у його відносинах з сином. Та й він теж уникав її як тільки міг. Зрозуміло було, що після всього, що сталося, вони вже ніколи не повернуться до того, що в них колись було. Однак остання зустріч з ним і його неочікуване зізнання залишили Брієнну розгублену і невпевнену, заперечуючи всьому, що раніше вона приймала за безсумнівну правду.

- _Чудово_. Тоді просто сидітиму і дивитимусь, як мої батьки ігноруються. Моє улюблене заняття. Ох, тільки тепер навіть того не матиму, бо батько буде зайнятий новою дружиною і новими дітьми.

Брієнна нічого не відповіла. Це була явна провокація зі сторони сина і вона знала, що будь-яка її відповідь може призвести до непотрібної сварки.

-Отже, мамо—заговорив знов Артур, побачивши, що вона не повелася на його зачіпку.—То ми їдемо у Королівський Причал на батькове весілля? Як добре, що він пам’ятає про нас і готовий ділитися радістю у той щасливий день.

Брієнна знов глянула на пергамент. “Ти його не хотіла, тепер його нема”—цупкий сувій немов викрикував Брієнні в обличчя. Чи це таку помсту задумав Джеймі за тамтой вечір на терасі і її відмову? 

-Ні, я не думаю, що нам вартує там показуватися. Нам краще залишатися у тіні.

-І так ми відкинемо королівське запрошення? Це розгядатиметься як зневага.

На жаль, було трохи рації у Артурових словах, але вона не збиралася того перед ним визнавати. 

-Не більша, ніж запрошення нас на цю урочистість. Ми залишаємося тут.

-Може я б міг поїхати туди сам, якщо ти не хочеш? Мені ж можна провідувати батька, чи не так?

-Це виключено. Ти нікуди не поїдеш—твердо сказала Брієнна тоном, який не сприймав заперечень.—Це надто небезпечно.

-Тільки не починай знов говірки про безпеку—застогнав Артур.—Я дам собі раду. При нагоді Королівський Причал побачу.

-Ні, Артуре. Це не підлягає обговоренню. Ми залишаємося тут і не шукаємо собі клопотів. Навіть не пробуй робити по-своєму.

Син дивився на неї поглядом, в якому одночасно мішалися гнів, розчарування і образа. Та цього разу Брієнна не збиралася поступатися.

-Як скажеш, мамо—відповів Артур крізь стиснуті зуби, покидаючи її світлицю. 

Брієнна не бачила його аж до вечора.

Минали дні. Артурів настрій не покращувався. Він далі був ображений за категоричну заборону їхати у Королівський Причал. Син ще декілька разів намагався переконати її до цього різними аргументами, але Брієнна була непорушною. Сама вона, зі страху, що Артур не послухається, наказала в таємниці слідкувати за всіма виходами з замку і за кожним кроком сина.

Круки з Королівського Причалу більше не прилітали. Однак новини про королівське весілля блискавично розійшлися цілим островом. Весь Вечірній палац немов ожив плітками і спекуляціями. “Врешті правиця досяг свого”—казали слуги, згадуючи підслухані роки тому сварки, тимчасом як покоївки, які дійшли вже до себе після розпачі, яку принесла звістка про одруження короля, на кожному кроці завзято обговорювали надходящу церемонію. Вони розводилися над пишністю бенкету, згадували все, що відомо було про щасливу наречену чи робили ставки, як швидко появиться наслідник. Однак всі згідно зітхали й крутили головами, що такий чоловік попадеться якійсь панянці з Розлогів. Брієнна старалася не слухати того всього, старалася не уявляти собі тамтої леді, красивої і тендітної, у пишній весільній сукні і Джеймі у ланістерівському червоному камзолі вишитому золотом, як закидає тамтій плащ на плечі.

“Все так, як має бути. Треба запевнити мир для Семи Королівств. Зааранжований, політичний шлюб невисока ціна за це”—кожного дня повторювала собі Брієнна. Та все таки, думка, що інша належатиме йому і називатиме його своїм турбувала її більше, ніж вона була готова признатися сама перед собою.

Щоб відірватися від того всього, Брієнна знов поринула у вир праці. Щораз частіше вона і Артура залучала до своїх щоденних обов’язків. Хлопець, як майбутній лорд, повинен дивитися і вчитися. І таким чином завжди бути в неї на очах.

Врешті настав _той_ день. Брієнна зітхнула з полегшенням, коли Артур появився на сніданку. До останнього вона боялася, що син утне якусь дурницю. Більше похмурий, ніж зазвичай, він ледь вимовив до неї кілька слів. Брієнна відчувала, що хлопець частково звинувачує її у тому, що відбувалося, однак вона не мала більше сили, щоб ще раз пробувати йому це пояснити. Артур уперто відмовлявся зрозуміти повагу цієї ситуації і необхідність її вчинків. 

Пусте місце, де ще так недавно сидів Джеймі кидалося Брієнні в очі більше, ніж зазвичай. За кожним разом, коли її погляд мимоволі опинявся там, дивний тягар залягав небезпечно близько коло серця. Чи якби тоді її відповідь була іншою, він би залишився? Чи сидів би зараз з ними за столом і жартував з сином? Чи полудні були б виповнені дзвенькотом криці з тренувального майданчика і голосним сміхом сина і батька? Чи Джеймі стояв би поруч з нею на терасі і вони разом дивилися б на західне сонце?

День минув немов у тумані. Артур до неї цілий день не відзивався, а її власні думки постійно кружляли довкола Королівського Причалу. Весілля ще мабуть тривало. Гості їли, пили, співали й танцювали. Був і шлюб, був і злюб, як говорили люди. У Джеймі вже була дружина, яка тепер буде поруч з ним. Яка народить йому дітей, які офіційно будуть його. Тимчасом Брієнна з сином проведуть решту своїх днів подалі від нього. 

Брієнна лягала до ліжка з тяжким серцем. Однак сон не приходив. Вона переверталася з боку на бік, аж врешті утомившись більше, ніж на тренуванні, рішуче скинула з себе ковдру і покинула кімнату. Була середина ночі, а вона блукала безцільно опустілими коридорами палацу. Однак скоро високі стіни замку виявилися для неї затісними і вона вийшла назовні. На свіжому нічному повітрі вільніше дихалося. Брієнна не знала, як довго ходила околицею, поки зі здивуванням не відзначила, що ноги принесли її на терасу.

Вона не була тут відколи… Брієнна підійшла до краю. Вона не хотіла зараз думати про тамтой вечір, однак зупинити ріки спогадів вона теж не могла. Промені західного сонця у його волоссі, його близькість, тепло його руки на її обличчі. Але найбільше їй запало в пам’ять те, як він дивився на неї. “Як тоді у Вічнозимі, коли посвячував мене у лицарі. Так, як кожної наступної ночі, коли він заходив у мене, а потім коли ми засинали разом.”

Тепер Брієнна боялася того погляду. І всього, що він міг означати. 

Він сказав, що кохає… шепотів нічний вітер лоскочучи її обличчя.

Що всі ці роки кохав. Однак його любов нічого не значила. Роки тому він кохав її і все одно поїхав. Без ніякого пояснення. Незважаючи на її благання.

Так само поїхав тепер. 

Він казав, що кохає... 

Що хоче на постійно переїхати до них. Жити з нею і з їхнім сином. А Брієнна йому не дозволила. Так було правильно, так Артур був у безпеці, навіть якщо ще того не розумів. Так було правильно, казала голова, а серце стискалося у німому протесті. 

Він сказав, що кохає...

А Брієнна відштовхнула його любов. 

Це було для безпеки їхнього сина.

Для безпеки власного серця.

 _Так було правильно_ , вкотре казала вона собі. Але це були пусті слова. Хіба вона б стояла тут цілу ніч, аж до сірого світанку, якби насправді вірила у них?

Сонце здіймалося поволі понад обрій, а разом з ним та правда, яку Брієнна так відчайдушно намагалася від самої себе приховати.

Вона була нерозумна. Вона була безвідповідальна. Вона нічого не навчилася на своїх помилках.

Бо Брієнна далі любила його. 

І хотіла його тут. Біля себе і сина.

Тільки зрозуміла вона це, коли вже було запізно.


	19. Джеймі VII

Місячне сяйво відбивалося у темних водах Вузького моря, а теплий вітерець розвіював його волосся. Джеймі Ланістер стояв на носі корабля, інтенсивно вдивляючись у темряву перед собою. Вони були вже близько, він знав. Відчував. _Швидше_ , подумки поганяв він корабель, який мчав, невпинно розсікаючи хвилі. 

На саму думку про те, що чекало на нього попереду, Джеймі не зміг втримати посмішки, яка розтягнулася на обличчі. Цікаво, як сприймуть новини про те, що він вчинив? А може вони вже знали? Чи буде це полегшення чи стане це ще більшим тягарем? 

Джеймі втер рукою очі. Останні кілька тижнів були напрочуд виснажливі. Стільки справ треба було налагодити, зі стількома людьми зустрітися і переконати. Він майже не спав, весь час займали державні справи. І хоча очі несамовито пекли від читання паперів, спина нила від довгого сидіння у кріслі, а рука від писання, Джеймі ні на мить не жалів про вчинене. Нарешті все повернулося на свої місця. Врешті все було по-правильному.

Та все ж, дивний неспокій, який заліг усередині, ніяк не покидав його. Джеймі ні на мить не вагався, коли приймав це рішення, однак тепер, наближаючись до кінцевої мети, сумніви почали заявляти про себе все голосніше. А якщо він прорахувався? Якщо помилився і зле відчитав вираз її обличчя? Якщо її сльози означали зовсім не те, що він подумав? Якщо так, тоді він вкотре доведе, що заслужив на титул найдурнішого Ланістера.

Світ починав сіріти, а Джеймі не покидав свого місця на носі корабля. Сходило сонце, коли на обрії врешті показалася земля. Він не міг відірвати очей. З кожною хвилиною вона росла на очах, а разом з нею його хвилювання. Здається минула вічність, поки вони нарешті причалили у порт і Джеймі поспіхом зійшов на сушу. 

Як і очікувалося, його поява спричинила неабияке заворушення. Всі заметушилися, щоб привести йому коня, поклонитися і поздоровити з недавнім весіллям. Джеймі приймав все це з широкою посмішкою на обличчі і на кожне запитання про свою дружину, неодмінно відповідав „Просто в'яне без мене, моя дружинонька. Тож не затримуйте мене довше, панове. Це ж не годиться, щоб моя чарівна королева стільки чекала.”

Осідлавши коня, він немов на крилах понісся до місця свого призначення. Не можна було змарнувати ні хвилини. Джеймі сподівався встигнути ще перед тим, як замок прокинеться до життя, та на жаль він запізнився. Його привітали здивовані погляди служби, яка одразу ж кинулась, щоб догодити всім його потребам. Але він мав тільки одну мету і одну потребу. Покидаючи всіх позаду, він ще чув їхнє перешіптування за спиною. Та Джеймі було геть зовсім байдуже до того, що про нього говоритимуть.

Він перетнув головний двір і проскакуючи на раз по дві-три сходинки, звівся у гору. Проходячи крізь довжелезні коридори, Джеймі ніяк не міг позбутися враження, що він ще раз переживає щось, що вже колись відбулося. Він вже колись стояв під _тими_ дверима з калатаючим серцем. Він вже колись підносив руку, так як і забирав її, під напливом сумнівів і вагань.

І тепер він знов опинився у тому самому місці. Його дихання пришвидшене чи то від хвилювання, чи то від швидкого кроку. Тільки цього разу Джеймі не вагався постукати. Він не чекав навіть на дозвіл, перед тим, як відчинити двері й зайти всередину.

Однак покої виявилися пустими.

Джеймі уважно роззирнувся довкола. Всюди панував бездоганний порядок, крім розкуйовдженого і помнутого ліжка. „Давно нікого не було—подумав він, проводячи рукою по холодній постелі.—Та й покоївка ще не заходила… Де ж тоді?..”

Він вийшов на балкон. Тут також було пусто. Сонце вже встигло піднятися понад обрій, але в повітрі й надалі вчувалося ранковий холод. Джеймі глибоко вдихнув. Весь день почався не так. Тугий вузол зав’язався у його нутрощах. Вона ж не могла зникнути, чи не так?

Раптом двері кімнати розчинилися і хтось зайшов у покої. Джеймі тихо повернувся на своєму місці, радий, що хто б це не був, не міг його побачити з покоїв. Він обережно підійшов до дверей і зазирнув всередину.

Йому забило дух в грудях. 

_Вона._

Джеймі не міг відвести погляду. Зі свого місця він дивився, як Брієнна підійшла до столу, на якому стояла миса з водою і вмила обличчя. Крапельки води потекли вниз по її білій шиї на сорочку. Вона була ще у нічному одязі, раптом усвідомив Джеймі, одночасно картаючи себе за те, що звертає увагу на такі речі, коли у Брієнниному вигляді було стільки всього, що повинно будити в ньому тривогу.

Її обличчя було бліде і утомлене, так немов вона не спала не одну ніч. Ціла її фігура здавалася меншою й тоншою. Виснаженою й пригніченою. Що тут мусило відуватися поки його не було?

Несвідома його присутності, Брієнна сіла на край ліжка і затулила обличчя долонями. Її плечі затрусилися, так якби вона плакала. Джеймі залила хвиля сорому. Він не знав, що йому робити. Частина його хотіла підійти до неї і пригорнути близько себе. Запевнити, що він тут. Що він завжди буде тут і для неї. Однак інша часника наказувала йому залишитися в тіні. Його не повинно тут бути. Вона на певно не хотіла, щоб хтось бачив її такою. Особливо не він. 

Однак стояти без діла й дивитися Джеймі не зміг.

-Брієнно—він ступив крок вперед. Почувши його голос, вона миттю підняла голову. Пара прекрасних синіх очей затрималася на ньому. У них не було сліз, зітхнув Джеймі з полегшенням. 

Брієнна закліпала і покрутила головою, так немов намагаючись струсити з себе рештки сну. Джеймі ступив ще один крок у її сторону. 

-Джеймі?—промовила тихо Брієнна, а його серце збільшилося втричі почувши саме лише ім’я.—Це ти? Ти… ти не можеш бути тут. 

-Це я. І я тут. Тепер я вже насправді тут. 

Джеймі підійшов ще ближче. Брієннині очі були сповнені недовіри. 

-Ні—покрутила вона головою.—Ти не можеш бути тут. Ти у Королівському Причалі разом зі… Це всього лиш…

Брієнна ще раз протерла руками очі і спробувала підвестися. Однак чи то через різкість своїх рухів, чи через ослаблення і брак сну, вона захиталася на ногах. Джеймі враз опинився біля неї. 

-Я тут, Брієнно—шепотів він їй на вухо. Брієннина голова спочила на його плечі, а його руки обплелись навколо неї, пригортаючи її близько до себе.—Я тут… я тут...

Він був тут, а вона в його обіймав. Ніщо ніколи не відчувалося таким правильним, як тримати її близько себе. Однак на превеликий жаль Джеймі, тільки-но Брієнна повернула втрачену рівновагу, вона делікатно, але рішуче вивільнилася з його обіймів. 

-Ваша величносте?—заговорила вона.—Що ви тут робите?

 _Чужі б узяли ту величність_. Чому після кожного зближення, вона ще дальше відштовхувала його? Джеймі глибоко вдихнув. 

-Прийшов скласти вшанування—зі своєю славнозвісною посмішкою сказав він.—Оскільки Вечірниця не потурбувалася про прийом свого короля.

Брієнна закліпала очима.

-Але навіщо ви _тут_? Ваше весілля… Ви мали б зараз бути у столиці разом зі своєю дружиною… Чи… чи ви також привезли її з собою?

-Не маю в звичці возитися з жінками—знизав він плечима.—Я ж постійно покидаю жінок, яких кохаю. Одну залишив на півдні, другу на півночі. Гадаєш зовсім байдужа мені жінка отримає від мене щось більше?

-Ви склали перед нею присягу—сказала Брієнна слабким голосом.

-А що важать присяги для клятвопорушника такого, як я? Хіба ще одна порушена клятва щось змінить?

- _Джеймі._

Всі гострі слова, які виривалися на волю, в мить завмерли на губах. _Джеймі, просто Джеймі_. У саме його ім’я вона могла стільки всього вкласти. Немов одночасно вона нагадувала _хто_ він і шпетила за всі нісенітниці, які він наговорив. Але навіть це прозвучало тільки з її властивою ніжністю. 

-Чому ви тут?—ще раз запитала Брієнна.—У вас якісь справи до мене?

-Ти воліла б, щоб мене тут не було?

-Я б воліла, щоб ти врешті відповів на моє запитання.

Джеймі провів рукою по бороді. З якогось незбагненного приводу всі зустрічі з нею завжди йшли у геть протилежному напрямку від того, що він задумав.

-Бачу тут не доходять всі новини— обережно почав він, слідкуючи за її реакцією.

-Які ще новини? Ми знаємо про твій шлюб. Це було дуже ласкаво з твого боку, що ти не забув про нас у цей щасливий день.

Джеймі втомлено заплющив очі. Він знав, що раніше чи пізніше йому це випоминатимуть.

-Якщо тобі стане легше, то знай, що я ніколи не планував запрошувати вас—сказав він, згадуючи, як опустилося його серце, коли мейстер представив список висланих запрошень. Він не допильнував тоді цього, було стільки інших і важливіших справ, а тепер Брієнна думала, що він це зробив навмисне, щоб завдати їй болю.—Але я не про ті новини.

Брієнна старалася змалювати байдужість на обличчі, однак Джеймі неодмінно помітив, як сіпнулася її брова. 

-І про які ж?

-Король Джеймі перший свого імені зрікається титулу короля Семи Королівств на користь законного спадкоємця з дому Таргарієнів,Ейгона, сина Рейгара, відомого всім як Джон Сноу, байстрюк Півночі—відповів він цитуючи повідомлення, яке круки мали рознести по всіх закутках Семи Королівств. 

Брієннині очі розширилися від здивування. Вона покрутила головою.

-Ви жартуєте, ваша величність…

-Тоді чекай на крука, _леді Брієнно_. Сподіваюсь йому ти швидше повіриш, ніж мені.

-Навіть якщо це правда, то чому ти тут?

-А де ще мені бути?

„Скажи, що не хочеш мене тут. Скажи, що не любиш. Скажи, що ніколи не пробачиш і я піду й ніколи більше не повернуся”—думав Джеймі, не відриваючи погляду від її очей. Він завжди знав, як читати з людських очей. Особливо Брієннині були завжди напрочуд експресивні. Сині озера, в яких відбивалися всі її думки й почуття. Однак тепер вони були неприступні й загадкові немов штормове море. 

Джеймі терпляче чекав на відповідь, та перш, ніж Брієнна встигла що-небудь сказати, двері стрімко відчинилися і в них появився задиханий Артур.

-Мамо, ти чула про що говорять всі у дворі? Король...—Артурів погляд зупинився на Джеймі.—Тату?.. 

Син поволі підійшов і став поруч із Брієнною. Початковий шок поволі зійшов з його обличчя, залишаючи лише стриманий, неприступний вираз.

-Я почув неймовірні плітки серед служби—заговорив Артур ступаючи крок вперед, так немов би намагався захистити матір перед загрозою. _Перед Джеймі._ —Знаєте, що розказують? Геть нечувана історія. Король втік зі свого ж весілля і його місце у септі мусив зайняти правиця. Я б ніколи не дав цьому віри. Та ось ви тут.

-Я тут—стримано погодився Джеймі. 

-Отже це правда? Ви більше не король?

-Ні. Більше не король—знов погодився Джеймі.

-І одружувалися не ви.

-Не я.

Артур зморщив брови, а Джеймі не міг начудуватися, як сильно син в тому моменті був подібний на Брієнну. 

-Отже—Артур схрестив руки на грудях, а Джеймі раптом здалося, що він на допиті,—ви поїхали звідси, щоб одружитися, але передумали, зреклися корони і приїхали назад сюди. Я правильно все зрозумів?

-Можна і так це викласти, але в цій розповіді дещо бракує нюансу. 

Джеймі перевів погляд на Брієнну. 

-Я приїхав сюди до вас—прямо сказав він.—Якщо приймете мене. Тепер в мене немає ніякої влади, так що можете і викинути мене, якщо забажаєте.

Після цих слів у кімнаті стало тихо. Джеймі сказав все, що мав сказати. Лишалося тільки чекати на Брієннине рішення. 

-Мамо?—звернувся Артур до Брієнни. Всі очі тепер були звернуті на неї і Джеймі без сумніву міг сказати, як некомфортно їй від цього було.

-Якщо все справді так, тоді залишайтеся—врешті сказала вона.

Почувши це Джеймі зітхнув з полегшенням, а Артур голосно засміявся.

-Здається щойно пропали всі мої шанси стати принцом Артуром.

-Ти ще мені за це подякуєш—засміявся Джеймі у відповідь.

-А це ми ще побачимо—сказав син і неочікувано для всіх, передусім для самого Джеймі, кинувся йому на шию. 

-Я так тішуся, що ти нарешті тут, тату—почув він тихі слова, призначені тільки для нього.

Джеймі не знав, як йому бути. Ще ніколи жодне з його дітей не показало так відкрито своєї прихильності до нього. Через Артурове плече, він невпевнено поглянув на Брієнну. Вона не промовила ні слова, тільки кивнула незначно головою, але Джеймі готовий був закластися на що завгодно, що у її очах на мить майнула тінь посмішки.

*

І так Джеймі залишився. Після майже п’ятнадцяти років сидіння на троні врешті він міг вільно дихати. Не було важкої корони, не було жахливого незручного крісла, не було фальшивих пик його радників, які прикидалися, що їх цікавить щось більше, ніж влада і впливи. “Гарний спадок залишив я Джонові”—думав Джеймі, однак не міг знайти у собі ані крихти жалю через прийняте рішення. Навпаки, тепер ситуація здавалася просто смішною—Царевбивця, який ненароком приземлив свій зад на троні, виблагав законного спадкоємця зайняти своє місце. Особливо усмішку на обличчі викликав спогад реакції Джона, коли Джеймі вперше повідомив його про свої наміри. Після того, як Джон зібрав щелепу з підлоги, вони цілу ніч провели сперечаючись і обговорюючи всі можливі наслідки такої зміни. Джеймі мусив добряче потиснути, поки його непокірний правиця врешті погодився на це. 

Наступні три місяці вони провели готуючи весілля і ведучи переговори з усіма впливовими людьми, які могли підтримати їхній задум. Це виявилися чи не найскладніші переговори у його житті. Джеймі і подумати не міг, що позбутися корони прийдеться йому набагато важче, ніж здобути її. Так, як одного дня він сп’явся на найвищу посаду, так і одного дня не вистачило, щоб з неї зійти.

Однак варто було. Нарешті Джеймі був з сім’єю. Навіть, якщо вони не могли так називатися офіційно, Джеймі потиху розраховував, що скоро це зміниться. Позбувшись своїх королівських обов’язків, в нього раптом знайшлася купа часу, який він міг присвятити Брієнні і синові. 

Стосунки з Артуром швидко налагодилися—врешті Джеймі міг бути справжнім батьком для свого сина. Хлопець постійно шукав його компанії чи просив порад і вказівок відносно тренувань і їзди верхи. Однак з Брієнною не було так легко. Так як і першого разу, вона переважно трималася осторонь. Джеймі розумів, що її дозвіл залишитися зовсім не мусив означати, що вона пробачила йому чи що далі любила його. Вона вже не ставилася до нього з неприхованим холодом, але це не означало, що вона хотіла, щоб він був кимось більше і навіть, якщо до кінця життя йому судилося дивитися на неї здалеку, Джеймі був готовий прийняти це. Так довго, як міг бути поруч неї і сина. Та все одно, його серце зрадливо прискорювалося за кожним разом, коли неочікувано пересікалися їхні дороги. 

А це, Джеймі мусив визнати, траплялося останнім часом досить часто. Він натрапляв на Брієнну у саду чи на терасі, чи у бібліотеці. Спершу йому здавалося, що це зовсім випадкові зустрічі, однак після декількох разів, він почав мати сумніви щодо цього. Та все ж, це не могла бути Брієнна, яка шукала його товариства, адже вона виглядала на так само здивовану, як і він. За кожним разом вона ніяковіла і після кількох хвилин незручної розмови, придумувала якусь сміховинну відмовку і йшла геть. 

Одного дня вони знов якимось чином опинилися самі після вечері. Артур подався вже до своїх покоїв, виправдовуючись утомою від науки і тренування. Под за його прикладом теж швидко знайшов відмовку і ще швидше покинув приміщення.

-Знов залишились тільки ми, Брієнно—сказав Джеймі, піднімаючи свій келих з вином.

Брієнна кивнула, а її погляд на мить затримався на дверях.

-Мабуть я також вже йтиму. Сьогодні був складний день—сказала вона, не дивлячись на нього. Серце в Джеймі опустилося. Вона знов від нього втікала. 

-Залишся ще—Джеймі сподівався, що він не звучав так відчайдушно, як почувався.—Напийся зі мною вина. Ми ще не відсвяткували моєї абдикації. Якщо не зараз, то коли?

На Брієнниних щоках появився легкий рум’янець. Чи вона також згадала ту давню ніч у Вічнозимі?

-Я не п’ю вина—відповіла вона.

Джеймі кивнув. _Звичайно, що вона відмовить йому._ І зовсім не через вино.

-Ви зреклися своєї позиції і влади заради… Хіба це привід для святкування?

-Звичайно. Це завжди привід до святкування.

-Але все, що ви могли ще зробити залишаючись на троні… Ви стільки всього ще могли мати… У вас могла бути своя сім’я...

Джеймі уважно глянув на Брієнну і у її прекрасних очах він побачив питання, якого вона не озвучувала. _Чому?_

-У мене вже _є_ сім’я—з натиском сказав він.—До того, я зробив своє, Брієнно. Прийшла пора зійти і уступити місця молодшим. Джон справиться зі всім.

Брієнна кивнула головою. ЇЇ руки неспокійно стискали край сорочки. Джеймі хотілося якось зажартувати, щоб послабити напруження, яке завжди появлялося, коли вони самі лишалися у одному приміщенні. Однак щось у виразі її обличчя спинило всі слова, які от-от могли зірватися з його язика. 

-Джеймі, я не хотіла, щоб через мене з Артуром ти почувався зобов’язаний покинути все, чого досягнув. Я не це мала на увазі тоді… тоді на терасі.

Він знав. Брієнна ніколи не стала б у нього про це просити. Вона ніколи про нічого не просила. Крім того єдиного разу, багато років тому.

-Ти не змушувала мене до нічого—згідно з правдою сказав він.—Це було моє рішення і я не шкодую про вчинене. Бути тут значить для мене набагато більше, ніж вся влада, яку я коли-небудь міг мати.

Морщина почала формуватися між Брієнними бровами. Дівка без сумніву думала, як перекрутити його слова і надати їм зовсім іншого значення. Однак те, що вона сказала потім, було зовсім не тим, чого Джеймі очікував.

-Дякую, що ти тут. Це багато значить для Артура…—Брієнна опустила очі.—І для мене також.

-Не дякуй. Цього від тебе я ніколи не прийму.

Наступні кілька хвилин вони сиділи в мовчанці. Незважаючи на незручність, Джеймі не збирався ще йти. За кожну хвилину у її товаристві він готовий був витерпіти набагато більше, ніж напружену тишу. 

-Джеймі—раптом звернулася до нього Брієнна.—Завтра з Артуром ми планували вибратися на поїздку островом. Я подумала, що може ти не був би проти… тобто… якщо ти хотів би долучитися…

Джеймі ледь не засміявся побачивши, як протягом секунди твердий і загартований воїн змінився в несміливу панну. Це йому завжди в ній подобалося. Дівоче серце, яке ховалося під маскою непорушності. 

-Залюбки—відповів він, насолоджуючись червоним рум’янцем, який залив Брієннині щоки. 

Після того вона швидко подалася до своїх покоїв. Недовго пізніше Джеймі опинився у своїх. Лежачи у м’якому ліжку, він роздумував, що би було, якби він пішов за нею. Чи впустила б вона його до себе? Чи дозволила б показати, як сильно він скучив за нею, як сильно йому бракувало її? Його думки несамохіть повернулися до іншої ночі. Тоді вона впустила його і незважаючи на його незграбні спроби, віддалася йому. На спогад Брієнни, яка своїми руками скинула з себе верхню одежу і стала перед ним у всій своїй красі, Джеймі відчув, як його прутень напружується. Рука сама потягнулася під покривало. За всі ті роки це стало немов звичкою, Джеймі ні на мить не подумав, щоб взяти собі іншу жінку. Жодна не могла зрівнятися з нею, жодна не могла замінити його Брієнну. Спогадів завжди було достатньо, але тепер, коли вона була так близько, вони приносили більше муки, ніж полегшення... 

Наступного ранку Джеймі прокинувся раніше, ніж зазвичай. Сонце тільки піднімалося понад обрій, а він лежав у ліжку, не в змозі закрити очей. Серце билося швидше, ніж після інтенсивного тренування, а спітніла долонь безвідно затискалася на постелі. „Я гірший, ніж зелений зброєносець, якому обіцяли перше злягання.”

Минула здається вічність поки настав відповідній час, щоб зібратися і покинути покої. Коли Джеймі спустився вниз, у головному дворі його привітала Брієннина несмілива усмішка. Осідлані коні чекали вже на них, однак Артура ще не було. Усміхнувшись їй у відповідь, Джеймі підійшов і почав легку розмову. І за тим він також скучав. Їхні розмови були такі ж, як і бої з мечами в руках: Джеймі швидкий і спритний зі словами і Брієнна, з нечастими, однак напрочуд сильними, влучними ударами у відповідь. Ніщо не приносило Джеймі такої насолоди, як ще раз опинитися під Брієнниним поглядом з-під лоба, яким вона намагалася приховати, як куточки її губ незначно йшли в гору. За кожним разом в думках він обіцяв собі зробити все можливе, щоб ще раз викликати посмішку на Брієнниному обличчі.

Джеймі і не помітив скільки часу минуло, поки появився їхній син. Побачивши їх у розмові, Артур самовдоволено вишкірився і лише тоді до Джеймі дійшло, звідки бралися всі його несподівані зустрічі з Брієнною. Він куточком ока глянув на неї. Якщо Брієнна щось помітила, вона вдало це приховала. Джеймі сам до себе всміхнувся і вони вирушили.

Чи не вперше за все своє життя, Джеймі _насправді_ побачив, яким красивим місцем був Тарт. Всі самотні мандрівки, які він відбув, навіть близько не віддавали всієї краси того місця. Тоді не було кольорів, не було звуків, не було нічого. _Не було її_. Тоді він був самотній, прибитий горем втрати і почуттям провини. Тепер все було інакше. Він був з жінкою, яку кохав більше, ніж все на світі і їхнім сином. Джеймі не міг відвести погляду від її світлого волосся розвіюваного вітром і від блакитних очей, які сяяли немов дві ясні зорі. З нею, весь білий світ сяяв і вливав у його серце надію, що це лише початок. Що вони ще зможуть...

Вони проїжджали крізь пагорби і долини, серед зелених дерев і квітучих полонин, аж поки не зупинилися на лагідному узбіччі, краєвид з якого виходив на море. Це було затишне і стороннє місце, як запевняла Брієнна, згадуючи, як приходила сюди після особливо тяжких уроків зі своєю септою.

Тут вони й вирішили зупинитися на короткий перепочинок. Зійшовши з коней, Джеймі з Брієнною взялися за розпаковування пакунків, так старанно приготовлених службою Вечірнього палацу, яка і надалі ставилася до Джеймі, як до короля. Син в тому часі заходився коло коней. Все вже було готове, їжа і питво розставлені на розстеленому рядні, коли Артур раптом голосно вдихнув і вхопився за голову.

-О боги милостиві і праведні!—драматично вигукнув він. Джеймі напружив всі м’язи на обличчі, аби не засміятися.

-Що сталося?—Брієнна стурбовано подивилася на сина.

-Я ж геть зовсім забув! Я обіцяв серові Поду, що поїду з ним у порт. Сьогодні має прибути корабель зі сходу і він попросив мене поїхати з ним. Допомогти з домовленостями і побути за перекладача, якщо знадобиться. Якщо повернуся зараз, я ще встигну його застати… Я ж дав слово честі, що буду там.

Брієнна глянула на розкладені речі і перевела погляд на сина. Дилема була виразно виписана на її обличчі.

-Коли так, то ми всі повернемося—сказала вона рішуче.—Я не хочу, щоб ти сам роз’їжджав по околиці.

-Ні, ні, ні…—швидко заперечив Артур і тим разом Джеймі мусив відвернути голову, щоб приховати сміх.—Я сам чудово впораюся, я вже набагато краще тримаюся верхи. І до того, сам я буду швидший.

-Це похвально, що ти так хочеш дотримати даного слова, я б від тебе нічого іншого й не сподівався—втрутився Джеймі, силкуючись на серйозний тон. “Якщо все вийде так, як хлопчисько задумав, треба буде якось йому віддячити”—думав він і потайки від Брієнни підморгнув синові.

-Артуре, але...—почала вона, але син вже був на коні.

-Спокійно, мамо, все буде добре—махнув рукою Артур.—Не турбуйтеся. Краще насолоджуйтеся прекрасним днем.

Сказавши це, Артур вдарив коня під боки і стільки його було видно. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Великі вітання для petta, якій вдалося відгадати поворот з заміною місць! <3


	20. Брієнна VIII

-Джеймі, думаєш ми повинні поїхати за ним?

Брієнна дивилася вдалину на вершника, який зменшувався з кожною секундою. Джеймі, який стояв поруч, голосно засміявся.

-Гадаю нам краще залишитися—сказав він і вказавши рукою на розкладені речі, додав:—Сідайте, моя леді, вже все готово. Віддаймо належне старанням нашого сина.

-Що ти маєш на увазі?

Джеймі широко усміхнувся.

-Хлопець аж зі шкури пнеться, щоб залишити нас у двох. Невже ти не помітила?

Брієнна зітхнула.

-Помітила—врешті признала вона, з певним полегшенням відзначаючи, що не тільки вона зауважила дивну поведінку Артура. З початку їй здавалося, що хитрі посмішки на обличчі сина, коли він думав, що ніхто його не бачить і напрочуд часті зустрічі з Джеймі, це просто збіг обставин. Однак після третього разу, коли вона несподівано натрапила на Джеймі у купелі (Джеймі наказав облаштувати лазні у Вечірному палаці на взірець тих у Гаренхолі), в ній почали родитися сумніви, які збільшувалися з кожним днем, а сьогоднішні дії Артура остаточно підтвердили всі її здогади.—Діяти тонко не Артурова міцна сторона. Я просто не була впевнена, чи ти сам захотів би…

Брієнна не закінчила думки, але несказані слова зависли між ними в повітрі, в мить стираючи посмішку з обличчя Джеймі.

-Ви неправі, моя леді. Це я ніколи не можу знати, чи моя присутність є бажаною.

-Джеймі, якби так не було, тоді чому я дозволила тобі залишитися?

Джеймі тільки знизав плечима, а Брієнна раптом відчула дивний укол в серці. Невже вона якимось чином змусила його думати, що він тут непроханий гість? 

Вони розсілися на розкладеному рядні і мовчки взялися за смакування привезеної їжі. Все було приготоване з найбільшою старанністю, як для самого короля, яким Джеймі, незважаючи на всі офіційні рішення, й надалі був для значної частини мешканців Тарту. Він любив жартувати, що його величність зійшла з трону разом із ним. За кожним разом, коли до Джеймі вкотре зверталися “ваша величносте”, Брієнна не могла надивуватися, яким чином один з найбільш зненавиджених людей у Семи Королівствах, зміг так діаметрально змінити думку людей і завоювати таку відданість. 

Попиваючи солодкий сидр, Брієнна відчувала на собі його погляд. Стільки мішаних почуттів будила в ній його присутність. Як добре, що перед нею розстелився прекрасний краєвид. Так вона могла прикидатися, що милується неймовірно синіми водами оточуючими острів. Лиш так вона могла змусити себе не дивитися на нього.

Раптом Джеймі підвівся зі свого місця і присів поруч неї. Їхні передпліччя не торкалися, але вона безперечно відчувала тепло, яке било з його тіла.

-Що ти робиш?

-Вирішив помилуватися краєвидом—Джеймі невинно всміхнувся, а в його очах появилися грайливі вогники.

-З твого місця теж все було видно.

-Звідси видно краще—сказав він, значуще піднімаючи брову, а Брієнна відчула, як її обличчя запалало.

Вони сиділи якийсь час мовчки, але то вже не була та напружена тиша між ними. Це було так, як у Вічнозимі, коли вечорами вони сиділи перед вогнищем і Джеймі клав голову на її коліна, а Брієннині руки самі тягнулися, що вкласти його скуйовджене волосся і вигладити морщину, яка за весь день формувалася між його бровами. У тих моментах всі слова ставали зайві. Було лише тріскотіння полум'я, ніжний дотик і тихі, вдоволені зітхання Джеймі. І пришвидшене колотіння Брієнниного серця, яке мусило бути чутне по всій кімнаті. 

Заглиблена у роздумах, Брієнна не відразу відчула, як щось схопило її долонь. Інстинктивно, вона різким рухом забрала її. Аж тоді Брієнна глянула на Джеймі. Його обличчя посіріло.

-Пробач—пробелькотів він, відсуваючись.—Я не хотів тебе збентежити…

“Це була його долонь на моїй”—зрозуміла Брієнна і опустила очі, засоромлена своєю реакцією.

-Ні… ти не збентежив… я просто…

 _Відвикла від близькості._ Всі ті роки прожиті на чужині, Брієнна сторонила від людей. Не довіряла нікому, крім Аламі і Артура. 

-Пробач, Брієнно—ще раз почав Джеймі.—Я переступив межу. Це більше не повториться. 

Він вже підводився, щоб повернутися на своє місце, коли до Брієнни повернувся голос.

-Ні—сказала вона, поклавши свою руку йому на передпліччя. Джеймі завмер. Його очі зупинилися на її очах, а на обличчі в рівній мірі видніло запитання, здивування і щось, що було подібне на надію. Брієнна, раптом свідома того, що її рука далі на ньому, швидко забрала її.

Джеймі невпевнено повернувся на своє місце біля неї, тим разом пильнуючись, щоб зберегти відстань. Знов настала тиша, але цього разу замість легкості і німого порозуміння у ній зависла якась дивна важкість і напруга.

-Ти не довіряєш мені більше—раптом відізвався Джеймі. У його голосі не було ні закидів, ні докору, ні навіть болю чи образи. Лише сухе й беземоційне визнання факту.

Брієнна покрутила головою. Вона не знала, що сказати, а також боялася, що як почне говорити, її голос зламається. Що _вона_ зламається, якщо знов відкриється перед ним, а він відштовхне її і її любов, так як це зробив колись.

Брієнна вдихнула, намагаючись вирівняти дихання. Його погляд немов проштрикав її навскрізь, але вона не могла змусити себе зустріти його. 

-Ми можемо повернутися вже, якщо забажаєш—сказав Джеймі. Він старався звучати якомога буденіше, однак Брієнна вловила нотку, від якої її серце розколювалося навпів. _Джеймі здався. Він думав, що це_ вона _вкотре відштовхнула його._

-Джеймі—сказала врешті Брієнна, підводячи погляд на нього.—Пробач за мою реакцію. Це було неочікувано і я… просто через стільки років не було нікого… так близько… Я боялася підпустити кого-небудь. І зараз…

Сталося саме те, чого вона так прагнула не допустити. Голос підвів її. 

-Ти боїшся впустити мене?—закінчив за неї Джеймі.

Брієнна закивала головою.

-Мені здається, що одного дня я прокинуся і тебе вже тут не буде—прошепотіла вона, намагаючись спинити клубок, який зрадливо підступав до горла.

-Ти думаєш, що я піду від вас?—запитав Джеймі тихим голосом.

Брієнна знов кивнула.

-Ти раз вже це зробив. Без слова, серед ночі.

Тепер то був Джеймі, хто опустив голову. Для нього це теж мусило бути нелегко, але вони не могли довше втікати від тієї болючої теми. Брієнна розуміла, що якщо вони збираються жити разом, навіть якщо не зовсім _разом_ , так як зараз, то їм колись прийдеться зіткнутися з минулим, яке кожен з них хотів би забути.

-В мене було безліч здогадів, чому ти вчинив так, як вчинив—заговорила Брієнна.—Мені здавалося, що я знаю відповідь. Однак я ніколи не запитала _тебе_ чому. Чому, Джеймі? Ти наполягаєш, що все, що у нас було, було справжнім. Що твої почуття…— _були справжніми і ти кохав мене_.— Однак я не можу зрозуміти, Джеймі? Чому?

Почувши її слова Джеймі поблід ще більше. “Він не чекав, що я запитаю”—раптом дійшло до Брієнни.

-Яка різниця чому? Це нічого не міняє. Я покинув тебе і начхати мені було на твої сльози і благання.

Брієнна зітхнула. Вона говорила з людиною, яка вибрала життя з латкою ненависного, жорстокого клятвопорушника замість відповіді на це єдине запитання. 

-Джеймі, ти роками був для всіх Царевбивцею і людиною без честі, бо убив свого короля. І для мене також ти був найгіршим із людей, поки не розповів мені _чому_ ти це зробив. Почувши правду, я _насправді_ побачила людину переді мною. Людину честі. Так що не говори мені зараз, що правда не має значення. Я знаю, що вона не поверне років, які ми втратили. Я знаю, що вона не зменшить болю, який я відчувала дивлячись, як ти зникаєш у темряві. Але я хочу знати, Джеймі. Чому? 

Мовчанка передовжувалася, але Брієнна не сміла більше нічого сказати.

-Я не планував їхати—врешті промовив Джеймі охриплим голосом.—Я зробив свій вибір. Я хотів залишитися з тобою. Тоді, після того, що сказала Санса, я пішов у богопраліс. Я давно змирився з тим, що ми з Серсі не те саме і ніколи не були. Але… мені потрібно було подумати і якось, навіть не знаю… приготуватися до того, що скоро її не стане. Це дивно, але раніше я не знав світу без Серсі… І у богопралісі, я натрапив на Брана…

Джеймі заплющив очі. Коли він знов розплющив їх, його погляд був далекий і затуманений. І Джеймі почав розказувати…

_Він пам’ятав, як сніг скрипів в нього під ногами і як пекли ніс, і щоки. Він збирався вже йти, коли до того часу нерухома постать у візку промовила:_

_-Ти запитав, що буде після._

_-А ти дозволив мені думати, що я не доживу до того після. Вибачаюсь, що не виправдав сподівань._

_-Можливо скоро матимеш нагоду._

_-Скоро знов матиму нагоду померти?—промовив Джеймі, а з його рота пішла біла пара.—То може мені проштрикнутися мечем прямо зараз?_

_-Ох, тільки не тут._

_-Південь тоді?—здогадався Джеймі й гірко засміявся.—Всі чекають моменту, коли я кину все і повернутися до сестри, але це вже не моя війна. Я зробив свій вибір._

_-А що ти вибереш, коли на кону опиняться життя тисячі невинних?_

_Джеймі вже раз вибирав. І не збирався робити цього вдруге._

_-Це війна, жертв не уникнути_ — _відрізав він жорстко, але його відповідь не викликала у Брана ніякої реакції._

_-Колись ти пожертвував власною честю, аби до цього не допустити._

_Джеймі закліпав. Він знав, що хлопець дивний і що має якісь незрозумілі йому сили. Та звідки малий Старк міг знати про те, що сталося на багато років перед його народженням?_

_-Що ти хочеш сказати? Що тепер я маю пожертвувати своїм щастям заради невинних?_

_-Вибір за тобою. Залишившись з тою, яку кохаєш, тисячі невинних згорять. Вогонь охопить країну. Покинувши Вічнозим і її, в тебе буде шанс не допустити до цього._

_-Шанс? Ти хочеш вислати мене на самовбивче завдання, не знаючи навіть чи мені вдасться?_

_-Ми ніколи не знатимемо, якщо не спробуєш._

_-А якщо я відмовлюся?_

_-Тоді ти марно пожертвував своєю честю заради життів невинних. Тоді ти пожертвував життям своєї дитини заради миті власного щастя._

_-Всі мої діти вже мертві._

_-Всі?_ — _Бран значуще підняв брову і до Джеймі тоді дійшло, що вагітність Серсі мусила бути справжньою. Чи не вперше в житті сестра сказала йому правду, коли він так відчайдушно хотів від неї ще однієї брехні._

_Він хотів проігнорувати те, що щойно почув… Однак дитина була невинна. Так як і багато інших дітей, які опинилися у перехресному вогні двох жадібних влади королев._

_Джеймі виступив крок вперед._

_-Що я маю зробити?_

Джеймі закінчив свою розповідь охриплим голосом. Його обличчя було бліде, а єдина долонь незначно тремтіла. Брієнна хотіла щось зробити, якимось чином підтримати його, однак вона завмерла в місці, не здатна промовити ані слова.

-Я мусив спробувати, Брієнно—говорив далі Джеймі.—Якби я мав жити далі з тобою, знаючи що я свідомо послав свою дитину на смерть? ЇЇ, звичайно, ніколи не було, та я не міг тоді цього знати… Якби ти дивилася тоді на мене? Ти завжди спонукала мене до кращого. Як я мав бути лицарем і людиною честі, яку ти бачила, якщо я ніколи не турбувався про невинних? Якби я зміг дивитися тобі в очі?

По-тиху Брієнна мусила признати, що було багато правди у його словах. Вона не могла собі уявити, як вони створили б свою щасливу сім’ю, якби над ними висіла тінь іншої невинної дитини, яка мусила пожертвувати життям заради них. 

-Якщо це так—поволі сказала Брієнна, намагаючись зібрати вируючі думки,— чому ти не сказав мені?

-Ти сама признала, що ніколи не запитала.

-Я маю на увазі тоді. Чому ти не довірився мені? Якби ти мені сказав тоді те, що зараз, я думаю, що я зрозуміла б. Я не стала б тебе затримувати. І я знала б _чому_. Що це не було через те, що мене виявилося недостатньо після… _неї._

Брієнна бачила, що її слова зачепили його. Однак вони мусили бути сказані. Джеймі зітхнув. 

-Ми ще далі говорили з Браном після того. Він сказав, що тобі не можна покинути Вічнозиму, бо інакше…—Джеймі не закінчив, однак Брієнна зрозуміла, що він хотів сказати.—Я лише хотів твоєї безпеки. Якби я знав скільки болю це тобі завдасть, що ти поставиш під сумнів мої почуття до тебе… Я думав, що якщо скажу тобі правду, ти поїдеш за мною. Ти така вже є—рятуєш невинних і таких, як я. Якби через мене ти тоді загинула… Я б ніколи собі не пробачив. Тому я сам себе переконав, що без мене тобі буде краще. Що така чудова людина, як ти заслуговує на когось кращого, ніж покалічений Царевбивця. Без мене ти мала бути в безпеці, тільки це рахувалося. Ти і наш син, про якого я тоді й не здогадувався… Але все виявилося марним. Я і так не зміг вберегти вас від горя. Я роками жив думаючи, що став причиною твоєї смерті і кожного дня ненавидів себе за це. Я б краще помер, якби це могло врятувати вас від всього що ви пережили. Я б…

-Джеймі—Брієнна схопила його за руку і він обірвав що-небудь він збирався сказати.—Я ніколи не хотіла цього. Я б ніколи не допустила до цього. Коли ти виїжджав, я думала, що бачу тебе востаннє, що ти вибрав смерть з сестрою, замість життя.

-Брієнно, я б ніколи… Ти ж знала, що я кохаю тебе.

-Я знаю це тепер Джеймі. Тоді ти мені не сказав... Вперше я це почула від Брана. Бачиш, я також натрапила на нього у богопралісі—Брієнна незначно посміхнулася, побачивши здивований вираз на обличчі Джеймі.—Він намагався мені сказати, що ти любиш мене, але я була тоді засліплена горем і втратою. Я не захотіла його слухати. 

-І дарма. Хоч раз у чомусь малий Старк був правий.

-Це не все—продовжувала Брієнна, заглиблюючись у спогади. Вона ніколи з ніким не поділилася тим, що збиралася сказати.—Бран ще сказав, що мені треба зникнути і врятувати його. Я тоді не зрозуміла тих слів і мені здавалося, що йдеться про тебе. Але тепер для мене очевидно, що йшлося про Артура. І ще він сказав… що я не змогла б тебе врятувати, якби ти залишився. Хоч як мене болів тоді твій від’їзд, я все-одно воліла б, щоб ти повернувся до сестри і вижив, ніж якби мав загинути залишившись зі мною. Я б не пережила, якби ти…—Брієнна не змогла знайти слів. Клубок знов підкотився їй до горла. Однак вона не хотіла більше плакати перед ним.

-Брієнно, якби я знав…—почав він, але вона не дала йому закінчити.

-Ти не міг, Джеймі. Я не хочу, щоб ти звинувачував себе... Однак мене цікавить одне питання… Чи Бран знав про все, що станеться? Про Тарт?

-Я не можу бути впевнений—Джеймі покрутив головою.—Він згадав, що якщо нічого не зробити, то вона прийде на північ. Мені вийшло зупинити це, але я провалився, якщо йдеться про Тарт. Пробач мені, Брієнно. Я намагався, але я знов підвів тебе.

-Джеймі, це не твоя провина. Я це вже казала, але повторюватиму ще раз, поки цього добре не затямиш. Ти не відповідаєш за вчинки сестри. 

-Але я…

-Ти, Джеймі, відбудував все, що вона знищила—з переконанням говорила Брієнна. Провина і ненависть до самого себе, які вона бачила у його очах і чула в його голосі, розривала її серце.—Це ніколи не поверне тих, хто втратив тут життя, але ти зробив все, щоб життя тих, хто вижили було краще, ніж коли-небудь. Тарт тепер процвітає. І я дякую тобі за це.

-Не дякуй. Ніколи. Не за це.

Він був так близько. Його зелені очі дивилися на неї поглядом, якого вона так боялася і так прагнула водночас.

І наступної миті Брієнна його цілувала. Вона навіть не вловила моменту, коли її губи опинилися на його. Вона не знала, що охопило її, але на той момент тільки він мав значення. Однак у своїй нестямі, Брієнна не відразу помітила, що Джеймі не відповідав на її поцілунок. Він сидів нерухомо, немов вирізьблена у мармурі статуя. 

Все в Брієнні похололо. Вона знов осмішилася, подумавши, що після стількох років, незважаючи на всі запевнення про любов, він її далі хотів. Брієнна спробувала відсунутися, але її затримала його рука, яка неочікувано знайшло шлях до її волосся. І тепер це був Джеймі, який цілував її. Палко, пристрасно, відчайдушно. Так, як ще ніколи не цілував. Так немов вона була його повітрям. 

Брієннині руки помандрували до його волосся, а Джеймі видав низький вдоволений звук. О боги, як же вона скучила за ним. Його права рука обхопила її пояс, присуваючи її ближче. Крізь тонку матерію їхньої літньої одежі, Брієнна відчувала тепло його тіла і це збуджувало у ній щось, що вона так сильно намагалася зачинити у найглибших закутках самої себе.

-Брієнно—видихнув Джеймі. Вони перервали поцілунок, намагаючись зловити подих. Його чоло було сперте на її.

-Джеймі…—прошепотіла вона у відповідь.

Він не дозволив їй більше нічого сказати, бо знов його губи були на її. Цього разу його поцілунок був повільніший, але настільки пристрасніший і глибший. Брієнна й незчулася, як вони, не перериваючи поцілунку, похилилися назад, лягаючи на розстеленій тканині. Брієннині руки водили вверх і вниз по його спині. Вона хотіла Джеймі ближче. Вона _потребувала_ його ближче. Джеймі покинув її губи і взявся цілувати шию. Брієнна інстинктивно відкинула голову даючи йому кращий доступ. Його ліва рука помандрувала вниз до її невеликих грудей і раптом Брієнна видала з себе звук, якого без сумніву посоромилася б, якби не охопило її таке полум’я. Вона відчула, як губи Джеймі розтягуються у широкій посмішці.

-Скажи, що цього хочеш, Брієнно—сказав він низьким голосом.—Скажи, що хочеш мене так само, як я хочу тебе.

Вона кивнула головою. Їй важко було зосередитися на словах, коли його тіло так тісно притискалося до її тіла і вона з цілковитою упевненістю могла сказати, як сильно Джеймі її хотів.

-Скажи це, Брієнно—у його голосі звучала відчайдушність.—Я мушу почути від тебе. Я не зможу… Я не хочу йти далі, якщо ти завтра шкодуватимеш про це.

Брієнна обхопила долонями його обличчя. Його щетина приємно заколола її шкіру.

-Я ніколи не шкодуватиму про тебе. І за нас. Я хочу тебе, Джеймі.

Далі все діялось немов у сні. Його гарячі губи і його дотик. Його струнке і м’язисте тіло під її руками. Одна після одної вони поступово позбувалися одежі. Хоча вони опинилися назовні і у відкритому місці, це була остання річ, яка її хвилювала. У той момент Джеймі був єдиним, що мало значення. Ще ніколи вона не відчувала такої єдності з ніким. Коли він зайшов у неї немов весь світ спинився. Був тільки Джеймі. З нею і у ній. І слова, які він шептав їй на вухо.

*

Опісля вони лежали горілиць на розстеленому рядні, вдивляючись у блакитне небо над собою. Брієннина голова опинилася на грудях Джеймі і вона вслухалася, як б’ється його серце. Його права рука закінчена пустим зап’ястком пригортала її ближче, а ліву долонь він переплів з пальцями її долоні.

-Мені бракувало тебе, дівко—сказав Джеймі, а Брієнна уявила, як грайлива посмішка розтягується на його обличчі.

-Я не дівка—кинула вона свою звичну фразу, усміхаючись сама до себе.

Джеймі засміявся.

-Здається ми переплюнули всі Артурові сподівання. Він зрадіє, коли довідається.

Незважаючи на все, що вони щойно зробили, Брієнна відчула, як тепло підходить до її обличчя.

-Джеймі, ти не скажеш йому про… про те, що сталося тут.

-Чому ні? Кожен повинен знати, коли його завдання закінчується успіхом.

-Джеймі, ти не посмієш!

-Ти думаєш він не знає, як проводять час на самоті закохані чоловіки зі своїми чарівними дівками?

-Я не знаю… Я не розказувала йому про… про...

-Кохання?—підказав Джеймі невинним тоном.—Чи порання?

-Джеймі!—Брієнна спробувала вивільнитися з його обіймів, але його руки ще сильніше пригорнули її до себе.

-Ти куди втікаєш, кохана?

Джеймі перевернув їх так, що тепер вона була під ним. Його рука тримала її зап’ястки над головою. Брієнна будь-якої миті могла вивільнитися, але вона просто дивилася на нього. Його очі сяяли і Джеймі усміхався так, як вона ще ніколи не бачила. „Так мусить виглядати щастя”. Від цієї думки її серце наповнилось такою хвилею любові, що Брієнні здалось, що її просто розмиє під її напливом.

-Я не дозволю тобі більше втікати—Джеймі почав цілувати її шию. 

-Не дозволиш?—видихнула Брієнна, стримуючись, щоб не застогнати. Це було нечувано, як легко, кількома поцілунками, він міг довести її до такого стану.

-Не дозволю… Не відпущу…—шепотів Джеймі біля її шиї.—Ти моя… моя дівка, моя Брієнна. І я знов тебе хочу. 

Брієнна пригорнула його ближче до себе. І вони кохалися знов. Повільніше, глибше, пристрасніше. 

*

-Джеймі, нам доведеться щось сказати…

Сонце хилилося до заходу і скоро мало смеркати. Джеймі і Брієнна покинули вже свою затишну місцину і з’їхали до моря. Вони неспішно гуляли узбережжям, а теплі хвилі приємно лоскотали їхні босі ноги.

За весь це час Джеймі не випускав її долоні зі своєї. У відповіді на її слова, він раптово зупинився і пригорнувши її близько до себе, палко поцілував. Після стількох років розлуки, здавалося, що вони не зможуть стриматися від цього на довше, ніж декілька хвилин.

-Джеймі...—тяжко дихаючи прошепотіла Брієнна, перериваючи поцілунок.—Треба подумати, що ми скажемо…

Втративши доступ до її губ, він взявся цілувати її шию. 

-Скажемо… правду...—видихнув він поміж поцілунками.

Брієнна зібрала всю свою силу волі, щоб відступити від нього. Так сильно, як вона прагнула знов розплинутися у його обіймах, вона знала, що їм треба обговорити їхні відносини ще перед тим, як вони повернуться у Вечірній палац.

-Я зараз серйозно...

-І я серйозно. Я хочу, щоб всі знали правду. Що я люблю тебе і ти моя. А я твій і тільки твій—сказав Джеймі посміхаючись. Однак глянувши ще раз на неї, його обличчя враз спохмурніло.—Хіба що ти не хочеш.

-Ні, це не так—поспішила з запереченням Брієнна. Вона не хотіла, щоб Джеймі подумав, що вона хоче зробити з нього і їхніх відносин ще одну таємницю.—Просто все сталося так швидко…

-Ми втратили стільки років і я не хочу більше чекати. 

Брієнна закивала головою. Вона ніколи не була вправною зі словами і зараз тяжко було знайти відповідні слова, які змогли б передати усе, що вона відчувала.

-Якщо в тебе сумніви...—почав Джеймі, але Брієнна не дала йому закінчити.

-Нема в мене сумнівів. Я люблю тебе, Джеймі.

-Тоді виходь за мене, Брієнно—з переконанням сказав він, ніжно торкаючись долонею її обличчя. Брієнна раптом забула, як дихати.—Виходь за мене і будь моєю. Я хочу прокидатися поруч з тобою і бачити твою посмішку. Я хочу бути тут для тебе і нашого сина. Я хочу любити тебе відкрито, так як ти на це заслуговуєш... Якщо приймеш мене.


	21. Артур ІV

Артур гнав коридором Вечірнього палацу. Він запізнювався на сніданок. Не досить, що цього дня він встав пізніше, ніж зазвичай, то заспаний і у поспіху прибути на місце перед мамою, він переплутав незліченні коридори Вечірнього Палацу. Поки він помітив, що це не та дорога, всі шанси прибути на час випарували немов краплина води на розпеченому камені.

“Цікаво чи вони встигнуть на час?”—подумав Артур. Попереднього дня він до пізнісінької ночі простирчав біля вікна, яке виходило на головну браму Вечірнього палацу, вичікуючи моменту повернення батьків. Він сподівався побачити якісь підказки, _як_ вони провели день після того, як він покинув їх . Артур аж горів з цікавості знати чи його план спрацював, адже він чуть з себе не виходив, щоб дати їм трохи часу на самоті і якось змирити їх. Бо всупереч усьому, що сталося, Артур вірив, що його батьки далі кохають одне одного. Це було очевидно для всіх, окрім хіба них. Батько не знав, як сильно мама побивалася через його від’їзд, як кликала його по ночах і благала, щоб він повернувся. Він не бачив, як його другий від’їзд засмутив її, хоча вона так сильно намагалася це приховати. Як згас її погляд і якою пригніченою вона була. 

А мама теж не була кращою, коли це стосувалося батька. Вона немов не помічала, як батько дивився на неї. Яким уважним він ставав, коли вона опинялася разом з ним в одному приміщенні. Яким глибшим ставав його голос, коли він звертався до неї. Вже не згадуючи про те, що батько відрікся корони заради неї.

Це була любов, стільки було для Артура ясно, та перед тим, як почати діяти, він мусив з’ясувати, _що_ саме сталося багато років тому у Вічнозимі і наскільки все було серйозно, що навіть тепер, незважаючи на почуття, воно далі тримало батьків на відстані. І тут сер Под виявився неоціненною поміччю. Він, як мамин зброєносець, в тамтому часі мусив знати її, як ніхто інший. І він теж став свідком першого роману батьків, результатом якого і була Артурова поява на світі. 

Артур декілька днів роздумував, як найкраще підійти з тим питанням до Пода, однак в кінці все вийшло значно легше, ніж очікувалося. З допомогою двох пляшок вина, Артур зміг витягнути багато подробиць, які тільки утвердили його в переконанні, що треба діяти.

Добігши врешті до їдальні, Артур зупинився перед дверима. Відхекавшись і вирівнявши дихання, він відчинив двері.

-Доброго ранку!—голосно привітався він, заходячи всередину.

Те що Артур побачив у їдальні аж ніяк не покращило йому настрою. Батьки і Под сиділи на своїх звичних місцях. Що гірше, вони навіть не дивилися на себе. Чи міг він _аж так_ прорахуватися у своїх здогадах?

-Доброго ранку—відповіла мама.—Ми тут зачекалися на тебе.

-Ви могли й починати…

-Добре, наступним разом так і зробимо—засміявся тато.

Артур всівся у крісло і наклав собі величезну гору каші. Хоч як йому кортіло запитати про те, як батькам минув вчорашній день, він вирішив стриматися і почекати, аж вони самі про це заговорять. Якщо все склалося так, як Артур задумав, і мама з татом помирилися, вони обов’язково повідомлять про цю чудову новину свого сина, чи не так? Однак на Артурове превелике розчарування, батьки поводилися так, якби нічого не сталося. Вони буденним тоном розмовляли про плани на сьогоднішній день.

Артур не міг дати віри. Невже його чудова ідея так епічно провалилася? “Щось таки мусило статися за весь цей час, коли їх не було—вперто переконував він сам себе,—тільки _що_?”

-Сподіваюсь вчорашній вечір був вдалим для вас—сказав Артур невинним тоном, нишком поглядаючи на маму і на батька у пошуках будь-яких ознак, які могли б свідчити про якийсь розвиток подій.—Бо наш день з сер Подом пройшов дуже продуктивно, правда сер?

-Т-так, звичайно—промимрив Под, а Артур ледь стримався, щоб не закотити очей. Хіба тільки Под мав цілком реальні шанси, щоб позбавити маму титулу найгіршого брехуна Семи Королівств. 

Хоч насправді те, що сказав Под не було цілковитою брехнею. Їхній день насправді був насичений, тільки не зовсім так, як Артур дав знати батькам. Адже вчора ніякий корабель не припливав і вони з Подом, не маючи кращого діла, майже весь час провели у шинку. Не те, щоб Артура тягнуло на випивку. Якщо по правді, то від останнього разу він і далі не міг дивитися у сторону вина, не те щоб його пити. Однак місцева корчма була чудовим місцем для пізнання людей, їхньої ситуації і їхніх думок про все, що відбувалося. І найрізноманітніших пліток, звісна річ.

Цікаво було чути, що люди й надалі обговорювали нещодавну і зовсім неочікувану заміну на троні. Багато хто задумувався, як це вплине на їхнє життя на Тарті. Чи новий король буде так само турбуватися про острів, як його попередник? Чому король Джеймі пішов? Чи це було його рішення чи результат змови Таргарієнівських прихильників? І яку роль відіграла у тому леді Тартська і її син, який, як подейкували, був так разюче подібний на його величність?

Артур з Подом добряче посміялися, сидячи у найтемнішому куточку приміщення і слухаючи найрізноманітніших версій про те, що могло колись відбутися між леді Вечірницею і королем. Більшість правильно здогадувалася про те, хто був батьком їхнього майбутнього лорда і відкрито спекулювала про те, коли ж їм очікувати великого весілля і пишного бенкету на острові.

“Я ж роблю, що можу—думав Артур дорогою до палацу.—Якщо цей план не спрацює, то я вже й не знаю, що мені далі чинити.”

-Я рада це чути—з роздумів вирвав його мамин голос,—однак наступним разом треба відповідальніше ставитися до того що, кому і коли ти обіцяєш.

Артурова ложка завмерла на півдороги до рота. Чи він правильно розчув гнів у маминому голосі? На жаль її обличчя ані не підтверджувало, ані не заперечувало його здогаду. Артур перевів погляд на батька, але той якраз підняв келих з водою до рота.

Под неспокійно закрутився на місці.

-Я вибачаюсь—почав Артур обережно, невпевнений, як розуміти мамину раптову зміну настрою.—Але я просто хотів вчинити так, як мені здавалося буде правильно. 

“І якось звести вас разом при нагоді.”

-Це похвально, сину—сказав батько, киваючи головою.—Однак ми з Брієнною сподівалися, що зможемо провести трохи часу разом з тобою. 

“Ви мали з собою миритися, а не зі мною балакати”—чуть не вирвалося Артурові. Невже вони не зробили вчора ніякого прогресу у своїх відносинах? Що ж вони тоді робили цілий вечір? Тільки б не сварилися.

Артур запитально поглянув на сер Пода, сподіваючись, що може той хоч щось розумів з того, що відбувалося, але Под тільки незначно покрутив головою, беручись за свою порцію каші.

-Мені приємно бути такою бажаною персоною—сказав Артур легким тоном, намагаючись приховати розчарування.—Але ж ви не нудьгували там без мене, чи не так?

Мама раптом знайшла щось неймовірно цікаве в своїй тарілці, а батько знов засміявся.

-Трохи таки й понудьгували, чи не так, Брієнно?—тато значуще підняв брову.

-Джеймі!—мама раптом встала від столу.—Мені потрібна буде твоя порада відносно південних шахт. Зараз, якщо не заперечуватимеш. 

-Хто я тут, щоб вам перечити, леді Вечірнице—батько розвів руки.—Сину, Поде, вибачайте, але справи викликають.

Батько підвівся з-за столу і підморгнувши їм, швидко покинув приміщення услід за мамою. 

-Що це було?—запитав ошелешений Артур, коли зачинилися двері їдальні. Мама ще ніколи не поводилася так дивно.

-І уявлення не маю—знизав плечима Под.—Але здається, що ти міг щось намішати.

-Думаєш? Мама виглядала на трохи засмучену, тільки тепер я не впевнений через мене чи через батька—задумано сказав Артур, в голові починаючи вже складати план наступних дій.—Тепер головне довідатися, що саме там відбулося, бо без того я не знаю, як мені…

-А може не варто більше втручатися у це?—засумнівався Под.—Це їхні відносини і можливо ми не повинні лізти у них…

-Це мої батьки, Поде—з натиском сказав Артур, так, начебто визнання того факту дійсно давало йому право на такі дії.—І ти сам казав, що вони люблять один одного. Треба просто трохи підштовхнути їх у правильному напрямку. Ось і все.

Под явно не виглядав на переконаного.

-Артуре, ти вже пробував і сам бачиш, що воно може піти не зовсім так, як задумано. Якщо ти ненавмисне погіршиш те, що вже є...

-Ні, я знаю, що роблю—упевнено відповів Артур.—Мені просто треба трохи часу, щоб обдумати, що далі. Ти зі мною?

Под важко зітхнув. 

-Зараз той момент, коли я скажу тобі, що не варто того робити, а ти і так мене не послухаєш?

-Саме так, Поде, ти швидко все затямив. Отже ти зі мною чи проти мене?

-З тобою, але тільки для того, щоб ти більше нічого не зіпсував.

Почувши це Артур всміхнувся. 

-За це не переживай. Я щось придумаю—сказав він і не чекаючи на відповідь, подався на свої заняття. 

День тягнувся довше, ніж зазвичай. Артур ніяк не міг зосередитися на своїх уроках, думки постійно втікали до вчорашнього дня. Що відбулося між батьками? І що йому чинити далі? Може Под все-таки мав рацію і батьки самі зможуть все вирішити без їхнього втручання?

Тільки-но закінчилися всі лекції, Артур і незчувся, як ноги понесли його на тренувальний майданчик. Йому треба було зібратися з думками, виключити все на мить, а нічого не давало такої прозорості, як тренування зі зброєю у руках. 

Скинувши з себе камзол і взявши два мечі у руки, Артур розпочав свої вправи. Кожен його рух був граційний і вправний. Мечі відчувалися немов продовження його рук. З ними, він почувався живий, як ніколи. 

Післяобіднє сонце пригрівало. М’язи приємно пекли від напруження, а краплини поту вільно стікали вниз по обличчі. Артур зупинився і відклав мечі. Він напився води з принесеної собою баклажки. Втамувавши спрагу, решту він вилив собі на голову. Вода стекла на сорочку, приємно схолоджуючи тіло. 

Артур втер обличчя долонями. Це було те, що треба. Він вже знав, що робити і цього разу йому точно вийде все виправити…

-М-мілорде—за спиною пролунав тихий дівочий голос. Артур мимоволі затремтів. Він не мусив дивитися, щоб знати, хто це.

-Вітаю, Еллі—сказав він відвертаючись і обдаровуючи русокосу дівчину яскравою посмішкою. Великі карі очі в мить опустилися, а її щоки запалали червоним рум’янцем.

Артур підійшов до неї ближче. Вони не мали нагоди поговорити від моменту їхньої останньої зустрічі у садах. Артур саме збирався прокрастися нишком на терасу, щоб оцінити розвиток подій між мамою і татом. Він не збирався підслуховувати їхніх розмов, ні, це не було б в порядку. А от просто здалека глянути, що там відбувається, це ж нічого поганого, чи не так? Однак напівдорозі він випадково зіткнувся зі служанкою, яка поверталася з городу з кошиком повним зілля і зібраних овочів, який від зіткнення випав її з рук, а все що було в ньому покотилося по землі.

Незважаючи на її заперечення і запевнення, що все в порядку, Артур тоді кинувся допомогти все зібрати, а коли все було готово, він ще й наполіг, що віднесе все до місця призначення. Опинившись на порозі комірчини, Еллі взяла від нього кошик і подякувавши йому легесеньким поцілунком у щоку, швидко зникла за дверима, залишаючи отетерілого Артура назовні.

За кожним наступним разом, коли їхні шляхи пересікалися у замку, обличчя дівчини ставало кольору ланістерівського червоного стягу, а її очі засоромлено опускалися. В свою чергу Артур ніколи не пропускав нагоди, щоб підморгнути чи широко до неї всміхнутися. Потім, ночами він лежав у своєму ліжку, згадуючи ніжний дотик її губ на своїй щоці і задумуючись, якби це було відчути колись справжній поцілунок.

-М-мілорде, мене прислали з дорученням. Його величність… тобто лорд Джеймі хоче бачити вас у своїх покоях. 

Артур зморщив брови. Батько ніколи не викликав його в такий спосіб.

-Добре, перекажи, що я скоро появлюся.

-Мені сказали передати вам, щоб ви прийшли негайно.

Це було ще дивніше і Артур, керований не тільки наказом, але й наростаючою цікавістю, попрямував до замку. По дорозі зайшовши у свою кімнату і швидко помінявши мокру сорочку, він подався до світлиці батька.

Про що могло йтися? Чи Артур провинився чимось? Він не пригадував собі нічого такого, ну хіба що вчорашній випадок. Але хіба батько міг за таке гніватися? Навпаки, він здавався задоволений можливістю залишитися з мамою наодинці. Хіба що мама не поділяла його почуттів…

Артур глибоко вдихнув, намагаючись зібратися з думками і упевнено зайшов у батькову світлицю. На його превелике здивування, мама також там була. Вона сиділа поруч тата за широким столом. Перед ними лежав запечатаний сувій пергаменту. 

-Ти знов не постукав, Артуре—сказала мама, зітхаючи.—Слід було б уже запам’ятати.

Такий початок розмови не віщував нічого дорого.

-Та забулось. Мені сказали, що ви, тату, хочете мене бачити. Негайно. Отже я й поспішив.

-Добре, сідай—коротко кинув батько. Серйозний вираз на його обличчі був геть зовсім не подібний до посмішки, яку Артур звик бачити за останні кілька тижнів. 

Без зайвого слова, Артур зайняв місце навпроти них. Батьки обмінялися поглядами. Артур не пропустив, як мама незначно кивнула головою, даючи батькові знак, щоб продовжувати.

-Ти, мабуть, думаєш, навіщо ми викликали тебе тут—почав батько після короткої паузи.—Є певна справа, яку ми мусимо обговорити з тобою. Йдеться про вчорашній день. 

-А що з ним?—не втримався Артур. Невже йому хотіли зараз вичитати лекцію стосовно відповідної поведінки?

Батьки знов обмінялися поглядами і цього разу заговорила мама:

-Артуре, ти вже майже дорослий і ти повинен розуміти, що деякі справи тебе не стосуються. Особливо відносини між мною і твоїм батьком. Я б не хотіла, щоб ти більше у це втручався.

-Але я нічого не зробив—відповів він упевнено.—Навіть уявлення не маю про яке втручання ти говориш. 

-Та невже?—батько підняв брову.—Однак незалежно від того, чи твої дії були заміряні чи ні, тобі доведеться змірятися з їхніми наслідками...

Наслідками? Чи це означало покарання?

-Тату, але…

-Не перебивай, будь ласка, батькові. Це не все, що ми маємо тобі сказати. Джеймі?

Батько усміхнувся до неї і прокашлявшись продовжив:

-Отже, що Брієнна хоче змусити мене сказати, це те, що вчора ми дійшли з нею до певного порозуміння…

Батьків голос завис у повітрі.

-І?—Батькові явно занадто подобалося тримати Артура в невпевненості.—Ви вирішили відправити мене звідси? Чи придумали якесь інше покарання?

-Ні—сказала мама, посміхаючись.—Це зовсім не те, що ти думаєш. Твій батько хоче сказати, що вчора він зробив мені пропозицію, а я її прийняла. 

-Звичайно, що прийняла. Я вмію бути дуже переконливий, коли захочу—засміявся батько цілуючи маму у щоку.

-Джеймі!—скрикнула вона з обуренням.

-Що?—невинно запитав він.—Тобі треба звикати. Від сьогодні я це робитиму постійно.

-А зараз можеш на мить спинитися?

-Ти цілий ранок примусила мене це робити. Як довго мені ще доведеться терпіти?

-Джеймі, ми не самі…

Артур сидів отетерілий, не в змозі вимовити ані слова. Хіба могло все вийти так легко? Вони жартували, чи не так? Такий жарт був якраз у стилі батька, але мама? 

-Ви мене розігруєте.

-Та ні—засміявся батько.—Це цілком серйозно. Брієнна погодилася.

-На що?—тупо запитав Артур.

-На весілля, звісна річ. 

В першу мить Артурові здалося, що він перечувся. Невже це відбувалося насправді? Невже все спрацювало? Він переводив погляд між мамою і батьком. Їхні обличчя зі щасливими посмішками і сяючими очима здавалися тепер чи не вдвічі молодшими.

-Нічого не скажеш, сину?—запитав батько, тепер явно стурбований браком Артурової реакції.

-В таких ситуаціях заведено висловити свої привітання, але дивлячись на вас, мені дещо інші слова спадають на думку—сказав Артур стримано і зробив паузу. Тепер була його черга насолоджуватися схвильованими виразами на їхніх обличчях.

-І які ж?—запитала мама невпевнено.

Тут Артур не зміг стримати широкої посмішки, яка завітала на його обличчі.

-Нарешті—прямо сказав він.—Нарешті. Я вже не міг дивитися, як ви двоє сохнете від любові і нічого з тим не робите. Ще трохи і я сам потягнув би вас у септ. Це було б видовище. Тому я тішуся, що ви _нарешті_ , самі вирішилися на цей крок. Якщо це принесе вам щастя, тоді я щиро радий за вас.

-То ти схвалюєш?

-А без мого схвалення ви цього не зробите?—Артур вигідніше розсівся на кріслі і заплющивши очі, відкинув голову назад.—Я тут як король. Тату, чи так відчувається влада?

-Десь так—засміявся батько у відповідь.—Хоча для точніших відчуттів тобі ще треба закути руки й ноги у кайдани й начепити корону.

-Не дуже привабливу картинку ти змалював—сказав Артур, повертаючись до звичайної пози.—То коли весілля?

Батьки глянули на себе, але відповів тато:

-Про мене, то могло б бути і сьогодні, але Брієнні потрібно більше часу, щоб причепуритися й таке. То ж я гадаю, що завтра.

Почувши це мама закотила очі.

-Ти ж знаєш, що так не вийде. Ми вже говорили, що навіть скромну церемонію треба приготувати…

Батько зітхнув.

-Буде як захочеш, тільки не змушуй мене ще довше чекати. П’ятнадцять років тільки це й роблю…

Настав вже вечір, поки батьки дійшли до згоди і вирішили, що урочистість відбудеться за два тижні. Це було достатньо часу, щоб приготувати все за маминими словами і найдовше, на скільки батько погодився все відкласти.

-Є ще щось, що ми хотіли б з тобою обговорити—раптом сказав тато.

-І що це?

-Ти.

-Я?—Артур здивовано підняв брови. Він вже виразив свою радість від надходящого весілля і обіцявся докласти всіх зусиль, щоб допомогти батькам з його організацією.—А що зі мною? Мене ви теж хочете одружити з кимось? Загалом я не проти, та це трохи зарано на такий сюрприз, не думаєте?

-Я ще не мав часу роззиратися тобі за нареченою, бо був цілковито зайнятий залицянням до своєї. Але ти й без мене впораєшся з цим завданням, коли прийде час.

Артур теж сподівався, що одного дня йому дозволено буде одружитися з тою, яку покохає. Однак наслухавшись мейстрових оповідей про необхідність утримання позиції сім’ї і запевнення кращої позиції для своїх наслідників, Артур знав, яку важливу роль у тому суспільстві відіграють аранжовані шлюби. Він теж розумів, що можливо одного дня і йому прийдеться це зробити. За землі і титули знайдуться і такі, які не зважатимуть на те, що сам Артур, хоч і син колишнього короля, звичайний байстюк без прізвища.

-Але я мав на увазі дещо інше—продовжував батько.—Всі в замку і на острові знають, що ти мій син, а тим, хто має сумніви і одного погляду на нас вистачить, щоб зрозуміти правду. Однак закон так не працює і навіть мій шлюб з твоєю матір’ю не змінить твого становища. 

Радісний піднесений настрій від почутих новин раптом зник. Навіщо було псувати все нагадуванням про те, що формально Артур тут був ніким?

-Я знаю—Артур кивнув головою. Навіть якби батько став перед усіма і заявив, хто він такий, це нічого б не змінило за вестероським правом.—Я вивчав закон, хай там що мейстер про мене каже.

-Добре, тоді ти знатимеш, що це таке—сказав батько, вказуючи на сувій на столі. 

Не чекаючи дозволу, Артур простягнув руку по пергамент і обережно розгорнув його. Написані слова гарячою хвилею розлилися по тілу. Артур повернув погляд на батьків. Він не міг повірити, що зараз у руках тримав ключ до здійснення однієї зі своїх найбільших мрій.

-Це королівська грамота—врешті спромігся вичавити з себе Артур важким від емоцій голосом.

-Моя остання—признав батько, незначно посміхаючись.

*

Наступні дні минали у вирі праці. Всі метушилися, щоб все було бездоганно на весілля леді Тарт і колишнього короля, тепер лорда Кичери Кастерлі. 

Врешті цей день настав. Артур збудився ще вдосвіта, спітнілий і з калатаючим серцем. “Боги, я поводжуся, якби це був день мого власного весілля”—думав він, намагаючись втихомирити своє хвилювання.

Не в змозі довше лежати в ліжку, він швиденько зібрався і по-тиху пробрався на тренувальний майданчик. 

-Не чекав побачити тут тебе так рано—зненацька пролунав батьків голос. Артур зупинився. Батько з розкуйовдженим волоссям і у розхристаній сорочці вже був на місці з мечем у руці. 

-Теж не можеш спати?—запитав він, підходячи ближче.

-Ні—признав Артур.

Батько зі зрозумінням кивнув головою.

-Позмагаймося.

Артур без слова зайняв позицію навпроти нього і вони почали. 

-Сьогодні тобі треба буде обійтися без підступних трюків, тату—сказав Артур, згадуючи їхній перший двобій і неочікувану поразку від золотої руки.

-Ти не повіриш, але та залізяка не єдине, чим я можу здивувати—засміявся батько у відповідь. 

Артур знав. Після стількох тренувань проведених разом, він і надалі не міг надивуватися, з якою вправністю батько навчився тримати меч у своїй слабшій руці. Хоча ліва була в Артура ведучою рукою, він ніколи не мав упевненості щодо результату поєдинку з батьком.

Сонце вже повністю піднялося, коли Артурові врешті вдалося обеззброїти супротивника. 

-Я вражений—сказав батько з широкою посмішкою, підводячись з землі.—А вразити мене нелегко. 

-Чогось я таки навчився—Артур і собі всміхнувся.

-Оце так, та пора вже нам збиратися, поки Брієнна не прийшла і не дала прочуханки нам обом.

Артур мовчки кивнув головою. Неспокій, який він пробував приглушити, заново розлився у його грудях. Батькова рука раптом опинилася на його плечі.

-Не хвилюйся, сину—сказав він тихо.—Якщо щось піде не так, то тебе принаймні не залишуть стирчати самого в септі.

-Ти боїшся, що мама передумає? 

Батько глибоко зітхнув і відвернув погляд. Не треба було слів, щоб зрозуміти, що саме не давало батькові спокою.

-Не переживай, тату. Мама сказала “так”. Я упевнений, що вона любить тебе. Ти ж не сумніваєшся у цьому?—сказав Артур і не чекаючи на батькову відповідь, додав:—Я знаю, що у вас… складна історія, але навіть якщо після всього, мама хоче з тобою бути… Просто не підведи її, тату, бо вона заслуговує на щастя. Та й ти також. Але якщо ти хоч якось скривдиш її, тоді знай, що я цього так легко тобі не дарую.

Батько силувато всміхнувся.

-Ну і підбадьорив ти мене, сину. Але за одне ти можеш бути спокійний. Я сам готовий нанизатися на Клятвохранителя перед тим, як ще раз скривдити Брієнну. А тепер ходімо вже. У нас двох важливий день попереду.

Невдовзі Артур опинився у своїй кімнаті, де приготовлена вже була купіль і святковий одяг. Привівшись у порядок, він покинув свої покої. Та перед тим, як податися до палацового септу, було ще одне місце, де треба було зупинитися.

Цього разу постукавши у двері, Артур терпляче почекав на дозвіл зайти. У маминих покоях панувала метушня, але побачивши сина, з явним полегшенням, вона швидко відправила всіх покоївок.

Коли вони врешті залишилися самі, Артур сказав:

-Доброго ранку, мамо. Ти чудово виглядаєш.

На її щоках появився легкий рум’янець. Мама завжди так приймала компліменти, але зараз Артурові слова були незаперечною правдою. 

-Доброго ранку—відповіла вона, нервово поправляючи в’язання своєї блакитної туніки.—Я думала, ми зустрінемось аж у септі.

-Я хотів побачити тебе ще перед тим, мамо—зізнався Артур.

-Чому? Щось сталося?

-Ні, ні, все в найбільшому порядку. 

Мама кинула йому проникливий погляд. Здається вона не зовсім повірила його словам. 

-Точно?

-Так, мамо. Я просто… хотів знати, що ти впевнена. І що ти будеш щаслива з батьком.

Мама усміхнулася. Поклавши руку на руків'ї Клятвахранителя, вона сказала:

-Я вдячна за твою турботу, однак… вона зайва. Я цілковито упевнена у своєму рішенні. 

Мамин голос затремтів, але у її очах Артур побачив, що кожне сказане нею слово було правдивим. Мама була просто щаслива.

-Я такий радий за вас, мамо—сказав Артур, тісно обнімаючи її. Він не робив цього з часу їхньої останньої великої сварки і примирення, думаючи, що він вже починає бути за дорослий на це. Однак тепер він відчув, настільки неправим був. Хіба можна було вирости з маминих обіймів?

-Вже час—сказала мама.—Не змушуймо Джеймі довше хвилюватися.

І рука в руку вони покинули покої.

Церемонія пройшла без ніяких перешкод. Батьки не могли очей від себе відірвати, а після слів “Я її, а вона моя” і “Я його, а він мій”, ніхто з присутніх не мав ніяких сумнівів, що лорд і леді Ланістер одружуються з любові, не через політику. 

Артур ще ніколи не бачив батьків такими щасливими. Їхні обличчя просто сяяли. Протягом бенкету батькова рука ні на мить не відпускала маминої долоні, а всі страви, які слуги ставили перед ним, так і залишалися неторканими. 

Невдовзі після першого танцю, батьки нишком покинули святкування і більше вже не появлялися. _Врешті вони не будуть змушені ховатися,_ Артур всміхнувся сам до себе. За останні два тижні всі вимучились намагаючись зберегти принаймні види пристойності. Після двох днів Артур вже навіть і не пробував шукати батька у приділених йому покоях. Вони стояли невживані.

Увтомлений танцями, забавою, розмовами і всією увагою, яку скерувала на нього батькова заява і представлена грамота, пізно уночі, майже на світанку, Артур врешті знайшов дорогу у своє ліжко. Він поринув у сон тієї ж миті, коли його голова торкнулася пухової подушки. Останньою свідомою думкою було те, що замість просто Артура у його ліжку засинав вже Артур Ланістер.


	22. Епілог

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вітаю всіх у Новому Році! Сподіваюся, що він буде кращий для вас від попереднього :)
> 
> Нарешті ми дійшли до кінця цієї історії і я хотіла щиро подякувати всім читачам. Чесно кажучи, починаючи писати це, я й не сподівалася, що ця робота отримає стільки уваги. Тому ще раз дякую кожному з вас за сердечка, за ваші відгуки і коментарі. Вони завжди, навіть у найгірших моментах сумнівів і невпевненості, давали мені мотивацію писати далі і закінчити те, що я почала.
> 
> Ось і остання частина, а з нею моя обіцянка, яку я склала сама перед собою майже рік тому, стає виповненою =)
> 
> Дякую!

_П'ять років пізніше…_

Брієнна стояла на балконі, вид з якого простягався на сині води моря. Вона глибоко вдихнула. У повітрі досі відчувалася свіжість ранку, незважаючи на те, що сонце піднялося вже високо понад обрій. 

-Ти хвилюєшся—пролунав голос Джеймі за спиною. Це не було запитання, однак Брієнна все одно кивнула головою. Від Джеймі вона не вміла нічого приховати, він немов читав прямо з її серця.

-Непотрібно, Брієнно—Джеймі підійшов до неї ззаду. Його руки обплелися довкола неї, притискаючи її спину тісно до грудей. Брієнна відчула його теплий подих в себе на шиї.—Якщо подумаєш, це має свої переваги. Ми матимемо більше часу тільки для себе.

-Джеймі...—було єдиним словом, яке вона спромоглася вимовити, коли його гарячі губи почали вкривати поцілунками її шию. Хоч стільки часу пройшло від їхнього возз'єднання, Брієннині відчуття спричинені його близькістю ані трохи не потьм'яніли. Її реакції на дотик Джеймі були так само гострі, як підчас їхньої першої ночі у Вічнозимі.

-Кохана...—прошепотів Джеймі між поцілунками.

-Вже час...—насилу вимовила вона, відчуваючи, як його ліва рука вперто шукає дороги під її сорочку.—На нас чекатимуть. 

-Той що? 

-Ти не хочеш попрощатися?

Джеймі зітхнув, а Брієнна використала момент його неуваги й обернулася в його обіймах. Її зустріла пара ясних зелених очей, які дивилися на неї з неприхованою ніжністю. 

-Брієнно, ти звучиш так, немов він покидає нас назавжди. Ми ще побачимось, коли Артур повернеться. 

-Я знаю, Джеймі—Брієнна опустила очі. Вони вже не раз проходили ту розмову—Просто… Артур _завжди_ був зі мною, а я робила все, щоб він був у безпеці… І тепер думка про те, що він буде десь далеко і я не зможу… 

-Нічого з ним не трапиться. Артур дорослий, він старший, ніж я був, коли нанизав на лезо божевільного Ейриса… Тарт став затісним для нього. І це нормально, що він хоче побачити світ. 

-Я знаю, та все ж…

-Він не їде сам. З ним буде Под і десяток наших найкращих вояків, а в Кичері Кастерлі Давен подбає за нього. Я довіряю йому.

Брієнна кивнула головою. Вона це чула не вперше і розуміла, що Джеймі був правий. Та все ж, думка про розлуку зі своїм найстаршим сином не могла не тривожити її. 

-Ходімо—сказав Джеймі, складаючи ніжний поцілунок на її губах.—Хто зна, _що_ подумають всі через нашу відсутність.

І взявши її під руку, вони нешвидким кроком пішли незліченними коридорами Вечірнього палацу у напрямку головного двору, де на них мали чекати. Однак прибувши на місце виявилось, що всі вже покинули замок.

-Доведеться наздоганяти—сказав Джеймі, посміхаючись.

-А де?..

-Вже з Артуром.

Вони швидко осідлали своїх коней і кинулися навздогін.

Приїхавши на місце, Брієнна роззирнулася довкола у пошуках сина, однак його не було серед загону вояків, які метушилися, щоб завантажити на корабель решту їхнього багажу.

Брієнна стурбовано повернулася до Джеймі, коли раптом до її вух дійшли віддалені дитячі оклики. Не довго думаючи вони подалися у тому напрямку. З кожним кроком, радісні голоси ставали щораз гучнішими, аж врешті перед їхніми очима появився високий золотоволосий юнак, який підкидав високо у гору так само золотоволосу дитину, яка аж заходилася сміхом. 

-А ви тут, бачу, не дуже скучаєте без нас—сказав Джеймі.

Помітивши їхнє прибуття, Артур зупинився й обернувся до них.

-Ми вже просто звикли завжди чекати на вас—засміявся він.—Правда, Крихітко?

-Тато!—радісно вигукнула дівчинка, вириваючись з Артурових рук і підбігаючи до Джеймі з простягнутими в гору рученятами.—Тато!

-Ось, хто знає, хто тут найкраще товариство. Ходи сюди, Джо!

Джеймі вправним рухом підняв її і закрутив в повітрі. Брієнна не змогла стримати посмішки.

-А з мамою теж привітаєшся?

-А я хочу з татом—заговорила Джо, пригортаючись ближче до батька. Іноді Брієнна відчувала легкі уколи заздрості у серці через те, що дочка так неприховано надавала перевагу батькові. Однак ті почуття випаровували тієї ж миті, коли її очі зустрічали щасливе обличчя Джеймі. Трирічна Джо просто обожнювала його і в свого чергу була його улюбленицею. Він не міг у нічому відмовити своїй маленькій донечці. Не після того, що вони пережили, щоб вона могла бути тут з ними. 

Брієнна мимоволі здригнулася згадуючи перші місяці після весілля. Їхнє щастя від новини про ще одну вагітність тривало лише до сумнозвісного ранку, коли Брієнна збудилася перелякана у закривавленій постелі. Тяжко було змиритися з тією втратою і ще тяжче з наступною, яка трапилася декілька місяців пізніше. Це був удар, якого ніхто з них не очікував, а слова мейстра убили всі залишки надії, які ще тліли у її серці. Виходило, що довгі і тяжкі перші пологи й ускладнення після них, не давали багато шансів на доношення наступної вагітності. Брієннин вік теж у цьому не сприяв. 

Почувши це вперше, Брієнна провела цілу ніч нишком ридаючи у подушку. Вона відчувала, що знов підвела. І Джеймі, і себе, і Артура, який так тішився з перспективи народження маленького братика чи сестрички. Джеймі знайшов її тоді на світанку у чужій кімнаті, виснажену від ридання і з опухлими червоними очима. Побачивши тоді його бліде утомлене обличчя і погаслий, стурбований погляд, нові сльози підкотилися до її очей. Він приліг тоді поруч з нею, тісно обняв і шептав на вухо всі слова любові і підтримки. "Ти мене не підвела, Брієнно. Ніколи навіть не смій думати так. Ставши моєю дружиною, ти зробила мене найщасливішим чоловіком, в нас чудовий син. Я кохаю тебе і ми перейдемо через це все разом. Я завжди буду тут для тебе"—він втирав її сльози, поки вона не поринула у неспокійний сон.

Коли якийсь час пізніше її місячні знов не прийшли, Брієнна була у відчаї. Вони з Джеймі були вже обережні і старалися більше не допустити до цього. _„Я не переживу такої втрати утретє, Джеймі."_ Однак цього виявилося недостатньо i невдовзі підтвердився Брієннин найбільший страх—вона знов була вагітна. 

На відміну від першої вагітності проведеної за тяжкою корабельного працею, цього разу Брієнна опинилася прикута до ліжка. Без їзди верхи, без тренувань чи навіть прогулянок у саду. Та навіть це не допомогло—пологи почалися майже два місяці раніше від очікуваного часу. Народжена дівчинка була тендітною і крихітною, мейстер не давав їй надій дожити світанку. Її принесли й поклали на ліжко поміж батьків, щоб ті попрощалися, однак коли знов зійшло сонце, дівчинка ще дихала. Вона уперто боролася за кожний наступний подих. Так минув її перший день у тому світі. І наступний. І наступний. Вони з Джеймі ні на мить не покидали чування біля її колиски. 

І так перший тиждень перейшов у другий. Третій швидко перейшов у місяць, а маленька дівчинка далі була з ними. Мейстер не міг надивуватися, коли почав відзначати, що дитина поволі починає набиратися ваги і сили. Тоді вони і відважилися дати ім'я своїй доньці.

„Як назвемо цю малечу?"— запитав Джеймі, обережно беручи її на руки.

„Тепер твоя черга вибирати—відповіла Брієнна, посміхаючись.—Є якесь ім'я, яке тобі подобається?"

„Я...—почав Джеймі невпевнено, після хвилини мовчання,—я колись думав, що якщо матиму дочку, то хотів би назвати її Джоанна, так як… Якщо ти не проти."

„Джоанна—повторила Брієнна—мені подобається."

Тепер здавалося, що ті спогади були немов з іншого життя…

-Тобі ще треба вкупитися у ласки Крихітки Джо, мамо— засміявся Артур. Навіть йому це вдавалося набагато легше, ніж Брієнні.— Я вже можу собі уявити, як вона вами заправлятиме, коли мене не буде. 

-За це буть спокійний. Я колись впоралася з тобою.

-Де там мені до Крихітки—розвів руками Артур. І звертаючись до сестри, промовив:—Ти ж будеш чемна, коли мене не буде, правда, Крихітко?

-Я чемна—відповіла вона, простягаючи рученьку до Артурового обличчя.—А ти їдеш?

-Їду, але ти не скучай. Я скоро повернуся.

-Ти це чула, Брієнно?—втрутився Джеймі.—Тепер, сину, тобі не викрутитися. За тиждень мати чекатиме тебе назад.

-Та ну…—Артур закотив очі.—Все буде добре, мамо. Не переживай.

-Мама, а де їде Атур?—запитала раптом Джо.

-У Кичеру Кастерлі, Крихітко. Там, де тато колись жив.

-А я?

-А ти залишаєшся з нами на Тарті.

Ця новина явно шокувала дівчинку, незважаючи на те, що це питання вона задавала чи не кожного дня. Її великі сині очі раптом зайшлися сльозами.

-Я... я теееж!—заплакала вона.—Я хочу теееж! З Атуром!

-Джо,—спокійно почав Джеймі.—Ми _теж_ поїдемо до Артура. Тільки трішки пізніше. Добре?

-А я хочу вже!

Брієнна зітхнула. Спершу вони з Джеймі сподівалися, що зможуть поїхати разом, всією сім'єю, однак до Західних земель був шмат дороги, не рекомендований для маленької дитини. І хоча Джо була жвавою й енергійною дівчинкою, вона далі була меншою й крихітнішою від інших дітей її віку. 

-Ходи до мене, сестричко. Я щось тобі скажу— промовив Артур і простягнув руки до неї. Джо без спротиву потягнулася до брата і коли опинилася на його руках, він відійшов кілька кроків у сторону і почав щось шепотіти їй на вухо.

-Вже час—підійшов до них Под,—корабель ось-ось вирушатиме.

-Поде, наглядай за Артуром. Він іноді може бути такий легковажний…

-Спокійно, міледі-сер, я пильнуватиму, щоб він не коїв ніяких дурниць.

-Та не кажи, Поде, ми всі знаємо, що він першим тебе до них залучить—засміявся Джеймі.

-Ви тут за мене заговорили?—Артур знов повернувся до їхнього маленького кола. Джо на його руках якимось дивом перестала плакати і на її обличчі появилася легесенька посмішка. Вона без спротиву дозволила передатися на Брієннині руки.

Артур по черзі міцно обняв Брієнну і Джеймі.

-Мамо, не переживай за мене сильно. Тату, будь спокійний, я не рознесу Кичери.

Джеймі тільки всміхнувся. Насправді від'їзд сина хвилював його більше, ніж він звичайно давав по собі знати.

-Бережи себе, Артуре—сказала Брієнна.—Не забувай писати нам час від часу. 

-Добре, не забуду. Бувайте, скоро побачимось. 

З тими словами Артур з Подом зійшли на палубу і невдовзі корабель відчалив від берега. Джеймі, Брієнна і Джо стояли на набережній, махаючи йому услід. Корабель меншав і меншав, поки зовсім не зник поза обрієм… 

Її найстарший син поїхав шукати собі пригод у світі і хоча Брієнна не могла приглушити у собі хвилювання, щось у середині тихесенько шептало її, що все буде добре. Артур виріс на чудового чоловіка, лицаря у всьому, тільки без титулу, від якого він відмовився. Проникливий, відважний і вправний з мечем, він впорається у тому небезпечному світі, а товариськість і чутливість, незважаючи на гострий язик, здобуде йому дружбу зустрітих людей. 

Брієнна відчула, як рука Джеймі пригорнула її ближче до себе. Його присутність вже стільки років давала їй почуття затишку і безпеки. Чоловік, якого вона кохала був поруч з нею, а їхня маленька донька щойно заснула у неї на плечі. 

Після стількох випробовувань, війн, самотності, років вигнання, болю втрати, Брієнна врешті могла сказати, що була по-справжньому щаслива. 


End file.
